Secuestrando al Amor
by TheFaberryProject
Summary: Quinn junto con su nuevo grupo de amigos, secuestran a cierta chica en especial. La capitana de las porristas y del Club Glee, pero sin pensarlo, Quinn secuestra un sentimiento por la chica.
1. PrologoNo puede ser

Secuestrando al Amor

Prologo:

Aún no sé cómo paso esto. Si Ben se entera esto, no sé cuál será su reacción. Si tan solo supiera una manera de poder evitar esto que siento por ella, si tan solo hubiera un interruptor que pudiera desconectar eso que mi corazón siente cada vez que la ve. Cada vez que veo sus ojos marrones, huelo su aroma a fresas, escucho esa voz de ángel, que acelera mi corazón rápidamente.

Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Marissa, si tan solo hubiera aceptado retirarme cuando Ben me lo pidió, esto no estaría pasando. Estoy consciente de que la puedo poner en peligro, pero esto que siento es mucho más grande. Sé que tarde o temprano tendré que dejar que esto que siento salga al aire, pero ¿de qué manera podría hacerlo?

Ella era una chica hermosa, sus ojos me hacían sentir desnuda, sentía que podía ver más allá de mi postura de chica mala, ella podía hacer de mí lo que ella quisiera hacer, ella en tan solo un mes, me conocía mejor que mis padres, su nombre se había tatuado en mi corazón, el sabor de sus labios se había quedado impregnado en mis entrañas, el aroma de su cuerpo se había quedado en mi cuerpo.

Ella era mía y yo era de ella.

Si tan solo nos hubiéramos conocido en una situación diferente, si tan no me hubieras conocido de la manera en la que lo hiciste, si tan solo tuviera el valor de mirarte a los ojos y decir que te amo; todo sería muy diferente.

¿Y si dejo las cosas como están? No, no podría hacerlo, la amo. Pero porque le quiero de esa manera tengo que hacer lo posible para que ella no sufra, para que ella sea feliz, ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil dejar flotar mis sentimientos? Así ya sé por qué; Porque ella es a quien secuestramos, ella es quien nosotros reprimimos de su libertad para mostrar que dejamos de ser esos chicos a los cuales podían manipular a su antojo.

¡Maldita estupidez!

Lo siento, el secuestrador de enamoro de la víctima y la víctima se enamoró de su secuestrador. Esto parece la trama de una serie de televisión donde al parecer al final se tiene un final feliz, más no sé si en esta trama, Rachel y yo podremos tener un final feliz.

¡Secuestre al amor y no me di cuenta! Estas en problemas, Quinn Fabray

Capítulo I

No puede ser

Quinn tenía su mirada adherida al paisaje que tenía al otro lado de su ventana. Había sido un año sumamente difícil para ella, las peleas frecuentes con sus padres, su embarazo prematuro, el rechazo de su padre; había pasado de ser la chica porrista, popular y presidenta del club de celibato en su antigua escuela a ser la chica embarazada y perdedora, para ahora ser la chica rebelde con perforaciones en su cara y tatuajes en su cuerpo.

Su pelo rubio, ahora era rosa, su ropa paso de ser vestidos coloridos y femeninos, ha ropa negra con un estilo roquero. Su cambio de Los Ángeles a Ohio, simplemente había sido un cambio drástico para Quinn. La chica rubia quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado en Los Ángeles y poder ser una chica nueva ahora que estaba en ese pueblito.

Había entrado a una secundaria donde todo lo que importaba eran las etiquetas, se popular, ser un perdedor, ser una animadora, ser un idiota jugador de Futbol, o simplemente condenarte a un granizado todos los días si eras un perdedor que estabas en el coro de la escuela. La chica no quería nada de eso, ni ser animadora para ser popular, ni estar en el coro para ser una perdedora, ella ya había pasado eso en donde solía vivir. Había sido la porrista más popular que salía con el chico más popular y ambos estaban en el coro de la escuela. Si quería un cambio, tenía que omitir volver a hacer lo mismo que anteriormente había hecho.

Para suerte (o perdición), Quinn había encontrado un grupo de chicos, los cuales eran conocidos por ser las escoria de esa escuela. La ropa negra, el maquillaje fuerte en sus ojos, las perforaciones, el estilo de música, todo en ellos decía problema. Quinn no pensó dos veces la propuesta del líder de la banda, Ben, para unirse.

Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando, Ben, había entrado a la habitación. El chico alto, miraba a la rubia, nunca le había preguntado a Quinn los motivos de querer ser una chica mala, no pensó que fuera importante. Él sabía que Quinn solo era una chica, la cual no se había encontrado completamente con su "Yo" interior, pero él no podía hacer nada si ella no quería.

-Quinn—Dijo el chico con esa voz tan aguda que lo caracterizaba. Inmediatamente la mirada verde de la chica rubia se posó en el chico alto de ojos azules.

-¿Es hora?—Le pregunto la rubia y el chico asintió. Quinn se levantó de donde estaba sentada y camino hasta donde el chico estaba. Pero antes de que Quinn saliera, Ben tomo el pequeño hombro de la chica haciendo que esta se parara en seco.

-Todavía estas a tiempo de salirte de eso, Quinn—La chica del cabello rosa miro confundida al chico de los ojos azules—Esto es algo difícil, y tú no tienes por qué involucrarte en algo que no es de tus asuntos.

-Todo lo que ustedes hagan se volvieron mis asuntos, desde que decidí juntarme con ustedes—Ben negó con la cabeza.

-Una cosa es que te juntes con nosotros en la escuela y otra que te quieras involucrar en las cosas que hacemos fuera de ella, Quinn. Esto es algo peligroso, no quiero ponerte en peligro, sabes que te considero como una hermana y no quiero que te pase nada—Quinn sonrió ante la declaración del chico alto.

-Yo quiero, así que prosigamos, Ben—La chica de ojos verdes estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de salida, cuando Ben volvió a hablarle.

-Cualquier cosa que quieras borrar de tú pasado, tienes que empezar por borrarlo de tu cabeza, no de tu exterior—Quinn miro al chico y este sonrió para después salir de la habitación. Quinn quedó pensativa unos segundos, pero después bajo hasta la sala donde se encontraba el resto de su "Grupo de amigos".

El grupo estaba constituido por Ben el cual era el líder y contaba con 19 años, después se encontraba, Damon y Bryan, los cuales tenían 18 y por último, Marissa y Quinn con 17 años cada una. Ben les daba a Damon y Bryan el equipo necesario para la operación que estaban por realizar.

-Marissa y Quinn se quedaran aquí esperando a Damon, el cual traerá a la chica, mientras que Bryan y yo nos quedamos finalizando la última fase—Quinn no dijo nada y su mirada se fijó en la mirada verdosa de la pelirroja. Quinn no podía negar que Marissa era una chica hermosa, bien podía ser una porrista, mas sin embargo estaba en esa pandilla de mala muerte, que desperdicio de muchacha, pensó la rubia y después callo en cuenta de sus palabras.

-Ben, estamos listos, Damon ya está listo, la chica está a punto de salir de sus clases—Comento Ryan, un chico alto de ojos cafés, el cual tenía su mirada fija en la pantalla del teléfono.

-Muy bien, debemos irnos—Le dijo a Ryan, el cual asintió y camino hasta la salida de la casa donde estaban—Chicas, esto será rápido, la chica es pan comido. En cuanto la tengamos, les llegara un mensaje, para que estén preparadas—Ambas chicas asintieron y Ben salió a seguir a Ryan, el cual ya estaba listo en el carro tipo combi.

Quinn se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Prendió la tv en volumen bajo, tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Después de unos minutos sintió la mirada de Marissa, la cual al ver que Quinn la mirada, aparto la mirada de la chica rubia, sumamente sonrojada. _Una más que cae al encanto Fabray_, pensó la chica del cabello rosa.

En otro lado de Lima, se encontraba Ben junto con Damon y Ryan. Los tres chicos estaban estacionados a las puertas de un estudio de música muy popular en Lima, un conservatorio de música donde solo iban chicos y chicas de una posición económica bastante bien. En resumidas cuentas, podríamos decir que en esa escuela iba la crema y nata de todo Lima, Ohio.

Los ojos azules de Ben se posaron en la victima, una chica de estatura baja, sumamente delgada, la cual, era hija de una Doctor bastante reconocido a nivel nacional. También sabía que la chica era hija única y que asistía a la misma escuela que ellos y al mismo tiempo sabían que era integrante del club Glee y de las porristas. No tenían nada en contra de las porristas o de los perdedores del club Glee, pero esa señorita estaba forrada en dinero y el padre de la chica daría lo que fuera para que su princesita estuviera bien.

Los ojos de Ben ahora miraban a Damon y Ryan, los cuales ya sabían el significado de esa mirada. Ambos chicos bajaron de la mini van y se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares. Sabía a perfección los pasos de la chica. Ella esperaba a su chofer para que la recogiera y eso sucedería en diez minutos, por lo que tenían que ser rápidos, porque si no, la operación podría fallar.

Ben a los 2 minutos bajo del automóvil y espero la señal de Damon. A la señal, Ben camino en dirección de la chica, la cual volteaba a todos lados, puesto que la calle estaba algo obscura y casi no había gente por esa calle. Ben se acercó hasta la chica y tapo con una de sus grandes manos la boca de la chica, la pequeña muchacha, solo pataleaba mientras que el chica, la cargaba mientras mirada de un lado a otro. Los otros dos chicos inmediatamente, se acercaron a Ben, el cual seguía mirando de un lado a otro, al ver que no había nada, subió a la chica a la parte trasera de la mini van, donde allí ya estaba Damon, el cual tapo la boca de la chica con un paliacate para después cubrirle los ojos de igual manera. Ben y Ryan, ya estaban al otro lado de la acera, dentro de otro carro, mientras que Damon arrancaba la van a una velocidad máxima.

Ben sonrió para sus adentros, sin duda para ser la primera vez que lo hacían, todo había salido a la perfección. Calculaban tener a la chica al menos una semana, en lo que el padre les otorgaba el dinero, después de eso, la dejarían libre. Ellos solo querían el dinero, nunca lastimarían a una persona, a menos que su "victima" se opusiera o contradijera las cosas que Ben mandaba.

Damon al cabo de 10 minutos llego a la casa, donde tanto como Quinn y Marissa ya lo estaban esperando con la chica. Los tres, volteaban de un lado a otro para ver si no habría nadie y al darse cuenta de que en efecto la cera estaba más sola que un desierto, bajaron a la chica, la cual continuaba tratando de gritar y seguía pataleando. Al entrar a la casa, Damon sentó a la chica en una de las sillas y sin quitarle los paliacates, amarro las manos de la chica junto con los pies, pero no de una manera que pudiera lastimar la piel de la pequeña mujer.

Quinn pudo notar que la chica no era muy alta y era muy delgada. Su cabello castaño era muy hermoso tanto como su estructura ósea, si bien, esos detalles los recordaban de una chica en particular, pero en esos momentos no podía estar segura. Una vez que Damon termino de atar a la chica, el chico de los ojos grises, llamo a las chicas para darle unas indicaciones.

-No alcen mucho la voz, que esta chica va en la misma escuela a la que nosotros vamos—Dijo Damon en un casi susurro.

-¡Es que Ben está loco! ¡¿No se le ocurrió que cuando todo esto termine, ella nos puede delatar?—Dijo ahora la pelirroja de la misma manera que el chico.

-Ben no es estúpido, Marissa, nunca le quitaremos las vendas de los ojos y nunca hablaremos con ella, al menos no tu y yo o Quinn, Ben a la mejor, sabes que él, se graduara en unos meses—Quinn no escuchaba la plática de sus otros dos "amigos", su mirada seguía posada en la chica que estaba amarrada contra la silla. Se sentía mal por la chica, ahora sabía a lo que Ben se refería, pero ya era muy tarde para abordar la misión.

-Entendiste, Quinn—Escuchó que le dijo Damon

-¿Perdón?—Le respondió Quinn, mirando al chico, el cual rodo sus ojos.

-Que esta noche tú te quedaras con la chica. Ya que tu mañana no tienes clases. La casa será toda tuya. Ben me acaba de mandar un mensaje que le dejo una nota al padre de la chica y que ya se fue a su casa al igual que Ryan. Marissa y yo tenemos que irnos, ¿puedes con el trabajo?—Le dijo Damon

-Claro que puedo—Contesto segura de sí misma la rubia.

-Bien, nos tenemos que ir. Si quieres puedes acostar a la chica en la cama que está en el cuarto de abajo. El que la tengamos "secuestrada" no quiere decir que seamos unos secuestradores como los de la cárcel—Quinn rió con ironía.

-El tan solo planearlo, nos convierte en uno como ellos—Dijo la rubia—Al menos dime como se llama o algo por el estilo—Damon rodo los ojos

-Se llama Rachel Berry, es la capitana de porristas y la capitana del club Glee. Su papa es médico y creo que tiene otro padre, la verdad no sé muy bien—Quinn abrió sus ojos al máximo. Ellos habían secuestrado a Rachel Berry, la capitana de las porristas.

-Oh por Dios, Ben es un estúpido, los padres de Rachel son capaces de contratar al servicio especial para encontrarla. Iremos a la cárcel Damon—Ahora era Marissa la que hablaba.

-Está todo bien calculado, Marissa, no seas dramática. Ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde. ¿Segura que puedes con el paquete, Quinn?—Le dijo una vez más el chico a la rubia.

-Ya te dije que sí. Vete tranquilo—El chico asintió y camino hasta la salida

-Nos vemos mañana, Quinn—Dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la ahora chica de cabello rosa y depositaba un delicado beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios rosas de la chica. Quinn solo sonrió mientras miraba como Marissa se alejaba de ella. Escucho como la puerta se cerraba y como la chica seguía pataleando y tratando de gritar.

Quinn no era tan mala y en verdad le remordía la conciencia al ver a Rachel de esa manera. A pesar de ser la cabeza de las porristas, siempre ayudaba a las demás chicas, y a pesar de ser una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, nunca la había visto hacer las cosas que porristas como Santana o alguno de los jugadores de futbol, hacían.

-Escucha, te quitare el paliacate de la boca para que no te duela ni se lastimen tus labios, pero tú tienes que prometerme que no vas a gritar ni nada por el estilo, porque si eso llega a pasar, me van a matar, no literalmente, peor si lo harán. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?—La morena asintió y la chica del cabello rosa se acercó hasta la morena y lentamente desamarraba el nudo del paliacate. Después de haber liberado los labios de la chica, se volvió a ella para verla, y vio sus labios los cuales estaban algo irritados.

-Disculpa, no quiero abusar de tu confianza, pero será posible que me des un poco de agua. Mis cuerdas vocales podrían lastimarse si no las humedezco un poco—Quinn sonrió

-Claro, ahora la traigo—Quinn camino hasta la cocina y sirvió agua en un vaso y tendió su mano esperando que Rachel tomara el vaso, pero se dio cuenta que Rachel no podría tomar el vaso por lo que se acercó a la chica—Te daré yo de tomar, dado que no puedo desatar tus manos—Rachel asintió y Quinn acerco el vaso a los labios de Rachel la cual tomaba el agua lentamente.

-Muchas gracias, si quieres puedes ponerme el paliacate de nuevo—Quinn miro a la chica confundida, ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera? Osea, estaba secuestrada. Pero después cayó en cuenta que era Rachel Berry la persona que tenía frente a ella.

-Mejor esta noche te dejo libre de ella y mañana, antes de que lleguen los demás, te la vuelvo a poner—Rachel no hablo, solo asintió

-Al menos podrías hablarme, no me gustan los silencios prolongados—Quinn se la pensó dos veces, ya había rotos dos de las primordiales reglas que Ben le había dicho; ser amable con la víctima y que esta escuchara su voz—Prometo no delatarte, se cómo funciona esto, esta es la segunda vez que me secuestran, por lo que sé muy bien las reglas de no ser amable, no tener contacto con la víctima.

-Lo siento, yo no tenía idea—Dijo en un susurro la chica de la cabellera rosa, después fija su mirada en los labios de Rachel, los cuales tenía una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, siempre hay una persona amable entro los que me secuestran, de hecho, el último es amigo mío, con ayuda de mis papas, el entro a un reformatorio y ahora es un buen chico—Quinn sonrió ligeramente. ¿Cómo era posible que Rachel fuera amiga de uno de sus secuestradores?

-Eres muy rara—Fue lo primero que se le vino a la menta a la chica de mirar verde- Rachel rió

-Tal vez, simplemente me gusta ver a las personas más a fondo de lo que tratan de aparentar. Siempre hay una gran persona dentro de alguien cuto exterior no lo representa—Quinn no dijo nada más y con sumo cuidado tomo a Rachel, cargándola— ¿Qué es lo que haces?—Le dijo Rachel

-Te llevo a la cama a que duermas, no soy tan animal como para dejarte en la silla—La rubia deposito a Rachel en la cama.

-¿Al menos puedo saber tu nombre para darte las gracias de forma correcta?—La chica de lo pensó dos veces.

-Lucy, me llamo Lucy—La morena sonrió

-Muchas gracias por ser tan amable, Lucy—Quinn sonrió, jamás había utilizado ese nombre por qué nunca le había gustado, pero al escucharlo de la voz de Rachel, se escuchó diferente-¿Supongo que tú te sabes el mío, no?

-Descansa, Rachel—La chica ya no pudo ver si Rachel respondió algo o no, porque al terminar la oración, salió de la recamara y subió escaleras arriba y se recostó en su cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Oh por Dios!**

**Sexy Hot Bad Ass, Quinn Fucking Fabray**

**Ame este capítulo de Glee y ya me muero por ver el del próximo MARTES.**

Ok, dejando atrás la euforia de Glee. Les traigo una historia más, ya tenía varias semanas trabajando en ella y bueno, me inspire en la historia que había escrito anteriormente, llamada "La Mala" Espero que les guste. AL principio, Quinn no será tan mala, pero conforme los capítulos pasan, Quinn ira cambiando y aparecerá esa Quinn Perra a Cargo.

Cambie algunas cosas que obviamente Uds. Se darán cuenta. Espero que les guste y bueno, no me queda más que agradecerle a cada uno de Ustedes el tomarse el tiempo de **LEER **& **COMENTAR **esta historia.

**Los invito a Leer:**

**Solo tú y yo **

**Yo no quiero GingerGron, Quiero Achele**

**Síganme en Twitter:**

** KarlaAvalos**


	2. Descarga

Capitulo II

Descarga

La mañana había llegado y con ello, era la hora de levantarse. El reloj marcaba las 6:30 AM, Quinn entro al baño y tomo una ducha de al menos 15 minutos, al salir se puso unos jeans con una camisa, la cual tenía el logotipo de alguna banda de Rock. Acomodo su cabello y bajo a la recamara de donde estaba Rachel, la cual, de alguna manera ya estaba sentada al borde de la cama.

-¿Lucy?—Dijo con un poco de temor la chica del cabello castaño. Quinn se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué?—La voz de la rubia, a diferencia del día de ayer, sonaba más grave y sin emoción. Seguramente era uno de sus días que Quinn solía tener.

-Necesito ir al sanitario—Quinn rodo los ojos y tomo a la chica por la cintura mientras la guiaba al baño. Al llegar, Quinn la introdujo al cubículo del baño.

-Llegamos—Le dijo, pero al momento que iba a cerrar la puerta, Rachel la detuvo.

-Tengo las manos atadas, Lucy—La chica del cabello rosa rasco su cabeza y dejo caer sus hombros pesadamente.

-Te las quitare para que hagas lo que corresponde, pero estaré aquí afuera—La chica asintió y Quinn desató las manos de la morena. Dos minutos después, Rachel salió del sanitario y Quinn volvió a atar las manos de la chica y tomo la cintura de esta mientras la ayudaba a bajar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—Quinn inmediatamente giro su vista a Rachel, la cual estaba sentada ya en la silla, con los pies y manos atadas.

-No estás en la mejor posición para preguntar cosas, niña—Rachel hizo una mueca con la boca, cosa que Quinn miro y solo rodo los ojos.

-Ayer me habías caído mejor—Dijo de la nada la morena

-Sera mejor que te calles si no quieres que te apriete el paliacate a la hora en te lo tenga que poner—Quinn estaba en la cocina, estaba preparando su desayuno, el cual consistía en unos panes tostados con mermelada y un caso de jugo de naranja.

-Ayer eras más linda conmigo, ¿segura que eres Lucy? Esta Lucy no se parece nada a la de ayer—Y Rachel continuaba hablando hasta que Quinn se desesperó y tomo el paliacate y lo puso en medio de los labios de la chica y lo amarro. Rachel pataleaba constantemente y la chica del cabello rosa, volvió a caminar hasta la cocina y siguió comiendo, mientras miraba como Rachel seguía pataleando.

Dos horas después, Rachel se había calmado y seguía sentada en la silla, obviamente, ¿A dónde más podía ir? Quinn por su parte estaba sentada en la sala de la casa aquella, miraba algo sin importancia en la televisión. No prestaba mucha atención, su menta estaba en otro lugar, había estaba toda la noche fuera y sus padres, ni siquiera habían sido dignos de llamarla para preguntar si bien estaba. Falta no le hacía, según ella, pero en el fondo era lo que más quería.

De pronto la puerta de la casa de abre dejando ver a Ben junto con Marissa. Ben le sonrió a la ex rubia y camino hasta donde estaba Rachel y sonrió al ver a su mina de oro sentada en esa silla, tan quieta e indefensa. Por otra parte, Marissa camino hasta donde estaba Quinn y sin pensarlo dos veces, beso los labios de la chica de cabello rosa, Quinn no se asustó ni nada por el estilo, ella sabía el efecto que tenía en las personas y sabía que la pelirroja estaba más que enamorada de ella, más sin embargo, esos sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

-¿Te dio trabajo?—Le dijo Ben una vez que estaba sentado junto con ella y Marissa

-Para nada, solo la puse en la cama y me fui a dormir. Y estuve checándola de vez en cuando—Ben sonrió

-Buen trabajo y al parecer las cosas van a nuestro favor—Quinn lo miro confundida—Hay una huelga en la escuela, al parecer no habrá clases en lo que resta de la semana y la próxima que viene—La chica solo sonrió a medias y volvió su mirada a la tv.

-Te vez cansada, Quinn ¿no dormiste bien?—Le pregunto la pelirroja a la chica de mirar avellana. Quinn miro los ojos verdes de la pelirroja y sonrió delicadamente.

-No, estoy bien—Quinn le dio una de esas sonrisas que la caracterizaban y Marissa sonrió como tonta. Ben miraba la escena y solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Iré a hablar con la nena. Necesito el número del trabajo de uno de los padres. ¿Sabían que tiene dos padres? Es adoptada la princesa—Ben miro a ambas chicas y se levantó para después caminar hasta llegar a la chica—Hey Berry, necesito unos pequeños datos de tus papis—Le dijo Ben que al mismo tiempo le quitaba la mascada a la chica de la boca. Al ya no tenerla en la boca, Rachel escupió varias veces, eliminando de su boca la pelusa de la mascada.

¿Qué es lo que necesitas?—Le contesto Rachel lo más relajada posible. Ben se asombró ante la tranquilidad de la chica. _Esto sí que es demasiado fácil_, pensó el chico de los ojos azules.

-El número de tus papis—Le dijo. Rachel solo asintió y le dio el número al chico el cual seguía sumamente asombrado ante la facilidad en que la chica le daba la información. Ben marco el número de los padres de Rachel, los cuales como todo padre estaban preocupados por su pequeña princesa. Ben solo les dijo que necesitaba que ese "asunto" se manejara lo más discretamente posible, si ellos cooperaban, la chica no saldría lastimada. Los Berry solo daban respuestas positivas a las peticiones del chico. La llamada no duro más de 2 minutos, no hubo insultos ni gritos, todo fue muy tranquilo.

-Esto ha sido lo más fácil que haya hecho en mi vida—Sonrió el chico mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón. Las dos chicas lo vieron y negaron con su cabeza.

-Disculpa, tengo algo de hambre. ¿Podrías ser amable de darme algo de comer?—Ben miro a Quinn y ella alzó los hombros—Si lo vas a hacer, por favor no me den nada que venga de los animales, soy vegana. Con una ensalada y un vaso con agua me conformo—Ben seguía anonadado ante el comportamiento de Rachel ante su "secuestro". Ni Ben ni Quinn movieron un dedo, por lo que Marissa suspiro pesadamente y se levantó a la cocina a prepararle a la chica. 5 minutos después, Marissa había terminado de prepararle la comida a la chica.

-Tengo que desatarle las manos para que pueda comer—Aviso Marissa y Ben solo asintió con la cabeza. Marissa de manera cuidadosa, quito la mascada de las manos de la chica.

-Muchas gracias, no sabes cómo me dolían ya mis manos—Dijo la chica mientras sobaba sus muñecas, las cuales estaban rojas.

-De nada—Le contesto la chica mientras observaba como Rachel comía y tomaba agua sin ningún problema. Marissa después de unos minutos, se unió a donde estaba Quinn y Ben—Parece una experta, solo véanla—Ambos no sabían de lo que Marissa hablaba y dirigieron su mirada a donde estaba la morena que aun con los ojos cubiertos, no tenía ningún problema en comer y tomar los cubiertos o tomar agua.

-Es porque lo es—Dijo Quinn de la nada y ambos chicos la miraron

-¿Qué?—Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué?, No nada—Contesto la rubia un tanto nerviosa. Ben no debía saber que ella había tenido una conversación con la chica de cabello castaño.

Las horas pasaron y ni Damon ni Ryan habían ido a la casa, los chicos habían sido detenidos y llevados a un reformatorio. Los habían encontrado robando. Al menos tres años de cárcel les darían. Esto puso algo tenso a Ben, si Damon o Ryan, se les soltaba la boca, podían estar en graves problemas. El chico trató de no entrar en pánico. Todo saldrá bien, se dijo a sí mismo.

Por otra parte, Quinn estaba en el techo de la casa. Un cigarrillo la acompañaba mientras miraba las estrellas. El cielo se miraba hermoso esa noche, sería una de esas noches, donde el cielo está dedicado a todos aquellos que tiene a un ser especial.

Quinn le dio una calada más a su cigarrillo y seguía mirando a las estrellas. De pronto sintió como un perfume embriagador comenzaba a mezclarse con el humo del cigarro, Marissa había llegado a hacerle compañía. Quinn sonrió al ver a la chica pelirroja junto a ella dándole una de esas sonrisas típicas de Marissa.

-¿Hablando con las estrellas?—Le dijo la chica pelirroja

-Para nada, sabes que no soy nada cursi—Marissa miro a la ex porrista.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Quinn?—Inmediatamente, la chica del cabello rosa, miro a la pelirroja. Ni siquiera ella sabía el por qué estaba involucrada en el secuestro de una chica que pocas veces había visto en la escuela, pero que al mismo tiempo, escuchaba maravillas de ella.

-¿Por qué lo haces tú? –Le respondió con una pregunta la chica

-Por qué simplemente trato de llamar la atención de mis padres. Soy hija única, y nunca me prestan atención. Ellos en su mundo, no saben si existo, si como, si llego a casa. Mi padre con su problema de alcoholismo y mi madre con su depresión—Los ojos de Marissa comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Quinn actuó por impulso y abrazo a la chica de ojos verdes.

-No llores, eres una chica increíble, Marissa. No tenías por qué caer en esto—La pelirroja elevo su mirada y miro directamente los ojos de Quinn. Marissa se acercó lentamente a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces, unió sus labios con los de la chica del pelo rosa. Para Marissa ese beso significaba mucho, nunca había sentido lo que sentía por Quinn. Ella estaba enamorada de esa chica que por fuera trataba de ser mala pero que por dentro era otra gente, Marissa lo sabía y ella quería descubrir a esa Quinn, a esa chica inocente y dulce que sabía que era.

El beso se había prolongado por más tiempo, sus labios parecían viejos amigos que al estar juntos, no querían separarse. Para Quinn, el beso solo era eso, un beso, sin sentimiento, sin amor, solo un beso que ella correspondía porque necesitaba sentirse querida por alguien. Un ruido hizo que ambas chicas se separaran inmediatamente, ese alguien era Ben, que al verlas, se sonrojo al haber interrumpido esa escena, seguramente sexy para él.

-Lo siento—Dijo sonrojado el chico.

-No hay problema—Le responde Quinn. Ben se quita de la ventana y Marissa mira a Quinn—Deberíamos entrar, ya te tienes que ir—Le dijo la chica de pelo rosa a la pelirroja. Marissa se acercó un poco más y beso levemente los labios de Quinn, para después meterse a la habitación por la ventada.

-Vaya noche—Dijo Quinn al estar ya dentro de la habitación.

Quinn bajo hasta la sala donde ya estaba Ben y Marissa. Dirigió su mirada a Rachel, la cual seguía sentada en esa silla no muy cómoda, sus manos ya volvían a estar atadas, pero ahora el paliacate en su boca, se había ido. Fijo su mirada en Ben y este le sonrió.

-Ahora yo me quedare con ella, ustedes pueden irse por allí—Ben le cerro un ojo a Quinn y Marissa, la cual se sonroja y Quinn solo lo fulmino con la mirada. La verdad, ella no quería estar con Marissa, hacerlo, sería darle esperanzas a la chica de algo que jamás iba a pasar.

-Yo no quiero irme a casa, mis padres de seguro no han de estar en la casa, prefiero quedarme aquí con la porrista a estar sola en casa—Quinn poso sus ojos verdes en la pelirroja la cual la miraba triste. Pero Marissa no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a la chica, cuando ella decía no, era no. Ben solo asintió.

-¿Segura?—Quinn ahora era la que asentía—Bien, nos vemos mañana. Andando Marissa—Marissa ahora no se despidió de Quinn y solo camino rápidamente. La chica de pelo rosa le dio igual. Cerró la puerta consigo y camino hasta con Rachel.

-¿Así que te caí mejor ayer?—Le preguntó la ex rubia mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba frente a ella.

-Oh ya entiendo. Por las mañanas eres una prepotente y por las noches eres una lindura. Interesante—Le contesta la chica de labios carnosos. Quinn puso una mueca en su rostro.

-Como sea, trato de ser amable. ¿Quieres cenar?—Le dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Solo un vaso con jugo, si tienes—Quinn miro a la chica

-¿Solo eso?, ¿segura?—La chica asintió. Quinn tomo el jugo de naranja y lo invirtió en un vaso para después dárselo a la chica—Te desatare las manos y los pies—Dijo mientras se agachaba a quitarle el nudo—Es malo para la circulación—Continuo la chica.

-Gracias—Fue lo único que contesto— ¿Qué edad tienes, Lucy?—Quinn no quería seguir la plática, pero la voz de Rachel era tan linda y chillona al mismo tiempo, como la de una niña de 12 años.

-17, pronto 18—Le contesto

-Igual yo casi cumpliré 18 y me iré a estudiar la universidad a Nueva York, a Juilliard para ser más exacta—Quinn sonrió, esa escuela era una de las mejores escuelas de artes un todos los Estados Unidos.

-Bien por ti—Fue lo único que contesto Quinn.

-¿Tu qué piensas estudiar?—Quinn detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera ella sabía si iba a salir libre de ese asunto. Mucho menos sabía que quería estudiar en la universidad. Medicina no, muy para matados, Derecho, mucha teoría, además las leyes se hicieron para romperlas, arquitectura, no era lo suyo. La fotografía, Quinn Fabray, quería estudiar fotografía, desde siempre le había encantado capturar la hermosura de un paisaje en una imagen.

-No sé, tal vez fotografía, si es que salgo viva de esto que estoy haciendo—Vio como Rachel sonreía.

-Muy interesante, eres una persona muy interesante, Lucy—Quinn sonrió y vio como la chica comenzaba a bostezar.

-Parece que la princesa tiene sueño—Dijo riendo

-Un poco—Quinn tomo la cintura de la chica y la llevo a la cama— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-¿Cómo que te estas tomando mucha confianza con tus secuestradores, no crees?—Rachel sonrió

-Tal vez. Necesito un piano, si no sigo mis ensayos, mis cuerdas vocales podrían arruinarse, ¿es mucho pedir?—Quinn pensó un poco

-¿Te sirve un teclado?—Rachel asintió—Mañana lo tendrás—La chica sonrió

-Muchas gracias, Lucy—Rachel impulsivamente, abrazo a Quinn, la cual al contacto con la chica, sintió como una pequeña descarga recorría su cuerpo. La chica del pelo rosa aparto a Rachel de su cuerpo—Lo siento

-Como sea, no te vayas a quitar la venda de los ojos—Le advirtió

-Puedes estar segura, un favor se paga con otro favor—Le responde Rachel, la cual se acuesta en la cama—Buenas noche, Lucy.

-Sí, igual—Quinn no tenía nada de sueño. Y en lugar de irse a su cama, se fue a la sala a ver un poco de tv, pero ver la tv era lo último que estaba haciendo— ¿Qué ha sido eso?—Se preguntó Quinn al recordar esa descarga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**HOLA**

**Muchas Gracias por la aceptación de esta historia y los comentarios.**

Es increíble ver que gustas lo que haces. ¿Alguna sugerencia, observación, propuesta? Son bien recibidas, Chics

Los invito a Leer:

**Yo no quiero GingerGron, Quiero Ahcele (**actualizada)

**Solo tú y yo**

Pueden seguirme en Twitter:

**Aroba KarlaAvalos**


	3. ¿Tu eres Lucy?

Capitulo III

¿Tú eres Lucy?

Quinn despertaba con los primeros rayos del sol. Anoche había sido algo extraña para ella, y no, no fue por los besos que se dio con Marissa, sino por el abrazo impulsivo que Rachel le había dado. Esa sensación no la había sentido nunca, ¿Qué era eso que había pasado? La chica de cabello rosa, camino hasta al baño y tomo una ducha prolongada. Había tantas cosas en su cabeza, y la primera era que ya tenía dos días sin estar en su casa y sus padres ni siquiera estaban preocupados por ella.

La ex rubia, salió de la ducha y miro su reloj, marcaban las 9:30 AM, se había quedado dormida, no acostumbraba a dormir mucho. Se puso su ropa y bajo, pero no sin antes escuchar ruidos en la cocina, pensó que era Ben o Marissa, pero no, sigilosamente, Quinn bajo para quedar en el antepenúltimo escalón de las escaleras y vio que era Rachel, haciendo de desayunar, la mascada de sus ojos no estaba, por lo que rápidamente, Quinn tosió gravemente.

-¡Te dije que no te quitaras la mascada, Rachel!—La morena chica no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica, y nerviosamente se puso la mascada de nuevo en sus ojos. Quinn asomo su cabeza y al ver que los ojos de Rachel estaban nuevamente tapados, suspiro.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho Lucy, es solo que me tome el atrevimiento de preparar el desayuno, tenía mucha hambre—Dijo Rachel al momento que se sonrojaba totalmente. Quinn solo hizo un abrupto sonido con su boca y miro la pequeña barra donde se podían apreciar distintos platillos; tostados con mermelada, café, jugo, huevos, y cocteles de fruta.

-¿Qué parte de que eres la víctima no entiendes, Rachel?—La morena, que seguía en la cocina, puso atención a las palabras de la chica—Por Dios, has estado aquí dos días, con los ojos vendados, amarrada de los pies y manos, sin ver a tus padres, ¿y qué es lo que haces? El desayuno—Dijo la chica irónicamente

-Solo quería agradecerte por ser tan amable conmigo. Pero si tú quieres que te trate como mi secuestrador, tú deberías de actuar como uno—Rachel no dijo nada más y a tentones, se fue a lo que era su "recamara". Quinn soltaba rabietas ante las palabras de la chica, la cual tenía razón.

-Demonios—La chica del cabello rosa, salió de la casa disparada. Necesitaba un poco de aire libre, había estado dos días encerrada en esa casa cuidando de la chica de cabello castaño. Quinn camino y camino y sin saber, llego a su casa, suspiro. Saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, su casa, sola estaba, ni un insecto estaba en esa gran casa. Se sentía un gran vació en esa casa. Sus padres, siempre viajando, según por negocios, pero ella sabía que lo hacían para alejarse de la realidad, una realidad donde Quinn había dejado de ser la niña que ellos siempre habían querido, la chica buena y siempre obediente. La oji-verde camino hasta su habitación, tomo una maleta con ropa, puesto que no se iba a quedar sola allí en esa gran casa, tomo cosas de higiene personal y tomo el teclado. Después bajo y tomo las lleves de su automóvil, subió las cosas al vehículo y partió a donde estaría un par de días.

Rachel estaba acostada en la cama, no tenía miedo, ni estaba preocupada, tal vez un poco, pero no mucho. Ya tenía experiencia en ese tipo de asuntos, no era la primera vez que un grupo de chicos, la secuestraban. La primera vez, ella tenía 14 años y recién había salido de una fiesta, cuando sintió que la tomaban y la metían a una camioneta, paso tres días secuestrada, pero esos cuatro días le sirvió para conocer a Jesse, un chico que aspiraba a ser cantante, pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para irse a Nueva York a realizar su sueño.

Tanto como Rachel y Jesse, se hicieron amigos inmediatamente, y eso porque Rachel había escuchado cantar al chico, siempre, cuando se quedaban solos, comenzaban a cantar y Jesse se comportaba de maravilla con ella. Cuando sus padres habían pagado el rescate y la habían dejado libre, Rachel les pido a sus padres que ayudaran a ese chico, al principio los Berry se habían negado, peor al escuchar todo lo que ese chico había hecho por su princesa, los Berry accedieron a pagarle sus estudios en una escuela de Arte en Nueva York. Hoy en día, Jesse St. James es uno de los mejores actores de Broadway.

Rachel no pretendía que pasara lo mimos con Lucy, había algo en esa chica que llamaba la atención de Rachel. No había visto la cara de la chica, pero su voz. La voz de Lucy le decía muchas cosas. Pero al mismo tiempo, la imprevisibilidad por parte de la otra chica, hacia dudar a Rachel. La cantante, suspiro, esa situación la estaba estresando. Y que mejor para desesterarse que una buena canción. Rachel suspiro y comenzó a cantar:

_**Something has change whit in me, something it's not the same, I through whit playing by the rules of someone's game. Too late for seconds guessing, too late to go back to sleep, it's time to trust my instinct close my eyes and live. **_

Rachel seguía cantando sin darse cuenta de que Quinn había estado escuchándola todo ese tiempo. No supo ni cómo ni qué, pero la voz de Rachel la había transportado a una nueva dimensión, la voz de un mismo ángel, fue lo que pensó Quinn. En cada verso de la canción, la piel de Quinn se crispaba sin ninguna explicación razonable. Nunca le había pasado eso, ni siquiera con Marissa, y eso que la pelirroja era una excelente cantante.

-Pero no como ella—Susurro Quinn. Mientras caminaba, no se fijó y tiro un florero que estaba justamente a la entrada de la casa. Rachel al escuchar eso se sobresaltó y dejo de cantar, aparte de que la canción ya había llegado a su fin.

-¿Lucy?—Hablo la chica de cabello castaño inmediatamente. Quinn sonrió.

-Ahora entiendo por qué el coro de la escuela llega tan lejos. Tu voz es extraordinaria—Quinn al darse cuenta de sus palabras, se sonrojo.

-¿Gracias?—Le dijo confundida

-Sí, no hay por qué. Te traje el teclado—Quinn caminaba hasta la chica con el teclado en la mano. Conecto los cables correspondientes y para cerciorarse que estaba todo en marcha, la chica todo unas cuentas teclas.

-¿Sabes tocarlo?—Pregunto Rachel

-Un poco, de pequeña tome clases hasta que cumplí 13. Pero después de allí, deje de practicarlo—Le contesto la chica a la morena.

-Bueno, al menos sabré que puedes ayudarme—Quinn la miro rápidamente

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es esa mierda de tomarte tantas confianzas con la persona que está haciendo pasar un mal momento a tus padres e incluso a ti?—A Rachel la actitud de la chica la estaba cansando. Por unos momentos era linda y por otros, era una simple idiota.

-¿Sabes, que? Me está cansando tus cambios de humor. ¿Eres bipolar o algo por el estilo?—Quinn tomo a la chica por los hombros y la sacudió un poco.

-No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de esa manera, ¿entendiste? Porque si yo quiero, en estos momentos, esa linda voz que tienes, la destruyo con un simple corte en tu garganta—La pequeña chica al escuchar eso se puso nerviosa. ¿Llegaría a ser capaz Lucy de hacer eso?

-¿Serias capaz de hacer eso, Lucy?—Quinn rió irónicamente

-No sabes de lo que yo puedo ser capaz—La chica quito sus manos de los hombros de la diva y camino a la cocina.

-¿A que le temes, Lucy?—La chica del cabello rosa que en ese momento tomaba agua, dejo su vaso mientras miraba la espalda de la morena.

-¿Miedo? Yo no tengo miedo, la que debería tener miedo eres, tú, Rachel Berry—Quinn rió cínicamente—No te has puesto a pensar que si estamos actuando de una manera suave contigo, es porque, tal vez, después, tengamos planes para ti—Rachel se tensó

-No serían capaces—Quinn camino hasta la chica. Y se paró frente a esta

-Tal vez los otros no, pero yo sí. Estas aquí, sola conmigo. Sí yo quisiera, ya te hubiera hecho añicos, pero mi compañero no quiere, así que cumplo órdenes.

-Estas mintiendo. Sí me quisieras hacer daño, ya lo hubieras hecho. Sí quisieras hacerme daño, no me darías lo que te pido, si quisieras herirme, ¡ya lo hubieras hecho!—Le grito Rachel a la oji-verde.

-Escúchame muy bien, Rachel—Le dijo la chica mientras la tomaba fuertemente de los hombros—No vuelvas a gritarme, porque la próxima vez que lo hagas, llamare a tus padres y tú les dirás, las últimas palabras que quieras que ellos escuchen—Quinn soltó a Rachel con mucha fuerza lo que hizo que la chica se cayera.

Rachel sintió mucho coraje, jamás en su diva había sido una diva, bueno tal vez sí, pero nunca había tratado mal a una persona, ni siquiera a un insecto, nadie se merecía ese trato. Nadie se merecía el trato que Lucy le estaba dando en esos momentos. Se levantó y sacudió su ropa y sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó la mascada de los ojos. Al sentir la luz en sus ojos, se cegó un poco, pero después, pudo ver que el lugar donde estaba, no era una miseria de casa como la primera vez, al contrario, era una casa de clase media, con una decoración muy hermosa. Busco con su mirada a Lucy, pero no la encontró, después siguió caminando y fue a la sala, donde había una televisión y una pequeña sala.

-¿Por qué carajos me secuestraron?—Se preguntó la chica al ver las condiciones de la casa en donde estaba. Subió las escaleras y vio un cuarto de baño—Después que termine esto, pediré que me den un baño—Dijo la chica y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un cuarto donde vio la puerta abierta. Rachel se metió al cubículo y miro por la ventana abierta y pudo ver a una chica de cabello rosa, con unos jeans negros y una camisa gris. La chica estaba fumando un cigarrillo, a plena luz de día— ¿Es malo fumar, lo sabias?

Quinn al escuchar la voz de Rachel se asustó y casi caía del otro lado de la casa. Quinn por fin miraba a Rachel a los ojos, los cuales, desde donde estaba, podía darse cuenta que los ojos de Rachel eran de un café hermoso y su mirada era linda e inocente. La ex rubia, sacudió su cabeza y se adentró a la casa. Quedo frente a frente con Rachel, la cual a miraba de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué coños haces aquí y sin la mascada en los ojos?—Pero Rachel no decía nada. Su mirada estaba en los ojos de Quinn. Rachel al ver a la chica sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. ¿Quinn era Lucy?

-¿Por qué me dijiste que te llamabas Lucy? Tu eres Quinn, Quinn Fabray—Al escuchar su nombre, Quinn abrió sus ojos como platos, acaso Rachel la conocía, pero ¿Cómo? Ella nunca se había encontrado con la morena en la escuela, ni mucho menos se había dirigido la palabra.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—Le pregunto perpleja la chica a Rachel

-¿Por qué me mentiste?—Quinn se acercó a Rachel y la tomo por los hombros.

-Yo te pregunte primero, por lo que tienes que contestarme primero—Dijo mientras hacía presión en los pequeños hombros de Rachel.

-Brittany y Santana, ellas siempre me hablan de ti. Tú vas con ellas en la clase de Español—Quinn soltó a Rachel y camino en dirección opuesta a la chica.

-La rubia y la morena, ¿verdad? ¿Son porristas, no es así?—Le pregunto Quinn a Rachel la cual asintió.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que te llamabas Lucy?—Quinn suspiro

-Por qué vamos en la misma escuela, Rachel. Si alguien sabe que chicos de tu propia escuela, fueron los que te secuestraron, podemos estar en peligro y poner en peligro a los demás—Rachel no contesto

-¿Por qué lo haces?—La chica, la cual iba prender otro cigarrillo la miro.

-No sé. Escucha, no puedo hablar contigo ahora. No quiero—Le dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

-Puedes estar segura que no diré nada nadie—La más alta miro a Rachel

-Esto no es algo que yo haría, pero no sé por qué lo estoy haciendo—Rachel encogió sus hombros.

-Tus razones tendrás. Necesito bañarme, Quinn—La chica la miro incrédula

-Esto no es una fiesta de pijamas, Rachel—La morena encaro una ceja

-Bueno, al menos tengo que estar limpia, odio estar sucia—Quinn rodo los ojos.

-El baño está a la salida, allí hay toallas.

-Necesito ropa—Ahora Quinn encaraba una ceja

-Eres una total molestia en el trasero—Dijo mientras le aventaba un cambio de ropa. Rachel la miro y no muy convencida accedió.

Mientras Rachel se bañaba, Quinn estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. La morena siempre había sabido de ella. Rachel Berry, la capitana del club Glee, de las porristas y del club de celibato, sabía quién era Quinn Fabray.

-Esto será interesante—Dijo mientras le daba una última calada a su cigarro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HOLA**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien**

He viste el segundo capítulo de Glee como 30 veces y DIOS MIO, Como amé a Quinn, a Puck (nunca lo ame tanto como el martes) y Beth la bebe más hermosa en el mundo.

**OMG**

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

**No me abandonen u.u'**

**¿Ya leyeron #2 Nuevos Caminos? Fan de ese fic**

**En verdad, me emociono. Muchas gracias a todos**

**En verdad (:**


	4. Acercamientos

Capítulos IV

Acercamientos

Los días habían pasado, Rachel ya tenía una semana "secuestrada". Había hablado con sus padres y ellos estaban preocupados, pero tranquilos al mismo tiempo. La chica les había dicho que se encontraba bien, que no sufría de maltratos ni nada por el estilo. Bueno, eso fue por que omitió el percance que tuvo hacía unos ideas con la chica del cabello rosa.

Las cosas con Quinn, habían estado tensas, la chica apenas y le dirigía la palabra. Tal vez era porque Ben había estado esos días allí con ellas, o tal vez porque Marissa no se despegaba de la chica roquera ningún momento. Rachel, seguía con sus manos atadas, pero sus ojos, ya no estaban vendados, y eso porque la chica siempre estaba la mayor parte en la recamara. Si sabía ese tipo de cosas, era porque cada vez que iba al baño, se daba cuenta.

Era un sábado por la noche, y Quinn como de costumbre, se iba a quedar a "cuidar a Rachel". Quinn estaba algo fastidiaba, no había sido un buen día para ella. Sus padres habían regresado de su viaje y habían discutido con la chica del cabello rosa, por lo que Quinn salió de su casa sumamente enojada. Los Fabray, ya no sabían qué hacer con esa chica. Pensaron que al principio esa actitud de su hija era solo un símbolo de desconformidad ante el hecho de haberse mudado, pero ya tenían casi un año en Ohio, y Quinn seguía con su actitud de "Chica Mala".

Tanto como Marissa y Quinn se encontraban en la sala de aquella casa. Ambas miraban un poco de televisión, la pelirroja, estaba más concentrada en ver a Quinn que ver lo que sea que estaban viendo. Quinn vio esa actitud y se paró del sillón y salió disparada a la cocina. La pelirroja de los ojos verdes se había extrañado por la actitud de la chica rosa, por lo que Marissa, fue a donde estaba Quinn.

-¿Qué te pasa?—Inmediatamente la chica del mirar avellana, miro los ojos verdes de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué me pasa de qué?—Pregunto confundida. Marissa solo rodo los ojos y se acercó más a la chica, la cual se alejó lentamente.

-Eso, eso es lo que pasa, Quinn, ¿acaso ya no te gusto?—Y mientras Marissa decía esas palabras se acercó más a Quinn la cual al escuchar las palabras, tosió fuertemente dejando escapar el líquido que había ingerido.

-¿De qué hablas, Marissa?—Pregunto una Quinn sumamente sonrojada.

-No te hagas la tonta, Fabray. Tú sabes que entre nosotras hay algo—Quinn movió sus manos rápidamente.

-No te confundas, Marissa. Que te bese no quiere decir que tú y yo—dijo mientras se apuntaba a ella y a la chica—Tengamos algo.

-¿Por qué eres así, Quinn?—La chica encogió sus hombros

-Yo no me enamoro y cualquier cosa que haya pasado o pueda pasar entre nosotras, solo será eso, una cosa, nada más. No me pienso atar a una persona, yo no nací para eso, Marissa—Los ojos verdes de la chica pelirroja comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Eres, increíble—La pelirroja se acercó a la chica e intento pegarle en la mejilla, pero Quinn era bastante rápida y detuvo el golpe.

-A Quinn Fabray nadie le toca un pelo, tú más que nadie debe de saber eso—Le dijo mientras le aventaba la mano—Grábatelo en tu hueca cabeza. —Marissa sin más, tomo sus cosas y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Quinn miro como la chica partía, pero no le importó. Ella era Quinn Fabray y ella no se ataba a nadie y mucho menos soportaría el drama de una chica como Marissa. Era buena chica, eso lo reconocía, pero nadie era lo suficientemente buena para ella, Quinn Fabray.

Suspiro pesadamente y mientras iba camino a lo que era su cuarto, se paró en seco. Y la necesidad de ver a Rachel se hizo presente. No sabía el por qué esa necesidad de ver a la chica de los ojos marrones. Sentía que si no la miraba se iba a morir. Quinn sigilosamente, camino hasta llegar a donde estaba Rachel, la cual estaba haciendo lo que podrían ser sus calentamientos vocales. La chica sonrió al escuchar la voz angelical de la chica de los ojos marrones.

-¿Quinn?—La chica del pelo rosa se sobresaltó al escuchar como la morena la llamaba por su nombre.

-Pasaba para ver, si necesitas algo—La chica del pelo rosa, se había puesto nerviosa al haber sido descubierta. Apenas y podía formular una oración para su explicación de su presencia en el cuarto donde estaba Rachel.

-¿Oh, de verdad?—Una sonrisa grande apareció en la boca de Rachel— ¿Puedes ayudarme con el teclado?—Dijo señalando el aparto.

-Explícate—Le dijo la chica sin entender

-No se tocar el piano, me confundo, pero tú me dijiste que habías tomado clases, pensé que tal vez podía ayudarme con mis calentamientos vocales—Quinn sonrió y camino hasta quedar completamente ya dentro del cuarto.

-¿Cuándo imaginaste que tus secuestradores podían convertirse en ayuda para ti? Se supone que debes de temernos, no de hacerte amiga de nosotros—Dijo la chica mientras sonreía irónicamente. Rachel encogió los hombros.

-Sé que tú eres diferente—Quinn rodo los ojos y se aproximó al teclado. Unas cuantas notas se dejaron escuchar de aquel instrumento. Una sinfonía clásica de Luigi Boccherini comenzaba a inundar la casa donde estaban las chicas. Rachel miraba atónica a Quinn, aun no cabía el asombro que la morena sentía por Quinn en ese momento. Nunca pensó que una chica como ella, pudiera tomar el piano como los máximos exponentes de la música clásica.

La melodía termino y Quinn miro a Rachel, al cual seguía con sus ojos abiertos. La chica del pelo rosa sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica. Había tomado clases de piano, pero Quinn no había tocado las teclas de un piano desde hace mucho tiempo. Una felicidad inundo su sentido, el solo hecho del contacto de sus dedos con las teclas del piano, para después interpretar esa música, habían calmado su alma, sentía paz y tranquilidad.

Se sentía Quinn

-Estoy completamente anonadada—Le dijo la chica de los ojos marrones a Quinn. Está solo sonrió tímidamente.

-Hacía tiempo que no tocaba el piano. Se ha sentido bien—Dijo Quinn mirando los ojos de Rachel

-Y se ha escuchado de la misma manera—Quinn sonrió—Tienes una linda sonrisa—Rachel al darse cuenta de sus palabras, se sonrojo completamente—_Que ha sido eso—_Pensó Rachel.

-Gracias, supongo—Le contesto la chica— _¿Linda sonrisa? ¿Qué carajos?_—Quinn no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho por Rachel. No era la primera vez que le decían eso, de hecho, era una de las cosas que más le decían. Pero el escucharlo de los labios de Rachel, había sido algo ¿especial? No sabía, solo había sentido lindo, escuchar esas palabras por parte de Rachel.

-Lo siento—Dijo Rachel después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Por qué?—Dijo Quinn mientras se acercaba a Rachel

-Siento que te incomode—Dijo mientras se percataba de la cercanía de Quinn

-No me ha incomodado, para nada—Quinn seguía avanzando más para con Rachel y esta solo optaba por retroceder.

-De todas maneras—La chica del pelo rosa, había quedado enfrente de la morena y se dispuso a observar cada detalle en la cara de Rachel; hermosos y grandes ojos cafés, los cuales eran decorados con unas pestañas largas y hermosas. Su piel se miraba suave y tersa, no tenía ninguna marca de acné o algo por el estilo, simplemente, la piel de la morena era perfecta. Y después la mirada de la rubia se posó en los labios de la morena. Esos labios rosas y carnosos. Quinn se había puesto nerviosa, Rachel la había puesto nerviosa.

-Entonces, ¿si me vas a ayudar?—La voz de la morena, hizo que Quinn saliera de sus pensamientos. Y sin pensarlo, Quinn asintió—Maravilloso, ¿hoy no vienen los demás?—Pregunto inocentemente la morena.

-No, Marissa se enojó conmigo y Ben tiene cosas que hacer—Quinn encogió sus hombros.

-Haz estado prácticamente toda la semana en esta casa, ¿Qué paso con tus padres?—La chica del cabello rosa suspiro pesadamente.

-No quiero hablar de eso—Le dijo Quinn

-Lo siento—Dijo automáticamente

-¿Cómo que estas pidiendo muchas disculpas, no crees?—Dijo la proveniente de Los Ángeles, mientras se acercaba más a la morena.

-Tal vez—Ahora era Rachel la que miraba detalladamente la cara de la rubia. Sus ojos casi verdes con un toque de miel, que se hacían resaltar más con el delineador negro. Su piel era un tanto rosadita, cosa que le pareció tierno a la morena. Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a la cara de la chica y acarició la mejilla izquierda de Quinn, la cual al contacto, cerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces?—La voz de Quinn se había vuelto totalmente grave, cosa que le pareció sexy a Rachel. La morena no sabía que le pasaba, ella nunca había actuado de esa manera con nadie, ni siquiera con sus novios, pero es que, había algo en esa chica, que le hacía perder la razón, cosa que le parecía extraño, solo tenía una semana de conocerla.

Después los ojos de Rachel se posaron en los labios de Quinn; delgados y finos, con un color rosa fuerte, casi llegando al rojo, como la fresa. Quinn estaba a punto de perder el control; tener a Rachel tan cerca, hacía que su corazón latiera fuertemente. La ex rubia no lo pensó dos veces y acercó su rostro hasta quedar cerca (aún más) del rostro de Rachel.

-Tu piel es suave—Dijo Rachel mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla de Quinn. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la ex rubia, quedo a pocos centímetros de los labios de Rachel. Su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho.

-Dime que me detenga—Susurro Quinn, pero Rachel no contesto. Quinn ya no dijo nada más y poso sus labios con los de Rachel. La chica del cabello castaño estaba sorprendida al sentir los labios de Quinn contra los suyos. En cambio, la ex rubia, sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho. Los labios de Rachel eran suaves y delicados. Segundos después, Rachel comenzó a mover sus labios junto con los de Quinn. Quinn sonrió en el beso y bajo sus manos hasta la cadera de Rachel mientras esta enredada sus manos en el pelo rosa de Quinn. Minutos después, la legua de Quinn tímidamente quiso entrar en la boca de la morena y esta, la dejo pasar. El sabor de Rachel, era exquisito. Un sabor que la del cabello rosa nunca en su vida había probado. Esos labios carnosos, sabían delicioso y Quinn no quería dejar de besarlos.

Las manos de Quinn hacían pequeños círculos al borde de la camisa que Rachel traía puesta y lentamente, bajaron hasta sus caderas y minutos después descendieron hasta casi llegar a los glúteos de la chica, Rachel se sonrojo al sentir las manos de la chica en su trasero, nunca había dejado que nadie le hiciera eso, ni siquiera a su novio con el cual había estado ya dos años. El beso se había vuelvo un poco más brusco por parte de Quinn, un tanto salvaje, pero así era la chica. Con el tiempo que el beso se tornaba un tanto brusco, también el toque de las manos con el cuerpo de la chica de cabello castaño.

Ahora sin ningún pudor, Quinn tomaba a Rachel de sus glúteos mientras al contacto los apretaba y hacia que la pequeña chica gimiera un poco. Esos pequeños gemidos, hacían que la temperatura de Quinn incrementara más. Lentamente, Rachel sintió como Quinn la llevaba directo a la cama y Rachel se tensó. Por lo que paro el beso entre ambas.

-¿Qué pasa?—Dijo Quinn con su respiración agitada.

-Yo…Esto no está bien—Dijo finalmente Rachel

-Yo…-Quinn no sabía que decir. Se sentía tal avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo quería besar de nuevo los labios de Rachel, quería tirarla en la cama y hacerla de ella.

-Lo siento, en verdad. Yo, necesito estar sola—Le dijo Rachel a Quinn mientras la chica de los ojos marrones la miraba.

-Como sea—Quinn salió del cuarto rápidamente. Una sonrisa estúpida se posó en sus labios al recordar el sabor de la chica. Quinn rápidamente tomo su celular y marco un número. Minutos después, Marissa llegada a la casa y sin pensarlo dos veces, Quinn tomo a la pelirroja y ambas subieron al cuarto.

Los besos se hacían presentes entre las dos chicas, Quinn y Marissa ya habían hecho lo que estaban por hacer y para Quinn nunca significo nada, solo era para satisfacer sus necesidades y Marissa sabía cómo satisfacer las necesidades de la chica.

Una hora después, tanto como Marissa y Quinn estaban acostadas, desnudas ambas. Marissa dormía mientras Quinn miraba el techo. Aún no se podía quitar de la mente ese beso con Rachel, no se podía quitar de la mente esos ojos, esa cara, esa piel, ese sabor…

-No, esto no—Dijo en un susurro la chica del cabello rosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Oh por dios!**

**No puedo creer lo que he cometido**

**Este capitulo no era el que debería de haber publicado. Con razón me preguntaban ¿Cuándo SE BESARON?**

**En fin, Les dejo dos capítulos con eso NO PUBLICARE HASTA DESTRO DE DOS SEMANAS ((:**

**Lamento el descuido.**


	5. Confesiones

Capítulo V

Confesiones

Quinn despertaba después de aquella noche con Marissa. Al ver a la chica al lado suyo, suspiro pesadamente, aquello que había hecho con esa chica, no significaba nada, solo lo había hecho para quitarse esas ganas de volver a la recamara donde estaba Rachel y hacerla de ella. Pesadamente, la chica del cabello rosa salió de la cama y se metió al baño. Tomo una ducha y después salió. Marissa seguía dormida y pensó que sería que mejor se despertara por ella sola. No quería ver la cara de la chica y recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado.

Quinn bajo y camino hasta la cocina, tomo un vaso de jugo y mientras tomaba el líquido, en su mente, los acontecimientos del día de ayer con Rachel se volvían a repasar. El sabor de los labios de la chica morena era algo simplemente inexplicable, era un sabor que nunca en su vida había probado, era simplemente lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Rachel por su parte continuaba recostada en la cama. Buscaba una explicación para entender lo que había pasado entre ella y Quinn. Esa chica, en menos de unos minutos había llegado más lejos que alguno de sus novios de casi años. Pero, es que, Quinn la hacía sentir ¿protegida? Aun no se podía explicar que era lo que Quinn le hacía sentir.

Quinn no podía mirar a Rachel a los ojos, es más ni siquiera la quería ver. Si miraba a la morena, ella sabía que no tendría autocontrol y los que había pasado ayer, no se iba a comparar nada con lo que pudiera pasar si la tuviera enfrente de ella. La chica de antes cabello rubio estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que nunca se percató que Marissa ya había bajado y estaba mirándola detenidamente. Quinn, después de unos minutos sintió el mirar de la pelirroja y le sonrió levemente. Marissa sonrió ampliamente y camino hasta Quinn para quedar cerca de la chica.

-Buenos Días, Quinn—Le dijo Marissa con voz cariñosa. La chica suspiro, no quería ser tan bastarda, pero tenía que poner las cosas en claro.

-Escucha, no por qué ayer tuvimos sexo, quiere decir que vamos a estar cariñosas y tomadas de la mano. Fue sexo, Marissa, solo eso—La sonrisa que la rubia tenía se fue desvaneciendo lentamente de su rostro.

-¿Qué?—Quinn rodo sus ojos y miro los verdes de Marissa.

-Marissa, no porque ayer te hayas acostado conmigo quiere decir que ya eres mi novia o algo por el estilo. No voy a mentir, me encanta tener sexo contigo, pero solo eso. No me interesa otra cosa contigo que no sea un buen sexo—Las lágrimas de la pelirroja comenzaban a salir inconteniblemente de su rostro—No te pongas emocional, Marissa, yo te lo deje muy claro el otro día—La pelirroja limpio sus lágrimas y miro a Quinn.

-Habrá alguien que te haga llorar aún más de lo que tú me has hecho llorar—Sin más, Marissa tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa. Quinn seguía pensando en lo dramática que había sido Marissa. Suspiro pesadamente y se detuvo en la puerta de donde estaba Rachel. Levantó su mano en señal de querer tocar la puerta, pero no se atrevía. Pasaron 10 minutos exactos hasta que la chica decidió tocar la puerta.

-¿Necesitas algo?—Dijo Quinn mientras asomaba su cabeza. Su mirada se posó en la chica de los ojos marrones, la cual estaba acostada en la cama con un libro en sus manos. Rachel al escuchar la voz de Quinn, despegó su mirada del libro y la dirigió a Quinn.

-No, gracias—Quinn asintió y estaba por salir cuando la morena le hablo—Bueno, tal vez sí. Bañarme—Rachel se sonrojo

-Sí, como sea. Ya sabes dónde está el baño. Te daré un cambio de ropa—Rachel asintió, se paró de la cara y camino junto con Quinn.

Ninguna de las dos decía nada. Se sentían completamente incomodas la una con la otra y como no, habían estaba a punto de pasar a mas allá de unos simples besos. Ambas caminaban lado a lado, de vez en cuando Quinn miraba a la morena de reojo, la cual tenía su mirada adherida al suelo. Rachel se sentía bastante confundida, nunca en su vida había hecho eso que había hecho con Quinn ayer por la noche.

-Toma, esto te va a servir—Le dijo Quinn mientras le daba un pequeño short de mezclilla, una camisa sin mangas y por supuesto, ropa interior. Rachel miro la ropa que Quinn le había dado. Era demasiado provocativa y mostraba mucho de su piel. Pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario de eso.

-Gracias—Le contesto la chica. Rachel estaba por irse cuando Quinn la detuvo.

-Ya pronto acabara esto y serás libre—Le dijo la ex rubia y Rachel la miro confundida—Puede que el martes ya te vayas a tu casa—Le dijo

-¿Hablaron con mis papas?—Quinn encogió los hombros.

-Escuche a Ben—Rachel asintió pero seguía mirando a Quinn— ¿Qué?

-¿Qué ganas TÚ, con hacer esto? No me importa lo de los demás, me importa el por qué tú lo estás haciendo—Quinn abrió sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de Rachel. ¿Qué debería de contestarle? Ella no lo sabía, o tal vez sí, pero no quería.

-El dinero, Berry—La morena sonrió irónicamente

-¿Tú crees que me voy a creer eso? Tus padres, por si no lo sabías, están asociados con mis padres. Necesidad de dinero no tienes, estas en una muy buena posición económica—Quinn movió sus manos indicando que se detuviera.

-¿De qué hablas?—Rachel la miro confundida— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Tu madre y mi padre son buenos amigos, tu papa no tanto, es prepotente y me cae mal. Tú crees que yo no sé de ti, tú crees que no supe desde el momento que escuche tu voz, que eras tú. ¡Por Dios! Tú mama habla maravillas de ti o más bien lo hacía, ahora cada vez que habla de ti, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas—Quinn sonrió cínicamente.

-No te creo ni una mierda de lo que estás diciendo. Es una jodida mentira. ¿Crees que acaso te voy a creer que conoces a mis padres y que aparte, mi madre habla de mí?—Dijo acercándose a la chica— ¡En el nombre de Dios! Yo soy un cero a la izquierda en esa casa llena de apariencias. ¿Sabes por qué nos mudamos?—Rachel negó con la cabeza—Por que salí embarazada—Rachel abrió su boca—La hija perfecta de los Fabray, había quedado embarazada. La porrista número uno de la mejor escuela en Los Ángeles, la presidenta del Club de Celibato y la presidenta del Club Glee, era ahora una simple vergüenza. Me sacaron de la escuela y me educaron en casa. No podía salir a ningún lado porque toda mi vida había sido basada en puras apariencias. Mis padres no querían que la sociedad viera a su hija embarazada, mi padre no quería que sus amistades vieran a lo que era su decepción.

Rachel miraba como lentamente los ojos de Quinn se rozaban con lágrimas. La morena no sabía nada acerca de eso, era verdad que sus padres eran socios y que Jude Fabray era amiga de su padre Leroy, pero nunca, Jude había contado esa parte de la historia. Ella solo había dicho que desde que Quinn se había enterado que se mudan a Ohio, había comenzado con su actitud rebelde. No le estaba gustando ver a Quinn en ese estado, en verdad sentía el dolor de Quinn, en verdad podía ver en los ojos avellana el dolor y tristeza pero también en ellos podía ver el rencor y coraje.

-Lo siento—Le dijo inmediatamente la morena a la rubia. Quinn solo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que sea. Estas en todo tu derecho de decirles a tus padres que la hija de Jude Fabray te tenía secuestrada y tus padres están en todo su derecho de mandarme a la cárcel. De todas maneras, más decepcionados mis padres de mí ya no pueden estar—Quinn estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando siente como Rachel la detiene.

-No te lastimes de esa manera, Quinn. ¿Por qué lo haces? Cualquier cosa que haya pasado en donde solías vivir, cualquier error que hayas cometido, tiene que quedar en el pasado, no traerlo contigo al futuro. ¿Qué ganas haciendo todo esto?—Quinn se quedó callada—Contéstateme—Pero Quinn seguí sin omitir sonido alguno— ¡Contéstame!—Le grito la morena.

-¡Porque sería la única manera en que podría llamar su atención! No sabes lo que es vivir con ellos sin que siquiera te miren a los ojos. De sentarme en una mesa para doce personas, donde solo como yo sola, no sabes lo que es llegar de la escuela y que la muchacha del servicio te diga que tus padres se fueron en un viaje de negocios y que no volverán dentro de meses. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que es eso?, ¿tienes alguna puta idea de lo que es ser la decepción de tus padres? Acaso puedes sentir el dolor que siento yo al tratar de acércame a mi madre y que ella me dé la espalda—Los ojos de Quinn estaban inundados en lágrimas y los de Rachel también. Ahora comprendía a la chica, ahora sabía el porqué de los actos de la chica; no hizo otra cosa y Rachel abrazo a Quinn.

La chica de los ojos avellana al sentir el calor del cuerpo de la morena se tensó, el olor de la chica inundo los sentidos de la ex rubia. Quinn actuó por impulso y envolvió a Rachel entre sus brazos dejándose llevar por el aroma embriagante de la chica. Y sin ya nada más que decir, Quinn comenzó a llorar amargamente. Le dolía que sus padres ya no la trataran como lo hacían años atrás, le dolía que por un error que había cometido la condenaran a la indiferencia, le dolía ver a su madre y no recibir de ella una sonrisa o un abrazo, le dolía ver como su madre le decía un te quiero a un gato, pero no se lo decía a ella. A Quinn le dolía que sus padres la hubieran borrado de la familia, para los Fabray, Quinn había dejado de existir desde que había cometido ese error.

Lentamente, la ex porrista, comenzaba a despegarse del abrazo de Rachel. Nunca había tenido una recaída emocional, nunca había llorado tanto como en esos momentos, nunca había hablado con nadie el por qué actuaba de esa manera ni mucho menos había hablado el cómo se sentía hacia sus padres. Rachel miraba los ojos avellanas de Quinn, podía ver dolor y tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo miraba decepción y coraje. Ahora Rachel podía comprender el por qué los Fabray casi nunca querían hablar de su hija y si hablaban al parecer, hablaban de la antigua Quinn, no de la chica que era en estos momentos. La chica rebelde, con cabello rosa, un piercing en la nariz y un tatuaje en la espalda baja.

-Lo siento, Quinn, en verdad lo siento—Le dijo Rachel al mirarla a los ojos directamente.

-No tienes por qué—Quinn camino fuera del cuarto donde estaba Rachel dejándola un poco consternada. Después de ese momento de debilidad, Quinn volvía a su estado habitual. El estado de esa chica: No me importa nada. Rachel suspiro pesadamente y se metió a la regadera.

En otro lugar de la casa, Quinn se encontraba en el patio, para ser más exacta la locación. Había prendido un cigarrillo y le daba un par de caladas. Aun no podía creer el rompimiento que había tenido con Rachel hace unos momentos. Quinn sentía una gran desesperación, Rachel le hacía hacer cosas que ella no quería y su cuerpo de manera obligatoria hacían lo que su mente le ordenada. La razón le estaba jugando un juego sucio a la chica del tatuaje.

-Hey—Le dijo Ben a Quinn el cual había llegado de la nada. Quinn se sobresaltó un poco y después miro al chico.

-¿Qué haces, aquí?—Ben sonrió

-¿Mal día?—Quinn encogió los hombros y le dio una calada más a su cigarrillo.

-¿Qué noticias tienes?—Ben miro a Quinn y sonrió levemente.

-Nos darán medio millón de Dólares—Le dijo sonriente y Quinn asintió

-Yo no quiero nada de ese dinero—Ben inmediatamente miro a la chica

-¿Qué carajos? Te toca una parte del dinero—Quinn termino de fumar del cigarrillo y lo tiro en el pasto.

-No lo quiero, repártelo entre tú y Marissa, sabes que no necesito ese dinero—Ben rodo los ojos.

-¿Si no querías el dinero porque carajos accediste a entrar al proyecto?—Quinn miro al chico

-Pensé que sería algo emocionante, pero es aburrido el tener a una chica que sabe cómo funciona esto de los secuestros. No quiero un dinero que fue tan fácil de obtenerlo y tú sabes que no lo necesito. Además…-Pero Ben no la dejo continuar

-Te enamoraste de Berry ¿no es así?—Inmediatamente la chica del pelo rosa miro al chico de los ojos azules.

-¿De qué mierdas estás hablando, idiota?—Ben se acercó a la chica del piercing.

-Te enamoraste de ella, ¡Dímelo! –Ben trato de tomar a Quinn de los hombros y esta se recorrió.

-Nadie toca a Quinn, lo sabes. Imbécil—El chico de los ojos azules lo miro enfadado.

-Una cosa te digo, Fabray. Si eso paso, te puedes ir despidiendo de la morena. No puedo correr el peligro de que nos puedan delatar—Quinn rió irónicamente.

-Escúchame bien—Ben la interrumpió

-Tú escúchame bien a mí. Lo que pasa aquí se queda aquí, Fabray. Pasado mañana que tengamos el dinero, te olvidas de la morena, te olvidas de que estuvo aquí, te olvidas de todo lo que haya pasado en esta casa—Se sentía presionada por el chico y ¿enamorada? Tenía que ser una broma. Quinn Fabray nunca se enamorada.

-¿Y si no que?—Le dijo desafiando al chico

-Veras de lo que es capaz Ben McGinty—Ben le dio la espalda a Quinn y salió de la casa por la puerta del jardín. Quinn al ver que el chico se había ido, suspiro nerviosamente. Y no por lo que Ben podía hacer sino por el hecho de lo que había dicho Ben, era verdad.

-Mierda, me enamore de ella—Dijo la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HOLA**

**¿Cómo están?**

Bueno, les dije que el viernes, pero el examen de mañana es fácil y no es necesario que estudie tanto tiempo (:

Espero que les guste este episodio. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y WOW, Saben que es mi fuente de inspiración.

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a María Sánchez, la cual se ha declarado Fan #1 del Fic. Es una ternura de chica y dice que la pervierto con mis capítulos. Espero que te guste, Mary :3**

Espero que les guste, y **NO ME ABONDONEN CON LOS COMENTARIOS**, saben que son mi fuente de inspiración.

Espero que les guste.


	6. La Liberación

Capítulo VI

La liberación

El martes había llegado rápidamente, según Quinn. Después de aquella "conversación" llena de declaraciones, con Rachel. La chica no volvió a hablar con Ella. Ben se había quedado con ellas los días que faltaban para que Rachel se fuera por fin de esa casa.

Quinn se sentía estresada, tenía ganas de partirle la cara a Ben por ser un idiota, tenía ganas de golpearlo en los testículos por ser un patán imbécil que no dejaba ver a Rachel. Era eso, Quinn estaba molesta por que no había podido hablar con Rachel, no había podido ver esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban, no había visto esa cara angelical que hace que todo su cuerpo se tense y que su corazón lata más rápido de lo normal.

Quinn Fabray estaba jodida, en menos de dos semanas se había enamorada de la chica más popular en McKinley, la capitana de las porristas, la capitana del Club Glee, la reina de la escuela. Ni en sus más locos sueños pudo haberse imagino en una situación como en la que estaba en esos momentos.

Rachel por su parte, había estado la mayoría del tiempo encerrada en esa habitación obscura. Cuando salía al baño, podía ver a Quinn sentada en la sala mirando la tv, pero la chica no la miraba ni nada. Esas acciones exprimían el corazón de la morocha. No sabía que había pasado, yo sabía el por qué el chico alto de los ojos azules estaba en la casa prácticamente todos los días sin despegarse de ella.

La morena estaba emocionada porque por fin podría irse a su casa, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba angustiada porque eso significaría no ver a Quinn más. Algo le pasaba cuando estaba con Quinn, su mundo se paraba y se sentía protegida, se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. El aroma de la chica del pelo rosa inundaba sus sentidos y quería abrazarla y ¿besarla?

Rachel sacudió su cabeza, ¿besar a Quinn Fabray? El encuentro que ambas tuvieron hacía unos días ya, no se borraba de su cabeza. Aun podía sentir el sabor de Quinn en ella, el calor de sus labios, las manos de la chica recorriendo su cuerpo, tocando lugares donde nadie más podía. Rachel se sonrojo al pensar en lo bien que se había sentido al haber sido tocada por Quinn.

Quinn estaba sentada en la sala, como lo venía haciendo día tras día. Sus padres de nuevo se habían ido a saber dónde, a la chica no le importó mucho, mientras más lejos, mejor, era lo que pensaba Quinn.

-Hola—Quinn volteó y vio que era Marissa. La chica del pelo rosa le medio sonrió.

-Vaya, tanto tiempo sin verte—Le dijo irónicamente la chica. Marissa sonrió

-¿me extrañaste?—Le pregunto la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No te confundas, Pelirroja—Marissa borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Eres una insensible. No te pusiste a pensar que tal vez yo estoy enamorada de ti—Quinn encogió sus hombros.

-No mi problema, yo fui muy clara contigo desde el principio y lo volví a dejar claro hace unos días. El que te acuestes conmigo y tengamos sexo, no nos convierte en novias o pareja o lo que quieras—Marissa gruñe por lo bajo y sale enfurecida del lugar. Mientras la chica sale, Ben se acerca a Quinn.

-¿Qué onda con la Pelirroja?—Le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a la casi rubia

-El mismo estúpido drama de siempre—Le dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Hoy por la noche, dejamos libre a Berry—Quinn no quería escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con la liberación de Rachel. Sabía que Ben solo la estaba probando.

-Bien, por fin gozaremos de ese dinero gratis—Le dijo la rubia mientras miraba al chico. Ben sonrió ampliamente.

-Al parecer cambiaste de opinión—Quinn sonrió.

-El dinero nunca está por demás—Ben volvió a sonreír ampliamente y la mirada del chico se posó en la televisión. Quinn sigilosamente camino hasta la cocina con la excusa de tomar un vaso de agua.

Quinn sintió que el corazón se le salía ante los latidos rápidos que en ese momento. No quería dejar ir a Rachel, pero no podía tener algo que no era suyo, algo que nunca iba a ser de ella. Era estúpido como se sentía en esos momentos. Eso que sentía nunca debió de haber pasado, eso que estaba sintiendo por la morena no debió de pasar. Nunca debió de haberse enamorado de Rachel Berry.

Estaba en graves problemas. La ahora chica mala, no sabía cómo Rachel iba a actuar con ella después de que todo eso del "secuestro" terminara. Se sentía algo nerviosa, quería hablar con Rachel, quería verla por última vez, quería, ella quería probar los labios de esa chica aunque sea una última vez.

-Hey Quinn, Marissa y yo iremos a arreglar un par de cosas para lo de esta noche. Tu quédate cuidando la mercancía—Quinn sonrió al ver que Ben por fin estaba seguro de que ella no sentía nada por Berry. Supo que era su oportunidad, una vez que Ben y Marissa se habían ido, corrió apresuradamente a la recamara donde seguía Rachel.

Cuidadosamente entro y vio a Rachel mirando por la ventana. No había vista a ningún lugar, la mirada de Rachel no miraba un punto especial, en su cara se podría apreciar que estaba pensando, detallada y cuidadosamente. Quinn se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que había llegado a conocer a Rachel en un par de días.

-No es muy bonita la vista—La voz grave de Quinn hizo sacar a Rachel de sus pensamientos. La morena al ver la sonrisa de Quinn, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

-Quiera llevarme un recuerdo por si algún día quiero venir a visitarte, no perderme y poder encontrar fácilmente esta casa—Quinn sonrió y pudo ver como Rachel se sonrojaba.

-¿Estas feliz? En unas horas más podrás ver a tus padres—Rachel sonrió ampliamente y un brillo se apodero de sus ojos, Quinn al ver esto, sintió como el corazón le comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

-Sí, extraño a mis padres, mis amigos—Quinn la interrumpió

-Tu novio—La morena la miro confundida

-Oh, no, no tengo novio. Termine hace unas semanas con él—La chica del pelo se relajó y una alegría inundo su interior.

-Espera, le capitana de las porristas, la capitana del Glee Club y sabe en cuantos más clubs estas y ¿estas soltera?—Rachel se sonrojo inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras de la chica del piercing.

-Solía salir con Gaston Groff, un chico que estudiaba en Carmel y era nuestra competencia. Pero como se fue a Londres a estudiar tuvimos que terminar—Quinn a ese punto de la conversación ya estaba sentada en la cama justo a unos cuantos metros de con Rachel.

-¿Lo sigues amando?—Rachel miro directamente los ojos de Quinn

-Eso pensaba yo—La mirada de Quinn bajo incontrolablemente—Hasta hace unos días—Y rápidamente la chica del tatuaje levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mirada café de Rachel. La alegría inundo el cuerpo de la ex porrista y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a Rachel, la tomo por la cintura, la levanto de donde estaba sentado y la pego a su cuerpo.

Quinn acercó su rostro al de Rachel y al ver que la morena no lo movió, posó sus labios en los de Rachel, Volvió a saborear esos carnosos y acolchonados labios, volvió a probar ese sabor exquisito que solo Rachel tenía. Al contacto de los labios de ambas chicas, una de ellas, Quinn, escucho las voces de los ángeles, había sentido que había ido al paraíso y había regresado al mundo terrenal.

El beso que había comenzado lento, se había convertido en uno más rápido, el adentramiento de lenguas ya se había hecho presente. Rachel saboreo esos labios que tanto le habían encantado. Sus lenguas comenzaban a bailar esa danza que tanto habían necesitado días atrás. Quinn camino hasta quedar sentada al borde de la cama y puso a Rachel encima de ella, la morena enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de la chica y Quinn, posó sus manos en la cadera de la morocha.

La morena enredaba sus manos en el cabello rosa de Quinn, esos labios se sentían tan bien, mientras tanto, Quinn besaba el cuello de Rachel y sus manos bajaban incontrolablemente hasta tocar los glúteos de la morena. Rachel al sentir las manos de Quinn en su trasero, suspiro de una manera tan sexy, que elevo la temperatura de Quinn y sin más, de la misma manera, tomo a Rachel fuertemente de su trasero y la pegó a su cuerpo más.

Quería sentirla cerca de ella, quería que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno sola, Quinn quería hacer suya en ese momento a la morena. Los besos se volvían más desesperados por parte de Quinn, a este punto, la chica del tatuaje no tenía autocontrol de sí misma. Se dio la vuelta y quedo arriba de Rachel. Las manos pálidas de Quinn recorrían y tocaban los muslos bronceados de la morena, la piel de Rachel era suave y tersa, era como la misma seda, en cada roce y en cada toque, Quinn se volvía loca y con ella volvía loca a Rachel.

A este punto, las dos chicas estaban más que excitadas, estaban listas para seguir al siguiente punto. Ambas ya estaban solamente en ropa interior, ¿Cómo había pasado eso? No había explicación, simplemente estaban casi desnudas en la cama, besándose incontrolablemente. Quinn estaba por quitar el brassier de Rachel, cuando escucha que el carro de Ben se estaciona. Los besos pararon y Quinn se paró de la cama inmediatamente. Se fijó por la ventaba y vio que Ben estaba por entrar.

Se vistió y Rachel hizo lo mismo. No eran necesarias las palabras, Quinn le sonrió a Rachel y esta se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios a la chica. Quinn sonrió bobamente y como un corre caminos, bajo a la sala y se sentó de nuevo en la sala. Para cuando Ben entro, Quinn actuaba como si nada.

La noche había llegado, la cosa era simple y sencilla. Los Berry ponían el dinero en una de las bancas del parque de Central Ohio y ellos liberaban a la chica. No iba a haber contacto entre los Berry y alguno de los chicos. La cosa iba a ser rápida.

Ben manejaba el carro mientras Quinn iba a un lado de con Rachel. Marissa iba sentada al lado de con Ben. Rach. Los iba con los ojos vendados, por lo que no podía ver. Llegaron al lugar y Ben vio las luces de un carro, eran los padres de Rachel. Las luces del auto de Ben parpadearon dos veces como señal de que estaban listos y los Berry hicieron que las luces parpadearan una vez. Quinn fue la que tenía que sacar a Rachel, Ben y Marissa miraban por el espejo del auto. Los padres de Rachel se quedaron a unos cuantos metros lejos de las chicas. Uno de los papas de Rachel aventó el bolso con el dinero, Quinn lo tomo y suspiro.

-Te voy a quitar la mascada de los ojos—Rachel asintió. En lo que Quinn desataba la mascada, Rachel busco en una de las bolsas del short que portaba y saco una pequeña nota. Cuando Quinn termino, la morena tomo la mano de la chica y le dio la nota.

-La lees ya que hayas llegado y no te vea nadie. No quiero que corras algún peligro. Nos vemos después, Quinn—La ex rubia estaba perpleja. Sin más tomo el maletín con el dinero y a lo lejos vio como Rachel abrazaba a sus padres y todos lloraban ante la emoción.

Quinn entro al carro Ben conto el dinero y sonrió feliz. En el camino, Quinn solo miraba por la ventaba la obscuridad de la noche. La neblina se hacía notar. Suspiro una vez más pesadamente y minutos después llegaron a la casa. Tanto como Ben y Marissa se pusieron en la sala a contar el dinero y reír como idiotas. Quinn subió a su recamara y leyó la nota.

**Tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos. Espero poder verte en la escuela y tratarnos mejor. **

**Rachel**

**P.D. Besas de maravilla.**

Quinn sonrió estúpidamente y volvió a leer la nota. Esa chica la volvía loca y por más ridículo que esto fuera, a Quinn le encantaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola chicas**

**Me gustaría decirles que estoy bien, pero en verdad no lo estoy. El miércoles en la madrugada, el huracán Jova azoto el pacifico de México y con eso, Jova causo graves daños en Manzanillo, dejándome una casa totalmente inundada, con computadoras, ropa, aparatos eléctricos y entre demás cosas, totalmente echadas a perder. Mi casa llena de lodo y agua, Dios, es algo que nunca jamás le decearia a nadie.**

Pero estoy bien y eso en lo que importa. La historia seguirá su curso, mas sin embargo, no con la frecuencia semanal en la que actualizaba, por que dadas las circunstancias, no tengo computadora propia y me turno una portátil que sobrevivió.

**A todos los que se preocuparon, muchas gracias por sus muestras de apoyo. En verdad se agradece. Espero que después de esta larga nota, puedan disfrutar el capitulo y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. En verdad son lo máximo.**

**Nota: **¡¿Pueden creer que ya tengo fans? POR QUE YO NO LO PUEDO CREER

Pero en verdad, muchas gracias. En verdad (:


	7. Sera nuestro Secreto

Capitulo VII

Sera nuestro Secreto

Había pasado una semana desde que Rachel había sido liberada. Quinn había estaba insoportable en esos días. En tan poco tiempo, Rachel se había convertido para Quinn, una necesidad. Necesitaba tener a esa chica consigo, besarla, tocarla, acariciarla; era inexplicable el sin número de cosas que aparecían en su mente cada vez que recordaba los encuentros que había tenido con la chica. El recordar como tocaba a Rachel hacía que Quinn la quisiera tener con ella todo el tiempo.

La chica del pelo rosa se encontraba en su casa, después de casi dos semanas si haber estado presente allí, se vio obligada a ir. Al parecer sus padres querían hablar con ella. La chica del pelo rosa se encontraba en su habitación acostada mientras tenía sus audífonos en los oídos. Miraba el techo de su habitación, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordad esa sonrisa amplia y hermosa de Rachel. Un cosquilleo se había apoderado del estómago de la chica y se sintió indefensa, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, Quinn Fabray estaba enamorada.

-¿Puedo pasar?—Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Era la mama de Quinn.

-Adelante—Dijo mientras se incorporaba en su cama y se quitaba los audífonos y miraba como su madre se acercaba a ella. Jude, se sentó al borde de la cama de Quinn.

¿Cómo estás?—Quinn miro a su madre.

-Después de tanto tiempo me preguntas eso—Jude miro los ojos color avellana de su hija.

-Quinn—Le dijo en tono se suplica.

-¿Qué quieres, mamá?—La rubia mayor suspiro pesadamente al escuchar el tono sin animo que empleaba su hija.

-Sé que desde que llegamos a Ohio, nos hemos desentendido de ti, pero es porque no sabemos cómo llevar esto. Ha habido tantos cambios en ti, Quinn. Pasaste de ser una chica dulce, tierna y linda a ser esto que no reconozco—Quinn sonrió irónicamente.

-Lo que pasa es que ya no soy la Quinn sumisa ala que tanto tú como papa, podían manipular. Mamá, por Dios, la gente cambia—Jude se paró de la cama y miro a su hija

-Pero no cambian de la manera en la que tú lo hiciste. Quinn, no quiero que te pase nada, hace unos días secuestraron a la hija de uno de nuestros socios y uno de mis amigos—Quinn al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos al máximo, su mama estaba hablando de Rachel Berry

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo y mi cambio?—Jude volvió a acercarse a su hija y tomo las manos de la chica del pelo rosa.

-Que estamos preocupados por ti, cariño. No queremos que nada te pase, esos chicos que secuestraron a la hija de mi amigo, tiene en la mira al que sea que tenga dinero.

-Se cómo cuidarme, mamá—Jude suspiro

-Ok, Quinn. Otra cosa es que, sino podes empeño en la escuela, tendremos que mandarte a un internado—Quinn abrió sus ojos al máximo

-¡No puedes hacerme eso!—Grito la chica

-No eleves tu voz, Quinn—Le dijo calmadamente—Lo hacemos por que te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti—Quinn la miro con resentimiento

-¿Un secuestro de otra persona sirvió para preocuparse por mí? No quiero saber cómo iban a reaccionar si hubiese sido yo a quien hubieran secuestrado—La madre de la ex rubia la miro, se acercó a la chica y la abrazo. Quinn a sentía feliz al sentir los brazos de su madre alrededor de ella. Había soñado con ese momento hace tanto tiempo.

-Te quiero, Quinnie baby—Las lágrimas querían salir de los ojos avellanas de Quinn. Por fin se sentía querida, se sentía como la Quinn de antes, sentía a su madre como la madre de antes.

-Yo, también—Dijo trabajosamente la chica. La Sra. Fabray sonrió ampliamente al ver un poco de la vieja Quinn.

-Descansa que mañana vas a la escuela. Duerme bien, Quinnie—Jude beso la frente de su hija y antes de que la madre saliera por la puerta, miro a su hija una vez más y le sonrió. Quinn le devolvió el acto a su madre.

Quinn se puso su pijama, lavo sus dientes y se acostó en su cama. Una enorme sonrisa acompañaba su rostro. Mañana por fin vería a Rachel, por fin volvería a ver esos ojos que tanto extrañaba, vería esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba, miraría a Rachel Berry, en ese uniforme de porrista. Mañana sería un día increíble.

En otra parte de Ohio se encontraba Rachel, Había pasado una semana desde que había estado en su casa. Se sentía tan bien estar en su recamara, estar en su casa con sus padres. Se sentía plenamente feliz, pero al igual, extrañaba a cierta chica con la cabellera rosa. Rachel sonrió al pensar en Quinn.

Después de tantos dimes y diretes con sus padres por tratar de levantar una demanda para que capturaran a los secuestradores, Rachel convenció a sus padres que eran personas que solo necesitaban el dinero y que no le había pasado nada, que estaba bien. Hasta se dio a la tarea de bromear diciendo: _Hasta suerte tengo para que mis secuestradores sean un amor de persona y me consientan como la princesa que soy_, los padres de la chica aún no estaban muy convencidos, pero por su princesa harían eso y más.

-¿Puedo pasar?—Dijo al hombre afroamericano quien asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de la recamara de su hija.

-Claro papi, pasa—Leroy entro y beso la frente de su hija.

-¿Y papa?—El hombro de color miro a su hija a los ojos

-Trabajo, tenía una operación—Rachel asintió y volvió a sonreír—Estas muy feliz el día de hoy, ¿no es así?—Rachel sonrió

-Mañana regreso a la escuela. Veré a mis amigos, volveré a ensayar en el club y volveré a las prácticas de las porristas y—Rachel callo. Quería decir que vería a cierta chica con cierto piercing y cierto tatuaje.

-¿Y?—Pregunto el padre con cierta curiosidad.

-Veré a Santy y Britt—Dijo rápidamente

-Ok, pequeña. Te amo, princesa. Duerme bien—Le dijo a su pequeña y salió de la recamara. Rachel se recostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Mañana, después de una semana volvería a ver a Quinn.

La mañana había llegado y con ella, una sonriente y alegre Rachel se encontraba ya lista, en la mesa, desayunando. La morena estaba vestida con su uniforme de animadora y con esa sonrisa tan encantadora. Sus padres estaban más que felices de tener a su pequeña hija con ellos. Rachel terminó su desayuno y beso la mejilla de ambos hombres y partió a la escuela.

En la escuela, nadie sabía acerca del secuestro de la chica dado a la huelga que se había organizado. Los nervios de Rachel estaban a flor de pie en cuanto más cerca de la escuela estaban. Vería a Quinn, después de una semana. Se sentía como niña pequeña en navidad esperando a Santa Claus. La chica miraba por la ventana del automóvil y sonreía como niña pequeña. Por fin habían llegado a la escuela. EL chofer abrió la puerta para que Rachel saliera y al salir a las primeras que vio fue a Britt y Santana.

-Dios mío, no sabes cuánto nos preocupamos—Dijo Santana mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Sí, Rach. Yo les pedí a todos los patos por ti—Le dijo Britt de una manera súper tierna e inocente.

-Gracias por preocuparse. Pero estoy bien—La chica miro a sus dos amigas y sonrió. Agradecía de tener amigas como Britt y Santana. La latina solo con Rachel y Britt era así de cariñosa y amable. Con el resto de la gente y los estudiantes, Santana era la co-capitana de las porristas y una de las chicas populares a la cual si le caías mal, tu sentencia sería un granizado en tu cara al menos dos veces por día. Britt era otra cosa. La rubia era una chica dulce y tierna y con una imaginación inexplicable. Esas eran las amigas de Rachel Berry.

Las tres chicas caminaban hasta llegar a un lugar donde todas las porristas se reunían, cuando Rachel ve llegar a Quinn. El corazón de la castaña se aceleró y su respiración se hizo agitada. Rachel miraba a la chica de pelo rosada y más sexy no le pudo parecer. Portaba unos pantalones negros pegados a las piernas, una camisa un poco holgada con la insignia de "Hell never been so Hot", su cabello rosa algo desaliñad, unos zapatos converse y unas gafas de sol. Esa imagen de Quinn se quedaría en su mente por siempre.

-Y acaba de llegar Quinn Fabray. No puedo creer que se junte con esos vagos, aunque, mirándola bien, pues es una de ellos—Santana hablaba de Quinn mientras que la chica de la cabellera rosa, mirada discretamente a la castaña.

-Aunque no puedes negar que se ve muy bien con esa ropa—Dijo Britt la cual jugaba con un pato de peluche. Rachel al escuchar eso, volteó a ver a Britt y después a Santana.

-¿Qué?—Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Santana y Rachel.

-Santy, va a en nuestra clase de español. Tiene una voz muy sexy, no más que la tuya, por supuesto, pero cuando habla español, Dios. Si no amara a Santy, caería rendida a los pies de Quinn Fabray—Santana miro a Brittany y esta le beso la mejilla. Rachel solo sonreía, aunque al principio había sentido ¿celos?

Quinn había llegado a la escuela y rápidamente busco con la mirada a la castaña. Esa era una de las únicas razones por las cuales después de mucho tiempo, había llegado temprano a la escuela. Quería ver a la morena ya. Necesitaba verla, aun le parecía ridículo que alguien que tan solo conocía de dos semanas, le hubiera hecho tan gran impacto.

Y después de unos minutos, sus ojos avellanas miraron a esa chica. Quinn al verla, sintió que su corazón en cualquier momento iba a salir. Allí estaba Rachel, con ese uniforme de porrista que la hacía mirar condenadamente sexy. La respiración se Quinn se había hecho pesada, pero al mismo tiempo agitada.

No dejaba de ver esas piernas tan bien formadas. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeña de estatura pudiera tener unas piernas tan hermosamente formadas? Rachel Berry en ese traje de porrista era condenadamente sexy. La chica del pelo rosa miraba a Berry descaradamente, claro con un toque de discreción. Ben estaba con ella y no quería que se diera cuenta de nada.

-Mira, allá está la princesa Berry—Le dijo Ben a la chica—Que sexy se ve con ese traje de porristas ahora que la veo bien, no está nada mal, al contrario, está muy bien—La cara de Ben era de un pervertido. Miraba descaradamente las piernas de Rachel, miraba a Rachel. Quinn tuvo que controlarse y así no tomar a Ben y partirle la cara en dos.

-Como sea. Te veo luego, iré a ver un par de cosas a la Dirección—Dijo Quinn y Ben sonrió.

-¿Acaso ya eres una nerd?—Quinn lo fulminó con la mirada

-Si no aumentó mis calificaciones mis padres me mandaran a la mierda a otro lugar a estudiar—Ben dejó de sonreír y miro a Quinn

-Lo siento. Supongo que nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo—La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que vaya a ser posible. Mi madre viene a hablar con Figgins y me quiere presente—Ben suspiro pesadamente.

-Bien, pues nos veremos luego. Hay te vez—Dijo el chico para después marcharse. Quinn estaba por retirarse cuando Marissa la intersecta.

-Creo que el mundo se va a terminar- Quinn Fabray temprano en la escuela—Marissa se acercó a la chica provocativamente y esta se alejó.

-No estoy para tus cosas infantiles, Marissa

-Pero si para pasar un buen rato—La pelirroja se acercó a la chica y delineaba la cara de la ex rubia. Quinn quería alejarse, sabía que Rachel la miraba, pero Marissa no se quitaba.

Rachel miraba la escena desde el otro punto de la cancha. Miraba como Marissa seguía casi encima de Quinn. Rachel Berry ahora si estaba segura de lo que sentía, tenía ganas de ir hasta donde estaba Quinn y la chica esa y tomar a la pelirroja de los cabellos y alejarla de Quinn, pero no ella no podía hacer eso. Ella estaba en contra de la violencia.

-Al parecer el pelo rosa sí que llama la atención en las chicas—Dijo uno de los jugadores de Futbol. La castaña solo sonreía hipócritamente. Después de unos minutos, por fin Quinn logro quitarse a Marissa de ella y Rachel sonrió para sus adentros.

La campana sonó y Quinn estaba en clase de Algebra. La chica simplemente no podía prestar atención a lo que la profesora explicaba. Su mente estaba pensando en dos piernas bronceadas y largas, en un cuerpo con un ceñido traje de porrista y una sonrisa encantadoramente bella. Después de unos minutos, la profesora junto a los chicos en parejas, a ella le había tocado con Jacob Ben Israel, un ñoño. Suspiro pesadamente, Que mejor para empezar su día, que trabajar con un ñoño. Jacob abrió su carpeta cuando vio una foto de Rachel. Jacob al ser descubierto, se sonrojo y se asustó al ver la reacción de la chica.

-¿Conoces a Rachel?—Le pregunto

-Sí, bueno, ¿Quién no conoce a esa preciosura?—Quinn lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Me supongo que has de tener su número de celular, ¿no?—Jacob miro detenidamente a la chica del pelo rosa—Contesta, cabeza de pez Globo—Jacob se asustó y le entrego el celular a Quinn con el número de Rachel. La chica lo paso a su celular y después lo borro del celular del chico.

-Pero—Dijo al ver que el celular de Rachel ya no estaba grabado en su teléfono.

-En tus sueños, Hijo de simba—El chico ya no menciono nada más y siguió con la suyo. Quinn sonreía como tonta.

Rachel por su parte se encontraba en la clase de literatura. Estaba aburrida, ya había leído Romeo y Julieta más de 10 veces, se sabía los diálogos y parlamentos del libro de memoria. Aparte de que la chica había interpretado a Julieta en una obra teatral.

El profesor seguía y seguía hablando. Ni siquiera ahora compartía clase con alguno de sus compañeros del club Glee, para ser tan siquiera algo ameno la clase. Rachel podía sentir la mirada de más de uno, sobre ella. Rodo los ojos; ella tenía en cuenta de que era hermosa y talentosa, si, el ego de Berry estaba por arriba de todo, pero eso nunca impidió a la castaña de ser una chica buena, dulce y bondadosa. Rachel estaba a punto de poner atención a la clase, cuando siente que su celular comienza a vibrar.

**-Aun no me puedo sacar de mi mente lo bien que te vez con ese uniforme de porrista**—Rachel terminó de leer el mensaje y se fijó en el número, pero era desconocido para ella.

-**¿Quién eres?—**Mando una contestación. Segundos después recibió respuesta.

-**Si quiere saber, te espero en el último baño**—Fue todo lo que el mensaje decía. La duda pudo más, tal vez esa era una de las razones por la cual Rachel siempre era víctima de secuestros, llamadas raras, etc. La chica se levantó y pido permiso para ir al sanitario, permiso que obviamente no fue rechazado. Después de unos minutos, Rachel había llegado al último baño y sin que se diera cuenta, la castaña fue arrastrada hasta quedar dentro del baño. Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con esos ojos hermosos que había extrañado hace una semana.

-No siempre tienes que actuar como una secuestradora, Quinn—La chica del cabello rosa sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo la cadera de Rachel y acercó a la pequeña porrista a su cuerpo.

-Tú me haces querer actuar así—Le dijo Quinn, mientras movía sus manos haciendo círculos en las caderas de Rachel.

-Me gusta ese look—A este punto, las caras de ambas chicas ya estaban sumamente cerca. La castaña ya tenía sus brazos enrollados en el cuello de la más alta. Ambas se miraban a los ojos y sonreían como tontas. Quinn no pudo más y pegó sus labios a los de Rachel.

Al momento de hacerlo, escucho como los ángeles cantaban. Ese delicioso sabor de nuevo lo podía saborear. De nuevo podía sentir esos suculentos y carnosos labios sobre los suyos. La lengua de Quinn no tardó mucho en hacer su aparición y Rachel no hizo oposición en dejarla pasar. Las manos de Quinn descendían lentamente hasta llegar y tocar esos glúteos firmes y maravillosos que Rachel poseía. La castaña al sentir las manos de Quinn sobre su trasero, dejo escapar un silencioso gemido. Aun le parecía imposible el no prenderse en llamas cada vez que Quinn hacia eso.

Los labios de Quinn descendieron hasta el cuello de la morocha y comenzó a besarlo delicadamente pero con esa rudeza que caracterizaba a la chica de la cabellera rosa, para esos momentos, Rachel estaba más que excitada, sentir a Quinn tocar y recorrer su cuerpo, era mucho para ella.

Después de unos minutos, la falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron un poco. Ambas abrieron los ojos y el color de los ojos de las chicas se mezclaron en un café verdoso. Rachel beso delicadamente los labios de Quinn y esta sonrió.

-Sigo diciendo que besas de maravilla—Quinn en esos momentos estaba ya sentada en la taza del inodoro y Rachel estaba sobre de ella.

-Y eso no es nada—Rachel sonrió mientras sus manos se perdían en el cabello rosa de Quinn. La cual no perdía su tiempo y aprovechaba para acariciar los muslos de la morena.

-¿Quién era esa chica con la que estabas esta mañana?—Quinn la miro a los ojos

-Marissa, estaba involucrada—Rachel asintió y Quinn comenzaba a besar el cuello de la morena.

-¿Me extrañaste?—La pregunta había hecho que Quinn detuviera lo que estaba haciendo. No quería espantar a Rachel, pero si la chica pregunto eso, fue por algo, ¿no?

-Extrañe cada parte de ti—Le dijo

-Igual yo—Ambas sonrieron

-Por más que me encantaría quedarme así contigo, tengo que regresar—Quinn se paró y Rachel asintió

-¿Nos veremos después?—Quinn la miro. Por más que ella quisiera, nadie podía verla con Rachel Berry. La chica era porrista y popular y si alguien las miraba juntas, Ben se enteraría y, ella no quería poner en peligro a Rachel.

-No, Rachel, si Ben se entera de esto, te puede pasar algo y yo no quiero—Rachel sonrió ampliamente.

-Está bien será nuestro secreto—La castaña sonrió de una manera tan sensual, que dejo sin palabras a la chica del piercing. Rachel se acercó a la chica y beso casta y pasionalmente a la chica.

-Wow—Dijo atolondrada la ex rubia

-Para que me recuerdes en lo que resta del día—Y sin más la morena salió del baño dejando a la del pelo rosa en un estado catatónico.

-Sin duda el secreto más sexy que vaya a poder guardar—Dijo para ella y salió del baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola chicas de mi Corazón**

En serio muchas gracias a todas y todos los que me mandaron toda esa buena vibra, en verdad en mega increíble recibir eso y más de todos Uds. Y no tengo palabras para agradecerlo.

Ya estoy mejor, mi casa ya es casa y mi colonia ya es colonia. Aunque pues si se ven los estragos que dejo Jova, pero como sea, La vida sigue.

**NOTA: **Hay una campaña que inicio PincesaBerry (Usi) mi madre en mi familia de Twitter, para cooperar para una nueva lap, nuestro lema: "Si el teletón puede, por que Karla no" entonces, para todos aquellos que quieran cooperar, pondré mi número de cuenta en Twitter y en Facebook. **BROMA** Ok, eso no es verdad, aunque si creo que mi lap murió U.U de igual manera a todos lo que me dijeron que si cooperarían, muchas gracias.

**Nota 2: **Mi tía Charlie (Flor) dice que le quiero bajar a su novia Rachel (Mary) lo cual es imposible porque soy Beth y tengo 3 años, así que no puedo hacer eso. La paranoia de las personas 8)

**Nota 3: **Ya me creo flor con tantas notas 8) Ok no. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, en verdad. Me motiva tanto el leer todos sus Reviews es super increíble, en verdad, me llenan el corazón de alegría y me emociono y sonrio y **ME HACE MUY FELIZ.**

**Dedicatoria: **Este capitulo se lo dedico a Maria Sanchez, que la quiero y que es una chica increíble. Es mi tia-hermana-madre suena raro, pero asi son las familias de ahora en dia. Gracias por ser mi **FAN NUMERO 1**

**Por ultimo, y una vez màs, muchas gracias por todos los ****Reviews, las buenas vibrar, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS MIS FANS (**se siente super raro decir eso y me sonrojo)

DISFRETENLO


	8. ¿Que somos?

Capítulo VIII

¿Qué somos?

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos hacía el salón donde se reunía a practicar con el Glee Club. Era una de sus clases favoritas, cantar y descargar todo lo que sentía le hacía muy bien. El poder expresar en una canción todo lo que sentía era una manera magnifica.

Al llegar al coro, en él se encontraba Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Artie y Finn. Sonrió al ver a sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos, aparte de Santana y Brittany. No decía que las Cherrios no fueran sus amigas, claro que lo eran, pero algunas de las chicas solo se juntaban con ella por la popularidad de la castaña.

-Vaya, la diva regreso—Dijo Kurt el cual sonreía abiertamente al ver a Rachel. La diva se acercó y abrazó tiernamente a la chica—Estuve muy preocupado por ti—Le dijo

-Estoy bien, Kurt—La castaña sonrió

-Chica, te vez mejor. No digo que antes no te vieras, pero ahora te vez, Feliz—Rachel sonrió, por supuesto que estaba feliz, más que feliz.

-Es por qué lo estoy, Mercedes—La chica de color sonrió al ver la sonrisa gigante de su amiga.

-¿Y eso se debe a?—Ahora era Finn el que hablaba. Rachel rodo los ojos. Su ex novio hablaba. Habían salido por 5 meses el segundo año de secundaria. Había sido un amor bonito, pero todo ese "amor" se había ido cuando Gaston llegó a la vida de la castaña. Finn al enterarse de que Rachel lo dejaba por él chico de "Vocal Adrenaline" se enojó bastante. Al grado de hacer lo posible para que Rachel regresara con él. A este punto, aún se podía ver que el futbolista tenía sentimientos por la castaña.

-A, que no es de tú incumbencia—Rachel miro al chico, el cual la miraba un tanto enojado.

-Ya, Finn, admítelo, mi sexy princesa judía, no quiere ya nada más contigo—Y Puck, como siempre, llegaba al salón abrazando a la chica, levantándola del suelo y besando sonoramente la mejilla de Rachel, la cual sonrió. Finn se alejó de ambos y camino para sentarse al fondo del salón.

Rachel se sentía de maravilla, había pasado ya una semana desde que había regresado a la escuela, desde que había estado con Quinn.

Quinn

La chica del cabello castaño suspiro ruidosamente al pensar en la chica del cabello rosa, no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera cada vez que pensaba en ella. La necesitaba, quería sentir sus besos en su cuello, que la tocara de la única manera que Quinn sabía cómo hacerlo. Volvió a suspirar.

-Parece que estas enamorada—Le susurro el chico el mohicano y Rachel se sonrojo.

-No, no lo estoy. No podría—Puck miro a Rachel y la miro tiernamente. Rachel de igual manera había salido con Puck. Habían salido por lo menos 2 meses. Puck era muy tierno con Rachel, y a Rachel le gustaba ese tipo de cosas. Puck por fuera se veía un tipo duro y en ocasiones daba miedo, pero con Rachel, Puck dejaba esa imagen y se volvía un chico cariñoso sensible.

-Vamos, es tiempo que olvides a la niñita de Gaston y te busques a alguien más—El judío levanto una ceja.

-Puck—Le dijo Rachel mientras empujaba lentamente al chico del pecho dado que se estaba acercando a ella.

-Ya sé, ¿sabes que te quiero, verdad?—Rachel se acercó y beso la mejilla del chico. Pero al momento que Rachel besaba la mejilla del chico, vio como Quinn se quedaba viendo esa escena. Rachel al ver a Quinn, se despegó. La castaña pudo ver que Quinn no estaba nada contenta, sin más, Quinn salió disparada para no ver esa escena. Puck había visto todo y se quedó viendo a la castaña algo confuso.

-¿Qué fue eso?—Le pregunto a Rachel la cual ya estaba levantada y se dirigía a la salida.

-Te cuento después, ¿ok?—El chico asintió y vio como la morena salía casi corriendo del salón.

Quinn estaba que expulsaba fuego de su cuerpo. ¿Qué carajos había sido eso? ¿Desde cuándo Rachel estaba con ese futbolista cabeza hueca? Estaba dispuesta a quitarle la cabeza al primer idiota que se le cruzara en su camino. La sangre le hervía y sentía que los latidos de su corazón eran demasiado fuertes. En esos momentos estaba más que segura que estaba totalmente y profundamente enamorada de Rachel Berry.

Camino y camino y llego hasta el campo de futbol. Se sentó sobre las gradas y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos. Su respiración ahora era pesada y pausada. Tenía ganas de gritar y golpear cosas, pero tenía que controlarse, tal vez esa era una de sus debilidades; actuaba por impulso, nunca dejaba que las personas le dieran explicaciones, siempre actuaba antes de escuchar razones.

Rachel había caminado prácticamente por toda la escuela y sin éxito alguno, no pudo encontrar a la chica del cabello rosa. Sabía que Quinn estaba enojada, sabía que Quinn había visto ese inocente beso con Puck, más sin embargo, lo que Rachel no sabía, era el por qué Quinn había reaccionado así, si más bien ella y Quinn no eran nada.

Y eso le enojaba

Rachel quería todo con Quinn, no quería solo unos encuentros causales en los baños. No quería que solo se miraran en la escuela y eso de vez en cuando. Sí, ella sabía las consecuencias a lo que eso podía llevar, peor a este punto y sin medida alguna, Rachel estaba seriamente y locamente, enamorada de Quinn Fabray y le carcomía la duda al querer saber si la chica sentía lo mismo por ella.

Después de unos minutos, la castaña pudo ver cierta cabellera rosa en las gradas del campo de Futbol, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. Las reacciones imprecisas de Quinn la ponían nerviosa. Camino rápidamente y llego hasta la chica, la cual seguía mirando hacía un punto no especifico.

-Hola—Le dijo la porrista tímidamente a la chica.

-No deberías estar aquí, tú novio debe estar esperándote—La mirada de Quinn volvía a ser esa mirada intimidante. Rachel suspiro y sonrió. Después se sentó junto a ella.

-Puck no es mi novio, es mi ex novio y ahora mi casi hermano—Quinn no miraba a la diva, más sin embargo, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y ya no por el enojo, sino por la alegría que le había causado escuchar eso.

-No me importa, Rachel—Aunque en el fondo Quinn se moría de la felicidad, siempre la misma personalidad se hacía aparecer en la chica.

-Sí, si te importa, si no te importara ¿Por qué saliste como alma que lleva el diablo?—Quinn se sonrojo y como tenía su cabeza hacía bajo, Rachel no pudo ver.

-Rachel—La chica la miro por primera vez—No sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo. Desde la primera vez que te bese—amabas se sonrojaron—No te he podido sacar de mi mente, tu sabor, tu suavidad; todo eso no lo he podido sacar de mi mente y por más que quiera negarlo y admitir que no me pasa nada cuando te veo o veo que alguien más te ve, me pongo mal, como si cada vez que eso pasa, me dieran un golpe en la cara.

La pequeña porrista sonrió ampliamente al escuchar. Eso era lo que realmente quería escuchar, que la dura Quinn se fuera y dejara a flote esa Quinn dulce y suave que Rachel sabía que era.

-Quinn—la porrista toco una de las mejillas de la otra chica, la cual cerro los ojos al contacto—Me pasa lo mismo; esa vez que te vi con Marissa, tenía ganas de ir y golpearla, pero eso de pelear no va conmigo—Quinn sonrió ampliamente ante la declaración de la porrista.

-Dije que no quería ponerte en peligro y no quiero hacerlo. Ben sigue pensando que pues, yo siento algo por ti—Rachel la miro profundamente—No hagas eso—le dijo

-¿Qué no haga, que?—le pregunto Rachel inocentemente volviéndola a mirar profundamente.

-Eso, mirarme como si quisieras saber qué es lo que pienso. Me siento indefensa cuando me miras de esa manera. Me siento como si me conocieras desde siempre y me descompenso al ver que no puedo hacer nada—la chica del pelo rosa sonrió tímidamente. Nunca en su vida una chica la había puesto de la manera en la que Rachel la hacía sentir.

-Lo siento—bajo la mirada y Quinn rápidamente tomo las manos de la chica.

-No, no lo sientas. Aunque es nuevo para mí, me gusta. Me gusta sentirme de la manera en la que me siento cuando estoy contigo—la porrista miro nuevamente a la chica y esta sonrió.

-¿Y cómo es que te sientes?—la chica del pelo rosa suspiro y miro directamente los ojos cafés de Rachel. Era su momento de decirle lo que pasaba en su mente y en su corazón. Era un riesgo que ella tenía que tomar si en verdad quería estar con Rachel.

_¿Estar con Rachel?_ Pensó mientras jugaba con sus manos. Allí iba Quinn, contradiciendo lo que una vez dijo. Nunca atarse a una persona, pero con Rachel era diferente. Con ella se sentía completa y mientras no estaba con ella, se sentía vacía y a Quinn no le gustaba sentirse de esa manera.

-Extraña—la diva la miro confundida—pero en el buen sentido—dijo rápidamente al ver la reacción de la chica—Tú me haces sentir de una manera muy especial, me haces sentir estúpidamente feliz. En estos días me he hecho como adicta a ti—Quinn se sonrojo—No dejo de pensar en ti, no puedo quitar el sabor de tus labios de mi boca. Y cuando te veo, mi corazón comienza a latir como idiota. Late tan rápido que siento que en cualquier momento se saldrá de mi pecho—cuando Quinn terminó de hablar, Rachel la miro tiernamente— ¿Fue mucho?—dijo al mirar que la chica no decía nada

-Eso es lo más lindo que he escuchado en mi vida—Quinn sonrió ampliamente—Yo me siento de igual manera contigo. Siento que nada importa y siempre quiero estar junto a ti y desde aquella vez que nos besamos, no dejo de pensar en ti y en lo maravilloso que sería estar contigo siempre—Quinn tomo las manos de Rachel y las beso, la morena se sonrojo.

-Al parecer interrumpo algo—dijo un Noah muy avergonzado. Rachel le sonrió al chico y Quinn soltó las manos de Rachel.

-No, Puck, no es solo que—pero Quinn no la dejo continuar.

-Es mejor que me vaya—dijo mientas se levantaba y colocaba esas gafas de sol tipo Ray Ban. Rachel se levantó y quedo frente a frente con la chica. La porrista le pedía con la mirada que se quedara, pero Quinn no quería estar cerca de Puck.

-Por favor—la chica del pelo rosa solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa para después darle la espalda a Rachel y marcharse. Rachel miraba como Quinn se iba alejando hasta desaparecer de su mirada; suspiro pesadamente y se dejó caer en las gradas.

-¿Hablando con Quinn pelo rosa Fabray? ¿Qué se traen?—le dijo Puck, mientras se sentaba a un lado de la chica. Rachel volvió a suspirar.

-Estoy perdida y locamente enamorada de Quinn Fabray—al momento de terminar la oración, Puck miro a la chica y sonrió.

-Así que es verdad—dejo las palabras suspendidas en el aire

-¿Qué es verdad?—el judío la miro

-Que el pelo rosa atrae a las mamis. Creo que me pintare el pelo rosa—la porrista sonrió

-Ni siquiera pelo tienes, Noah—el chico solo le sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Por ella es la sonrisa, verdad?—la diva solo se sonrojo—Me alegra mucho. Se ve que es buena chica y bueno, a ti te gustan los "Chicos malos"—le pequeña porrista le pego levemente en el hombro al chico y este sonrió— ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? Parece que tiene mucho, digo, Quinn no reacciono muy bien hace un rato ni hace unos momentos. Creo que calló ante del Encanto Berry—la chica le sonrió tiernamente.

-Hace unas semanas. En una tienda de CD's—obviamente Rachel no le podía decir que ella fue una de las personas que la habían secuestrado. Aparte de que eso que paso, nadie tenía por qué saberlo.

-Bueno, eres Rachel Berry, la sexy judía, capitana de las porristas y del club Glee. ¿Dije que eras sexy?—la porrista le sonrió—Tienes todas las de ganar. Aparte, Quinn siente lo mismo por ti.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?—dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba junto al chico el cual había puesto un brazo alrededor de los pequeños hombros de la chica.

-Cuando llegue tenía la misma sonrisa idiota de Finn o Gaston, o la mía en cierto caso. Idiotizas a tus presas, Tigresa—levemente, Rachel golpeo le hombro de su amigo.

-Es tan difícil—dijo suspirando pesadamente

-Y tú eres Rachel, la persona más hermosa y tierna que he conocido en mi vida—al término de esto, Puck beso la frente de Rachel y esta sonrió. Segundos después, sintió como su celular comenzó a vibrar.

**-Te abraza mucho y es tu ex novio. ¿Puedo ir a cortarle la cabeza?**—Rachel terminó de leer el mensaje y sonrió. Puck lo alcanzo a ver y se separó un poco de la chica, haciendo que la risa fuera aún más fuerte.

-**¿Dónde estás que no te veo?**—ni bien Rachel había mandado el mensaje cuando ya había una respuesta.

**-Más cerca de lo que te imaginas. ¿Te veo después?**—el corazón de la diva comenzó a latir rápidamente. Era la primera vez que Quinn le proponía verse fuera de un baño de la escuela o de la misma.

**-¿En dónde?—**la pequeña cantante mando el mensaje y trataba de divisar a Quinn, pero no podía.

-**Parque. Sola. Beso—**Rachel ya no contesto. Guardo su celular y sonreía gigantescamente.

El reloj marcaba las 4 PM. A la porrista le había costado un poco de trabajo haberse liberado del chofer. Pero nada que una sonrisa hermosa de la morena no pudiera hacer. Rachel caminaba, seguía con su uniforme de las Cherrios, no le había dado tiempo de cambiarse. A lo lejos, la chica alcanza a ver el automóvil de Quinn. Camina más rápido, el lugar estaba solo, tal vez por eso Quinn decidió ese lugar. Unos minutos después y Rachel ya estaba cerca del lugar. Al llegar pudo olor el humo del cigarro de Quinn. No le gustaba el aroma de cigarro, mucho menos le iba gustar besar a Quinn con ese sabor.

Hola—le dijo Rachel a Quinn, la cual al escuchar la voz de la chica volteó rápidamente. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de Quinn.

-Hola—simplemente las palabras eran las que sobraban, las miradas entre ambas chicas decían todo. Quinn se acercó hasta la porrista y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cadera de la cantante la cual sonrió.

-Me gusta cómo te vez—la chica de la cabellera rosa sonrió y pegó más a la porrista a su cuerpo.

-A mí me gustan más tus labios—la chica se quiso acercar a besar los labios de Rachel y por más que la porrista no quisiera, no podía besar a Quinn, no con ese sabor a tabaco— ¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó descosternada

-Estabas fumando, Quinn. No me gusta ni el olor ni el sabor—la chica del piercing sonrió levemente.

-Ok, no te besare, ahora—le dijo mientras metía su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y sacaba unas pastillas de menta.

-Necesito saber algo, Quinn—Ambas chicas ya estaban dentro del carro de Quinn. No hablaban, solo se miraban y sonreían como tontas. Así era, pero Rachel tenía una duda, se besaban y tocaban mutuamente de una manera tan pasional y esplendorosa, y ahora Quinn, declarándole eso que sentía por ella; la mente de la chica estaba con dudas y quería aclararlas ya.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?—la ex rubia le toma una de las manos y la entrelaza entre la suya.

-Eso—dijo mientras apuntaba sus manos—Me gusta cómo se siente, me gusta cuando estoy contigo, me encanta cuando me besas y me tocas de la manera en que lo haces pero….

-¿Quieres saber que somos?—la diva asintió un tanto sonrojada—Yo no quiero que nada te pase. Me encantaría poder estar contigo todo el tiempo que me sea posible, pero tú sabes que no se puede. Al menos no dentro de la escuela—la chica pequeña miraba detenidamente a la otra chica.

-¿Entonces?—Quinn suspiro y miro los ojos cafés de la porrista

-Acepta una cita conmigo—los ojos de la diva se abrieron al máximo. Una cita, ¿con Quinn?

-¿Estas segura?—le pregunto

-Más segura que nada. Quiero estar contigo—dijo al momento que se acercaba más a la cara de Rachel.

-Está bien. Tú y yo tendremos una cita—Quinn sonrió como boba—pero hasta no saber que somos, nada de besos—la ex rubia la miro incrédula

-¿estás hablando en serio?—Rachel asintió y Quinn suspiro

-Está bien. Solo porque me gustas demasiado mucho en exceso—la morena sonrió y beso la mejilla de Quinn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HOLA**

**¿Cómo están?**

Sí, dije que el sábado, pero no voy a poder por que tendré cursos en la Universidad desde el sábado. Por lo que la próxima semana no voy a actualizar (Eso sí es verdad. Los cursos serán intensos)

**Nota: **DIANNA HABLA ESPAÑOL Y ME ORGASMEAO ¿Acaso puede ser más perfecta? Aun que mi corazón es de Lea (Sexy,Hot,Cute,Beautiful) Michele.

**Nota para mi anónima: **Me dicen Karla Bieber por tus comentarios. No voy a negártelo, me paniqueé al principio y no supe cómo reaccionar, NUNCA ME HABÍA PASADO. Tengo solo 18 años y Bueno :$ Pero es halagador, en verdad. Espero que estés bien y gracias por tus comentarios.

**Nota: Me dicen Karla Bieber que por que todas quieren conmigo y que soy la soltera más codiciada y que pronto tendre más fans que Dianna y Lea juntas. **Exageraciones, pero me ilusionan y me sonrojan. Y me hacen saber que en verdad les gusta el fic.

En Twitter en donde se pueden informar acerca del fic (no lo hago como índice para que me sigas en Twitter, claro que no).

Lo que les puedo decir es que habrá nuevo personaje a partir del capitulo 14, se llamara Zoe y será un personaje inspirado en Kristen Stewart. Sera prima de Quinn

**Espero que les guste, en verdad y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, EN VERDAD. Los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**DISFRUTENLO **


	9. ¿Di que si?

Capitulo XI

¿Di que sí?

Rachel estaba parada frente a su gran closet de ropa. Su cita con Quinn era esa tarde. La chica estaba nerviosa, aun no podía creer que Quinn, la hubiera invitado a una cita. Eventualmente, la chica del pelo rosa iba a hacerlo, más no pensó que sería tan rápido y tan a la forma de Quinn.

Suspiro pesadamente y empezó a mirar la ropa, sacaba vestido tras vestido y aún no se podía decidir. La porrista quería estar perfecta para su cita con Quinn. Después de casi 3 horas de estar viendo su closet, la diva se decidió por un vestido negro, corto que dejaba ver el largo y el buen formado de sus piernas. Un ligero maquillaje adornaba el rostro de la chica y un cabello liso acompañaba para terminar su vestimenta.

Rachel bajo las escaleras ante la mirada atónica de sus padres. La belleza de Rachel en esos momentos deslumbraba. Sus padres sonrieron felizmente, desde que había terminado su relación con Jesse, la pequeña porrista no había lucido la sonrisa de esos momentos, pero desde unas semanas atrás, la sonrisa de Rachel volvía a ser la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Esa sonrisa hermosa y deslumbrarte de siempre

En otro lado, Quinn estaba lista para irse a su cita con Rachel. Un maquillaje ligero adornaba su rostro, un pantalón negro ceñido a su cuerpo, una blusa negra y una chaqueta, completaban la vestimenta de la chica. Sonrió al verse al espejo.

-Te ves muy linda—dijo una voz y Quinn volteó a ver a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-Gracias—dijo al mirar a su padre. El señor Fabray entro a la recamara y se sentó en una silla que estaba en el cuarto de Quinn.

-¿Saldrás?—la chica en verdad no quería hablar con su padre. Pero desde hacía unas semanas atrás, la actitud de ambos de sus padres había cambiado con ella. Le empezaban a hablar más, se empezaban a preocupar de ella y por más difícil que fuera para ella aceptarlo, le daba gusto.

-Una cita, con una chica—su padre asintió. Aun le costaba trabajo a Russel aceptar que su hija ya no salía con chicos.

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de esa afortunada señorita?—la chica del pelo rosa miro de reojo a su padre. Ella sabía que la conocían. Su familia y la de Rachel eran socios, al menos eso es lo que Rachel le había dicho.

-Rachel Berry—el señor Fabray miró a su hija un tanto confundido y sorprendido.

-¿Berry? La hija de…-Quinn lo interrumpió

-No sé cómo se llaman los padres de ella, más sin embargo sé que ellos son socios tuyos, creo. No estoy muy bien informada de los negocios de los Fabray—el padre de Quinn la miro. En la mirada azul del señor se veía el arrepentimiento que tenía por haber tratado a su hija de la manera en la que lo hizo.

-Hija, yo—nuevamente Quinn la interrumpió

-No ahora, ya llego tarde. Después, tal vez—dijo al salir de la habitación. Al estar fuera de su casa, la chica del pelo rosa suspiro y subió a su carro. Un sonrisa apareció en su rostro repentinamente al recordad a Rachel.

**-¿Vas a pasar por mi o nos vamos a ver en algún lugar?**—Leyó la chica. Un mensaje de Rachel le había llegado.

-**Paso por ti en cinco minutos**—Le mando la chica y a los segundos la respuesta llegó

**-¿Sabes dónde vivo?**—ella sonrió

-**Se más de lo que te puedes imaginar**—Rachel al leer le mensaje sonrió. Quinn era una cajita de sorpresas.

Pasaron los cinco minutos tal como Quinn lo había dicho. El claxon del automóvil de la chica del pelo rosa se hizo presente y Rachel sonrió. Beso la mejilla de ambos de sus padres y fue hasta la puerta seguida de sus padres. Ellos no tenían idea de quien era la cita de su hija, n querían preguntar, pero de cierta manera como todo padre, tenían la duda.

-Les cuento llegando—les dijo la chica y los padres sonrieron. Rachel camino hasta el carro, donde sin salir le abrió la puerta.

-Te vez increíblemente bella—Le dijo Quinn a Rachel una vez que estaba dentro del automóvil. La porrista sonrió y se acercó y beso delicadamente la mejilla de la chica.

-Tú te vez, sexy, como siempre—le dijo al momento que se sonrojaba. Quinn solo sonrió y arranco el automóvil, o sin antes echar un vistazo a la puerta de la casa de Rachel.

-Tus papas, ¿no me conocen, verdad?—Rachel le sonrió a la chica.

-Saben que voy a una cita, más no saben con quién voy—la chica solo asintió y continuo su vista al frente. Aún no sabía de donde había tomado fuerza para haber invitado a Rachel a salir, ni siquiera ella mima lo podía creer. Se le hacía tan extraño el modo en el que Rachel la hacía sentir, como su corazón latía de manera exagerada cuando la pequeña porrista estaba cerca de ella.

-No sé qué decir—dijo Quinn después de aproximadamente 5 minutos de ir en silencio.

-En ocasiones el no decir nada, es una buena señal. Significa que no tenemos que decir nada para expresar el cómo nos sentimos—Quinn solo sonrió

-Espero que te guste a donde vamos a ir. No estoy muy acostumbrada a hacer esto. Desde que me mude de Los Ángeles, tengo sin salir con nadie—se confesó la chica del pelo rosa.

-Me alegra que haber sido yo la que te haya sacado de ese estanque de no salir en citas—ambas sonrieron. Unos 10 minutos después, llegaron a un pequeño restaurant, el cual se miraba acogedor y bastante alejado de Lima. Ambas entraron al restaurante y Quinn miro al mesero, el cual las guió hasta una mesa alejada en la terraza del restaurante.

-Espero que disfruten su velada—El chico les sonrió, no sin antes darle una mirada coqueta a Rachel. Quinn miro esto y frunció el ceño. Ambas ya sentadas, se miraban a los ojos, los cuales brillaban aún más que la mismísima luna.

-Me gustan tus ojos—le soltó Rachel.

-A mí me gustan los tuyos—le respondió la chica

-Eres muy linda, Quinn—La chica del pelo rosa sonrió. En eso llega el mesero y les pone las cartas. Rachel decide comer un estofado de verduras y Quinn un plato de pasta vegetal. El chico tomo las ordenes, volviendo a mirar de reojo a Rachel.

-Ese tipo no me está gustando para nada—le dijo Quinn mientras el chico se perdía en la cocina.

-¿Por qué?—le pregunto inocentemente

-Te mira mucho. No sé, siento que en algún momento pedirá tu número de teléfono y con la pena tendré que golpearlo—la porrista rió fuertemente. En eso llega el chico con las órdenes. La mirada en Rachel siempre la tenía, y eso molestaba a Quinn.

-Que disfruten su comida—les dijo el chico. Ambas asintieron y nuevamente el chico de la mirada verde azulada, miro a Rachel.

-No pasa nada, Quinn—dijo al tomar una de las manos de la chica—estoy contigo en una cita—le sonrió

Ambas disfrutaban de su cena, compartían risas y en algunos momentos comida. En ese pequeño rato, aprendieron de las dos tanto. Rachel supo un poco más acerca del pasado de Quinn, el porqué de su cambio tan radical y el por qué sus padres. La porrista podía entender un poco por lo que paso Quinn. La otra chica también supo un par de cosas de la morena, como que era adoptada, que no había tenido contacto con su madre hasta un par de días, al saber de su secuestro. Quinn entrecerró sus ojos, aun le costaba. Ella había participado en ese secuestro, y aunque Rachel no recibió ningún tipo de maltrato, de igual manera la habían privado de su libertad.

La cena había llegado a su fin y estaban a punto de salir del restaurante cuando el chico, el cual era el mesero que las había atendido, le grito a Rachel. Ambas chicas se pararon al escuchar el grito del chico.

-Disculpa, pero me preguntaba si ¿me podrías dar tú número telefónico? En verdad eres una chica preciosa y me encantaría salir contigo, alguna vez—le dijo el chico después de sonrojarse. Los puños de Quinn estaban cerrados fuertemente. Contaba hasta 100 para evitar las ganas de saltarle a la yugular y matarlo.

-Lo siento—dijo viendo el nombre en la identificación del chico—Garren. Pero, vine en una cita con ella y es de muy mala educación—inmediatamente el chico se sonrojo.

-En verdad lo siento, yo no sabía—el chico estaba sumamente sonrojado.

-Como sea. ¿Nos vamos?—dijo Quinn al momento que extendía la mano para que Rachel la tomara, la cual tomo encantada y así caminaron hasta llegar al automóvil.

-Lamento lo ocurrido—dijo una vez que estaban dentro del automóvil. Quinn le sonrió.

-No tienes por qué disculparte por ser hermosa. Es normal que todos los chicos quieran contigo—encogió los hombros—tendré que acostumbrarme, ¿no?—Rachel sonrió enormemente. Quinn encendió el automóvil y partieron.

-¿Ya me llevas a mi casa?—le pregunto al ver que tomaban el camino para regresar a Lima.

-Vamos a regresar, pero no a tú casa, falta una cosa más que hacer—Rachel sonrió, tenía una duda enorme, quería saber a dónde Quinn la iba a llevar, más sin embargo no pregunto nada más.

Llegaron hasta un parque donde se podría apreciar de manera sutil y brillante la luz de la luna. Ambas estaban sentadas, miraban el esplendor de la luna. Esa luna que brillaba. Quinn tomo una de las manos de Rachel y la entrelazo entre la suya.

-Esto es increíble—le dijo la porrista

-Y la compañía hace incluso más hermoso el momento—Rachel se acercó más a Quinn y los hombros de las chica se tocaban. El aromo de la castaña inundo los sentidos de Quinn y sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica del pelo rosa acercó su rostro al de la diva y en segundos los labios de las chicas bailaban esa danza que tanto les gustaba. En cada rose, las chicas se perdían aún más en ese beso, ninguna de las dos se querían separar, pero al cabo de los minutos, el beso llego a su fin y ambas chicas se quedaron viéndose a los ojos.

-Me gusta que me beses—dijo Rachel mientras se sonrojaba

-Y a mí me gusta besarte—Quinn miró a Rachel. Los ojos de la chica le decían más que sus palabras, sabía que aquella chica quería algo más, pero a ella le preocupaba lo que Ben pudiera hacer si se llegara a enterar de lo que estaba pasando con Rachel.

-Quinn…—Hablo la morena después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Sabes que no te quiero poner en peligro. Si Ben descubre algo de lo que pasa entre nosotras, no sé cómo podrá reaccionar, pero al carajo. Me gustas, no que digo eso, me encantas y todo es raro porque no sé cómo paso, mas sin embargo, quiero tener todo contigo, quiero que estemos juntas Rachel—la mirada de la pequeña diva estaba cristalina, aquellas palabras, al modo de Quinn, habían sido hermosas. Su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Quinn…

-¿Di que sí?—La mirada de Quinn le suplicaba y Rachel solo se acercó a ella y le beso los labios delicada y pausadamente— ¿Eso es un sí?

-Obviamente es un sí. No va a pasar nada mientras nos tengamos la una a la otra—Ambas se volvieron a besar. Era el comienzo de una gran historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola**

**¿Cómo están?**

#RevoluciónQuinchel Hell Yeah! El twitt de Lea alegro nuestros corazones ((:

¿Cómo agradecerles lo mucho que están apoyado este fic? En verdad, me siento súper agradecida con todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer y un extra tiempo para dejar un Review.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**Nota1: You Little Love **¿Algún día me dirás quién eres? Tengo la esperanza (:

**Nota2: **Ya no tardare tanto en actualizar y estoy escribiendo los capítulos 15 y 16 de este fic. No me vayan a odiar, pero se viene el drama mis queridas lectoras/es.

**Espero que les guste, en verdad y muchas gracias por su apoyo a continuar este fic. En verdad :$**

**Próxima Actualización: jueves o Viernes **

Ya quiero ver Glee

Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización.


	10. Conociendo a los padres

Capítulo X

Conociendo a los padres

Los días habían pasado lentos, al menos para Quinn y sinceramente a la chica del cabello rosa le encantaba que los días pasaran lentamente. Puesto que así, estaba más tiempo con su ahora novia. Siempre las sonrisas entre ambas chicas se hacían presentes, no necesitaban hablar para decirse ambas cuanto se querían.

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que ambas chicas habían comenzado a salir oficialmente. Aún no querían contarle a nadie, Quinn temía por la seguridad de Rachel. Ben podía ser tonto en algunas cosas, pero en otras… la chica del pelo rosa no se iba a perdonar que algo le pudiera a pasar a la morena por culpa de ella.

Más felices no podían estar, todo marchaba bien hasta el momento. Quinn era encantadora con Rachel y a la castaña eso le encantaba. Se sentía protegida con la chica, incluso, más segura de lo que se pudo llegar a sentir con alguno de sus ex novios. Sin duda alguna, Rachel había sido una bendición en la vida de Quinn. En dos semanas, la chica del pelo rosa había cambiado un poco.

Quinn no quería hacer un cambio radical que pudiera llamar la atención de sus "amigos". Tanto como Ben y Marissa, eran demasiado observadores, en cuanto a ella se trataba y ciertamente, Quinn no quería llamar la atención de ambos chicos. Pero los cambios que estaban en Quinn, tal vez pasaban desapercibidos para sus amigos, más no para sus padres.

-Adelante—dijo Quinn. La chica estaba acostada en su cama con su computadora, la cual cerro al ver a sus padres entrando a su recamara.

-¿Podemos hablar contigo?—hablo la madre de la chica. Quinn simplemente asintió y se sentó en su cama. Su madre se sentó junto a ella y su padre opto por sentarse en una silla.

-¿De qué quieren hablar?—pregunto Quinn mientras mirada a sus padres.

-Solo que, te hemos visto diferente—la chica los miro confundida—pero en el buen sentido. Estas más tiempo en casa y eres accesible con nosotros cuando te pedimos hablar contigo—Quinn sonrió levemente—nos gusta esta Quinn mejorada—terminó su padre.

-¿Podemos saber a qué o a quien se debe el cambio?—preguntó la madre de la chica y esta sonrió.

-Hace dos semanas que comencé una relación con—guardo silencio. Después suspiro—Rachel Berry—Ambos padres sonrieron. Les costaba la idea de que su hija ya no salía con chicos. Pero Jude conocía a Rachel, era una chica que cualquier madre quisiera para su hijo.

-Leroy e Hiram ¿saben?—Quinn miro confundida a su madre

-Ellos no saben que estas saliendo con la chica, ¿no es así?—terminó el padre.

-Bueno, es oficial entre ella y yo, pero aún creo que es muy rápido para que conozca a los padres—la madre de Quinn tomo la cara de la chica entre sus manos.

-Hija, los padres de Rachel son amigos míos. No me gustaría que ninguno de los dos se enterara por terceras personas. Si en verdad quieres hacer las cosas bien, habla con ellos—Quinn asintió.

-Bueno, no digo que son mis personas favoritas, más sin embargo, la niña es muy hermosa—dijo Russel mientras mirada a Quinn y le cerraba un ojo.

-Bueno, deberías trabajar un poco en eso—Russel miro a Quinn—Rachel es importante en mi vida y no quiero que porque tú no soportes la idea de que dos personas del mismo sexo puedan estar juntas, vayas a arruinar lo único que ha salido bien desde que me mude aquí—el hombre rubio miró a su hija.

-Eso no es lo que pasa—la chica del pelo rosa solo suspiro. No quería entrar en una discusión con su padre.

-Solo trata de ser más amable con ellos. Rachel es importante para mí y no quiero que los padres de Rachel se den una idea errónea de mí, a causa tuya—Russel simplemente asintió.

-¿Vas a verla esta noche?—pregunto Jude y la chica sonrió bobamente.

-Sí, tal vez y vaya a hablar con sus padres—dijo detenidamente. Su madre se acercó a la chica y le beso la frente.

-Te van a adorar. Son muy buenas personas, aunque son demasiado sobre protectores con la no tan pequeña Rachel. Pero se tú misma—le dijo mientras apartaba unos mechones rebeldes de la cara.

-Suerte, pequeña—le dijo el padre a la hija.

-Gracias—dijo al ver como ambos de sus padres se retiraban de su recamara.

La actitud de los padres de Quinn impresionantemente había cambiado, en respecto a ella. La tomaban en cuenta, cada que podían hablaban con ella. Quinn volvía a sentirse parte de la familia, aquella familia que pensó que había dejado en Los Ángeles.

Rachel se encontraba en la sala con ambos de sus padres. La pequeña porrista no podía ocultarles nada a los dos hombres y sentía que si no les decía que estaba en una relación con Quinn, iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Ambos hombres miraban a su hija detenidamente, los nervios de la morena se estaban haciendo notar, Leroy, el hombre alto y de color, sonrió al ver a su hija de esa manera, Rachel solo se ponía de esa forma cuando tenía algo importante que decir. Hiram, solo miraba a su pequeña.

-¿Qué es eso que nos tienes que decir, princesa?—pregunto el hombre de los anteojos, Hiram.

-Esto es algo, difícil—dijo la porrista

-Estamos seguro que vamos a apoyarte en cualquier cosa que sea, bebe—continúo Leroy.

-Hace dos semanas comencé una relación—ambos padres sonrieron y asintieron—pero no es ni con Finn, ni Puck y mucho menos con Gaston, saben que él está en Londres, estudiando la universidad—Leroy alzo una de sus manos en señal de que la chica parara.

-Al punto, pequeña parlanchina—la diva suspiro

-Estoy saliendo con Quinn Fabray—al terminó de la frase Rachel cerro sus ojos fuertemente y después de unos segundos al no escuchar ningún sonido por parte de sus padres, abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-¿La hija de Jude y Russel?—pregunto tranquilamente, Hiram

-Si—dijo quedamente la chica

-¿La misma que tiene el pelo rosa y se viste como la versión femenina de Kurt Cobain?—Rachel sonrió ante la descripción de su padre.

-La misma—dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa

-Rachel, sabes que respetamos tus decisiones, pero, Tú sabes en lo que anda Quinn y con la clase de chicos que se junta y…. —El padre no quería juzgar a Quinn, pero tenía ciertas sospechas en cuanto al comportamiento de Quinn se trataba.

-Papi, Quinn está cambiando. No de la noche a la mañana, pero has escuchado a Jude, Quinn es verdad esta cambiado y yo la quiero—dijo con un puchero.

-Queremos conocerla. En persona—dijo Hiram seriamente

-Papá—contesto Rachel con voz chillona.

-Jude te conoce al igual que Russel. Es justo que nosotros conozcamos a Quinn—Rachel miro a Leroy, buscando ayuda.

-Lo siento, baby. Pero tu padre tiene razón.

-Los padres de Quinn no me conocen oficialmente como la novia de su hija—dijo

-Bueno, comenzaremos nosotros conociendo a tu novia—la diva suspiro pesadamente. Sus padres no cambiarían de opinión.

-Está bien. Iré a llamarle para organizar. ¿Esta noche?—pregunto y sus padres asintieron. —Está bien—terminó la chica mientras caminaba hasta su habitación. Al llegar a esta, se aventó en su cama y tomo el teléfono.

_-¿Cómo está la chica más bella de todo el mundo?_—Rachel sonrió

-Más bella, ¿no crees?—la risa de Quinn se escucho

_-Y modesta, por lo que veo—_La chica volvió a sonreír—_Rachel_

-Dime—contesto al escuchar como Quinn dejaba las palabras al aire

-_Les dije a mis padres que estamos saliendo, que tenemos una relación—_Rachel estaba que brincaba de la felicidad. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-Al parecer estamos conectadas, porque al igual les dije a mis padres que estaba saliendo contigo y adivina que. Quieren conocerte—en ese momento, Quinn hiperventilaba. El hecho de conocer a los padres de la morena, la ponían demasiado nerviosa, pero todo por Rachel.

_-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?_—Preguntó tímidamente la ex rubia

-Por supuesto que sí, baby. ¿Tú estás de acuerdo?—Quinn sonrió

-_Lo que sea con tal de tenerte a mi lado, princesa—_Rachel sonrió. Esa Quinn le encantaba y esa misma hacia que su corazón se quisiera salir de su pecho una y otra vez.

-Esta noche a las 8, en mi casa. Te espero, ¿ok?—Dijo la castaña

-_Nos vemos esta noche. Espera, una cosa ¿debo actuar como actúo o como debería de actuar? ¡Dios! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Me entendiste?—_Una carcajada de Rachel se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono

-Solo se tú misma, baby—Rachel envió un beso sonoro a Quinn por medio del teléfono y ambas terminaron la conversación.

La noche había llegado. El reloj marcaba las 19:50 HRS. En menos de 10 minutos, Quinn llegaría a la mansión de los Berry. Rachel estaba algo nerviosa, aún no sabía cómo sus padres iban a tratar a Quinn. El timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar y el corazón de Rachel comenzó a latir aún más rápido. Vio que la muchacha de servicio iba a abrir, pero Rachel dijo que ella abriría. Suspiro y al abrir la puerta allí estaba Quinn, su pelo ya no se miraba tan rosa, ahora era una combinación de rubio con el tinte rosado, su vestimenta, era la misma de siempre, unos pantalones pegados a sus piernas, una blusa un tanto holgada y una chaqueta. Rachel sonrió, Quinn era Quinn.

-Hola—le dijo la chica con esa sonrisa hermosa.

-Hola—contesto Rachel—pasa—le dijo Rachel mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba pasar a la chica del pelo rosa.

-Tu casa es muy grande—dijo la chica mientras mirada la casa de Rachel

-Mi papi, Leroy, es algo como un "Divo"—Quinn sonrió mientras sentía como su novia tomaba una de sus manos y caminaban hasta la sala.

-Ahora veo de donde sacaste eso—dijo sonriendo al momento que se sentaba junto a ella.

-Soy una diva encantadora—dijo sonriendo

-Y modesta. Todo un estuche de sorpresas—dijo sonriendo. Rachel se acercó hasta la ex rubia—estamos en casa de tus padres, no quiero dar una mala impresión—le sigue Quinn mirando los labios de la chica. Rachel hizo caso omiso y paso sus carnosos labios en los labios de la chica del pelo rosa. Era un beso tierno, ambos labios comenzaban esa danza que solo esos labios podían bailar. Después de unos minutos, ambas escucharon una voz aclarándose, enseguida las chicas se separaron.

-Buenas noches—dijo Hiram mientras miraba a las chicas. Instantáneamente, Quinn se paró quedando frente a ambos hombres.

-Buenas noches—atinó a decir Quinn—Soy Quinn Fabray, encantada de conocerlos—la chica extendió su mano

-Un placer, Srita. Fabray—dijo Hiram tomando la mano de la chica del pelo rosa—Soy Hiram Fabray.

-Y yo soy Leroy—La chica del piercing tomo la mano del hombre alto y sonrió—tienes una sonrisa encantadora—Quinn se sonrojo y ese acto le provoco una ternura inmensa a Rachel, que solo atino a abrazar a su novia.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la sala. Quinn no sabía que decir, se sentía verdaderamente incomoda. Los padres de Rachel no le quitaban la mirada de encima. Lo cual aumentaba los nervios Quinn, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Y dime, Quinn ¿Cómo conociste a Rachel?—pregunto Leroy mirando detenidamente a la chica.

-En una tienda de CD's—contesto rápidamente Rachel. Quinn solo la miro

-Vaya, ¡que interesante!—Rachel miro a su padre.

-¿Supongo que vas en la misma escuela que Rachel, no?—ahora era el turno de Hiram.

-Sí, así es señor—contesto Quinn

-Supongo vas bien en la escuela—eso sonaba más que una pregunto, como una afirmación.

-Lamentablemente, no, más sin embargo, estoy en proceso de recuperación. Mis notas irán aumentando al final de este mes—dijo Quinn

-Esperemos que así sea—Hiram le sonrió a la chica

-¿Y estas en algún club? Nuestra pequeña esta en las porritas, el club Glee y es presidenta Estudiantil—la castaña se sonrojo y Quinn sonrió.

-No, como dije, no estaba en un buen momento. Creo que Uds. Saben que tanto mis padres, como yo, nos mudamos hace un año de Los Ángeles y no me había podido acoplar. Afortunadamente, hace ya un mes, he podido acoplarme un poco mejor—contesto la chica sonriendo mientras miraba a Rachel.

-Bueno, esperemos que así sea. Tener créditos de más siempre es bueno para poder ingresar a la universidad, ¿Por qué iras a la universidad?—La chica miro al hombre de color. Y suspiro

-Supongo que sí—ambos hombres la miraron—quiero decir, aún falta un año para decidirme.

-Al menos lo has pensado, eso ya es un avance—contesto Hiram

-Rachel ira a Juilliard, en Nueva York—dijo Leroy

-Sí, creo que tiene una de las mejores oportunidades de entrar a esa Universidad. Tiene un talento indescriptible. Muchas personas se matarían por tener el talento que Rachel tiene—los padres de la chica sonrieron y miraron a Rachel la cual miraba tiernamente a Quinn.

-¿Tu estas interesada en las artes?—pregunto el hombre de los lentes

-No como Rachel, pero sí. Me gusta la fotografía, tal vez eso será lo que estudie en la Universidad. Pero al igual, tengo conocimiento de la música. Tomé clases de piano desde que tenía 6 años—los padres miraban a la chica. Al parecer era una caja de sorpresas

-¿Les sorprende? Por qué a mí sí—dijo Rachel hablando por primera vez.

-A mí sí me sorprende. No pareces la clase de chica que toque un instrumento clásico—Comentó Hiram

-No se puede juzgar un libro por la portada, con todo respeto—intervino Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa e Hiram sonrió. La chica en verdad le parecía sumamente interesante, aparte de que el look, no era ella. Hiram cuando vio a la chica, pensó que iba a ser como la típica chica rebelde, la cual tiene cero educación y todo ese tipo de estereotipos. Pero al mismo tiempo, pensó que al venir de una familia como la Fabray, podía tener una esperanza.

-Simplemente, eres una cajita llena de sorpresas y la verdad me alegra mucho el que tú y mi hija estén saliendo. Espero que no la lastimes porque estoy seguro de que no querrás ver a dos padres enojados—le dijo Hiram y Quinn asintió.

La cena paso entre risas y comentarios que los padres de Rachel hacían sobre la pequeña morena, la cual solamente se sonrojaba. Quinn reía. Conocer a los padres de Rachel había sido una de las cosas más aterradoras-divertidas que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Esos hombres, y más Leroy, eran encantadores. Ahora entendía el por qué Rachel era de la manera en la que era. Tenía una personalidad que combinaba la de Leroy e Hiram. Más sin embargo, suponía que la belleza la había sacado de su madre biológica.

-¿Fueron intensos?—le pregunto Rachel una vez que ambas estaban en la recamara de Rachel.

-Encantadores como su hija—dijo una vez que besaba los labios de su hermosa novia.

-Eres un encanto—le dijo Rachel.

-¿Me presentaras con tus padres?—preguntó Rachel inocentemente

-Ellos ya te conocen. Incluso mi padre dijo que eras Hermosa—Rachel se sonrojo—aunque no sirve de nada, porque él te cae mal—le dijo la chica mientras sonreía.

-Eso era antes de que fuera mi suegro—dijo un tanto sonrojada.

-Supongo que pronto conocerás a tu suegro que no te cae nada bien—dijo mientras era besada por la chica. Rachel sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola**

**¿Cómo están?**

En verdad, ¿Cómo agradecerles la maravillosa sensación que me hacen sentir al ver que les gusta la historia? En verdad **MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**Nota: Dianna Agron** celebro el día de los muertos mejor que algunos mexicanos. Por quienes no sepan, en México y parte de sudamerica, el 02 de Noviembre se celebra el Día de los Muertos, día donde la gente celebra a sus difuntos poniendo altares con comida favorita de esa persona favorita y esas cosas. Al igual la gente va a los cementerios a pasar el día con sus familiares ya fallecidos. A muchos la muerte les da miedo, para los mexicanos, es un simple acto que llega con el tiempo y después se celebra, al menos así lo veo yo.

**Nota2: You Little Love **Si te ofendí en algo, lo siento, en ocasiones hablo sin pensar, es parte de mí, escribo cosas sin sentido, Soy rara por naturaleza :$

**Nota3: **YO NO PUEDO DEJAR EMBARAZADA A NADIE POR MEDIO DEL FIC, me dijeron esta mañana, una chica que iba a quedar embarazada por leer mi fic xD, como sea. Descargo toda responsabilidad de hijos mios (:

**Nota Final: **Espero que les guste este capítulo, en verdad muchas gracias por los comentarios y en serio, no sé cómo agradece lo mucho que han apoyado esta historia, en verdad.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo

Y muchas gracias.


	11. ¡Cambiaste, Fabray!

Capitulo XI

¡Cambiaste, Fabray!

-Casi dos semanas sin verte por estos rumbos, Fabray—dijo Ben mientras miraba como la chica del pelo rosa se acercaba a su punto de reunión como en todos los recesos.

-Ocupada, tú sabes. Mis padres están atrás de mí para poder recuperarme y tener créditos para la Universidad—Ben sonrió abiertamente— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿La universidad? ¿En verdad?—La chica miro al chico confundida—No me malinterpretes, pero, ¿crees que alguien como tú o yo, vamos a poder entrar a la Universidad?

-¿Por qué, no?—le dijo mientras lo miraba

-Nuestras calificaciones son una mierda, no tenemos créditos extras y no pertenecemos a ningún club. Faltamos demasiado a clases y eso sin contar el número de veces que hemos sido suspendidos—La chica miro a Ben, tenía razón.

-Aún falta un año, podemos mejorar—el chico de los ojos azules volvió a reír.

-Quinn, si eso quieres hacer tú para hacer felices a tus padres, eres muy tú. A mí me vale una mierda—Quinn hizo una mueca con su boca.

-Tienes 18 años, tienes vida por delante—Ben miro incrédulo a la chica

-¿Estas drogada?—la chica levanto una ceja—Estás hablando como un jodido político. Vamos, Quinn, no sé dónde mierdas has estado estas semanas, pero estas cambiada—la chica miro al chico. Ella se sentía diferente, tal vez era por qué en verdad estaba diferente. Tal vez era por qué en verdad, el estar con Rachel la había cambiado.

-Deja de hablar estupideces. Sigo siendo yo, Quinn Fabray—terminó al sonreír.

-Bueno, como digas. Cambiando drásticamente de tema, ¿Qué paso con Marissa?—Quinn miro al chico de los ojos azules y sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Nada, tú sabes que ella quiere más y yo quiero menos. Yo solo busco sexo, ella busca relación y sabes que yo no soy esa persona—Ben sonrió

-Creo que tienes razón. Eres la misma Quinn rompecorazones Fabray—dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba algo brusco. En ese momento, Rachel pasaba junto con Santana y Brittany. La porrista miro de reojo a la chica, mientras que Quinn disimulaba no verla.

-En verdad es sexy—le dijo Ben mientras el chico miraba a la diva de una manera descarada. Quinn solo apretó sus puños.

-Me tengo que ir—dijo al momento que se levantaba

-¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó el chico.

-Tengo que ir con Figgins—la chica del pelo rosa puso una mueca en su rostro—me trae algo controlada—le dijo

-Bueno. Algo ya harás, nadie controla a Quinn Fabray—le dijo el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-En eso tienes esa razón—terminó de decir y Quinn se alejó del chico. Sabía que Rachel estaría molesta con ella. Días antes, la morena le había dicho a Quinn que procurara no juntarse más con Ben y el resto de su pandilla, pero Quinn era Quinn y por qué Rachel se lo dijera, ellos eran sus amigos.

-Hola—le dijo la ex rubia al oído a la morena. Rachel estaba de espaldas, lejos del resto de los estudiantes. Ya era una costumbre en ambas chicas. Irse a un lugar alejado, donde nadie las pudiera ver, donde solo estuvieran ellas.

-Estabas con Ben—le dijo la morena sin voltear a ver a la chica.

-Es mi amigo—le dijo

-Quinn—dijo por fin volteando a ver a la chica—es tu amigo, lo entiendo, pero no quiero que vuelvas a estar en esas cosas con él. Sabea a lo que me refiero—le dijo la porrista mientras enredaba sus manos en el pelo rosa de Quinn.

-Rach, eso no va a pasar—le dijo mientras abrazaba a la morena y la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

-No quiero perderte, Quinn—lentamente la morena beso los labios de Quinn delicadamente.

-No lo harás. Confía en mí—le dijo mientras volvía a besar los labios de la chica.

-Creeré en ti—le contesto al momento que juntaba su frente con la de la chica.

-¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?—le dijo la ex porrista a la castaña

-Tengo práctica tanto como con las Cherrios como en Glee—Quinn torció su boca un poco. Quería pasar tiempo de calidad con su chica. Pero Rachel era una mujer ocupada.

-Supongo que te veré después de todas esas actividades—Rachel miro a su novia. Se miraba molesta, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Ser la capitana de porristas y ser la capitana del Club Glee, eran responsabilidades que ella se había impuesto a cumplir.

-Lo siento—dijo Rachel mientras bajaba su mirada. Quinn se sintió mal al ver la cara de su novia.

-No, no lo hagas. Es solo que todavía me falta acostumbrarme que esté saliendo con la chica más hermosa, popular y responsable de toda la escuela—termino con una sonrisa contagiando a la castaña.

-Te lo repondré. Te espero en mi casa, a las 6, ¿ok?—Quinn asintió. Rachel tomo la cara de Quinn entre sus manos y la beso lenta y profundamente. La chica del pelo rosa, moría cada vez que besaba esos labios. Cada día se volvía más adicta a esos carnosos y deliciosos labios—Se puntual—le dijo una vez que se había separado de la chica y caminaba lejos de ella.

-Oh, por supuesto que seré puntual—murmuro mientras miraba como su chica se alejaba y se perdía entre los pasillos para llegar a la escuela. Quinn camino hasta llegar a las canchas de futbol. El equipo estaba jugando, pudo ver que Puck estaba allí, junto a otro chico alto, demasiado alto para ser un chico normal. Siguió caminando, pero de repente escucha su nombre.

-Quinn—la chica se voltea y ve que es Puck, el que la está llamando. Quinn se detuvo mientras miraba como el chico se acercaba a ella.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?—le dijo una vez que el chico de la mohicana llegaba a ella.

-Soy Puck—le dijo el chico mientras le extendía la mano. Pero después de un minuto y al ver que Quinn no respondía al saludo, la bajo.

-¿Necesitas algo?—pregunto nuevamente. Puck solo rasco su cabeza e hizo señas a Quinn para que comenzaran a caminar.

-Solo quiero que no lastimes a Rachel—la chica del pelo rosa la miro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Rachel tiene sentimientos hacía a ti, sentimientos fuertes, y bueno, no es por juzgarte, pero creo que tus acciones dan más que decir—Quinn encaro una ceja mirando al chico

-¿y tú punto es?—Puck suspiro pesadamente

-Sé que no debería meterme en lo que no me corresponde—la chica se apresuró a contestar

-Es verdad, no deberías—Noah rodo sus ojos

-Escucha, Fabray. Solo no la lastimes, ¿Quieres? Porque si lo haces, no querrás conocer el enojo de un judío el cual defiende a uno de los suyos—Quinn sonrió irónicamente

-Escucha, Superman. Creó que Rachel está lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse ella sola, más sin embargo, no tienes por qué preocuparte, campeón—dijo mientras golpeaba el pecho del chico con su mano abierta—solo espero que lo que sepas de cualquier cosa que tenga con Rachel, se quede solo en tú boca. Si me llego a enterar o escuchar algo sobre eso, no preguntare quien lo dijo, sino que iré por ti. ¿Entendido?—Puck miro a la chica del piercing y asintió. Quinn no dijo nada más y se alejó de donde estaban platicando.

A Quinn no le gustaba dar explicaciones y mucho menos a personas que ella no conocía. Lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, era cosa de ella y no tenía por qué dar explicaciones de sus actos. Pero de igual manera sabía que, Rachel, era una chica a la cual muchos querían y se preocupaban por ella, por lo que el hecho de que Puck la enfrentara y le hiciera saber esas cosas, no le habían caído de sorpresa a Quinn.

-Entonces, ¿vez a Quinn cambiada?—Le pregunto Ben a Marissa—

-Hasta un maldito ciego ve lo cambiada que esta Quinn—el chico de los ojos azules sonrió levemente mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

-No seas paranoica, Marissa. Que Fabray no haya querido cogerte en lo que va del mes, no quiere decir que haya cambiado, a la mejor quiere decir que se ha encontrado una chica más buena y que no le da drama, como tú—la pelirroja fulmino a Ben con la mirada

-Eres un idiota, Ben, ¡Un idiota!—la chica de los ojos verdes golpeo del hombro de Ben para después desaparecer entre los estudiantes que estaban cerca de donde ellos estaban.

Ben solo miraba a Marissa mientras terminaba de fumar su cigarro. Después la mirada azul de Ben, se posó en la práctica de porristas. Miraba como Rachel sonreía y después suspiro. Aún le costaba trabajo aceptar que él privo a esa chica de su libertad por dos semanas. Se levantó de su asiento y su figura de perdió en uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

-Srita. Fabray—dijo el Director Figgins mientras miraba el expediente escolar de la chica del pelo rosa—Sus notas no son muy buenas, su rendimiento escolar está por debajo de un alumno promedio, sus suspensiones son bastantes y hay muchos reportes por medio de sus profesores—Quinn miraba al hombre y rodaba sus ojos. Aún no entendía por que el Director, la había citado.

-Dígame algo que no sepa—El hombre de poco pelo, bajó el expediente y ahora su mirada negra se había posado en la chica.

-Srita. Fabray, me temo informarle que si sus notas y su actitud no cambiar de este día a lo que resta de los siguientes dos meses, no podrá graduarse y tendrá que estar aquí, un año más—la mirada color avellana se posó en los ojos negros del hombre.

-Escuche, estoy tratando, ¿Ok?, pero no de la noche a la mañana, seré un Nerd o algo por el estilo—soltó una vez más la chica.

-No le estoy pidiendo eso, simplemente, usted es mucho más que eso que aparenta. Necesita inscribirse en al menos dos clubs para que sus créditos sean aceptables y no tenga problemas al querer entrar a alguna universidad—la chica rodo sus ojos

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en la Universidad? ¡Dios!—El hombre se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de Quinn

-Porque eres más que toda esa ropa y ese color de pelo, Quinn. Tienes de aquí al resto de la semana para que me digas en cuales clubs te vas a inscribir—le dijo mientras caminaba hasta la salida.

-¿Así que no tengo opción? Es de fuerzas—el hombre se detuvo y volteó a ver a la chica.

-Así es. Y te sugiero que cumplas lo que se te dice. Y yo, no lo hago por tus padres—le dijo al ver que estaba a punto de abrir su boca—lo hago por ti, Quinn—sin más que decir, el hombre partió de la oficina dejando a la chica sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí—escucho que una voz le decía. Quinn venía saliendo de la oficina del Director cuando se encontró a Marissa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?—le dijo con una voz apagada. La pelirroja se acercó a la chica y comenzó, con su dedo índice, a delinear la estructura ósea de la chica.

-Tú sabes muy bien lo que quiero—le dijo una vez que se acercaba más al rostro de Quinn. La chica del pelo rosa tomo la mano de Marissa y la alejo de su cara.

-No tengo ganas de hablar en estos momentos y mucho menos contigo, Marissa. Y cualquier cosa que quieras conmigo, te voy a pedir que dejes de quererla. En estos momentos, la menos que quiero es drama y mucho menos si viene de ti.

-Eres una IDIOTA, ¿Qué carajos está pasando contigo?—la chica miro a la pelirroja

-¿Qué me está pasando de qué?—le dijo

-¡Estas cambiando, Fabray!—Quinn rodo sus ojos

-Que no quiera tener sexo, no quiere decir que esté cambiando. Quiere decir que encontré algo mejor—le dijo a la chica al oído. Marissa vio como Quinn comenzaba a reírse y sin pensarlo, levanto su mano y le pego a Quinn en la mejilla.

-Que esta sea la primera y última vez que pones una mano encima, Marissa—le dijo Quinn a la chica. Marissa le dedico una mirada y salió corriendo de la escuela. Quinn solo se sobaba su mejilla.

-Pff, Que día—la chica tomó unos libros de su casillero y salió de la escuela. Su reloj marcaba las 4 de la tarde. En dos horas iría a ver a su chica.

Quinn manejaba hasta la casa de su novia, faltaban 10 minutos para las 6. La puntualidad en la chica no era su fuerte, pero estaba por ver a su chica, y por su chica, haría eso y más. Sus dos amigos en lo que resta del día le habían dicho que estaba cambiando, pero ella no sentía eso. Si, algunas cosas habían mejorado en ella, más sin embargo, seguía siendo ella, la Quinn que desde que llego a Lima, había sido.

-Buenas tardes—dijo mientras la muchacha del servicio abría la puerta.

-Adelante—le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y Quinn pasaba—En un momento llamo a la Srita. Rachel—Quinn solo asintió.

-Oh Quinn, no sabía que vendrías—la chica se volteó al ver que, Leroy aparecía.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Berry—le dijo Quinn mientras saludaba al hombre.

-¿Cómo estás?—le pregunto y Quinn sonrió

-Bien, muchas gracias por preguntar—en eso, un gritito se hizo presente en la sala. Era Rachel la cual bajaba casi corriendo por las escaleras. Al bajar completamente las escaleras, corrió y abrazo a la chica.

-Baby—dijo mientras le besaba los labios lentamente. Quinn se sonrojo al ver como Leroy las miraba.

-Lo siento—se disculpó la ex rubia. Leroy sonrió

-¿Podías ser más linda?—la chica se sonrojo y Rachel sonrió mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo de la chica—No tienes por qué disculparte, es normal. Me voy, pórtense bien. Nos vemos después, amor—dijo mientras besaba la frente de su pequeña hija—Me la cuidas—le dijo a Quinn y la chica solo asintió.

-Vamos a mi recamara—Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn y ambas subieron hasta la recamara de la morena. Al llegar, Quinn no dudo en sonreír. El cuarto de Rachel era simplemente una mezcla entre lo infantil y lo moderno. Pintado de rosa, con estrellas en todo el cuarto, pudo ver varios trofeos, de las porristas y del Glee club, entre otros. Sonrió.

Tenía suerte de tener una novia como Rachel Berry.

-¿Cómo estuvo tú día?—le pregunto Quinn a Rachel

-Estuvo bien, entre la práctica y Glee y… ¡¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?—Grito la chica al verle un moretón en la mejilla izquierda.

-¿Qué?—dijo confundida

-Tienes un golpe en la mejilla. ¿Con quién te peleaste?—Dijo al levantarse

-¿A dónde vas?—le pregunto

-Por el botiquín. Mis padre puso una crema la cual quita la inflamación y el hematoma—Rachel saco el pequeño botiquín y se acercó a la chica del pelo rosa— ¿Quién te hizo eso, Quinn?—le preguntó mientras cuidadosamente le untaba la crema a la chica.

-No te enojes, ¿va?—Rachel la miro—Fue Marissa—La pequeña morena, abrió sus ojos al máximo

-¿Por qué carajos te hizo eso?—grito

-Rach—pero la chica seguía y seguía diciendo cosas, que ni la misma Quinn podía entender

-Esto no se va a quedar así, mañana una buena dosis de Slushis le van a llover—Quinn tomo a la chica por los hombros.

-No, tú no eres así, Rach—Quinn miro a la diva—Tú eres más que eso. No importa, ¿ok?

-Pero mira cómo te dejo—le dijo mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla— ¿Por qué te golpeo, esa salvaje?—Quinn sonrió

-Por qué me dijo que estaba cambiando y yo le dije que el no querer nada con ella, no significaba que había cambiado, sino que había encontrado algo mejor—Rachel sonrió y beso los labios de su novia.

-Eres un encanto—Quinn sonrió y volvió a besar los labios de su chica—Espera, ¿tuviste algo que ver con ella?—La chica sonrió

-Eso no importa ahora, Rach—y volvió a besar los labios de su chica una vez más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola ¿Cómo están?**

Después de leer mi dosis de " 2 Nuevos Caminos" Les dejo un capítulo nuevo de esta historia-Bueno, antes que nada MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos los Reviews que me han dejado, en verdad no hay palabras para describir la satisfacción que uno siente al ver que el trabajo que realizas esta entre los gustos de muchas personas, en verdad GRACIAS.

**Nota:** Si, hasta ahora los capítulos han estado cursis por así decirlo, pero quiero "endulzarlos" antes de que venga la parte amarga de la historia. Muchas personas me han dicho "¿Dónde está el drama?" bueno, no tarda en llegar, solamente no me odien con el drama que le pueda llegar a poner a esta historia.

Hay muchas chicas que ammm ¿Cómo decirlo? No sé, me cohíben por la clase de cosas que me ponen, chicas, se los agradezco en verdad, pero me hacen sentir algo como rara :$

#YouLittleLove ((:

#I wanna be your Wife : Dios, ¿ahora hasta esposas me van a salir? Me siento cohibida y rara y estoy roja :$

Bueno, disfruten el capítulo. El próximo ya van a tener lo que algunas me piden y no es drama ;)

Cuídense mucho y buenas vibras.

Love, Karla


	12. Te amo, te siento

Capítulo XII

Te amo, te siento

-Eso estuvo genial—dijo Ben. Quinn reía ante las ocurrencias que contaban sus amigos. Justo cuando Quinn daba una última calada a su cigarrillo, Rachel paso. La chica del cabello rosa sabía que Rachel iba a estar molesta. Los silbidos de los chicos se escuchaban al ver pasar a la morena junto con Brittany y Santana.

-Nos vemos chicos—anunció la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?—le pregunto Ben

-Figgins. Ya sabes la mierda que trae conmigo—Ben encogió sus hombros mientras golpeaba levemente los hombros de la chica.

-Supongo que te veré luego—la chica solo asintió y siguió su camino. Sacó su celular y mando un mensaje a la porrista.

-**¿Te veo en donde siempre?—**segundos después la respuesta le llegó

-**No, te veo en el último baño. Estaré en unos minutos**—la chica sonrió y apresuro su caminado para llegar primero que Rachel. Quinn se adentró en el último baño y espero a Rachel. Unos minutos después de que ella había llegado, escucho como los zapatos deportivos de Rachel se hacían escuchar.

-Te tardaste—le dijo Quinn a Rachel. La chica del pelo rosa acercó sus labios a los de Rachel, pero esta movió su cara y le beso que iba dirigido a los labios, terminó en la mejilla.

-Estabas fumando. Sabes que odio que me beses cuando tienes aliento a tabaco—terminó de decir Rachel. El tono empleado, era molesto. Y Quinn lo sabía, sabía que la porrista estaba molesta por que la había visto con Ben, estaba molesta por que la había visto fumando y estaba molesta por que Quinn le había prometido que trataría de alejarse de esos chicos.

-Lo siento—le dijo mientras se metía a la boca una pastilla de menta— ¿Estas enojada?—la chica del pelo rosa tomo a Rachel de la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-Quinn, te dije que no quería verte con ellos, sé que no soy nadie para prohibirte cosas, pero en verdad tengo mucha miedo—Inmediatamente la morena paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia.

-Rachel, claro que eres alguien para mí. Eres mi novia y sé que te preocupo, pero si dejo...

-Sí, lo sé—interrumpió Rachel—pero has tenido un gran avance. Tus notas están mejor y tu madre está muy feliz con el pequeño cambio que has demostrado. No me gustaría que volvieras a lo mismo—le confeso la chica con un puchero. Quinn solo sonrió

-Sí, pero dentro de ese cambio, sigo siendo yo, Quinn—la diva rodo sus ojos

-Pero puedes seguir siendo Quinn, sin echar por la borda todo lo que has alcanzado en estas semanas—La ex rubia beso la mejilla de su novia.

-Trataré, aunque no me gusta que te enojes por verme con Ben y los demás. Al final de cuenta, son mis amigos—la morena acariciaba lentamente las mejillas de la ex rubia. La piel tersa de Quinn siempre relajaba a la morena, y podía hacerlo, horas y horas y jamás cansarse.

-Con que no te vea cerca de esa tal Marissa, no me enojare más. Bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero, sabes que no me gusta que fumes, y mucho menos en la escuela. Si Figgins te hubiera visto, hubieras estado en problemas—Quinn sonrió. En ocasiones su novia podía ser demasiado dramática, pero le encantaba que Rachel se preocupara con ella.

-Pero no me vio. Eso es lo importante—la ex rubia se acercó más a la morena y esta se alejó—ya no huelo y ni tengo sabor a tabaco, mira—la chica le soplo—Menta fresca, lista para besar—la porrista sonrió y junto sus labios con los de la rubia.

Rachel besaba esos labios que día a día la volvían loca, esos labios de los cuales ya se estaba haciendo adicta. Le encantaba que Quinn la besara, le encantaba probar esos labios mentolados a causa de las pastillas que Quinn siempre comía para quitar su sabor a tabaco.

-Te veo en mi casa, ¿ok?—le dijo Rachel a la chica.

-¿Saliendo de la escuela?—la morena miro a Quinn

-Lo sabes—la chica del pelo rosa, puso una mueca en sus labios y después rasco su cabeza.

-Veré a Figgins, sigue presionándome para que me inscriba a un maldito club—los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron.

¿Por qué no entras al club Glee?—la ex rubia la miro y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Me estas jodiendo?—la chica la miro sería—Lo siento

-Es una buena idea, así tú y yo podríamos pasar más tiempo juntas—la chica de la cabellera rosa miro a su chica.

-Rachel, ni siquiera sé si puedo cantar. Vamos a descartar el club Glee, ¿ok?—la porrista suspiro pesadamente y asintió—Nos vemos en tu casa—la diva no dijo nada y presiono sus labios con los de Quinn para después salir del baño.

-La verdad me has impresionado, Quinn. En dos semanas has hecho lo que no hiciste en un año—la chica solo rojo los ojos—Aunque falta que te unas al menos en un club para que tus créditos sean mayoritarios y no tengas problemas a la hora de buscar Universidades.

-Aún no me ha llamado ninguno la atención—Figgins tomo asiento y miro a Quinn directamente a los ojos.

-Hay muchos clubs, solo uno, Quinn. Inscríbete a uno y te dejare en paz—la chica suspiro pesadamente.

-Volveré a ver entre los patéticos clubs que haya y le traeré mi notificación—Quinn no dijo más y tomo sus pertenencias mientras salía de la oficina del director.

. . . . .

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo vas a tener tiempo para pasar una tarde con nosotras?—Santana miraba a Rachel inquisitoriamente.

-Este fin de semana. Podemos hacer una pijamada—Santana la seguía mirando—deja de mirarme así, Santana—le dijo la chica pataleando.

-Santy, no veas así a Rach—la latina rodo sus ojos—entonces el sábado—afirmo Britt

-Claro, el sábado—les termino de decir Rachel sonriente.

-Hola, mi sexy princesa judía—llego Puck abrazando y besando a la chica.

-¡Dios, Puckerman! ¡Eres tan empalagoso!—dijo la latina y el chico rodo los ojos

-Estas celosa por qué a ti no te abrazo como abrazo a mi sexy judía—ahora era la latina la cual rodaba sus ojos.

-¿A mí no me vas a abrazar, Puck?—preguntó la rubia con un puchero que derritió el corazón del chico del mohicano. Se acercó a la rubia para después tomarla por la cintura y abrazarla contra su cuerpo.

-Ya, ya, basta—Santana termino de decir de una manera tan celosa que provoco la mira de los dos chicos judíos. Santana tomo posesivamente a Britt y Puck dirigía su mirada a Rachel.

-¿Qué tanto me vez?—le dijo la porrista

-Hable con Quinn hace unas semanas—inmediatamente la diva volteo a ver al futbolista.

-¿Qué?—puck encogió sus hombros

-Tenía que decirle un par de cosas… ¡Auch!—dijo el chico al sobarse del brazo. Rachel lo había golpeado

-Eres un tonto, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—el chico que seguía sobándose el brazo, miro los ojos marrones de la castaña.

-Por qué eres como mi hermana y no quiere que te haga nada. Aunque no sirvió de nada, esa chica es una "bad-ass"—Rachel solo sonrió— ¿Ya son algo?—la chica se sonrojo—Oh pillina—se burló Puck mientras le hacía cosquillas a la chica.

-¡Basta, Puck!—el futbolista paró lo que estaba haciendo—Tienes que jurarme que no le vas a decir esto a nadie. Eres le primero que lo sabe, ni siquiera Santana lo sabe.

-Deja el dramatismo y dime—le dijo impaciente

-Hace unas semanas Quinn y yo comenzamos a andar—Puck sonrió ampliamente y como a la chica entre sus brazos y la alzo del suelo.

-Bájame, Puck—el chico obedeció y después beso la mejilla de su amiga

-Es increíble. Estas saliendo con la sexy chica de pelo rosa. Eso demasiado hot, incluso pensarlo en demasiado sexy. Tú y ella, las dos son como una bomba sexual—Rachel volvió a pegar en el hombro al chico.

-¡Puck! Contrólate—Puck simplemente la miro y sonrió.

-Bien, no quiero que Quinn me mande a golpear. Ahora ya no me acercare a ti, temeré por mi vida—La chica sonrió. Después miró su reloj, eran tiempo de irse a su casa, Quinn estaría en cualquier momento. La porrista se despidió de sus amigos y camino hasta donde su chofer estaba.

10 minutos después la chica llegaba a su casa. Sus padres no estarían en casa, ambos llegarían noche, por lo que decidió esperar a su novia para que ambas comieran juntas. La porrista subió a su recamara, se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa. Un vestido rosa pálido adornaba su cuerpo, su pelo lacio y un leve maquillaje complementaban la vestimenta de la chica. Minutos después escucha el timbre sonar, se apresura para abrir ella. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta, acomoda su vestido y su pelo y suspira. Al abrir la puerta, ve a Quinn parada, con esa sonrisa que la enamora cada día más.

-Pasa—le dijo Rachel a Quinn con una gran sonrisa. La porrista cerró la puerta y se acercó la Quinn para después besar esos labios color fresa.

-Que buen recibimiento—termino de decir Quinn mientras se relamía los labios probando una vez más el brillo labial de su novia.

-¿Ya comiste?—la chica negó—Bien, así podemos comer juntas—Quinn asintió.

La comida paso divertida. En ocasiones, la porrista le daba de comer en la boca a Quinn y viceversa. Las risas se hacían presentes y la nana de Rachel miraba divertida a las chicas y por su mente pasaba, ¿Cómo la niña Rachel se había enamorado de alguien como Quinn? La primera vez que la nana de Rachel había visto a Quinn, se asustó. El pelo rosa y esa ropa negra y tan diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver; no le parecía la persona adecuada para estar con su niña, pero mientras más tiempo, Quinn pasaba en casa de los Berry, Bertha, la nana de Rachel, se daba cuenta que la chica del pelo rosa en verdad hacia feliz a su niña.

-Se les ofrece algo más—intervino la nana de Rachel. La chica inmediatamente se paró y abrazo a la mujer de edad avanzada.

-Nany ¿Dónde estabas?—la mujer sonrió al sentir los labios de su niña sobre su mejilla.

-Estaba en la cocina. Buenas tardes, niña Quinn—le sonrió Bertha a Quinn. La chica del piercing se levantó y abrazo a la anciana.

-Es bueno volver a verla—le dijo la chica y la mujer sonrió

-Lo mismo digo. El color se está yendo y está dejando ver el hermoso color de su cabello—la mujer había tomado unos cuantos mechones de la chica.

-Supongo que necesito un retoque—dijo sonriendo

-Debería dejar que su rubia cabellera salga a la luz—le dijo sonriente—no les quito más el tiempo. Que se diviertan, si necesitan algo, me llaman ¿ok?—ambas chicas asintieron y la mujer se fue a la cocina.

-Es un encanto de mujer—le dijo Quinn a Rachel

-Lo sé, es tan encantadora como yo—termino de decir Rachel con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh, vamos pequeña gigante egocéntrica—le dijo Quinn mientras tomaba a la chica de la cintura y caminaban de esa manera a la recamara de la chica.

-¿ya decidiste a cual club te vas a inscribir?—ambas chicas estaban acostadas en la cama de Rachel. Su posición, la misma de siempre: Quinn abrazaba a Rachel por la cintura, mientras que la pequeña porrista, posicionaba su cabeza en el pecho de la ex rubia.

-Aun no. Ninguno me llama la atención. Y yo pienso meterme al club Glee—respondió la chica al ver como su novia había alzado la cabeza y como su boca comenzaba abrirse para hablar.

-Vamos, baby—le dijo Rachel mientras se ponía de rodillas en la cama y daba pequeños saltos en la cama.

-Rach, ni siquiera sé si puedo cantar. Así que no. Mejor—dijo mientras tomaba a Rachel de la cintura—bésame—la porrista sonrió y acercó sus labios a la chica.

El beso comenzaba lento, sus labios se tocaban de una manera tan hermosa que hacía que las chicas fueran y tocaran el cielo. Los besos lentos, eran de una manera los preferidos de Quinn, porque podía probar ese sabor que solo Rachel tenía. Lentamente, la lengua de Quinn hizo su aparición y comenzó a bailar junto con la de Rachel esa danza, en la cual las dos ya eran unas maestras.

De manera sutil, Quinn se acomodó encima de la más pequeña y comenzaba a tocar los muslos torneados y bronceados de la diva. La piel tersa de Rachel, hacía que Quinn siempre quisiera más. Nunca habían pasado de tocarse por debajo de la ropa, pero en esos momentos, Quinn necesitaba más, necesitaba tocar a Rachel de una manera que siempre había querido tocarla.

La morena, enredaba sus manos entre la cabellera de la otra chica, mientras sentía como los besos de Quinn descendían de su cuello hasta casi llegar a sus pechos. No se sobresaltó, sabía que eventualmente eso pasaría, pero la diva tenía miedo, ella jamás había hecho ese tipo de cosas con ningún novio, pero con la chica se sentía segura, pero al mismo tiempo, insegura.

Segura, porque sabía que Quinn pararía si ella le decía que lo hiciera, pero insegura porque ella no quería parar y si las cosas pasaban a un nivel más, Rachel no sabría cómo manejar la situación. La diva era una inexperta en ese terreno y si bien, sabía cosas de cómo hacerlo como un chico, en el terreno de chica-chica no tenía ni una pista.

La temperatura comenzaba a incrementar en los cuerpos de las chicas, a esos momentos, la chica del cabello rosa ya no era dueña de sus actos, ella solo quería sentir su piel fundirse con la de Rachel. Necesitaba sentir a la morena, Quinn necesitaba sentir a Rachel.

Lentamente, Quinn miro los ojos de la castaña y esta pestaño dos veces, Quinn sonrió. La inocencia en los ojos de la porrista le causaba ternura pero al mismo tiempo, la excitaban más. Las pálidas manos de la chica descendieron hasta posarse en el cierre del corto vestido de Rachel. Los ojos color avellana volvieron a mirar los marrones de Rachel como en símbolo de permiso. Rachel beso los labios de la chica como en señal de que podía continuar. Quinn sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Rachel, mientras bajaba el cierre de aquel vestido.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron al máximo la ver ese cuerpo que la morena poseía. Su abdomen liso y tonificado, su piel bronceada y tersa y miro sus pechos, los cuales eran pequeños pero apetecibles. La ex rubia acercó sus labios al abdomen de la chica y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en todo el estómago de la porrista. Pequeños gemidos salían de la boca de Rachel. Los labios de la chica en verdad se sentían de maravilla en su piel. Quinn llegó hasta el cuello de Rachel y comenzó a repartir besos. La diva no se quería quedar atrás y bajo sus manos hasta el borde de la camisa de la chica y le saco, dejando ver el abdomen de la ex rubia. Rachel se sonrojo al ver lo sexy que eran los abdominales de Quinn.

En minutos, las chicas solamente estaban ya en ropa interior mientras seguían besándose. A ese punto, Quinn ya ni sabía cómo se llamaba, ella solamente pensaba en besar a Rachel, tocar a Rachel y escuchar esos pequeños sonidos de placer que salían de la boca de su chica. Las pálidas manos llegaron hasta los pechos de la morena y comenzó a tocarlos por encima del bra negro que Rachel todavía tenía puesto, Quinn no se iba a conformar con eso y posos sus manos en el broche del brassier y miro una vez más los ojos de la chica. Rachel ahora no dijo nada, y Quinn desabrocho ese brassier dejando al descubierto esos bellos senos. Rachel suspiro pesadamente y gimió al sentir como Quinn succionaba sus pezones. El placer que Quinn le estaba proporcionando era simplemente maravilloso.

Rachel imito la acción de Quinn y quito el bra de la chica rebelde. Las manos de Rachel se posaron en ambos senos mientras le daba pequeños masajes. La cara de Rachel ardía de lo sonrojada que estaba, pero simplemente se había dejado llegar.

Besos de Quinn descendieron hasta llegar casi a la pelvis de Rachel y esta simplemente dio un gemido ruidoso. Los dedos de las manos de Quinn se enredaron en la base de la pantaletas de la chica castaña. Rachel abrió sus ojos al máximo y se tensó un poco. Quinn subió sus labios hasta su oído.

_**Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti**_

Rachel abrió sus ojos al máximo. Esa era la primera vez que Quinn le decía que la amaba. Si bien, Quinn no era de esas chicas las cuales se dejaban llevar por sus emociones, mas sin embargo, el momento ameritaba dejarle ver a Rachel lo que en verdad significaba esa chica para ella.

_**Te amo, te vuelvo a elegir en cada mirada te derrites en mí.**_

Los labios de Quinn ahora se posaban en los labios de la pequeña porrista que estaba emocionada ante el detalle que había tenido su novia. El beso fue correspondido de una manera delicada y pasional por parte de Rachel. La porrista tomo las manos de la chica del cabello rosa y las llevo hasta el borde de su pantaleta. Quinn quita esa tela y miro los ojos de Rachel la cual tenía un par de lágrimas.

_**Y cada gota que derrama tu piel es para mí por cada vez que me tienes dentro.**_

La cara de Quinn estaba sumergida en el centro de Rachel, la cual gemía incontrolablemente al sentir la lengua de Quinn jugando en su centro. La sensación era simplemente era demasiado para ella. Pequeñas gotas de sudor hacían brillar en la piel de la chica como pequeños diamantes. La rubia aparto de cara del centro de Rachel.

_**Hazme reír, hazme llorar Hazme sufrir hasta llegar Hazme morir, hazme vivir Has salir el sol**_

Al término del verso, la ex rubia besaba los labios de la pequeña morena, mientras Rachel tomaba a Quinn de los hombros para después bajar sus manos a la espalda de la chica y enterrar sus uñar en la piel de esta, dejando pequeños surcos rojos.

_**Hazme sentir, hazme dudar Hazme mentir hasta jurar Hazme fingir, hazme desear Hazme otra vez el amor.**_

Ahora, Quinn se volvía a posicionar en medio de la chica y bajaba una de sus manos hasta tocar la humedad de la porrista. Rachel al sentir como Quinn jugaba con su centro, comenzó a gemir incontrolablemente. Sabía que había llegado el momento, el cualquier momento, Rachel Berry perdería su virginidad.

_**Te amo te pienso y vuelvo a escribir Y cada palabra te trae hasta mi Y cada instante que acaricio tu piel es para ti Por cada vez que me tienes dentro.**_

Quinn introdujo dos dedos en el interior de Rachel. La porrista dejo salir un audible gemido mientras sus uñas se incrustaban en los hombro de Quinn. La ex rubia movía lentamente sus dedos, sabía que Rachel era virgen y tenía que ser cuidadosa con ella. Al cabo de los minutos, las embestidas de los dedos de Quinn dentro de Rachel se hacían más veloces, haciendo gemir incorporablemente a la chica.

_**Hazme reír, hazme llorar Hazme sufrir hasta llegar Hazme morir, hazme vivir Has salir el sol**_

Rachel seguía gimiendo ahora en los labios de Quinn. La chica seguía dentro de la porrista, sabía que el dolor se había ido e introdujo un dedo más. La espalda de Rachel se elevó de la cama y gemía fuertemente, Quinn estaba haciendo su trabajo de una manera simplemente espectacular.

_**Hazme sentir, hazme dudar Hazme mentir hasta jurar Hazme fingir, hazme desear Hazme otra vez el amor.**_

Quinn seguía cantando la canción agitada lo cual hacia que la temperatura de Rachel se elevara más y continuara gimiendo de una manera más audible. En cualquier momento, Rachel llegaría al orgasmo, Quinn lo podía sentir, sentía como los muslos de Rachel comenzaban a tensarse y segundos antes de que la morena llegara a su orgasmo, los labios de la chica subieron hasta el oído de la chica y canto la última estrofa de la canción.

_**Hazme morir...Hazme vivir Has salir el sol**_

Rachel había llegado a su clímax. El pecho de la porrista subía y baja y su respiración continuaba agitada. Quinn miro a su chica y beso esos labios carnosos que le encantaban. La chica del pelo rosa se sentía completamente feliz, Rachel era de ella completamente.

-Te amo—dijo Rachel y los ojos de Quinn se abrieron al máximo y sonrió. Ella también sentía lo mismo, ella ya lo había dicho al principio.

-Te amo igual Rachel—La morena levanto un poco su cara y beso una vez más los labios de su chica.

-Gracias por hacerme la chica más feliz del mundo—dijo Rachel después de unos minutos al estar acostada en el pecho desnudo de Quinn.

-Gracias a ti por haberme dejado ser a mí, hacerte la chica más feliz del mundo—Rachel sonrió y beso lentamente el pecho de su chica.

-Soy buena aprendiz, pronto te voy a hacer sentir todo lo que tú me hiciste sentir—Dijo Rachel lo que causo risa en Quinn.

-Hazme morir, hazme vivir. Has salir el sol—terminó de decir Quinn y Rachel la beso.

-Te amo—se volvieron a besar y terminaron dormidas.

. . . . . - - - - - - . . . . .- - - - - -. . . . . . . - - - - - - -

**Hola**

Otra vez yo. Nunca voy a tener las suficientes palabras para agradecerles todo el apoyo que le han dado a lo que este fic respecta. En verdad muchas gracias. El drama se acerca, no se me desesperen. _No todo es miel sobre hojuelas. _

**Nota: **Este capítulo va para Usi (Princesa Faberry) Se lo había prometido desde hace como un siglo pero ya está aquí. Espero que lo disfrutes y espero haberle hecho honor a la canción.

**NO SOY KARLA BIEBER** Solo lo dejo al costo. A todas las chicas que me comentan diciendo que pues, amm ese tipo de cosas, como les dije me halagan pero me cohíben se cierta manera. Pero gracias

En fin, a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer y para comentar, les agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, se agradece mucho, en verdad.

_Canción: Hazme de David Bolzoni _

Nos vemos el próximo Martes (:


	13. Cosmo & Bob Esponja

Capítulo XIII

Cosmo y Bob Esponja

Era un viernes por la noche. Y una Quinn Fabray estaba recostada en su cama, su mirada miraba el techo. Habían sido unos meses bastante interesantes y hermosos de su vida. Había conocido a Rachel, la chica era su novia y hace un día, Rachel se había entregado a ella en cuerpo y alma. Estaba más que feliz, tenía a la chica de sus sueños en sus brazos. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica.

La puerta de su recamara comenzó a sonar. La chica se levantó y fue a abrirla. Su madre estaba frente a ella con una gran sonrisa, Quinn suspiro y camino con su madre detrás de ella. Eso también había cambiado, ahora sus padres, estaban más tiempo con ella, aunque la chica se opusiera, siempre encontraban momentos para hablar con ella, al parecer la relación entre ellos, volvía a ser la misma.

-¿No saldrás esta noche?—le preguntó la rubia mayor mientras miraba como Quinn sonreía levemente.

-No me apetece salir esta noche—terminó. Jude asintió

-¿Rachel va a venir?—La chica del pelo rosa miro a su madre y negó— ¿Te has peleado con ella?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no—dijo calmadamente—Rachel tiene noche de porristas en su casa, tu sabes, esas cosas—La Sra. Fabray asintió

-¿Entonces saldrán el sábado?—Quinn rodo sus ojos y se tiro en la cama.

-Tiene pijamada con sus dos mejores amigas—la cara de Quinn denotaba frustración. La chica pensó que el fin de semana lo pasaría con su novia, pero no iba a ser así y le molestaba.

-Bueno, todavía tienes el domingo—la chica no dijo nada y le sonrió levemente a su madre.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—hablo la chica después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Por supuesto, cariño—la ex rubia suspiro y miró a su madre.

-¿Por qué este cambio tan drástico hacia conmigo? Quiero decir, antes de que pasara todo lo de Rachel, Uds. Me trataban como que si yo no existía, como un simple mueble en esta casa, pero de unos meses para acá, todo ha sido diferente—Jude miro a su hija.

-Rachel—dijo y rápidamente su hija la miro.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Rachel en todo esto?—su madre la miro tiernamente y acaricio una de las mejillas de su no tan pequeña hija.

-Cuando nos enteramos del secuestro de Rachel, yo estuve ayudando a Leroy e Hiram. Estuvieron muertos en vida esas dos semanas sin ver la sonrisa de su hija y me puse a pensar que hubiera pasado y en lugar de Rachel, hubieras sido tú. Después, cuando Rachel fue liberada, ella hablo conmigo. Me pregunto por ti y yo no conteste porque no sabía cómo estabas, donde estabas, si estabas bien—las lágrimas comenzaban a salir por los ojos azules de Jude—Rachel me hizo ver que estaba siendo una mala madre por haber dejado a mi hija tanto tiempo sin mi atención. Ella se expresó tan bien de ti, como sí ya te conociera de tiempo, pero ella me dijo que no, y bueno, me hizo entrar en razón, ella me hizo ver que tal vez la razón por la que te comportabas de la manera en la que lo hacías, era porque tal vez necesitabas que yo estuviera contigo—

Quinn escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su madre y por dentro sentía una alegría que inundaba todo su ser y su alma. ¿Acaso Rachel podría ser más perfecta? Ella había sido la causa por la cual sus padres volvían a tratarla como integrante de una familia que se estaba consumiendo, la castaña era la causante de su felicidad y de que ella estuviera cambiando lentamente en su actitud. Sin duda alguna, Rachel Berry era lo que Quinn Fabray siempre había buscado.

-No te digo que volveré a ser la misma, pero tratare de cambiar, un poco más—trabajosamente dijo Quinn. Su madre sonrió y abrazo a su hija.

-¿Sabes?—Quinn la miro—Me alegra que sea Rachel la persona de la cual estés enamorada. Es una hermosa persona y te ha hecho tanto bien. No podría pedir mejor mujer para ti—Quinn se sonrojo y su madre le beso la frente.

-Finn es lindo más no es Hot—dijo Brittany para después ser mirada por su novia.

-¿Qué?—dijo Santana un tanto confundida

-Oh baby, pero nadie es tan lindo y sexy como tú—la rubia se acercó a su novia y le beso delicadamente los labios mientras Rachel las miraba tiernamente. Le encantaba ver a esas dos, simplemente se complementaban, la inocencia de Britt con la experiencia de Santana. La ternura de la bailarina con el temperamento fuerte de la latina.

-Has estado muy callada, Rachel. Y eso es raro en ti—le dijo Santana y Rachel rojo sus ojos.

-Que graciosa, Santana—le dijo mientras le tiraba una almohada a la latina la cual sonreía y le regresaba la almohada.

-Rachel, nos vamos—Dijo una de las porristas mientras junto con ella se ponía de pie el resto de las porristas. Rachel se despidió de todas y solamente se quedaron Santana y Brittany.

-¿Qué tienes?—preguntó Britt a Rachel una vez que la chica se volvía a sentar con ellas.

-¿Debería de pasarme algo?—preguntó suavemente la castaña y la rubia encogió los hombros.

-¿Sigues pensando en Gayston?—La castaña rodo los ojos. El chico de Carmel nunca había sido del agrado de la latina y ese fue el sobrenombre que Santana le dedico al chico.

-Obvio que no Santana. Es parte de mi pasado y allí es donde se debe de quedar—la latina la miro

-¿Segura? Por qué hace unos meses hasta te querías ir a Londres para estar con él—La castaña la volvió a mirar

-Más segura de que me iré a Juilliard y seré una actriz de Broadway—Santana simplemente rodo sus ojos.

-¿Les dije que Quinn Fabray es linda?—rápidamente ambas chicas miraron a la rubia la cual jugaba con un pato que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué?—dijo santana

-La chica del pelo rosa—la latina la miro

-Se quién es Quinn Fabray pero, ¿Por qué dices eso?—la rubia la miro y después tomo a su pato en sus manos y lo abrazo.

-Por qué lo es, me gustaría verte con ella, Rach—La castaña inmediatamente se sonrojo a más no poder. Mientras que Santana miraba confusa a ambas chicas.

-Qué cosas dices, Brittany—la rubia inocentemente miro a la chica

-Es la verdad, he visto cómo te mira. Ella piensa que es discreta o que yo soy tonta, pero no es así, soy muy inteligente como un pato. Volviendo al tema, te mira mucho y siempre que pasamos por donde ella esta, se te queda mirando así como Santy me mira a mí—Rachel sonrió y la latina se sonrojo.

-¿Y cómo es esa mirada, Britt-Britt?—la latina fulmino con la mirada a Rachel

-Una mezcla entre Cosmo de los Padrinos Mágicos y Bob Esponja—Rachel no soporto y estallo en risas.

-Suficiente, ellos son idiotas y así tiene la mirada—Rachel sonrió y miro a Britt

-Bob esponja no es idiota—la chica rubia comenzaba a querer llorar e inmediatamente, Santana se retractó de sus palabras.

-Bueno, no, pero yo no tengo esa mirada—la rubia se acercó a la chica y le beso la mejilla

-Si la tienes y Quinn también. Se ve que ha caído bajo el encanto Berry—A ese momento, Rachel sabía que no podía ocultar nada a Britt o Santana. La rubia podía ser demasiado inteligente cuando se lo proponía y al parecer había descubierto a Quinn mirándola con esa mirada que la bailaría había descrito.

-Ya no puedo ocultarlo más—ambas chicas miraron a la morena como se ponía en pie y caminaba de un lugar a otro.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Rachel?—la latina le pregunto y la castaña la miro.

-Lo que dice Britt-Britt es verdad—la porrista miro a la rubia la cual sonreía abiertamente y miraba la cara de confusión de la latina.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Oh por Dios, ahora vamos a poder salir las cuatro juntas!—le dijo Brittany mientras abrazaba a Rachel y comenzaba a saltar junto a la chica.

-Espera ¿Cuándo carajos pensabas decírnoslo? Se supone que somos tus amigas—la pequeña porrista suspiro levemente y miro a su amiga.

-No puedo decirle a todo el mundo que estoy saliendo con ella. Si sus "amigos" se llegan a enterar, cosas malas pueden pasar—Santana sereno su mirada y miro a su amiga y después a su novia.

-No seas tan intensa, Santy. Lo importante es que no los dijo—Britt le sonrió a Rachel

-En verdad lo siento, Santy, pero es que no podía, pero ustedes son mis mejores amigas y me sentía mal el no poder compartir esto que tengo con Quinn.

-Eres tan cursi, Rachel, pero que le vamos a hacer, así eres tú. Pero ¿Cuándo paso todo esto?

-Hace un mes, digamos que nos conocimos en una tienda de CD's y bueno, comenzamos a hablar y lo demás es historia. Es un encanto de persona y… -Britt la interrumpió

-Es sexy, lo sé Rachel—Santana miro a su novia

-Ok, si dices un comentario más acerca de que Quinn es sexy, no te llevare más a los helados—Y Santana vio la cara de su novia. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos azules de Brittany.

-Vez lo que hacen tus celos enfermizos, Santana—le dijo Rachel mientras abrazaba Britt.

-Lo siento, amor, perdóname. En verdad, no quise hacerte llorar. Perdón, amor—la latina miro los ojos azules de su novia y sin pensarlo dos veces, Santana abrazo a la rubia. Rachel miraba la escena desde su lugar. Santana podía ser una total tonta con sus palabras y en ocasiones hacían sentir mal a la bailarina, pero de igual manera, sabía cómo hacer sentir mejor a la chica de los ojos azules.

El celular de la castaña comenzó a sonar, vio la pantalla y era un mensaje de Quinn. Una sonrisa gigante, apareció en el rostro de la pequeña porrista. Santana miraba la escena y sonrió para sí misma.

-¿Romea te acaba de mandar mensaje?—Rachel volteó a ver rápidamente a su amiga.

-No—le contesto rápidamente

-Sí, tienes la misma sonrisa tonta que pongo yo cuando Santy me manda mensaje o me llama por teléfono—termino de decir Brittany y la diva no podía negarlo.

-Bueno, si era Quinn—y las dos chicas comenzaron con el típico "uuuuuuuu" en modo de burla. Rachel se había olvidado completamente contestar el mensaje de Quinn por estar discutiendo con Santana y con Britt. Cinco minutos después, una llamada entraba al celular de Rachel. La castaña contesto pidiendo silencio por parte de sus dos amigas.

-Lo siento, Baby—Dijo Rachel al momento de contestar la llamada. Sabía a qué se debía la llamada de la ex rubia.

-_¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupe por ti—_la castaña sonrió para sí misma al escuchar la preocupación de la ex rubia.

-Es que estaba con las chicas, y por estar peleando con ellas, no te pude contestar—una risa se escucho en la otra línea.

-_Entonces, interrumpo, ¿no es así?—_La porrista miraba como Santana se burlaba de ella silenciosamente y como Britt la miraba con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nunca interrumpes, nada—Quinn sonrió—Quiero decirte algo

-_Oh Dios_

_-_Oh Dios, ¿Qué?—preguntó la porrista

-_Siempre que escucho esa frase, cosas malas pasan—_la castaña negó con la cabeza

-Ok, no te enojes, pero, Britt y Santana ya saben que tú y yo estamos saliendo, pero no te preocupes, no dirán nada—le dijo rápidamente al escuchar los quejidos al otro lado de la línea.

-_No me molesta que les digas a tus amigas, simplemente, no quiero que te pase nada. Eso es todo, Rach. Nunca podría enojarme contigo—_La diva sonrió abiertamente y después fijo su mirada en Santana, la cual hacía gestos de burla hacía Rachel.

-¡Vamos Rachel, deja el mandil para otro día!—grito Santana y la castaña la regaño con la mirada

-_Te marco después ¿va?—_le dijo Quinn

-No claro que no, santana así es de pesada, pero has lo mismo que yo…Ignórala—la latina rodo los ojos

-_Solo quería escuchar tu voz. ¿Te veo el domingo?_—La pregunto cautelosamente la ex porrista a la porrista.

-Claro. Te amo—dijo la castaña

-_Te amo, más—_Y la conversación terminó- La porrista abrazó su celular contra su pecho y comenzó a sonreír.

-Deja la cursilería, Berry—le grito Santana

-¡Santy!—la regaño Britt. La latina solo rodo los ojos mientras Rachel y Britt sonreían abiertamente.

El domingo había llegado rápidamente para Quinn. Había pasado dos días sin ver a su chica que la extrañaba. Quinn sonrió para sí misma, nunca pensó que el amor podía volverla tan cursi y tan ella cuando estaba con Rachel. La chica de la cabellera rosa sonrió nuevamente, otro cambio más en la chica- Sin motivos, las sonrisas aparecían en su rostro. Tomo su abrigo y salió de su habitación. En la sala se encontraba su madre, su padre, tenía más de un mes de viaje; la chica entro a la sala y beso la mejilla de su madre.

-Iras a ver a Rachel, ¿no es así?—la chica del piercing miro a su madre y sonrió.

-Sabes que sí—le dijo mientras miraba los ojos azules de su madre.

-Cariño, antes de que te marches—la rubia se paró en seco y miro a su madre—tu prima Zoe estará aquí la próxima semana—la chica del pelo rosa abrió los ojos. Tenía un año sin ver a aquella chica. Sonrió.

-Me alegro, por fin la veré—le dijo

-Solo quería decirte eso. Salúdame a Rachel—Quinn sonrió y asintió

-Buenas tardes—le dijo Quinn a la nana de Rachel una vez que la señora la había dejado entrar.

-Buenas tardes, niña Quinn. Me sorprendió no verla aquí el fin de semana junto a Rachel, Santana y Britt—La chica le sonrió a la anciana

-Rachel tiene que tener tiempo para sus amigas. No quería incomodar—la nana de Rachel sonrió ampliamente.

-Mil veces mejor que ese tal Gaston—le dijo la señora a la chica. Esta sonrió mientras la nana de Rachel caminaba junto a ella hasta la habitación de la castaña.

-Baby—fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Rachel al ver a Quinn enfrente de ella. Bertha, la nana de Rachel, sonrió.

-Las dejo solas, niñas—Quinn despidió a la nana y entro a la recamara con Rachel. Al entrar, la porrista beso lentamente a la ex rubia. El cantó de los ángeles escucho Quinn, esos labios que tanto le encantaban, volvía a besarlos después de dos largos días.

-Te extrañé—le dijo Rachel a Quinn en medio del beso

-Yo te extrañé más—le contesto la chica mientras miraba esos ojos marrones que tanto le encantaban.

Ambas chicas después de una sesión de besos dulces y cariñosos, ambas se acostaron en la cama de Rachel. La pequeña diva recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de la ex rubia mientras que esta la abrazaba más a su cuerpo. Rachel cambiaba y cambiaba los canales de la televisión, cuando vi en un canal Bob Esponja y en otra Los padrinos mágicos y comenzó a reír sonoramente. Quinn miró extrañada a su novia.

-¿Qué te pasa?—Le dijo Quinn a Rachel una vez que la risa de la pequeña castaña ceso.

-El viernes, Britt dijo que cuando tú me vez, lo cual no eres muy discreta. Me das una mirada entre Cosmo y Bob Esponja—la chica del pelo rosa se sonrojo y miro a su novia.

-¿Qué? Esa rubia es algo, muy imaginativa—le dijo mientras sonreía a su novia

-Pero es verdad, amor, me vez así de lindo—la ex rubia encaro una ceja

-¿Soy así de linda como Cosmo o Bob Esponja?—la castaña sonrió

-Eres más linda, dulce y adorable y te amo—Quinn sonrió y abrazó más a su novia.

. . . . .

**Hola**

Ayer fue 20 de Noviembre un día conmemorativo en México. Se celebraron 101 años de la Revolución Mexicana.

Como sea, quería desde ayer actualizar pero mi casa se inundó del espíritu navideño. Arbolito de navidad, cortinas, adornos, luces, hasta papel higiénico con olor a navidad. No me malinterpreten, me gusta a navidad, pero bueno, la decoración no es muy de mi agrado.

Lo sé, este capítulo surgió al estar viendo Bob Esponja (tengo cierta obsesión con ese muñeco cuadrado) y no me pude contener. **¿Drama?** Pronto, chicas. El drama comienza cuando la prima de Quinn hace acto de presencia en el fic y eso es en el próximo capítulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR APOYAR TANTO ESTA HISTORIA. EN VERDAD, NO HAY PALABRAS PARA DESRIBIR EL HONOR QUE SIENTO AL QUE UDS. LEAN ESTA HISTORIA.**

Que tengan buena tarde/noche. Nos leemos después, cuando actualicé este fic.


	14. Zoe Fabray

Zoe Fabray es un personaje inspirado en Kristen Stewart cuando interpreto a Joan Jett en "The Runaways"

Capítulo XIV

Zoe Fabray

Era miércoles en la tarde y Quinn se encontraba en la sala esperando a su madre. Esa tarde su prima, Zoe, llegaría directamente de Los Ángeles a Ohio para quedarse una temporada en Lima. Aún no sabía el porqué de la inesperada y repentina visita de su prima a Ohio, pero sería bueno ver a esa chica después de tanto tiempo de no verle.

Mientras la chica del cabello rosa esperaba a su madre, comenzaba a recordad todo lo que había vivido con su prima. Zoe era de la misma edad que Quinn, por lo que siempre fueron cómplices, de cosas que según ellas, eran cosas que los "adolescentes" hacían. Quinn sonrió al recordad aquella vez, en una competencia de porristas en el centro de Los Ángeles; se escaparon del cuarto de hotel para irse de fiesta con unos chicos que habían conocido. Tomaron hasta que sus hígados quedaron, literalmente, destrozados.

Luego recordó de igual manera, como habían asistido a una fiesta de preparatoria, cuando ambas chicas estaban en su primer año de secundaria. Fue una de las tantas fiestas en donde ambas habían hecho de las suyas.

Así fue hasta que Quinn quedó embarazada. Fue en una fiesta a la que ambas chicas habían sido invitadas, Quinn porqué era la hermosa porrista, novia del jugador de futbol y Zoe por ser porrista y prima de la chica. Ambas habían tomado, era la fiesta de bienvenida para los chicos de nuevo ingreso, todo paso muy rápido y a las semanas Quinn supo que estaba embarazada. No dijo a nadie nada, hasta que sus padres le descubrieron el estómago abultado. Fue allí cuando todo el martirio para Quinn comenzó.

-¿Nos vamos?—la chica del cabello rosa salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su madre. Sonrió y se levantó del sillón.

-Vamos—le dijo a su madre.

Ambas mujeres abordaron el automóvil, el cual ya estaba listo para ir al aeropuerto de Ohio. Quinn miraba por la ventana mientras su madre la miraba detenidamente. Los recuerdos de la dulce y rubia Quinn, inundaron su pensamiento, extrañaba a esa Quinn, no decía que esta Quinn estaba mal, meses atrás ella pensaba esto, pero simplemente ahora, le parecía normal ver a su hija con el pelo rosa y pantalones y camisas en lugar de vestidos y el vestuario que solía utilizar su no tan pequeña hija.

-¿Mamá?—fue la primera en hablar. La Sra. Fabray miró a su hija.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?—la ex rubia sonrió

-¿Zoe viene de visitar o a quedarse?—la rubia mayor miro directamente los ojos avellana de su hija y dio un pesado suspiro.

-Sabes que tú tío es igual a tú padre—Quinn la miro confundida—Zoe no se está comportando como un Fabray—dijo por fin Jude—la chica del cabello rosa rodo sus ojos y suspiro.

-¿Acaso todos los hombres de la familia Fabray son tan idiotas?—su madre la regaño con la mirada—lo siento, madre, pero tú sabes las idioteces que hizo papá y ahora el tío Charles con Zoe.

-Aún hay cosas que tus padres estamos aprendiendo, cariño y estoy segura que algún día tu tío Charles, también lo hará, mientras tanto, es bueno saber que la mando con nosotros y no a otro lugar—la chica sintió

-En eso tienes razón, además, extraño Zoe. Aunque no sé si ella me va a reconocer—su madre sonrió

-La cuestión aquí será, si tú la vas a reconocer a ella—Quinn miró a su madre, la cual simplemente sonrió y posó su mirada en dirección a la ventanilla del automóvil, dejando a Quinn son más de dos pensamientos confusos en su cabeza.

Ambas mujeres bajaron del automóvil al ver que habían llegado al aeropuerto. Quinn estaba algo nerviosa, la chica estaba desesperada por saber si Zoe seguía de la misma manera de siempre, con ese cabello castaño claro, esa cara inocente y dulce y esa mirada que podía derretir hasta el iceberg más grande.

Esperaron uno diez minutos, cuando una chica alta, de cabello corto negro, ojos verdes y ropa andrógina se acercaba a ellas. Cuando la chica estuvo ya de cerca, Quinn pudo notar que esa chica era nada menos que su prima. El cabello largo castaño claro ya no estaba, ahora era negro y corto y despeinado. Los vestidos que siempre utilizaban, habían sido reemplazados por un par de pantalones pegados a sus piernas y una camisa con la insignia de "Green Day"

-Te dije que la cuestión sería si tú la ibas a reconocer a ella—Quinn seguía mirando a su prima. La cara inocente había cambiado por una más severa y algo incomoda. Miraba de arriba abajo a su prima, esa chica no podría ser Zoe, su prima.

-¿Tan cambiada estoy?—hablo por primera vez la prima Zoe. La voz de igual manera le había cambiado; la voz dulce y tierna, había pasado a ser algo profunda y gruesa.

-La verdad es que sí. ¿Dónde está mi prima y que has hecho con ella?—ambas chicas sonrieron. Quinn se acercó a Zoe y le abrazo tiernamente—Te extrañe, Zoe.

-Igual yo, Quinn—Jude solo miraba a las chicas, siempre habían sido tan unidas, siempre habían todo juntas. Siempre juntas hasta que se marcharon a Ohio.

-Vamos a casa, chicas—les dijo Jude. Ambas caminaron junto a Jude, mientras Zoe contaba cómo le había ido en el transcurso de Los Ángeles a Ohio.

-. . . . . –

-Bien, cariño, esta será tu habitación—le dijo Jude a Zoe, mostrándole una habitación espaciosa—siéntete como en casa, Zoe. Esta es tú casa—La chica le sonrió

-Es hermosa, tía J. Muchas gracias por todo, en verdad—Jude abrazó a la chica y beso la frente de esta.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Las dejare solas para que hablen entre Uds. —Le dijo la Sra. Fabray al momento que se retiraba—Por cierto, Quinn—le dijo ya a un escalón para bajar las escaleras—hablo Rachel. No le dijiste donde irías y sabes cómo se pone de preocupada en cuanto a ti respecta. —Quinn asintió y su madre sonrió mientras se perdía entre los pasillos de la casa.

-Estás muy cambiada—fue lo primero que dijo Quinn mientras ayudaba a su prima a meter sus maletas dentro de la habitación.

-Pues si de cambios hablamos, tú no te quedas atrás—le dijo la morena mirando los ojos de su prima.

-Esta algo rosa, pero sigo siendo Quinn—Zoe miro a su prima y sonrió.

-Eres una Quinn diferente, si mi papa te viera, ya estuvieras en estos momentos llena de agua bendita, con miles de rosarios y cruces y el rezando a Dios para que el demonio se te salga de tú cuerpo—Quinn sonrió sonoramente al escuchar las palabras de su prima.

-¿Así de loco dejaste al tío Charles?—la ojí-verde encogió los hombros mientras continuaba sacando la ropa de su maleta.

-Mi padre así esta de loco. La gente crece, y con el crecimiento y las experiencias va optando por gustos diferentes—la del pelo rosa miraba de reojo a su prima mientras le ayudaba a acomodar la ropa en los roperos—El piensa que algún día volveré a ser la misma de antes, pero muchas cosas que hacíamos años atrás, no estaban bien—Zoe miro a su prima

-Se a lo que te refieres. Mi padre pensaba lo mismo, hasta hace unos meses. De las experiencias aprendes—Después de casi 1 hora de estar acomodando las pertenecías de la chica de los ojos verdes, ambas habían terminado y estaban en el jardín platicando lo que había pasado a lo largo de un año en sus vidas.

Quinn se enteró que después de ella haberse marchado, Zoe había caído en una depresión, su padre había prohibido a la chica mantener contacto con Quinn. De igual manera, muchas veces quiso ir a buscarla, más sin embargo sus intentos fueron inútiles. La chica del pelo rosa se sentía bien de tener a su prima de vuelta. Al parecer ambas estaban en cierta conexión.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso para que dieras ese cambio tan drástico, Quinn?—la chica del piercing mirada el pasto y después los ojos de su prima.

-Cuando llegamos aquí, me sentía como una mierda, había dejado toda mi vida en Los Ángeles, no me pude despedir de nadie y sobre todo, le dije adiós a mi hija—las lágrimas querían brotar, pero de ninguna manera Quinn Fabray se iba a dejar ver débil enfrente de su prima—Supe que si seguía con la misma actitud, mis padres iban a poder siempre hacer de mí lo que ellos quisiera, por lo que me teñí el pelo, compre nueva ropa, me horade la nariz y me tatué la espalda baja.

-¿Y cómo lo tomaron los tíos?—La chica sonrió a su prima

-No me hablaban desde que me teñí el pelo, nuestra comunicación comenzó a mejorar, hace unos meses atrás—Zoe asintió— ¿Y tú? ¿A qué se debe tu cambió?

-Me enamore—Quinn miró a su prima y la chica le dio una sonrisa leve.

-¿Me quieres contar?—Zoe asintió

-Fue al empezar el segundo año de secundaria—La chica del pelo negro guardo silencio

-Puedes confiar en mí, Zoe. No soy nadie para juzgarte—la ojí-verde le sonrió levemente a Quinn.

-Siempre supe que los chicos no eran lo mío. Sí, salí con chicos, tus estas de testigo, pero simplemente nunca me sentía completamente, satisfecha, como que si algo más me faltara. Fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que era Gay. Quise tratar de negarlo, viviendo con unos padres tan conservadores, tú sabrás como me sentí. Meses después de descubrir que era gay, conocí a Jessica. Una chica simplemente espontánea y hermosa, comenzamos a convivir y pasar tiempo juntas, que cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba enamorada de ella. No sé cómo sucedió o como mis padres se enteraron pero me alejaron de ella, me cambiaron de escuela, no me dejaban salir, fue casi como lo que el tío Russel te hizo a ti. No volví a saber de Jessica—Quinn miró a su prima

-Y al no verla y saber que tus padres seguían teniendo controlada tu vida en todos los aspectos, hiciste verles que podías cambiar sin que ellos pudieran controlarte ya de una vez por todas—Zoe movió su cabeza indicándole a su prima que estaba en lo cierto.

-Al ver que yo seguía con mi misma actitud, papá hablo con la tía Jude y heme aquí—Quinn paso una mano por sus cabellos y miro a su prima. Ella había pasado por lo mismo, sus padres habían sido cortados por la misma tijera, aun no podía creer como los padres podían comportarse de tal manera.

-Al menos accedió a mandarte aquí y no a otro lugar—dijo Quinn

-En eso tienes toda la razón, mi querida prima, y veo que tú también pasaste por lo mismo, al menos lo tuyo no fue por amor—la chica sonrió

-¿Qué te puedo decir? El haberme alejado de todo no fue bueno para mí, si hubieras venido dos meses atrás, no me hubieras reconocido, era un total fracaso, no te puedo mentir. Mis padres me tenían "abandonada" si es que es esa la palabra. Y yo, no andaba en buenos pasos. Hay muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento, pero hay veces que de las cosas que nos arrepentimos de haber hecho aprendemos y obtenemos lo que menos pensamos—sonrió Quinn al recordar cierta morena porrista.

Rachel

-Oh por Dios—dijo al pararse de donde estaba sentada con Zoe

-¿Qué pasa?—la chica imitó la misma acción

-Olvide hablarle a Rachel—le dijo mientras caminaba hasta la casa

-¿Quién es Rachel?—Pregunto al ya estar dentro de la casa junto con Quinn y ver como la chica marcaba rápidamente un número telefónico.

-Mi novia—le dijo mientras se perdía entre la cocina. Zoe trataba de asimilar lo que su prima le había dicho en esos momentos. ¿Quinn Fabray con novia? Y lo más sorprendente era que había escuchado a su tía hablar de la misma persona.

- . . . . . . –

-Lo siento, amor, pero es que se me olvido por completo decirte que mi prima Zoe, llegaba hoy a Lima—dijo Quinn mientras escuchaba como una muy dramática Rachel Berry le comenzaba a gritar.

_-¡¿Tienes una idea de cuánto me preocupe? ¡Mucho! Nunca, escúchame bien, Quinn Fabray, ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!—_Quinn sonrió para sí misma al ver lo dramática que su novia podía ser.

-Lo siento y te prometo que jamás volveré a hacer eso—Le dijo a Rachel

-_Siento haberte gritado, pero tú tienes la culpa. Entonces, tu prima llego a Ohio_—Afirmo Rachel

-Sí, y te propongo algo—le dijo Quinn

-_¿Qué?_

_-_Paso por ti en una hora para salir con mi prima y la conozcas, ¿va?—escucho a Rachel sonreír.

-_Te espero, Baby—_y Rachel terminó la llamada. Quinn sonrió y camino hasta donde estaba su prima ya sentada. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se sentó con su prima.

-Así ¿tienes novia?—dijo por fin Zoe y Quinn se sonrojo.

-Hace dos meses y medio. Fue mi salvación—Zoe sonrió

-¿Los tíos saben?—Quinn asintió— ¿Y están de acuerdo?

-Sí, creo que una parte se debe a que mi novia, Rachel, es hija de unos buenos amigos de mama—Zoe la miro confundida—Rachel tiene dos padres, es adoptada. Es una chica hermosa y simplemente excepcional, a ella también le debo que mis padres, al menos mi madre, vuelva a ser la misma conmigo

-Al parecer tú novia logró conquistar cada centímetro de tú cuerpo y corazón—la chica del pelo rosa sonrió.

-Como no tienes una idea—Quinn se levantó—Vamos, es hora de darte un tour por Lima, Ohio—dijo sonrientemente.

- . . . . . . –

-Este—dijo mientras le mostraba un vestido rosa a su padre.

-Con cualquiera te vez hermosa, hija. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en eso de los vestidos?—La pregunto Leroy a Rache quien seguía revolviendo su closet

-Quinn viene—le grito

-¿Por qué no lo imagine?—susurró el hombre de color

-¿Qué dijiste?—le pregunto al salir con un vestido lila

-Que ese vestido te va a quedar precioso—Rachel sonrió y se miró al espejo con el vestido ya puesto.

-Tienes razón, me veo hermosa—le dijo mientras daba vueltas con el vestido ya puesto.

Su padre sonrió. Ni todo el dinero del mundo compraba la sonrisa que en esos momentos su hija tenía. Le encantaba verla de esa manera, tan feliz, tan enamorada, tan Rachel. Tanto como ella fue buena influencia en Quinn, como la chica del cabello rosa había sido para su hija y eso, Leroy Berry sabía agradecer.

Rachel terminó de alistarse y esperaba ansiosa, sentada en la sala principal. Un ligero maquillaje adornaba su cara, el pelo ligeramente ondulado y el vestido que se le ceñía al cuerpo. Se miraba hermosa. Miraba el reloj, y faltaban 5 minutos para que Quinn llegara por ella. Y lo que le daba más curiosidad era conocer a la prima de su novia.

El timbre se hizo sonar y Rachel dio un ligero gritito, tanto como su nana y su padre negaron con la cabeza mientras sonreían, la porrista abrió la puerta dejando ver a Quinn. La chica del pelo rosa sonrió al ver lo hermosa que su novia se miraba, sin pensarlo dos veces, ambas chicas se besaron leve y cariñosamente. Al separarse, sonrieron como tontas.

-¿Estas lista?—preguntó Quinn

-Claro. Papi ya me voy, Nany, nos vemos más al rato—dijo al tomar la mano de su novia.

-Hasta luego, Sr. Berry y Nany B—grito Quinn mientras era jalada por la castaña hasta llegar al carro—No me dejaste despedirme bien—le dijo Quinn.

-No es necesario, volverás a casa y lo harás—le dijo mientras sonreía. Ambas volvieron a besarse y escucharon como una voz se aclaraba dentro del carro. Quinn se sonrojo.

-Lo siento, ¿sí?—le dijo a Zoe mientras la chica salía del automóvil. Rachel miraba detenidamente a la chica y no cabía en su asombro. ¿Acaso todas las Fabray eran sexys y lindas y tenían ese look roquero que hacía a muchas chicas babear?—Rach, ella es Zoe, mi prima.

-Hola, soy Zoe Fabray—Y la diva escucho la voz de la chica. ¡Dios! ¿Qué clase de espécimen eran las Fabray?

-Mucho gusto, Rachel Berry—Ambas chicas se saludaron y Quinn miraba la escena.

-Vamos, chicas. Hay un tour que debemos comenzar—dijo y Rachel miraba como ambas chicas sonreían.

. . . . .

-Creo que es hora de partir—dijo Quinn mientras miraba su reloj. Las tres chicas habían regresado de su tour por Ohio y estaban en la sala de audio y video de la casa de Rachel.

-¿En verdad?—pregunto Rachel mientras miraba a Quinn con esa cara del gato de "Shrek"

-Oh, vamos gatita hermosa. Mañana nos veremos en la escuela—le dijo una vez que las tres chicas estaban en la puerta de la casa.

-¿Zoe también ira?—Quinn sonrió y miro a su prima

-A partir de mañana soy oficialmente un "Titans"—le dijo la ojí-verde a la castaña

-McKinley está por ver el poder de las Fabray—la castaña golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Quinn

-Deja de decir locuras, Quinn Fabray—la chica del cabello negro miraba atentamente la escena.

-Dejo que se despidan como Dios mande—ambas chicas se sonrojaron a más no poder y miraron como Zoe se iba hasta el carro. Por la ventana, Zoe miraba a ambas chicas, bueno, solo miraba a Rachel.

-No, no puedo pasar por lo mismo. No de nuevo—susurro para ella misma— ¡Mierda!—dijo al momento que golpeaba el asiento.

-¿Ahora peleas con los asientos?—Zoe se sobresaltó al ver a su prima ya dentro del carro.

-Para nada—le dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué te pareció Rachel?—le dijo mientras ambas emprendían su camino hasta llegar a la residencia Fabray.

-Llegaremos a ser buenas amigas—dijo mientras miraba a su prima de reojo.

**HOLA**

**Ayer fue Día Faberry**. En verdad fue algo así de WTF? La abrazo con mirada sexosa y Rachel bien sexy que cantaba esa canción tan GAY. Ya quiero que sea Martes .'

Ok, pongamos las cartas sobre Word. No soy la mini biber de Flor, me da pena que me digan Karla Biber. En twitter en raro que me digan así y que me digan que soy la nueva sensación juvenil entre las autoras de Fics y así. Me da mucha pena :$

A todas las chicas que me comentan y me halagan con sus comentarios (después de que me sonrojo y me cohíbo) Gracias a todas las que dicen que soy la chica perfecta porque soy rara y me gusta Bob Esponja, es lindo que piensen eso. A las que se quieren casar conmigo, igual es raramente lindo.

**NO TENGO NOVIA, NI NOVIO. Pero tengo una relación con mi carrera (;**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTRIOS Y DARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER, COMENTAR (**ACOSARME) **Y DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

Espero que les guste este capítulo. En verdad y AMEN A ZOE, es sexy.

_Próxima actualización: miércoles _


	15. Tu Ángel Guardian

Capítulo XV

Tu ángel Guardián

El jueves había llegado. Rachel estaba desayunando con sus padres. Unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa y jugo de naranja con algo de fruta. Estaba algo ansiosa y no sabía el por qué, la diva presentía algo, pero no sabía que o cual era la razón por la cual tenía ese tipo de presentimientos, no le daría importancia, al menos no ahora.

-¿Quinn vendrá por ti?—escucho que su padre, Hiram, le preguntaba.

-No, ella ya ha de estar en la escuela, tenía cosas que hacer junto con su prima—le dijo mientras se limpiaba al comisura de su boca.

-¿prima?—le miro Leroy confuso

-Ayer, una prima de Quinn llegó a Ohio, desde Los Ángeles. Es una versión de Quinn, solo que sin el pelo rosa—dijo Rachel mientras miraba a sus padres.

-Es raro que dejen entrar a alguien a mitad del ciclo escolar—comento Hiram—pero son los Fabray, a ellos se les puede dar todo—terminó Hiram mientras apartaba la vista de su periódico y se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Ya te vas?—preguntó Leroy

-Sí, tengo una paciente inestable y es posible que la operemos por la tarde—contesto Hiram—por lo que supongo que no vendré a cenar—Leroy rodo sus ojos.

-Cuídate. Me marcas—le dijo su marido mientras era besado por Hiram.

-Nos vemos princesa, cuídate y me saludas a Quinn—la diva sonrió

-Claro papá. Te quiero—el hombre pequeño beso la frente de su hija y salió del comedor. Leroy miro a su hija, estaba callada y eso era algo raro en ella.

-¿Estas bien, cariño?—la chica miro a su padre y sonrió levemente.

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—Leroy sonrió

-Eres mala mintiendo—la diva suspiro pesadamente.

-Es solo que, tú sabes que no muchos saben acerca de mi relación con Quinn—su padre la miro confundido.

-¿Y eso es malo, porque?—la diva rodo sus ojos

-No es malo, papá. Es solo que me gustaría poder estar con ella todo el tiempo—

-Bueno, si no lo haces es porque no quieres, pero debes saber que todos necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros—la porrista miro seriamente a su padre.

-No es que vaya a estar sobre Quinn todo el tiempo. Simplemente me gustaría ir de la mano con ella, lo que una pareja entre los estándares de la comunidad escolar hacen—Leroy volvió a sonreír.

-Eres incluso más dramática que yo. Cariño, no presiones las cosas, esas se dan por sí sola. Ahora levanta tu trasero y vete a la escuela que se te hace tarde—la porrista sonrió y beso la mejilla de su padre.

-Al parecer todos sus papales están en orden, Srita. Fabray—comento el Director Figgins mientras miraba la documentación de Zoe.

-De antemano, gracias por hacer una excepción al admitir a Zoe a mitad del ciclo escolar—agregó Jude mientras miraba al hombre sonreír.

-No podía dejar ir a una gran estudiante—Zoe sonrió tímidamente y Quinn rodo los ojos—Hablando de grandes estudiantes, ¿me debes algo, no Quinn?—la chica del pelo rosa suspiro.

-Los clubs de esta escuela son estúpidos—soltó por fin

-¡Quinn!—le regaño su madre.

-Ya está terminando tu plazo, Quinn. Necesitas esos créditos extras—Quinn volvió a rodar sus ojos.

-El lunes, ¿ok?—Figgins asintió

-Ni un día más si no seré yo el que te asigne el club—la chica levanto una ceja y suspiro.

-Sí, como sea. ¿Ya nos podemos ir?—el director asintió.

-Nos vemos, mama, tía—dijeron las primas al mismo tiempo.

-Eres una ruda—le dijo Zoe al salir de la oficina.

-Y puedo ser más—contesto sonriendo

-Egocéntrica

-Y a mucho orgullo—Zoe rodo los ojos

-¿Dónde está tu novia?—pregunto Zoe mientras caminaban hasta los casilleros.

-Debe de estar llegando. En la escuela no podemos estar todo el tiempo juntas. Mi reputación no me lo permite—la chica del pelo negro miro confundida a la chica de la cabellera rosa.

-¿Tan "bad-ass" eres?—Quinn miro a su prima

-No tienes idea—Habían llegado hasta el casillero de Zoe, el cual, estaba cerca del de Quinn, cuando Marissa llega hasta Quinn.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte—dijo Marissa de una manera seductora. Quinn no prestó mucha atención a la pelirroja y siguió en lo suyo.

-¿Qué quieres, Marissa?—pregunto sin mirar a la chica.

-Hablar, tenemos mucho tiempo sin hablar—Quinn cerró su casillero y se recargo en el mientras miraba a la chica por primera vez.

-No tengo ganas, no me siento con ganas de verte la cara, Marissa. Así que si me disculpas, Zoe ¿estas lista?—le pregunto a su prima la cual miraba a la chica pelirroja.

-Claro, vamos—Marissa instantáneamente miro a Zoe. La boca de la pelirroja casi cae al suelo al ver a Zoe y es que simplemente se miraba sexy. Una camisa pegada a su cuerpo con alguna insignia Hippie, unos jeans pegados a sus piernas y un par de converse, y ese pelo negro desaliñado.

-¿Quién es ella?—le pregunto la pelirroja a la ex rubia sin dejar de mirar a Zoe.

-No debería decirte, pero no quiero que te metas con ella. Es mi prima, pelirroja. Contestada tu pregunta, nos vemos—dijo mientras evadía a la chica y caminaba junto a su prima.

-Fuiste grosera con esa chica—Quinn rodo sus ojos

-Es una molestia en el trasero. Esta como enamorada de mí desde hace ya tiempo, y como no le he tomado la atención que solía prestarle, me acosa—La ojí-verde sonrió.

-Eres una rompecorazones, Fabray—la chica sonrió

-Aunque creo que lo que resta del año tendré competencia—dijo mientras escuchaba alguno que otro silbido por parte de unos chicos y comentarios por parte de las chicas. Zoe sonrió

-Como en los viejos tiempos—recordó la chica

-Cierto—agregó muy sonriente.

. . . . . . .

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba en clase de Algebra, no prestaba atención. Su menta viajaba y viajaba y aterrizaba en cierta mirada avellana que le hacía crispar los vellos, le hacía temblar el alma y la enamoraba más y más. Se sentía desesperada, no había visto a su novia en casi dos horas. Necesitaba verla, cada día sentía que se hacía más adicta a la chica. La campana sonó y tanto como Britt y Santana alcanzaron a la chica.<p>

-Como sales con la chica más ruda de la escuela, ya no nos hablas—dijo Santana

-¿Es vedad, Rach? ¿Ya no nos vas a hablar?—Rachel fulminó con la mirada a Santana.

-Por supuesto que no, Britt. Santana es una dramática—la latina rodo los ojos

-Como sea—Las tres chicas caminaban hasta la cafetería, cuando vieron una gran trifulca en el patio principal de la escuela. Las tres chicas caminaron hasta el lugar y vieron a policías en la escuela. Rachel se asunto y en lo primero que pensó fue en Quinn. No había sabido nada de ella desde la mañana. Los nervios comenzaron a inundar el cuerpo de la diva.

-¡SUELTEMENTE!—La morena desvió su mirada y miro como los policías esposaban a Ben. Rachel miraba atentamente la situación, los policías se llevaban a Ben esposado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En dónde estaba Quinn?

-¿Qué ese no era amigo de Quinn?—dijo Santana al ver como el chico seguía forzando.

-Al parecer, ¿Dónde estará Quinn?—susurro Rachel

. . . . .

* * *

><p>Quinn miraba absorta la escena, Ben siendo arrestado por la policía. Sus manos comenzaron a sudas y se puso nerviosa, si Ben había sido arrestada, eso quería decir que ¿ella era la siguiente? Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.<p>

-¡Quinn, diles, diles que soy inocente!—Gritó el chico al ver a Quinn mirando la escena. Zoe miró a su prima, la cual no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara, estaba ida, solo miraba al chico.

-¿Es amiga de este chico?—preguntó el policía. Quinn miró al hombre con el uniforme, podía decir que si, podía decir que no, era un dilema, pero tenía que hacer lo que fuera mejor para ella y Rachel.

-Solía serlo, ya no—Ben la miro sorprendido, y después su semblante cambio a enojado

-Estas tan dentro como yo, Quinn. Tú sabes todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, sabes que si hablo, te puede ir mal—la chica del cabello rosa se acercó a él.

-Haz lo que se te plazca, Ben. ¿A quién crees que le creerán más? A ti, un delincuente o a mí, la hija de Russel y Jude Fabray—el chico miro a la chica y frunció el ceño—es lo que creí. Se buen chico y compórtate en tu nuevo hogar—El policía camino con el chico mientras este seguía gritando cosas a la chica.

-¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Zoe al ver como Ben era metido a la fuerza en una patrulla de la policía.

-Larga historia—Quinn sonrió. No Ben, significaba estar con Rachel ya como pareja oficial en la escuela.

-¿Me la vas a contar?—Quinn miro a su prima

-Sí, pero no ahora. Todo a su tiempo—La chica del perlo rosa detuvo a un policía que pasaba por con ellas—Disculpe oficial ¿Por qué detuvieron al chico?

-Distribución de estupefacientes entre la comunidad escolar, aparte de que fue reportado un robo en una casa habitacional hace tres días y este chico fue el responsable—La chica asintió y el oficial siguió su camino.

-Bad-Ass—dijo Zoe a Quinn

-Cierra la boca—le dijo sonriendo a la chica la cual sonrió abiertamente.

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>Rachel caminaba por la escuela como loca, debía encontrar a Quinn, estaba preocupada, molesta pero más preocupada que nada. Temía por la seguridad de Quinn, temía que ella también estuviera involucrada en algo con él. Sabía que se habían distanciado, pero la chica del cabello rosa, tenía sus secretos, aunque confiaba en Quinn.<p>

-¿Dónde estás Quinn?—dijo al mirar la comunidad escolar. En cuanto sobre los estudiantes resaltaba la cabellera rosa de Quinn, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta llegar a la chica y sin importarle lo que la gente pensara o dijera, abrazo a Quinn. La abrazo de una manera en la cual se desprendía la preocupación y le medo que la castaña tuvo al ver la posibilidad de perder a Quinn.

-Estoy bien—susurro Quinn el oído de Rachel.

-Me preocupe demasiado, pensé que tú también estabas involucrada y… No sabes lo feliz que estoy—Quinn se desprendió lentamente del abrazo y miro esos ojos marrones que tanto la enamoraban.

-De ahora en adelante siempre será así—Y la porrista sabía a lo que Quinn se refería. Sin Ben en la escuela, el mundo podía saber que ellas dos estaban juntas.

-Eres porrista—afirmo Zoe mientras miraba a la chica— ¿Estas saliendo con una porrista?—ambas chicas sonrieron

-Y no cualquier porrista, la capitana de las porristas para ser más exacta—dijo Quinn orgullosa mientras Rachel se sonrojaba.

-Qué ironía. Tú fuiste la capitana de las porristas y el mundo de peleaba por salir contigo, ahora tu sales con la porrista, que creo, es también una de las chicas más cotizadas de la escuela—la chica del pelo rosa sonrió.

-Así es la vida—dijo mientras miraba a su chica y después a su prima.

Zoe estaba anonadada ante Rachel, solo llevaba dos días de conocerla y la chica la sorprendía más y más. Aparte de ser extremadamente hermosa, era porrista y salía con su prima. Sabía que Rachel era esa fruta prohibida que no debía probar, pero las cosas prohibidas siempre son las cosas que más quieres probar.

. . . . .

Las clases estaban por terminar y Quinn estaba en clase de literatura, sabía que después de la última clase, Rachel tenía práctica de Glee. Era el momento perfecto, esos chicos y más que nada Puck, tenía que saber que esa castaña era de ella y de nadie más y que no dejaría que ningún futbol-tonto, podría acercarse a la chica.

-Bien jóvenes, pueden retirarse—dijo el profesor mientras tomaba sus pertenencias y se retiraba del salón.

La chica del cabello rosa tomo su carpeta y salió corriendo hasta llegar al salón de música. Vio como Kurt junto con Mercedes llegaban y la miraban extraño, después llegaba el resto de los chicos, entre ellos Puck y Finn. El chico del mohawk sonrió al ver a Quinn allí, Finn simplemente ignoro a la chica.

-Quinn—dijo el profesor Shuester— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?—la chica del pelo rosa sonrió y miro al profesor.

-Creo que sí—dijo mientras hablaba con el profesor. El rubio sonrió y asintió mientras invitaba a la ex rubia a pasar al salón. Pasaron cinco minutos y Rachel entraba junto con Brittany y Santana, la latina fue la primera que vio a la chica, más sin embargo esta le hizo señas que guardara silencio y esta sonrió.

-Bueno chicos, hay alguien en el salón que quiere hacer acto de presencia y también unirse al club. Por lo que vamos a darle la bienvenida a Quinn Fabray—inmediatamente Rachel abrió sus ojos al ver a la chica del cabello rosa parada a un lado del profesor. Los primeros acordes de la guitarra comenzaron a sonar y Quinn comenzó a cantar.

_When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face I can't replace<br>And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Rachel miraba atentamente a Quinn la cual sonreía levemente al cantar esa canción. Nunca fue buena para expresar lo que sentía con las palabras, por lo que pensó que la mejor manera de expresar sus sentimientos y hacerle saber a otras personas que amaba a Rachel será cantándole una canción.

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

Las caras conmovidas de Kurt, Brittany y Rachel se hacían notar. La letra de aquella canción era hermosa y el sueño de cualquier chica. Era una declaración de amor y las declaraciones de amor siempre eran hermosas y en cierto momento, cursis.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>and waves are crashing  
>and stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<em>

Rachel miraba atentamente a Quinn, ella era ese especial para ella. Quinn era lo que siempre había esperado, esa chica había llegado a su vida sin previo aviso y cambiado por completo su forma de vida y ver las cosas.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<br>_

Quinn miraba directamente los ojos castaños de la morena y sonreía al ver la cara de Rachel. Esa cara que le decía más que mil palabras. Pero después sintió la mirada pesada de Finn. El chico alto la miraba enojado y hasta molesto. La chica no le tomo importancia.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
><em>

Y esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Rachel se derritiera Le había dicho que ella será su amor verdadero y su corazón, palabras que cualquiera chica enamorada quiere escuchar. Quinn en verdad se había Ganado cada sentimiento del corazón de Rachel Berry.

_Use me as you will  
>pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>though my skies are turning gray<br>_

Puck miraba a la chica del pelo rosa y sonreía. En verdad era de héroes hacer lo que la chica estaba haciendo. Sabía que en verdad Quinn no lastimaría a su hermosa princesa judía. Los chicos del club se conmocionaron al ver como la chica caminaba hasta llegar con Rachel y tomarla de la mano para después levantarla de su asiento y verla directo a los ojos.

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<br>I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

-Estaré contigo por siempre y nunca te lastimare—le susurro a la chica para después besar delicadamente los labios de la chica. Todos aplaudieron al ver tan hermosa escena entre las chicas.

-Bienvenida al club Glee—dijo el profesor Shue. Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron.

-¿En verdad?—la chica sonrió

-Es tiempo de pasar tiempo de calidad con mi chica—la diva volvió a besar los labios de Quinn. Minutos después, la campana sonó y la ex porrista tomo la mano de Rachel y la entrelazo con la suya.

-¿Qué haces?—le pregunto confundida mientras miraba como los demás estudiantes las miraban.

-Haciéndoles ver que eres mía—ambas sonrieron y siguieron caminando junto con Zoe la cual las había encontrado a la salida de la escuela. Al parecer todo iría bien de ahora en adelante, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Quinn.

**_. . . . . . . . . . _**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola (:<strong>

**Antes que nada: AMO A PUCK, En esta temporada es maduro y es sexy.** **Naya Rivera se merece un maldito Oscar. **En verdad, la actuación de anoche y la salida del closet con su abuela, fue lo máximo y debo admitir que la manera en la que Santana se expresó de su abuela, me recordó a mí. Amo a mi abuelita hermosa que más que una abuela es otra madre para mí.

**Nota: **¿Qué nos les gusto Zoe o qué? Entrando y robando corazones, no la odien, solo ámenla y dejen llevarse por la sensualidad que desprende (oh por Dios)

**¿Querían ver a Ben muerto? **No es lo mío, al menos no soy una asesina. Pero podrá irse por ahora, pero no por siempre (: No daré spoiler.

WOW! 300 Reviews **MUCHAS GRACIAS EN VERDAD. **No sé cómo agradecerles todo el apoyo que le han dado al fic y en verdad, espero poder seguir cumpliendo sus expectativas.

Mañana ya es diciembre *_* y eso me gusta y DIOS! ¿Sabían que habrá un capítulo navideño de "_Secuestrando al amor"? _Bueno, así es. Muy pronto tendrán más detalles. Señoritas y Señoritos, los dejo y espero que les guste este capítulo. **Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO**

_Canción: Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_


	16. Problemas

Capítulo XVI

Problemas

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Ben se había ido de la escuela, más bien, desde que estaba en la cárcel. Al igual, dos semanas desde que Quinn se había unido al club Glee. ¿Qué más era lo que Rachel podía pedir? Tenía a Quinn con ella y para ella, ya no se escondían, ahora toda la escuela sabía que Rachel Berry era la novia de Quinn Fabray. A muchos les sorprendió a otros no les importo.

Pero eso no importaba

Lo que en verdad importaba era lo que los amigos de ambas pensaban, al menos para Rachel. Kurt y Mercedes estaban felices por su amiga. Santana y Brittany, bueno ellas ya sabían y al igual estaban felices, Puck, Mike, Artie, Blaine y Tina, no cabían en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad al ver a su chica feliz y contenta, al parecer todos estaban contentos, bueno, casi todos.

Finn era el único que no estaba contento con la relación para nada. Pensó que esta vez sí tendría una segunda oportunidad con Rachel, el chico alto pensó que saldría la secundaría de la mano de la chica y podrían ser felices, pero al parecer nunca debes pensar tanto las cosas, cuando no puedes actuar rápido.

. . . . .

-¿Podemos hablar?—dijo Finn al ver a Rachel sola en el campo de práctica de las porristas. La porrista miro al chico alto, el cual tenía una esperanza en sus ojos.

-Chicas, tómense cinco. Ahora vuelvo—anunció a las porristas para después caminar a las gradas y sentarse junto con el futbolista.

-Gracias por darme estos minutos y hablar—la castaña sonrió ligeramente. No quería que Finn figurara cosas que no eran.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?—el chico jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos y después de unos momentos miro los ojos marrones de la chica.

-¿Por qué Quinn?—la diva miro sorprendida al chico y después suspiro levemente.

-Elle me hace sentir segura—Finn la interrumpió

-¿Y yo no?—la diva rojo los ojos

-Finn, no es eso, simplemente con ella me siento de una manera en la que nunca me había sentido. En el corazón no se manda. Lo siento—el chico hizo una mueca

-Primero me dejas por Puck, después por Gaston y ahora por Quinn, ¿Qué irónico, no?—la pequeña porrista toco el brazo de Finn.

-Sé que hice mal al acerté pasar por todo eso y por lo mismo es que ahora estoy siendo sincera contigo. Quinn es la persona para mí, no puedo ni quiero a otra persona más que a ella—el brillo en los ojos de Finn desaparecía, sabía que ese era el final de una relación que nunca, en primer lugar, logro consolidar. El chico alto se levantó seguido de Rachel.

-Lo agradezco, pero es difícil—y sin decir más, Finn camino en dirección contraria a la chica la cual suspiro pesadamente y camino hasta donde estaba Santana y Brittany.

-¿Qué quería el T-Rex?—Pregunto Santana

-Hablar, hablamos y listo—la latina rodo sus ojos. Sabía que el chico alto seguía enamorado de Rachel, sin embargo, la diva no sentía lo mismo.

-Finn es buen chico, pero tu destino es estar con Quinn. Es linda y tendrán hijos lindos, algunos saldrán con el cabello rosa—dijo Britt inocentemente mientras las sonrisas entre Santana y Rachel se hacían presentes—Aunque también la doble de Quinn con pelo negro es sexy, incluso, no que se tengan las Fabray que son sexys

-¿Qué?—dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-¿No me vas a negar que tú no has visto a la prima de Quinn y pensar que no es sexy? Dios mío, en verdad que son sexys.

-¿En verdad Britt?—la rubia asintió y miro a la castaña— ¿debo preocuparme?

-En ocasiones quisiera golpearte tan fuerte—la latina dio media sonrisa—Obvio que no tienes nada que preocuparte.

-¿Por qué te vas a preocupar, Santy?—pregunto la rubia

-De Zoe

-Nadie es tan sexy y linda como tú, deberías ya saberlo, Santy—termino de decir para después darle un beso en los labios a su novia—la latina sonrió bobamente

. . . . .

En otra parte de la escuela se encontraba Quinn. La chica estaba sola en donde siempre se reunía con Ben y los demás chicos. La chica miraba y sentía un vació. Todo lo que hizo, a todos los que lastimo, todo lo malo que hizo con Ben se le vino a la cabeza. Suspiro y prendió un cigarrillo para después darle la primera calada.

-Si Figgins te ve, te sacaría a patadas—la voz familiar de Marissa trajo a la realidad a Quinn.

-Bueno, él no está aquí—terminó de decir para darle una calada más. La pelirroja se acercó hasta llegar a Quinn.

-Este lugar nunca fue lo mismo desde que tú ya no estabas con nosotros—la chica del pelo rosa no dijo nada y la pelirroja continuo—Creí que éramos tus amigos—Quinn sonrió levemente.

-Fueron lo más cercano a amigos, que pude tener—la chica de los ojos verdes miro a la de ojos avellana.

-Al menos yo te considere una. Sé que me he comportado como una idiota, pero estaba pasando por un momento no muy agradable—la chica del piercing miro a la pelirroja—Mi padre tuvo una congestión alcohólica—inmediatamente Quinn miro a la chica.

-¿Está bien? ¿Tú como estas?—Marissa sonrió al ver la preocupación de Quinn.

-Él ahora si está bien. Y yo, bueno trato de superar que mi madre no se quiera matar y que mi papa entienda que debe entrar a rehabilitación.

-Es un asco, al menos—la chica guardo silencio—lamento haberte tratado de la manera en la que lo hice, tú estabas actuando fuera de lugar y yo, simplemente—la pelirroja la interrumpió.

-Te entiendo, ¿amigas?—dijo sonriendo

-Ok—y sin esperarlo, Marissa abrazo a Quinn. La chica del pelo rosa se sorprendió ante el abrazo, pero se dejó llevar, Marissa lo necesitaba y ahora eran amigas y eso era lo que hacían las amigas, apoyarse cuando una de las dos estaba mal. Al menos eso haría ella por Marissa.

. . . . . .

Rachel caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela. El ceño fruncido y una cara no muy contenta acompañaban a la chica que siempre llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro. No quería que nadie se cruzara en su camino, estaba enojada, o sí, Rachel Berry estaba enojada.

-¿Rachel?—le hablo Zoe, pero fue inútil, la diva le pasó de largo. La del cabello negro camino detrás de la diva hasta que la vio entrar a los baños.

-Ahora no, Zoe—la chica de los ojos verdes escucho como la voz de la pequeña diva se escuchaba molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa?—Zoe camino hasta donde estaba Rachel— ¿Qué tienes?

-Quinn, eso es lo que me pasa—la del pelo negro frunció el seño

-¿Qué te hizo?—la voz de la chica sonaba confundida

-Estaba abrazando a Marissa—Zoe levantó una ceja y miro a Rachel.

-¿La pelirroja?—la diva asintió—pero ¿hablaste con Quinn?

-Claro que no, ¡Dios!

-Deberías, Marissa anda tras mi prima, o sea, hace unos días, llegó con nosotras y comenzó a coquetear con ella, pero Quinn la paró en seco—la diva miraba incrédula a la chica.

-¿Por qué Quinn no lo menciono?—y sin decir más, Rachel salió del baño dejando a una muy confundida Zoe.

-¿La cague, no es así?—se dijo a sí misma.

. . . . .

La hora de la salida había llegado. Quinn estaba algo desesperaba, no había visto a su novia en todo el día de clases, cosa que le pareció raro, porque siempre pasaban el tiempo juntas. En eso miro a Santana y Britt, nunca les había hablado, pero necesitaba saber de su chica.

-Disculpen—se acercó la chica y ambas porristas miraron a Quinn—De casualidad, ¿no saben dónde está Rachel?

-¿No estaba contigo?—le pregunto Santana

-No he visto a Rachel desde la primera clase—la latina frunció el gesto

-Rachel fue a buscarte después de que terminamos de practicar—dijo Britt

-¿A mí?

-¿A quién más? Tú eres su Cosmo y ella es tu Wanda, así como yo soy Minie y Santy es mi Mickey Mouse—la latina inmediatamente se sonrojo y una leve sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la chica. Y sin pensarlo ni esperarlo, Rachel aparecía, la chica miro a la diva. La situación no se miraba bien, la chica del pelo rosa podía ver la cara de enfado de la castaña.

-Te estaba buscando—le dijo la chica del tatuaje al acercarse y tratar de besarla, sin embargo, la chica volteó su cara. Quinn frunció el ceño— ¿Estas bien?—le pregunto

-No lo sé, ¿está bien Marissa?—la chica la miro confundida

-¿Qué tiene que ver Marissa en esto?—la diva fulminó a Quinn con la mirada

-Te vi, Quinn—le dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente y la chica del pelo rosa la seguía.

-¿Me viste que, Rachel?—la morena paro de caminar al estar un poco alejadas de la comunidad estudiantil.

-Te vi como la abrazabas, ¿tú me crees idiota?—Quinn miraba incrédula a su novia

-¿Me estas jodiendo, Rachel?—la diva no dijo nada— ¡Es increíble!—le dijo al elevar la voz

-Sabes que Marissa quiere ser más que tú amiga, lo sabes sin embargo no haces nada—Quinn caminaba en círculos ante la desesperación.

-¡Oh por Dios, Rachel! ¡Es la primera vez que Marissa se me acerca! —dijo exasperada

-¡No me mientas!—la diva elevó su voz—No es la primera vez que Marissa se te acerca.

Quinn miraba sorprendida y desesperada a su novia. Aún no entendía como era que Rachel no podía confiar en ella y que era eso de Marissa, había tantas cosas que no entendía, pero una cosa que le quedaba claro era que la diva había visto ese abrazo que le había dado a Marissa.

-No puedes ponerte de esa manera cada vez que alguien se me acerque, Rachel—la diva la miro

-Ella no es cualquier persona, Quinn. Esa chica quiere que entres en sus pantalones—a ese punto, la chica de la cabellera rosa ya estaba al borde de su paciencia.

-Rachel, es mi amiga, ¿Ok?—al igual Rachel estaba por perder la paciencia

-Las amigas no se quieren acostar entre ellas.

-¡Yo no me quiero acostar con Marissa!—grito la chica. Unos cuentos estudiantes que iban pasando por allí, las miraron raro.

-Rachel, por favor—intervino Santana al ver como Quinn se comenzaba a exaltar más de la cuenta

-No es el mejor lugar para hablar—dijo la diva

-Eso mismo pensé—Rachel subió a su automóvil— ¿A dónde vas?—le pregunto Quinn

-A mi casa, no quiero hablar contigo—y sin decir más, la diva arrancó su carro dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Me lleva!—en eso llega Zoe. Miró la cara de su prima y saludo a Santana y Britt. La latina solo frunció el ceño al ver como su rubia novia comenzaba a reírle a la del pelo negro. Zoe solo miro a la chica. La latina, tomo la mano de su novia dejando a las dos Fabray solas; la cara de su prima no se miraba contenta. Suspiro y llegó hasta ella.

¿Qué paso?—le preguntó después de ver como Quinn se sentaba en el piso y ponía su cabeza entre sus manos

-Rachel fue lo que paso—La chica del cabello rosa se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Por lo de Marissa?—Quinn la miro—Me la encontré, iba muy enojada, le hable, ella me dijo y… -Quinn la interrumpió

-¿Dime que no le dijiste lo que paso la otra semana con Marissa?—la chica de los ojos verdes agacho la cabeza— ¡Carajo, Zoe! Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso—le dijo al momento de ponerse de pie.

-Bueno yo que sabía que Rachel no podía ver a la chica cerca de ti—Quinn caminaba en círculos, su prima la había hundido más con Rachel.

-Fue estúpido lo que hiciste, Zoe—la chica frunció el ceño

-Fu más estúpido que tú no le contaras a Rachel lo de Marissa—Quinn tomo su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Sube al auto, te llevare a casa y después iré con Rachel—le dijo a su prima. La chica no dijo nada más y subió al auto para después ambas partieran a casa.

. . . . . .

Rachel estaba acostada en su cama con la música a todo volumen. En su cabeza rondaban millones de cosas y la primordial era: ¿Había actuado de la manera correcta? No se podía contestar la pregunta por qué no sabía o al menos eso era lo que ella creía. El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde. La diva se levanta y va a abrir y en la puerta ve a Quinn parada. Quería cerrarle la puerta en la cara y decirle que se fuera, pero también quería saber la versión de la chica. Paso alrededor de un minuto para que la diva dejara pasar a Quinn.

-Hablemos como gente civilizada, por favor—pidió la chica de negro y Rachel asintió

-Te vi con Marissa, ambas se abrazaban después Zoe me dijo que se te había insinuado hace unos días y me salí de control—se excusó la pequeña diva

-Eso quedo atrás, Rachel. Ella está pasando por un momento difícil y soy lo más cercano que tiene a una amiga—la diva rodo los ojos

-Quinn, eso nunca va a quedar atrás, tu misma me dijiste que estuviste con ella—la chica miro a su novia

-Pero eso fue mucho antes de que todo esto pasara

-Aun así, Quinn, no has escuchado el dicho que dice: "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan"—la chica del cabello rosa estaba ya desesperada, porque era tan difícil de entender que fue un abrazo entre dos amigas.

-Oh, vamos Rachel. No puedo creer que me digas eso—la diva se acercó a Quinn

-No quiero verte con ella—y la olla exprés-Quinn Fabray llego a su punto de ebullición

-¡No me puedes obligar a elegir con quien me debo juntas o con quien no. Eres mi novia, más no mi madre! —le grito la chica. Rachel no dijo nada más y camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Buenas noches, Quinn—la chica del pelo rosa la miro

-Rachel, yo quiero hablar contigo—la castaña la interrumpió

-Eres mi novia más no mi madre. No puedes decir me que hacer o no hacer—y sin más la chica del pelo rosa salió de la recamara.

-Vaya primera pelea. ¡Eres una idiota, Fabray!—se dijo a si misma mientras salía de la mansión Berry y partía a su casa.

. . . . . .

Hola

Hoy hay Glee, exenté como 3 exámenes en la Universidad y mi trabajo de investigación sobre el maltrato animal fue un éxito con mi profesor. A lo que me recuerda que me pregunto si ya había escrito algo previamente a mi investigación y yo pensé: _¿Los fanfictions cuentan?_ Suele pasar.

**OH MY DIOS ¿VIERON A LEA ANOCHE?**

**AMO A ESA MUJER ES TAN SEXY QUE ME SIENTO COHIBIDAMENTE ESTUPIDA DE VERLA **(No me pueden culpar por sentirme de esa manera) Aunque falto Lady Di, pero llevo a mi hermoso JGroff. ¿No son lindos juntos? **ESE VESTIDO**, LO AME.

¿Qué querían drama o qué? #JustSaying

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. ¿Cómo puedo agradecerles todo el apoyo? **En verdad muchas gracias por leer mis escritos y comentar, en verdad es algo que les agradezco eternamente y sé que suena tan cliché, pero sus firmas son inspiración.

Muchas de Uds. Me preguntaron si el fic se tomaría un descanso de Navidad y la respuesta es **SI** mis viejitos hermosos (abuelitos) vienen la próxima semana y la verdad, quiero que me consientan y consentirlos. En el 20 de Diciembre subiré el capítulo navideño y no actualizaré hasta principios de Enero.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, maltrato lo que sea, me mandan un DM o en Twitter (:

Espero que les guste el capítulo, en verdad


	17. Dificil de Encontrar

Capitulo XVII

Imposible de Encontrar

El viernes había llegado y la molestia de Rachel seguía igual o peor, de acuerdo a Quinn. La chica del cabello rosa trataba de acercarse a la chica, sin embargo esta la ignoraba o simplemente salía corriendo. Quinn se estaba cansando de la situación, se supone que una relación es de dos y si ambas estaban en esa discusión, ambas tenían que hacer algo para tratar de solucionarlo, pero simplemente, Quinn era la única que hacía algo por acercarse a Rachel.

La chica del pelo rosa simplemente quería hablar con la castaña, solucionar las cosas, un simple abrazo podía poner así a la porrista, no quería imaginar si las hubiera visto en otra situación. Quinn miraba la práctica de porristas, miraba a Rachel, esa sonrisa la había enamorado, esa personalidad tan espontánea y tan vivaz habían hecho que en el corazón de Quinn, el nombre de Rachel se comenzara a tatuar y con esa tinta permanente que nunca jamás en la vida se iba a poder borrar.

-Si la sigues mirando así la vas a desgastar—Quinn miro a su prima la cual se sentaba junto a ella y le sonreía.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan testaruda y terca, sin olvidar lo complicada que es?—preguntó Quinn a lo que su prima sonrió.

-Tú deberías saberlo, es tu novia—la mirada de Quinn se volvió a posar en Rachel.

-¿Sabes?—la chica del pelo rosa miró a su prima—el escuadrón de porristas de Norton High, nunca fue lo mismo sin ti—ambas sonrieron.

-¿Qué fue con todo eso después de que me fui?—la chica del cabello negro miro al escuadrón de porristas y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegarle a ella.

-Cuando regresamos de vacaciones de verano y tú no volviste, me pasaron a mí a ser la capitana del equipo, pero ese no era mi lugar, simplemente por tener el apellido Fabray, pensaron que iba a ser como tú, pero no fue así. En primer lugar, nunca me gusto animar, solo lo hice para pasar tiempo contigo, lo sabes—Quinn sonrió y asintió—por lo que decidí salirme. La entrenadora armo un escándalo, pero a mí no me importo. Lo último que supe fue que quedaron en último lugar en las nacionales del año pasado.

-Vaya, sí que no fue lo mismo sin ti o sin mí—la ojí-verde sonrió— ¿Hablaban de mí?

-Todo el tiempo, ¿Dónde está Quinn?, ¿Qué sabes de Quinn?, ¿Por qué no contesta las llamadas Quinn? Y un montón de preguntas más. El que diario me preguntaba por ti era Kevin—la chica miro a su prima.

-Kevin—recordó la chica a su primer novio de la secundaria y el padre de su hija. Zoe asintió

-Día a día las preguntas eran constantes hasta que lo mande al diablo diciendo que te habías ido lejos y que nunca jamás ibas a volver, desde ese día, ya no me volvió a preguntar por ti—la ex porrista sonrió ante la respuesta de su prima a su ex novio.

-Supongo que fue lo mejor—un suspiro soltó Quinn.

-Verás que pronto se arreglaran las cosas. Nadie se resiste a los encantos de una Fabray—la chica sonrió y miro a su prima. Ambas se abrazaron.

. . . . . . . . . .

* * *

><p>La castaña trataba de disimular sus constantes miradas a las gradas, pero no lo podía evitar. Su amor estaba allí junto con su prima. Por muy enojada que estuviera, no podía evitar preocuparse por Quinn. Amaba a esa chica, pero en ocasiones su orgullo era más fuerte que todo, tal vez era una de las cosas que tenía que cambiar.<p>

Habían pasado varios días de su enojo y la mayor parte del enojo era solo capricho de la chica. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal y con eso estaba haciendo sufrir a Quinn y a ella misma. Rachel suspiro, tal vez era hora de que su egocentricidad cediera y pudiera tener una civilizada conversación con Quinn.

-Hay Berry, no sé cómo Quinn soporta toda esa mierda de tu drama, yo ya te hubiera mandado a volar—la pequeña porrista la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Santy! Es normal que haya discusiones entre las parejas. Es como yo con _Lord Tubbington, yo quiero que el deje de fumar pero no puedo hacer entrarlo en razón y discutimos todo el tiempo. Estoy considerando mandarlo a rehabilitación—ambas chicas miraron a la rubia y sonrieron ante el comentario de la chica._

_-Sé que he llevado esto a los extremos—santana la interrumpió _

_-Muy a los extremos—Rachel rodo los ojos_

_-Pero es que ella tuvo la culpa—la latina rodo los ojos_

_-Escúchame bien, Rachel, fue un simple abrazo es como cuando tu abrazas al idiota de Puck. Imagínate que cada vez que Quinn los viera te armara un escándalo como el que tú le armaste a ella—Rachel analizó bien las palabras de la latina y en efecto, Santana tenía mucha razón._

_-Tubbi está leyendo mi diario—dijo de la nada Brittany._

_-Ok—dijo Rachel—Tal vez tengas razón, López—la latina sonrió triunfante._

_-Siempre tengo la razón—Rachel rodo los ojos_

_-¿Rachel?—dijo Britt_

_-¿Qué pasa, Britt-Britt?—los ojos azules de la rubia se posaron en los marrones de la castaña._

_-No importa cuán dramática y egocéntrica seas, Quinn siempre lo va a soportar por qué te quiere mucho—dijo tiernamente la rubia y la diva sonrió ante el comentario._

_. . . . . . ._

* * *

><p>Las clases habían pasado rápidamente y ya era hora de estar en la clase del Sr. Shue. Quinn trato de sentarse junto a Rachel, pero esta se sentó cerca de Blaine y Kurt. La chica del pelo rosa resoplo levemente y mejor se dispuso a prestar atención a lo que el profesor decía.<p>

-Como saben, dentro de una semana son las seccionales y tenemos que poner del 200% de esfuerzo para ganar este año las nacionales—los chicos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir.

-¿Señor Shue, si me permite?—se escuchó hablar a Kurt. El profesor le cedió la palabra—Creo que este año Blaine y Rachel deberían ser el dueto para las seccionales—Rachel y Blaine miraron sorprendidos al chico.

-¿Qué? Rachel y yo siempre tenemos el dueto principal en todas las competencias—se escuchó decir Finn.

-Bueno T-Rex, creo que es hora de cambiar. Nunca ganamos cuando tu estas al mando de este equipo, creo que nuevos duetos servirían para ganar de una vez por todas—Finn fulmino con la mirada a Santana pero la latina miro al chico maliciosamente.

-Es muy halagador, pero creo que todos merecen una oportunidad. No quiero que pase lo del año pasado, que muchos se fueron porque solo Rachel y yo "cantábamos"—comentara Blaine

-Yo creo que Quinn y Rachel deberían ser el dueto de apertura de las Seccionales—los chicos miraron a la rubia la cual miraba a Rachel y Quinn. Ambas chicas estaban un poco sonrojadas y los ojos de Kurt brillaron.

-¡Esa es una maravillosa idea!—grito de la felicidad Kurt

-Oh no, claro que no es una buena idea, ¿ustedes creen que al jurado le va a parecer bien que dos chicas estén cantando alguna canción de amor? ¡Claro que no!—grito Finn

-Eso es esta fuera de línea, Finn. Eso no tiene nada que ver, la música es eso, música y no importa quien la interprete sino el mensaje y la emoción que se de—interfirió el Sr. Shue—Chicas, ¿Qué dicen?—sonrió el hombre

-Por mí no hay problema—dijo Quinn un tanto sonrojada.

-¿Rachel?—preguntó el profesor

-Está bien—sonrió Rachel para después mirar a Quinn. La chica del pelo rosa sintió una gran esperanza al haber escuchado que Rachel si iba a aceptar cantar con ella. Esta era su oportunidad.

-Pues no se diga más, este año "Nuevas Direcciones" viene nuevo y recargado—exclamo con mucha felicidad el profesor, a lo que los chicos sonrieron y comenzaron a parlotear de felicidad.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

><p>Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine y Rachel estaban en casa de la última. Sería una noche de "chicas" según Kurt, cosa cual, Blaine, no estuvo contento, si era Gay, pero eso no significaba que fuera o pareciera mujer, de igual manera no pudo ser nada en contra de su novio.<p>

-Tu no andas bien con Quinn, ¿no es así?—dijo Kurt después de unos minutos de silencio, La chica miro a su amigo y suspiro.

-Hace unos días tuvimos una pelea que se promulgo hasta ahora—el chico de los ojos azules negó con la cabeza.

-Me di cuenta, pero no quise decir nada—dijo Blaine

-¿Y por qué discutieron?—pregunto Mercedes y Rachel comenzó a contarles a los chicos lo sucedido. Todos comenzaron a mover la cabeza negativamente.

-Incluso eso es mucho drama para mí, y mira que de dramas, yo sé mucho—comentó Kurt mientras miraba a su novio.

-¿Por esa estupidez pelearon? ¡Dios, chica! Creí que eras dramática, pero esto simplemente es mucho, incluso para ti—le terminó de decir Mercedes.

-Escucha, Rae. Quinn está perdidamente enamorada de ti, pero eso no significa que puedas prohibirle hacer cosas que ella siente que debe hacer. Si le dio un abrazo, si la chica y ella tuvieron un pasado, pero eso es lo que es, Rae, un pasado. Es como si ella te prohibiera que hablaras con Finn o Puck, si viene al caso—La diva sabía que Blaine tenía razón, lo mismo que el chico le dijo, se lo había dicho Santana. La chica sabía que había cometido un error.

-Soy tan tonta, pero es que el simple hecho de imaginarla con otra persona me corroe el alma, la amo demasiado como para darme el lujo de perderla—exclamo la chica

-Y si sigues con esa actitud infantil, Quinn se va a cansar y terminara dejándote—comentó Kurt.

-Gracias por la sensibilidad, cariño—dijo Blaine en forma sarcástica—Escucha Rae, una relación es basada más que nada en la comunicación que tengas con tu pareja, si no hay comunicación, no hay relación—la chica miro a su amigo—y cuando digo comunicación, me refiero a una plática donde las dos pongas en vista los puntos causantes de lo que ocasiono la discusión.

-En serio, Blaine, si no fueras Gay tendrías una larga lista de niñas esperando por ti y yo en primer plano—dijo Rachel mientras Kurt rodaba los ojos.

-¿Hablaras con ella, no es así?—dijo Mercedes

-Mañana, tal vez—los tres amigos la fulminaron con la mirada—bueno, mañana hablare con Quinn.

Todos sonrieron. Rachel podía ser testaruda, egocéntrica, dramática y miles de cosas, pero siempre sabía reconocer cuando algo había hecho mal y en esos momentos reconoció que lo que hizo a Quinn no fue agradable y no estuvo bien.

. . . . . . .

* * *

><p>-Necesito que me ayudes—dijo inmediatamente Quinn entrando a la recamara de Zoe, la cual estaba leyendo un libro acostada en su cama.<p>

-Ok, hay una puerta allí, eso está para tocar y saber si te dejo entrar—le dijo sarcástica la chica.

-Sin reclamos, Zoe. Necesito tu ayuda—le dijo rápidamente. La ojí-verde cerró su libro y miro a su prima.

-¿Qué cosas rara traes en mente?—la chica del pelo rosa rojo los ojos.

-Iré a cantarle serenata a Rachel—y sin pensarlo dos veces, Zoe comenzó a reír.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?—la chica asintió—Oh por Dios, que gay eres Quinn—la ex rubia se sonrojo.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o te vas a seguir burlando?—la chica del cabello negro paró de reír y miro a su prima.

-En que quieres que te ayude, Quinn. Eres sexy, tienes voz sexy y tu novia sexy esta sexymente enamorada de ti—su prima la miro confundida.

-Deja de decir idioteces, Zoe. Toma tú guitarra y vamos a la casa de Rachel—Quinn comenzó a caminar hasta la salida de la recamara de su prima.

-Tomando mi sexy guitarra, para llevarle una serenata sexy a la novia sexy de mi prima sexy—seguía Zoe, la chica del cabello rosa miró a su prima feo y se calló mientras seguía su prima.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

><p>-¿Iremos a ver "Amanecer"?—Preguntó Kurt mientras era abrazado por su novio<p>

-Yo si iré, ya necesito mi dosis de "Edward Cullen" –dijo Mercedes

-Quinn no es muy fan de ese tipo de películas—dijo Rachel y Blaine la miro

-Ni yo, pero a Kurt le gustan y en ocasiones tienes que hacer sacrificios por las personas que amas—dijo el chico ante la mirada enamorada de su chico.

-Sí de aquí al estreno ya estamos bien ella y yo, iremos, todos juntos—dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Los chicos siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido, para algunos. De repente comenzaron a escuchar ruidos extraños en lo que era el patio trasero de la cara de Rachel. La porrista pensó que sería alguno de los trabajadores o el jardinero, pero sabía que sus padres no dejaban a los de mantenimiento en casa tan tarde, por lo que se asomó a la ventana.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

-Para la próxima mejor hago mis cosas yo sola—dijo una muy frustrada Quinn.

-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa que en medio de la noche hayas querido traerle serenata a tu novia. Eso déjalo para los borrachos, Q—la chica la fulminó con la mirada—Ok, me callo, pero esto se merece algo grande, Quinn.

-Zoe, cállate la boca. Estas haciendo mucho ruido—dijo Quinn mientras terminaba unos detalles en el micrófono.

-Bueno, más ruido vas a hacer tu en unos momentos—dijo sonriendo— ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué?—dijo asustada

-Rachel ya se asomó por la ventana—inmediatamente Quinn tomo lugar

-¡Ponte la maldita guitarra, Zoe!—dijo gritando

-Deja de paniquearte, Quinn—le dijo serenamente mientras se ponía la guitarra. En eso, Rachel se asoma completamente y ve a Quinn y a Zoe, allí.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Las primas notas del piano se hicieron sonar junto con la voz ronca de Quinn. Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron y simplemente miraba a Quinn que cantaba esa canción.

_But hold your breathe_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find_

Blaine miraba atentamente la escena, estaba en lo correcto el chico, Quinn estaba profunda y perdidamente enamorada de esa chica testadura y hermosa de nombre Rachel Berry. Kurt sonreía mientras miraba a las dos chicas cantando esa canción hermosa.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you i'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may of failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Ohhhh_

Rachel callo en su propia realidad, la chica le estaba diciendo que ella no era fuerte, y que tal vez había fracasado, pero que la amaba desde el comienzo. Palabras que para Rachel significaban el mundo, en verdad amaba a esa chica.

_But hold your breathe_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

Zoe tocaba la guitarra mientras miraba a su prima, de verdad que el amor le había pegado duro y fuerte, jamás la había visto de esa manera, ni siquiera son Kevin, su ex novio, el cual decía y perjuraba que amaba. Después miro a Rachel, el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir rápidamente, sabía que su corazón estaba haciendo mal al reaccionar de esa manera cuando veía, hablaba o escucha a Rachel.

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cuz talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When your asleep_

"Hablar es barato y recuérdame esta noche, cuando estés dormida" Por supuesto que Rachel recordaría a Quinn a la hora de irse a dormir. El enojo se había ido, y el amor había inundado los sentidos de la porrista. Comunicación, eso y dejar esos estúpidos celos que la cegaban.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find_

La canción terminó con Rachel ya enfrente de Quinn y sin decir una sola palabra, tomo el rostro de la chica y lentamente acerco sus labios para quedar completamente unidos. La sensación era indescriptible, los labios comenzaban esa danza que tanto adoraban bailar. Minutos después, la falta de aire hizo que las chicas se separaran.

-¿Imposible de encontrar?—preguntó Rachel al momento que pegaba su frente con la de Quinn.

-Y no me hagas cambiar de opinión porque una chica como tú es imposible de encontrar—la porrista sonrió y beso nuevamente los labios de su chica.

Zoe miraba la escena detenidamente, ellas se amaban y a ella pronto se le pasaría, al menos eso creía ella.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

Primero que nada: Wow! ¿Vieron las fotos? Dios mío, se miraban tan lindas y tan dulces y el trasero de HeMo también 8)

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Chicas, se viene navidad, le momento para estar rodeada de las personas que más amas etc etc y bueno, MIS ABUELITOS VENDRÁN, después de 5 meses sin verlos. Por lo que he hecho lo siguiente. El 14 de Diciembre subiré lo que es el capítulo navideño, el cual no tendrá nada que ver con la trama que lleva la historia. Es algo fuera de contexto, pero con los personajes, a lo que me lleva a decir que después de este capítulo (17) el fic tendrá una "pausa" reanudándola hasta principios de Enero. 11 de Enero del 2012, subiré el capítulo 18. Si tienen alguna duda, reclamo o maltrato, me lo hacen saber.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR SUS REVIEWS EN VERDAD.**

Nos veremos el miércoles, que tengan una linda tarde/noche

**Kyla: Es la declaración más linda que me han dicho :3 Es lindo eso. Fue incómodamente lindo. Gracias**

_Canción: Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade _


	18. A Faberry Christmas

Capítulo navideño

A Faberry Christmas

Diciembre se acercaba en Lima y junto con el mes, el frió y la nieve se dejaba venir con la época navideña del año. Rachel por ser judía, no celebrara el 25 de Diciembre, sin embargo, Quinn lo haría y que clase de novia sería Rachel al no compartir un momento tan lindo con Quinn. Los tiempos se acoplaban perfectamente. Ella junto con sus padres celebrarían Hanuka conforme a la tradición; 8 días de Hanuka.

Iba a ser una celebración conforme a la tradición judía. Tanto comida, como los cantos y las plegarias. A pesar de ser una celebración de goce y por supuesto, apegada a la religión que profesaban, los padres de Rachel sabían que al tener una hija adolescente, la diversión tenía que estar presente. La decoración al igual se hacía presente en la casa de los Berry. No vendría familia demás, simplemente ellos tres junto con la nana de Rachel.

Era la época del año donde Rachel vestía esos jersey que su padre Hiram compraba para los tres. Esos suéteres con renos con decoración navideña que para muchos eran aberraciones de la moda, pero para los Berry era lo que los identificaban y unían como familia. Poniéndolo de una manera, era el uniforme de navidad de los Berry.

Quinn por su parte, como una "devota" cristiana, festejaría la época navideña como todos los años. Decoración navideña, cena, regalos, abrazos, deseos, entre otra de las acciones tradicionales a lo que Navidad conllevaba.

La chica del pelo rosa no tenía idea si familia de ella iba a venir desde Los Ángeles. Lo que Quinn solamente quería era pasar esa fecha tan especial con su chica. Sabía que las costumbres de las dos eran diferentes, eso sin contar que ambas eran de diferente religión, pero el amor va más allá de edad, frontera y religión.

. . . . .

* * *

><p>-¿Qué harás esta navidad, Berry?—la porrista simplemente rodo los ojos. Santana sabía que Rachel odiaba que la llamara por su apellido, sin embargo la latina se divertía viendo las caras de Rachel al llamarla por su apellido.<p>

-Los mismo de siempre, esta semana comienza Hanuka—Lo ojos de Rachel se inundaron con un maravilloso brillo. Hanuka era por lejos una de las festividades que más le gustaban.

-Entonces, ¿no haremos lo de cada año?—Rachel sonrió mientras miraba a su amiga. La picardía en la cara de la castaña se hizo presente.

-Oh Dios, tu cara me da tanto miedo en estos momentos—cada año después de que Hanuka terminara para Rachel. La castaña realizaba una fiesta donde casi la mayoría de la escuela asistía. Y por supuesto, ese año no sería la excepción.

-¿Habrá payasos como la otra vez?—las dos chicas miraron a Brittany, la cual sostenía un unicornio de peluche.

-Amor, no es una fiesta de cumpleaños. Es navidad—los ojos azules de la rubia miraron los negros de su novia y la latina miro el brillo en esos ojos haciéndolos ver aún más azules que nada.

-¡Vendrá Santa Claus!—ambas porristas sonrieron ante la inocencia de la rubia porrista. Eso era lo que hacía especial a Britt. Aunque la mayoría pensaran que era "tonta" la rubia era muy lista, a su estilo, pero muy lista y perspicaz.

-Así es Britt-Britt—le dijo Santana mientras la abrazaba— ¿ya sabes que le vas a pedir?—la rubia puso cara pensativa y después sonrió.

-Solo le pediré que tú y yo estemos juntas por siempre al igual que Rach y Quinn—La castaña miro a la rubia con ojos amorosos mientras juntaba sus manos en su pecho y soltaba un suspiro— ¡Ah! Y que Tubbi deje de fumar. Mamá piensa que soy yo la que fumo, pero es Tubbi.

-Lo primero, tenlo por seguro, Britt, aunque lo segundo costara algo de trabajo—le dijo Rachel a la bailarina y esta simplemente sonrió.

. . . . .

* * *

><p>En otro lado de la ciudad, Quinn junto con su prima y su madre se encontraban realizando las compras navideñas. Era un fastidio y no es que Quinn odiara la navidad, simplemente las compras navideñas no eran lo suyo. Siempre que escogía algo su madre lo rechazaba por completo y eso, en cierto punto, crispaba los nervios y la paciencia de la chica.<p>

-Llevamos dos horas en este mismo apartado y todavía no sabes si papel que huele a pino o a canela. ¿En serio, mama? ¡Es papel!—la paciencia de la chica del pelo rosa ya estaba agotada. Era algo estúpido ver como su madre aún no se decidía por algo que después de navidad arrojaría a la basura.

-Tu cara vale millones, Quinn—le dijo Zoe mientras se reía de ella. La ex rubia solo rodo los ojos y dirigió su mirada a su madre la cual ya tenía el pliego de papel en su mano.

-Canela—le dijo mientras le pegaba ligeramente con el papel en la cabeza a la chica. La risa de Zoe aumento más haciendo que Quinn se desesperara más. Su madre camino más entre los pasillos hasta llegar a donde se encontraban las esferas. Quinn suspiro pesadamente.

-Ya vamos a terminar, no seas desesperada—la dijo la del pelo negro mientras miraba el cansancio en los ojos de su prima.

-Nos tardamos dos horas en que se decidiera por el olor del papel, la verdad no quiero saber cuánto durara en decidirse si esferas rojas o plateadas—una risa apareció en el rostro de Zoe.

-Recuerdas lo que siempre hacíamos cuando eras pequeñas y estábamos aburridas—una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de Quinn. Ambas primas sonrieron. Tomaron un carrito de esos que siempre hay en los supermercados. Quinn se subió al carro mientras Zoe miraba la posición de su tía.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos—grito Quinn. Zoe comenzó a mover el carro por el pasillo. La velocidad era moderada pero mientras más se acercaban a la mayor de las Fabray, la velocidad aumentaba. Las risas de las chicas se hacían presentes. Como un corre caminos las chicas pasaron por donde estaba Jude Fabray. La rubia mayor al ver a las dos chicas cerró los ojos fuertemente y miraba como las chicas seguían su recorrido por casi toda la tienda departamento.

-¡Van a tirar las cosas!—grito al ver como peligrosamente se acercaban a un estante lleno de esferas— ¡Quinn, Zoe!—la madre y tía corrió a ver a su hija y sobrina que estaban llenas de heno, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Las chicas habían "chocado" en el estante lleno de heno y nieve falsa.

-¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE!—Grito Zoe mientras chocaba su mano con la de su prima. Jude no sabía si gritarles por el desastre que habían hecho o reírse por la actitud de niñas de 10 años de ambas chicas.

-Muy bonitas, muy bonitas—ambas chicas miraron a Jude. La cara de la rubia no era de enojada, más bien de sorprendida. Ambas primas se levantaron mientras sacudían el heno y la nieva que tenían en su ropa—No sé si regañaras por comportarse como niñas de diez años, o reírme por ver lo inmaduras que son—terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa.

-Uy, estas sonriendo, eso significa que ¡TE ENCANTO VERNOS COMO DOS NIÑITAS INMADURAS!—Dijo Zoe causando la risa de Quinn y Jude.

-Debo admitir que me gusta ese espíritu libre e infantil que las caracteriza a las dos, pero de igual manera, no me imagino como reaccionaria Rachel si se enterara de eso—los ojos de Quinn se posaron en su madre, que caminaba con la encargada de la tienda para arreglar el desorden de las chicas.

-Oh, mamá, por favor, no le digas nada—la chica del pelo rosa camino hasta donde estaba su madre con mirada preocupada. La risa de Zoe Fabray no se pudo contener, Quinn Fabray ¿avergonzada y preocupada al mismo tiempo? Eso era algo que la del pelo negro estaba dispuesta a ver.

-Yo pagare por esto. Y una vez más, lo siento—decía Jude mientras daba la tarjeta de crédito a la empleada para después sonreírle y voltear a ver a su hija— ¿Qué va a pensar Rachel, al enterarse que su novia se comporta como una de diez años?

-Tía, ya deja la tortura, en cualquier momento le va a dar un ataque a la pequeña Quinn—ambas mujeres sonrieron.

-Eso no es gracioso—Jude se acercó a su hija y beso la mejilla de esta.

-Tú lo eres. Ustedes son un peligro juntas, así que es mejor que nos vayamos—ambas primas se miraron entre si e hicieron ese baile de goce y satisfacción—No, ni se emocionen, mañana terminamos las compras, pero ahora las traeré con una soga amarrada a la cintura, mientras yo tengo el control sobre Uds.

-¿Nos traerás como animales?—la rubia mayor sonrió

-Si quieres le puedo pedir a Rachel que tire de tu soga—Zoe sonrió al ver la cara sonrojada de su prima. Sería una navidad interesantemente vergonzosa.

- . . . . -

* * *

><p>El último día de Hanuka se hacía presente. Rachel estaba en la sala mientras escuchaba como sus padres se ponían de acuerdo en alguna de las actividades que iban a hacer ese último día. Ese último día tenía que ser inolvidable, y que mejor que Quinn estuviera con ella. Se suponía que navidad era el tiempo para pasar con esas personas que amas y quieres, era ahora o nunca.<p>

-Papa, papi—ambos hombres miraron a su pequeña—Quiero pedirles algo. ¿Puede Quinn pasar este último día de Hanuka con nosotros?

-Pensamos que nunca lo ibas a pedir—le contesto Leroy mientras le sonreía a su hija.

-Tenía miedo que me dijeran que no—el hombre tomo asiento y paso sus brazos por los hombros de su hija y la abrazo.

-Quinn es ahora parte de tu vida y con eso, forma ya parte de nuestra familia y nuestras festividades. Es más que bienvenida a pasar el último día de Hanuka, cariño—la castaña sonrió abiertamente mientras abrazaba con vehemencia a su padre.

-La hubieras invitado desde que comenzó, así va sabiendo nuestras tradiciones. Porque nuestros nietos se tienen que criar en la religión judía, Rachel—Leroy volteó a ver a su marido.

-Hiram, Quinn es cristiana. Además, ellas pueden criar a nuestros nietos en ambas religiones, así que lleva tu pequeño trasero al automóvil que tenemos cosas que comprar—Rachel sonrió ante la discusión un tanto tonta y precipitada de sus padres. ¿Hijos con Quinn? La idea hizo que el corazón de Rachel latiera a una velocidad no prohibida por los cardiólogos. Tomo su teléfono y marco el número de Quinn.

-¿Quinn?—hablo cautelosamente Rachel al escuchar ruidos raros a la otra línea.

-_Espera, Zoe. Me habla, Rachel. Lo siento, amor. Zoe y yo estábamos, ¿jugando?—_Rachel sonrió ante la voz aniñada de su novia.

-Me matas de ternura, cariño—la risa de Quinn se hizo presente.

-_Me alegra escuchar tu voz, no iba a soportar un día más sin escuchar tu hermosa voz—_La castaña se sonrojo—_ ¿Cómo va tu semana de fiestas? Hoy es el último día, ¿no es así?_

_-_Por eso te llamaba, baby. Quiero que este último día de Hanuka estén conmigo, con mis padres—un silenció se prolongó unos segundos. Eso era grande. Una festividad tan importante en casa de los Berry, era dar un paso grande en la relación y Quinn no podía estar más contenta—Si no quieres no, es solo que… —pero la chica del pelo rosa la interrumpió

-_Me encantaría. ¡Dios mío! Esto es grande. ¿Debo aprenderme algo? Algún canto, oración, plegaría, verso, canción. ¿Cómo debo de vestir? Oh Dios, no sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa_—la castaña sonrió. Quinn nerviosa era sumamente tierna y linda. Aún no sabía cómo Quinn podía ser tan linda.

-Amor, tranquila. Solo ven aquí dentro de una hora. Se tú misma, nada de oraciones o plegarias. Y por la ropa, eso lo tengo resuelto—dijo mientras miraba un jersey con una linda oveja plasmada en el pecho con una gran nariz roja.

-_Asombroso. Entonces, si yo voy a ir, tú tienes que venir a celebrar navidad conmigo y mi familia. Aunque no sé si tus papas te van a dejar por la diferencia de religiones y… —_la castaña paro el balbuceo de palabras de su novia.

-Me encantaría pasar navidad contigo, cariño—Un grito en burla escucho, supuso que era Zoe. Sonrió abiertamente—Te espero, cariño. Te amo

-_Voy en seguida. Te amo—_La comunicación corto. Rachel sonrió nuevamente. No había nada más bello que una sonrisa provocada por esa persona a la que amas.

-. . . . . –

* * *

><p>-Último día de Hanuka con los padres de Rachel. ¿Sabes lo que significa?—una muy nerviosa Quinn le preguntaba a su prima, la cual estaba sentada en el sillón mirando la tv mientras miraba a Quinn caminar de un lado a otro.<p>

-Que estas más adentro que afuera—la chica del pelo rosa la fulmino con la mirada—Bueno, bueno, relájate, no es como si vas a pedir la mano de Rachel en matrimonio. Solo comerán, reirán y esas cosas que supongo que se hacen en Hanuka.

-Ni siquiera sé que se debe hacer—dijo mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón y tomaba su rostro en sus manos.

-Quinn, relájate. Ya tienes a la hija. No te pueden odiar.

-En ocasiones dudo de tu parentesco conmigo—la de los ojos verdes rodo sus ojos

-Cállate y lárgate con tu novia—Quinn se levantó del sillón y tomo su chaqueta se partió.

- . . . . .-

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las 7 de la noche. Los padres de Rachel estaban en la sala mientras que ella estaba en la ventana esperando por cierta chica de cabello rosa. Sin duda, ese diciembre iba a ser uno de los mejores de toda su vida. Pasaría el último día de Hanuka con las personas que más amaba en el mundo, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Absorta en sus pensamientos, no escucho cuando sus padres le hablaron. Una luz reflejada en la ventada, la saco de sus pensamientos, Quinn había llegado. Corrió rápidamente a la puerta y la abrió. Quinn sonrió al ver la impaciencia de su chica. Era tiernamente desesperante y eso la hacía, incluso más hermosa, si es que eso era posible.<p>

-Buenas noches—la castaña no contesto, más sin embargo, los labios carnosos de la diva se posaron en los delgados de la ex rubia. Un beso dulce y tierno, de esos besos de los cuales te enamoras más y más.

-Pasa—la diva entrelazo su mano derecha con la mano izquierda de Quinn y caminaron hasta donde estaban sus padres- La chica al verlos, sonrió. Ambos hombres llevaban suéteres iguales y después volteó a ver a su novia y vio el mismo suéter.

-Buenas noches, Quinn—dijeron al mismo tiempo los padres de Rachel.

-Buenas noches, Señores Berry—la castaña soltó la mano de su novia y camino hasta el closet. Quinn ya estaba sentada mientras trataba de entablar una conversación con los padres de su chica. Minutos después, Rachel llega con una bolsa en sus manos.

-Para ti—dijo al extender sus manos y darle la bolsa a la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh, Rachel. Yo no compre nada para ti—le dijo mientras miraba la bolsa en sus manos.

-Oh, no te preocupes cariño. Es como la bienvenida a la familia—Quinn encaro una ceja y cuidadosamente abrió la bolsa. La chica esbozo una sonrisa. Un suéter con una linda y muy navideña cordera, era lo que había en la bolsa. Los Berry sonrieron.

-Es la tradición de la familia. Todos vestirnos con algo que nos una un poco más—terminó de decir Hiram. La ex rubia no dudo dos veces y se puso el suéter. Por más ridículo que eso fuera, viendo de ella, era lindo.

-Bienvenida a la familia—dijo Leroy mientras miraba como su pequeña hija abrazaba a la chica—Rachel la vas a matar—la castaña lo fulmino con la mirada y el hombre sonrió.

Oficialmente por segunda vez, Quinn Fabray era bienvenida a la familia de los Berry. ¿Qué sensación podría describir lo que sentía en esos momentos? El sentimiento iba más allá de la felicidad.

La cena paso entre risas y anécdotas. Quinn presenció la recitación de antiguos testamentos hebreos, supuso que la próxima navidad ella también los recitaría junto con sus suegros y su novia. El banquete era esplendido, y la compañía lo hacía mejor. Los regalos para Rachel, por parte de sus padres se hicieron presente, haciendo sentir a Quinn mal, ella no le había comprado nada a la chica. Cerca de la chimenea, un piano se dejaba ver. La chica sonrió.

-Quinn, ¿estás bien?—la del pelo rosa sonrió.

-Yo no compré un regalo para ti—dijo sonrojada—pero si me permiten, quiero cantar una canción para Rachel—los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron. Quinn tomo la mano de Rachel y la llevo hasta la chimenea seguida de los padres de la última— ¿puedo?—dijo al señalar el piano

-Todo tuyo—le respondió Hiram ante la mirada sorprendida de su marido. El hombre era muy especial respecto a quien tocaba ese piano, solamente él podía, ni siquiera a Rachel dejaba tocar ese instrumento.

-Yo no tengo la voz de Rachel, mucho menos la voz de Mariah Carey—se sonrojo—pero esta es mi versión de la canción de ella. Sus manos se posaron en las teclas dejándose escuchar las primeras notas de la canción

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you..._

La voz dulce pero potente de Quinn se hizo sonar dejando ver una sonrisa grande en su rostro. Rachel era lo único que Quinn quería, estar con ella para siempre y por siempre, sin que nada ni nadie las separara. No importaba más que Ella junto a Rachel.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you..._

_You baby_

Los padres de Rachel aun pensaban que esa chica no era real. Nunca habían visto a una pareja de Rachel cuidar a su hija como Quinn lo hacía, nadie había tenido ese detalle de dedicarle una canción a su hija, ni mucho menos, nadie de las antiguas parejas de su hija habían tenido el privilegio, según Hiram, de pasar fechas tan importantes como Hanuka, con ellos. Simplemente, Quinn era especial y eso, Hiram Berry lo sabía notar.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

'_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You…_

¿Acaso puede ser más perfecta? Pensó Rachel. Que más le podía pedir a la vida, tenía familia, amigos y una novia a la cual amaba más que nada en el mundo. Ella pensaba lo mismo, esa navidad no necesitaba esos regalos que sus padres le habían dado, con ver los ojos avellana de Quinn brillando como dos esmeraldas, era más que suficiente.

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need –_

_won't you please bring my baby to me..._

Quinn miraba los ojos marrones de su novia y se enamoraba más al ver el brillo en los ojos. Esos ojos que le decían más que mil palabras, esa cara que le expresaba más de mil emociones y la postura que le decía que estaba enamorada del acto que había tenido con ella. Que importaba que la llamara cursi, cuando uno se enamora, deja de importar lo que el resto piense, para solo importante lo que esa persona que ames, piense de ti.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want him for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You…_

La canción terminó y Quinn se levantó del asiento y busco la mirada de su chica, la cual simplemente la abrazo rápidamente. Ese perfume inundaba los sentidos de la otra chica, dejándola en cierta hipnosis de la cual no era capaz de salir.

-Es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mí en navidad. Te amo—le susurro Rachel a Quinn en el oído. Los vellos de Quinn se crisparon.

-Yo haría eso y más por ti—le respondió de la misma manera—Te amo—susurro para ser callada con un dulce y tierno beso.

-El amor juvenil en navidad. Nada más hermoso que eso—dijo Leroy mientras miraba como ambas chicas sonreían como tontas la una de la otra.

-Tienes toda la razón. Deberías tomar su ejemplo—el hombre más algo simplemente sonrió y beso delicadamente los labios de su marido.

- . . . .-

* * *

><p>-¿Hizo todo eso? Que cursi—la castaña rodo los ojos mientras golpeaba el hombro de Santana. La fiesta de anoche había sido totalmente divertida, pero ahora tenían que limpiar toda la casa, esa era la única condición de los padres de Rachel para que las fiestas se pudieran hacer allí. Ya habían sacado alrededor de cinco bolsas negras llenas de basura.<p>

-Tú eres una insensible. Fue lo más hermoso de mi vida—la latina rodo los ojos

-¡No, Britt! ¡Aléjate de esa piscina!—grito la morena al ver a la rubia en la orilla de la piscina.

-Santana, no tiene 10 años—la chica suspiro

-Me preocupa, ¿ok? Si algo le llega a pasar, yo me muero—la castaña miro los ojos negros de su amiga— ¿Qué?

-Eres toda una sensible en cuanto a Britt respecta—La latina simplemente rodo los ojos.

-. . . . –

* * *

><p>Jude Fabray comenzaba con los preparativos de la cena de navidad. Desde el tan tradicional pavo hasta el postre navideño. Las navidades de los Fabray siempre se distinguían por los banquetes tan deliciosos que Jude realizaba y este año no sería la excepción y mucho menos porque su nuera vendría a celebrar ese día tan especial para ellos.<p>

-Pero Edward es vampiro, o sea, tiene todo congelado y cuando te digo que todo es TODO—la es rubia miro confundida a su prima—Aun no entiendo cómo pudo embarazar a Bella y lo raro es ¿Cómo carajos se le…?—Quinn interrumpió a su prima

-Dios mío, Zoe. Cállate y ve la maldita película—ambas primas estaban en la sala de la casa, mirando la escena de sexo entre "Edward" y "Bella". No tenían nada que hacer, su madre les había prohibido a las dos determinadamente entrar a la cocina. _Estoy segura que si las dejo entrar, no dejaran comida para la noche_ fueron las palabras de la rubia a su hija y sobrina.

-Sigo pensando que Bella estaría mejor con Jacob—la chica rodo los ojos mientras mirada una de las escenas entre Kristen y Taylor—Quiero decir, mira, le dijo que con él se siente completa.

-Ok, termine—dijo mientras se paraba y dejaba a su prima que seguía balbuceando cosas acerca de la película. Quinn camino hasta la cocina donde su madre estaba terminando las galletas de jengibre que tanto le gustaban a la chica-

-Deja esa galleta en su lugar, Quinn Fabray—la chica del pelo rosa sonrió al haber sido descubierta por su madre.

-En verdad quiero una, mami—Jude sonrió enormemente. Ver a Quinn con una sonrisa en el rostro y con ese brillo en sus ojos, no tenía precio.

-Está bien, pero no le digas a Zoe—ambas mujeres sonrieron y la chica se llevó la galleta a la boca.

-Rachel vendrá en unas horas, será mejor que me meta a bañar. Siento que huelo a harina y huevo—dijo mientras olía su ropa.

-Hablando de eso, me debes la revancha—dijo Zoe mientras entraba a la cocina y abría el refrigerador y sacaba una botella de agua. La es rubia rodo los ojos.

-No jugaran con huevos y harina. Hicieron un desastre en la cocina y ustedes no son las que limpian. Así que por favor, manténganse alejadas de los huevos y la harina—ambas primas sonrieron—Zoe metete a bañar, tú también. Rachel no tarda en venir ni tampoco tu tío. Y no me hagas esa cara. Así que camina con tu pequeño trasero y metete al baño. Y por favor—dijo mientras las chicas se quedaban a un escalón de subir las escaleras—No se vistan tan emo-rockeras-bad ass, esta noche—terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa mientras volvía a lo suyo.

Las ocho de la noche el reloj marcaba. La mesa estaba lista, adornada de manera impecable. Zoe y Russel en la sala hablando mientras Quinn los miraba y movía una pierna desesperadamente, Rachel no había llegado y era raro, porque Rachel Berry era puntual.

-En serio, Quinn. Pareces novia en la puerta de iglesia esperando por la novia. Rachel va a venir—pero esta vez Quinn no dijo nada al comentario no tan acertado de su prima. Se levantó del mueble y camino hasta la puerta. Su chica había llegado.

-Lo siento mi amor, pero mis padres querían que trajera las galletas que comiste hace unos días—dijo con una gran sonrisa al momento que señalaba la pequeña canastita con las galletas. La chica del pelo rosa sonrío y abrazo a su chica suspirando esa aroma embriagadora. Esa aroma que era como su marca personal de alguna sustancia adictiva. Quinn miro a Rachel al momento que saludaba a su padre y después a su madre para terminar con su prima. Un vestido blanco con una gabardina negra adornaba su cuerpo, un ligero pero hermoso maquillaje, hacían notar aún más la belleza de su chica. Suspiro levemente.

-En serio, te veo y no sé si puedes ser más not…-la chica del pelo rosa tapo la boca de su prima mientras la dirigía a la sala.

-Chicas, compórtense por favor—les dijo Russel. Quinn quitó su mano de la boca de su prima y puso un poco de gel _gel antibacterial_para después sentarse junto a su novia—Y ¿Cómo has estado, Rachel?—pregunto el hombre rubio a la castaña.

-Muy bien, Sr. Fabray. Pasando las mejores festividades de mi vida—terminó mientras miraba amorosamente a su novia la cual se sonrojo.

-¿Dime si no soy tiernas? Son más tiernas que Whinnie Pooh y Bob Esponja juntos—Rachel sonrió ante la comparación de Zoe.

-Mama, ¿estamos seguros que Zoe es familiar de nosotros?—la morena rodo los ojos mientras los señores Fabray sonreían.

-Sí, Quinnie. Zoe es 100% Fabray—le contesto su padre.

-Ok, después de la duda de Quinn acerca de que si soy miembro de esta familia, es hora de comer, que ya tengo hambre—la tía de Zoe negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pasemos al comedor—Los Fabray junto con Rachel pasaron a la mesa, donde la castaña pudo ver la hermosa decoración de la mesa y el festín que la acompañaba. Russel se sentó enfrente, a su lado derecho, Jude, al lado de la rubia mayor, Zoe; mientras que Quinn se sentaba al lado izquierdo de su padre, con Rachel a un lado de ella.

-Este día estamos reunidos todos ante esta mesa y a disposición de Dios para celebrar esta fecha tan especial como lo es Navidad. Dios mío te damos gracias por permitirnos un día más en nuestras vidas rodeadas de las personas que amemos y que ocupen nuestro corazón. Te pedimos por las personas que no tuvieron un buen año, esperando que el próximo tenga uno mejor. Al igual, te pido por mi familia; porque mi esposa siga queriéndome a pesar de mis errores, porque mi sobrina siga siendo ella misma y también por que madure un poco más—la de los ojos verdes rodo los ojos—y te pido también por mi hija, por que siga sorprendiéndome día a día, porque sé que a pesar que no he sido el mejor padre, ella ha logrado perdonarme, también te pido su novia, Rachel. Porque esta hermosa chica siga amando a mi hija hasta la eternidad. Te pido por la demás familia que no están aquí presentemente, pero lo están en nuestros corazones. Dios mío, porque siempre estemos como familia. Amén-

-Amén—dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Jude sabía que Rachel era vegana, por lo que un estofado de verduras con queso vegano derretido, era lo que la chica estaba comienzo, mientras que los demás disfrutaban del pavo relleno.

La noche se la llevo Zoe con sus historias sumamente vergonzosas que involucraban a Quinn. La ex rubia lo único que hacía era solo sonrojarse mientras un delicado beso en la mejilla le proporcionaba su novia. Russel miraba a las dos chicas, jamás había visto a Quinn tan contenta, tan alegre, tan enamorada; el brillo en los ojos de la chica era algo que nunca había visto, se sentía feliz de que por fin tenía una relación con su hija a pesar de haberla tratado tan injustamente. Así es, después de tanto tiempo, Russel había caído en la verdad de lo erróneo que había sido su comportamiento. Daba gracias a Rachel por haberlo ayudado a ver la verdad al igual que daba gracias por hacer tan feliz a su hija.

-Hace unas semanas, Quinn me dio el mejor día de Hanuka que jamás allá tenido—la ex rubia veía a su novia mientras caminaba y ponía una pista en el estéreo—y ahora quiero regresarle el momento.

_I never saw a reindeer fly__  
><em>_Make it's way across the sky__  
><em>_But I know if I close my eyes my wishes will come true__  
><em>_Like the one I've saved for you_

Quinn miraba a su novia cantar. Ella era perfecta y no podía pedir por mejor persona para que ocupara su corazón. Simplemente era maravillosa la sensación que invadía el cuerpo de Quinn al ver, escuchar, sentir y pensar en Rachel.

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow__  
><em>_Don't care it's cold outside__  
><em>_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow__  
><em>_I'll keep you warm tonight__  
><em>_Through the good times and bad__  
><em>_Happy and sad__  
><em>_I'm still holding on__  
><em>_I know what I have__  
><em>_And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you__  
><em>_With you, yeah_

Las sonrisas en los rostros de los padres de Quinn eran sumamente grandes. Tenían frente a ellos a una hermosa castaña cantando una canción navideña con dedicatoria a su hija. Para Russel y Jude, Rachel Berry en la vida de su hija había sido una bendición, más lo que no sabían, era que para Rachel, Quinn lo era también.

_The simple things like goin' home__  
><em>_And friends they say you're not alone__  
><em>_Songs of joy they keep you strong make everything okay__  
><em>_Oh and Santa's on his way (on his way, yeah_)

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow__  
><em>_Don't care it's cold outside__  
><em>_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow__  
><em>_I'll keep you warm tonight__  
><em>_Through the good times and bad__  
><em>_Though happy and sad__  
><em>_I'm still holding on__  
><em>_I know what I have__  
><em>_And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Zoe miraba a las dos chicas. Le encantaba ver a Quinn con esa sonrisa que iluminaba el salón y ver a Rachel con esa sonrisa en su rostro, eran sensaciones que solo el espíritu navideño podía traer consigo mismo. Los recuerdos pasaban por la mente de Zoe, deseando que su primer y único amor, volviera a ella. Zoe pensó en Jessica.

_The sleigh bells are ringing__  
><em>_They're getting real close__  
><em>_I think I hear Rudolf__  
><em>_Just up the road__  
><em>_Candle lights__  
><em>_And hearts full of hope__  
><em>_The stars shining bright__  
><em>_Some things never change_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow__  
><em>_My arms are open wide__  
><em>_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow__  
><em>_I'll keep you warm tonight__  
><em>_Through the good times and bad__  
><em>_Though happy and sad__  
><em>_I'm still holding on__  
><em>_I know what I have__  
><em>_And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you_

La navidad no podía ser más perfecta. Si Quinn repasaba todas las navidades que había pasado, ninguna se le comparaba a la que en esos momentos estaba viviendo. Las cosas marchaban bien, tenía a su familia con ella, a sus padres como siempre, a su prima, y a esa chica que día a día le robaba el corazón más y más.

_Let it snow, let it snow__  
><em>_The fire's burning bright__  
><em>_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow__  
><em>_I'll keep you warm tonight__  
><em>_It's not just the gifts__  
><em>_Under my tree__  
><em>_The best things in life__  
><em>_I'm totally free__  
><em>_And waitin' for me is Christmas Eve with you__  
><em>_Is Christmas Eve with you_

La canción llego a su final. Quinn se levantó de su asiento y tomo a Rachel de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Sonriendo mientras aspiraba el aroma que la castaña desprendía. Era extra oficial, Quinn Fabray estaba devotamente más enamorada de Rachel Berry.

-Te amo más que nada en este mundo, Rachel—la castaña tomo el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y beso delicadamente sus labios.

-Estaremos para siempre, por siempre y siempre tú y yo. Feliz navidad, mi pequeño corderito—un beso sello ese inicio de navidad. Una de las muchas que las dos pasarían juntas.

Hamilton Wright Mabi dijo "_Bendita sea la fecha que une a todo el mundo en una conspiración de amor"_ Y Quinn no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso. Beso nuevamente los labios de su novia para después tomarla de la mano y ambas abrazaran a los demás con un "Feliz Navidad"

Sin duda, la navidad era la estación del año que todo mundo espera. En la fecha donde podemos ser más felices que en cualquier día del año, pero para Quinn, días como esos tendría muchos siempre y cuando Rachel estuviera con ella.

. . . . . . . . . .

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

**FELIZ NAVIDAD/HANNUKKA**

Sí, es 14 de Diciembre, pero ¿si Justin Bieber saca un CD de navidad en octubre, yo por que no puedo poner un capítulo navideño antes del 25? Solo digo

**NOTA: **Este capítulo es independiente de la trama que tiene el fic. Como podrán ver, no tiene número de capítulo. Si recapitulamos, nos quedamos en el capítulo 17, por lo que conlleva que el capítulo 18 de "Secuestrando Al Amor" se publicara a más tardar el 10 de Enero del 2012.

**NOTA: **La verdad ha sido un año bastante loco para mí, nuevo estado, nueva escuela, nuevos aspectos de mi vida que comencé a descubrir, nuevos amigos que hice, y nuevas oportunidades que me salieron en la vida. La verdad, parte de esto que me paso, fue la oportunidad que tuve de contar con el apoyo de Uds. Para la aceptación de este fic que comenzó como cualquier historia en fanfictions y ustedes lo convirtieron en lo que es ahora.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO**

**La verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerles todo el apoyo que le han dado y la motivación que me da para seguir escribiendo.**

**Dedicatoria:** Este capítulo, va para todas las chicas que leen este fic. A todas las del Twitter (ellas saben quiénes son), Facebook (igual saben quiénes son) y las chicas que me mandan mensajes personales en todas esas redes sociales.

Posters del fics, los pueden encontrar en mi Tumblr o en Twitter.

(Algunas chicas me pidieron poster con autógrafo y me cohibí)

Espero que todos esos propósitos y buenos deseos que tiene para este año que va a comenzar se puedan realizar, que siempre sean felices y se propongan lo que quieras y recuerden: SEAN FELICIDES y siempre regalen una sonrisa, un te quiero, un beso o un abrazo.

_Persigan sus sueños, sean felices, amen a los que quieran amar, equivóquense, besen, corran, rían, leen, hablen, escuchen, amen, vuélvanse a levantar, vivan su vida como último día, SEAN FELICES._

Mis mayores respetos y buenos deseos para cada una de Uds.

Con cariño:

Karla Avalos

_Canciones: All I want for Christmas It's You - Glee Cast _

_Christmas Eve With You - Glee Cast_


	19. Fabray contra Fabray

Capítulo XVIII

Fabray contra Fabray

El día de las seccionales había llegado. Quinn estaba sudando frío a consecuencia de los nervios. De lejos miraba a Rachel, la cual platicaba con el Sr. Shue, supuso que estarían ajustando alguno de los detalles de la canción. Suspiro fuertemente, los nervios la iban a matar en esos momentos, y no por el simple hecho que cantaría ante una gran audiencia y que de ella y Rachel dependía que pasaran a las regionales, sino que sus padres estarían allí, viéndola cantar.

Quinn moría de los nervios

Minutos después, la castaña se acercó a su novia. Rachel la miraba, sabía que estaba nerviosa y también sabía a lo que se debía. Al igual sabía que no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera calmar los nervios de Quinn. La castaña se acercó hasta quedar frente a la chica del cabello rosa que ahora se miraba más rubio que rosa, acercó sus labios hasta su mejilla y beso la zona.

-Todo saldrá bien. Ellos estarán orgullosos de ti, incluso más de lo que ya están—le dijo Rachel sonriendo. La ex porrista sonrió levemente y asintió.

-_Y de la secundaria William McKinley, "Nuevas Direcciones"—_Se empezaron a escuchar los aplausos. La chica del pelo rosa busco la mirada de sus padres, y la encontró. Una sonrisa cálida por parte de su madre se vio y una mirada sería, pero reconfortante por medio de su padre. Suspiro y la chica comenzó a cantar los primeros versos de _"Faithfully"_, seguida de la voz angelical de Rachel.

Ambas chicas se miraban y cantaban juntas los siguientes versos. Las miradas enamoradas entre ambas personas se hicieron notar. La audiencia las miraba atentamente, no era muy visto que dos chicas cantaran una canción con semejante mensaje entre sus versos, pero tal como el Sr. Shue había dicho: "La música es música, y no importa quien la cante, sino el mensaje que transmita". La canción había llegado a su fin dejando a ambas chicas frente a frente, para que después el telón se abriera y dejara ver al resto del grupo. La gente aplaudía, Quinn se había olvidado de los nervios y era tiempo de divertirse.

"_Somebody to love"_ comenzaba con la voz de Finn seguida con la de Rachel, ambas bailaban alrededor de ellos. Quinn sonreía y después miraba a Zoe. La chica del pelo negro miraba atentamente a la novia de su prima, la voz de Rachel era simplemente extraordinaria y hacía que el corazón de esta latiera de una forma no normal.

La canción llegó hasta la nota alta a cargo de Mercedes, la cual había dejado sin aliento al público. Estaban seguros que iban a ganar. La canción llegó al final y los chicos después de un minuto de aplausos, caminaron hasta los bastidores donde comenzaron a abrazarse.

-Estuviste maravillosa—corrió Rachel a los brazos de Quinn. Ambas chicas sonrieron.

-No tanto como tú, pero es bueno tener tu aprobación-le dijo sonriendo

-No arruines el momento, Quinn. Nuestras voces crearon maravillosas armonías. ¡Vamos a ganar!—grito la diva sonoramente provocando el parloteó entre los demás integrantes.

. . . . .

El trofeo en las manos del Sr. Shue estaba, los chicos habían ganado ese tan merecido trofeo, estaban ya en las regionales y aun paso de las nacionales. Todos los chicos estaban eufóricamente emocionados. Sin duda alguna, la canción entre Quinn y Rachel, los había hecho ganar, según Kurt y Mercedes.

Quinn sonreía mientras era abrazada por Rachel. Zoe miraba discretamente la escena, estaba feliz, pero de una semana para acá, no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Rachel Berry. Ella sabía que estaba mal, desde el primer momento que la vio, supo que nada bueno saldría de estar mucho tiempo con esa chica y como lo predijo, sucedió. Zoe Fabray estaba comenzando a desarrollar sentimientos hacía la novia de su prima.

Novia de su prima

-¡Oh mi Quinn! Estuviste maravillosa, mi amor—dijo la madre de Quinn mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su pequeña hija. La chica sonreía.

-Gracias, mamá—trato de decir—me ahogas, ma'—Jude se sonrojo y miro a su hija.

-Felicidades, pequeña—y sin pensarlo dos veces el padre de Quinn, Russel, abrazo a su hija. Quinn suspiro el perfume de su padre, ese perfume que no había aspirado en ya bastante tiempo. Una lágrima salió por los ojos de Quinn.

-¿Qué tienes, pequeña?—dijo Jude rápidamente

-Simplemente estoy muy feliz de que estén aquí—termino de decir mientras miraba a sus padres.

-Oh ven acá tú también, pequeña versión de Janis Joplin—dijo Russel a Zoe. La chica rodo sus ojos y abrazo a su tío. Rachel miraba atentamente la escena entre los Fabray. Le encantaba ver a Quinn con esa sonrisa que deslumbraba a cualquier persona y hacía que el corazón de la porrista latiera a mil por hora.

-¿Vienes conmigo?—pregunto Quinn levemente. La chica asintió y camino hasta llegar con los padres de Quinn.

-Buenas tardes—saludo Rachel mientras sonreía.

-Rachel, querida—contesto Jude mientras abrazaba a Rachel. Quinn sonreía.

-Gusto verla de nuevo, Jude—la rubia mayor sonrió—Buenas tardes, Sr. Russel—el hombre rubio sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, Rachel ¿Cómo estás?—saludo amablemente

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar—ambos padres miraban a las chicas. Una sonrisa se formó en sus rostros. La mirada brillante en los ojos de ambas chicas, era inexplicable y maravilloso. El amor les salía por los poros.

-¿Rachel?—llamo la atención Russel de la morena— ¿Te gustaría cenar esta noche con nosotros?—la castaña abrió sus ojos pero después sonrió.

-Sería un placer—el hombro sonrió y miro a su hija, la cual lo miraba extrañada y confundida. Russel después miro a su sobrina y su esposa, la cual de igual manera estaban extrañadas ante la actitud del hombre.

. . . . . .

La intención de Russel al haber invitado a Rachel era una. Conocer más a la novia de su hija. No sabía mucho de ella más que por lo que Quinn hablaba de ella o su mujer. Le había costado mucho aceptar que su hija había cambiado los chicos por las chicas, razón por lo que había estado fuera de casa por meses, dejando a su esposa e hija solas por un determinado tiempo. Semanas de tanta y tanta reflexión le hizo llegar a la conclusión que solo quería ver a su hija feliz y si esa chica la hacía feliz, tendría que aceptarla.

-Y bien Rachel, ¿Cuáles son tus planes saliendo de la secundaría?—hablo Russel después de la cena.

-Pienso mudarme a Nueva York y estudiar en NYADA—el hombre sonrió al ver la ambición en los ojos de la diva. Luego Quinn la miro.

-Pensé que irías a Juilliard—la diva miro los ojos esmeralda de su novia.

-Hablé hace dos días con la Srita. _Pillsbury_. Juilliard es bueno, pero NYADA es más lo que estoy buscando—la rubia asintió sonriendo.

-Entonces lo de cantar y eso ¿va en serio?—hablo de nuevo el hombre mirando los ojos marrones de la chica.

-Por supuesto, Sr. Fabray. Quiero ser una estrella de Broadway—terminó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Es maravilloso. Piensa en alto y alto llegaras—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y tú?—pregunto Russel a Zoe. Todos voltearon a ver a la chica después de que no hablaba.

-¿Yo?—dijo confundida

-Por supuesto que tú, Janis—la ojí-verde rodo los ojos ante el apodo de su tío.

-Harvard—dijo y su tío la miro incrédulo al igual que el resto de su familia— ¿Qué? No puedes juzgar el libro por la portada—la diva sonrió al escuchar aquella expresión.

-Es que es raro que nos digas que iras a Harvard—dijo la madre de Quinn.

-El hecho de que me vista como una hipster o actué como niña de 10 años, no significa que no sepa qué hacer con mi vida. Desde que entre a la secundaría, mi meta siempre fue Harvard, entrar a la facultad de Derecho y ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan—Zoe sonrió satisfecha.

-Es raro que digas que quieres estudiar Derecho. Es una carrera tan seria y esas cosas, que simplemente no me paso por la mente. Es todo lo contrario a ti—hablo Quinn por primera vez.

-Bueno, me gusta el Derecho. Es una carrera sumamente interesante. Así que Harvard es mi destino-sonrió satisfecha la chica.

-Bueno, tendremos una estrella de Broadway, una abogada y ¿tu, Quinn?—preguntó su padre. La chica se tensó, sabía ya lo que quería estudiar, más no sabía cómo su padre iba a tomar la decisión.

-Fotografía, en la Universidad de Nueva York—todos miraron anonadados a la chica de la cabellera rosa. El brillo en los ojos de Rachel no se podía disimular, Quinn se iría a Nueva York, lo cual quería decir que… La castaña estaba feliz.

-¿Fotografía? ¿En verdad?—Zoe sonrió y Quinn la miro confundida

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?—pregunto la chica

-Es mediocre, Quinn—todos miraron a Zoe—tú crees que con un trabajo de Fotógrafa podrás mantener a Rachel o incluso a ti misma. Hay que ser realistas, Quinnie—termino de decir Zoe

-Zoe, no todos tenemos los mismos gustos—salió en defensa de Quinn, Jude.

-Oh vamos, tía, ¿no me digas que apoyas al cien por ciento la carrera que Quinn ha elegido? Incluso tú, tío, ¿estás de acuerdo?—Rachel miraba a Zoe, no sabía por qué la chica estaba actuando de esa manera.

-Bueno, es la decisión de Quinn. Si eso es lo que le gusta, eso va a estudiar. Yo no le puedo imponer que estudié algo que no le gusté—Jude sonrió ante la respuesta de su marido. En verdad Russel, estaba cambiado.

-Yo opino lo mismo. Sí Quinn es feliz con eso, nosotros también. Hemos cometido errores al no aceptar a nuestra pequeña en el pasado, pero ya no. Tú puedes estudiar lo que tú quieras, amor—la chica de los ojos avellana sonrió abiertamente mientras sentía como Rachel tomaba su mano pálida.

-¡Increíble!—se paró Zoe de su asiento mientras caminaba en dirección al jardín.

. . . . .

-¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?—pregunto Quinn a su novia.

-No, amor. Tony vendrá en cualquier momento—sonrió para después mirar los ojos de su novia—Te amo—dijo de la nada Rachel. La chica del pelo rosa abrazo a su Rachel.

-No más que yo—le susurró al oído.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho tus planes de irte a Nueva York?—preguntó Rachel

-Se suponía que sería una sorpresa. Pensaba decírtelo el viernes—La diva se puso a pensar el porqué del viernes y sonrió al recordar.

-¿Iba a ser mi regalo de seis meses de aniversario?—pregunto en voz melosa haciendo que Quinn se sonroje.

-Sí, pero al parecer mi padre no sabía de mis planes—dijo sonriendo

-Tu papá es encantador, nunca se había comportado de esa manera—Le comentó Rachel a Quinn.

-¿Entonces ya no te cae mal mi padre?—Rachel se sonrojo.

-¿Siempre me va a perseguir eso que dije?—la chica del pelo rosa sonrió y beso los labios de su chica lentamente—Oye, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Zoe?—Quinn elevo sus hombros.

-Ni idea—Un carro se estaciono dejando ver a Tony el chofer de Rachel, a chica abordo el automóvil—Te amo—dijo Quinn para después besar los labios de su novia. El auto tomo su rumbo y Quinn suspiro.

. . . . .

-¿No pude ser más obvia?—susurro Zoe al momento que miraba la luna—No puedo seguir con esto—siguió mirando la luna hasta que sintió como una persona se sentaba junto a ella.

-¿Es hermosa, no crees?—le pregunto Quinn mientras miraba la luna

-Está en su mejor apogeo esta noche—termino Zoe. Quinn asintió y después miro a su prima.

-¿Qué te pasa?—le soltó rápidamente la ex rubia.

-Nada—fue tajante la chica

-Es algo más que un simple "nada", Zoe. Te conozco, algo te está afectando—la chica del pelo negro suspiro.

-Me gusta alguien—miro a su prima la cual tenía una sonrisa—pero ese alguien tiene novia—la sonrisa de Quinn se desvaneció y miro a su prima.

-¿Es de la escuela?—preguntó Quinn

-No—la chica de los ojos verdes sabía que no debía ser tan obvia—Es de otra escuela, el punto es que, tiene novia y ¡Dios! No me la puedo sacar de la mente—Quinn asintió

-Hay más chicas o chicos, Zoe—la muchacha la miro—chicas, ok, chicas.

-Pero yo la quiero a ella para mí—dijo mientras desviaba la mirada de con su prima.

-Pero ella tiene pareja, Zoe. ¿Esa chica ama a su novia?

-Claro, mira Q. Esa chica ni siquiera sabe que yo me muero por ella. Sí, hablamos y esas cosas, pero ella esta perdidamente enamorada de su novia—Zoe bajo la mirada

-¿Qué más necesitas para entender que no tienes oportunidad con ella?—termino de decir Quinn.

-Una Fabray nunca se da por vencida—fue lo que dijo Zoe.

-Pero una Fabray también tiene valores y ética por encima de todo. Serás abogada, Zoe. Deberías comenzar a pensar como una—la de ojos verdes no dijo más y miraba como su prima de alejaba de ella.

-Igual Fabray contra Fabray no es algo que se vea todos los días—susurro para ella.

. . . . .

Las chicas estaban en la cafetería junto con Zoe, Brittany, Santana y los chicos del club Glee. Todos reían ante alguna de las tonterías que Puck decía. Quinn tenía abrazaba a Rachel por la cintura mientras que la diva esparcía pequeños besos por la cara de la chica del pelo rosa.

La imagen no se podía borrar de la mente de Zoe. Rogaba por ser ella a la que Rachel besara. Sacudió su mente, por más que quería evitarlo, la chica no podía. Ella no se daba por vencida hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Discretamente Quinn miraba a su prima, había estado distante durante el almuerzo. La conversación de la noche anterior aún rondaba por su cabeza. ¿Cómo había sido posible que Zoe hubiera puestos sus ojos en alguien con pareja? La chica seguía mirando a su prima para después notar que la de cabello negro estaba mirando a su novia. La miro detenidamente y un brillo en los ojos de Zoe apareció.

La chica cayó en la realidad. La conversación de anoche esta sobre Rachel. Su prima estaba enamorada de su novia. La cabeza de Quinn comenzó a procesar rápidamente la información y todo apuntaba a esa teoría. La sangre comenzaba a hervir en Quinn.

-¿Estas bien?—preguntó Santana al ver como Quinn estaba roja.

-¿Amor, estas bien?—Quinn asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Zoe, tengo que hablar contigo—dijo rápidamente la ex rubia. Ya levantadas ambas Fabray, caminaron hasta una zona donde no había nadie.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto calmadamente la de los ojos verdes.

-¿Es Rachel, no es así?—fue lo que dijo Quinn. Los ojos de Zoe se abrieron.

-¿De qué hablas?—pregunto un poco nerviosa la chica.

-La chica de la que hablamos anoche, ¿es Rachel?—dijo entre dientes Quinn.

-No—respondió rápidamente Zoe

-No me mientras—le dijo al acercarse y tomarla del cuello de la camisa

-¿Qué te pasa, Quinn?—alzo la voz mientras se soltaba bruscamente de su prima

-No te quiero cerca de Rachel—La del pelo negro sonrió

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?—Quinn miro a su prima. Era verdad, ella estaba enamorada de su novia.

-No te quiero ver cerca de ella—volvió a decir

-Bueno, eso dices tú, pero ¿Qué dice tu novia? No le puedes prohibir con quien se junta—volvió a sonreír.

-No me conoces, Zoe—le dijo

-Claro que te conozco, eres mi prima y ambas sabemos que no nos damos por vencidas, no sin antes dar pelea—Quinn la interrumpió

-Una que yo ya gane—Zoe sonrió

-Está por verse—le dijo quedamente con una sonrisa arrogante. Quinn no aguanto más y se lanzó sobre su prima. Ambas forcejeaban y los gritos se hicieron escuchar por las personas que pasaban cerca de allí. La pelea continuaba, se podía ver como Quinn llevaba la delantera.

-_Las Fabray se están pelando—_Grito uno de los chicos en la cafetería y rápidamente todos salieron para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Rachel corrió hasta la escena donde miraba a Quinn sobre Zoe, pegándole. La diva gritaba a Quinn que se detuviera, pero era inútil. Quinn seguía golpeando a su prima. Después llegaron Santana y el resto de los chicos. Inmediatamente Puck tomo a Quinn se la cintura mientras Blaine tomaba a Zoe. Ambas forcejeaban, pero los chicos las tenían bien agarradas.

-Piensa bien las cosas, Zoe—le grito Quinn con la respiración agitada.

-Fabray contra Fabray, no sería la primera vez, Prima—le dijo mientras miraba a la chica—Suéltame—le dijo a Blaine mientras se soltaba bruscamente del chico.

-¿Qué fue eso, Quinn?—le pregunto Rachel a Quinn mientras esta miraba como su prima se alejaba.

-Un enfrentamiento entre dos Fabray—fue lo único que dijo para después salir disparada del lugar dejando a todos totalmente confundidos.

…..

Hola

Ya sé, ya lo sé.

Cabe destacar que casi me obligaron para poner este fic. Esas directas indirectas en twitter, los mensajes en Facebook, en tumblr. Fue demasiado. Si tienen capítulo es por la presión sometida por Mary y por Lore. Utilizaron la psicología inversa y bueno, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

**NOTA: **Esta mañana salió el soundtrack de "Secuestrando al amor" es la primera parte. Apartir de este capítulo, comenzara la segunda parte, la cual saldrá al aire próximamente. El soundtrack lo pueden encontrar en mi tumblr, el cual está en mi perfil.

Ya no pondré que aplazare el fic y así. Cuando pueda y así, subiré continuación.

FELIZ NAVIDAD (Anticipada)

**Nota: **¿Alguien me quiere adoptar por unas semanas en su casa? En mi casa ya no me aguantan :$


	20. No odies el juego, Odia al jugador

Capítulo XIX

No odies el juego, odia al jugador

Quinn camino sin rumbo, estaba enojada, molesta, anonadada, triste, sorprendida, en fin. Un coctel de emociones abundaba dentro del cuerpo de la ex porrista, y es que no todos los días tu prima te dice que está enamorada de tu novia. Su prima, enamorada de su novia, de su Rachel ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

Camino hasta llegar al campo de futbol, estaba solo el lugar. El color verde del pasto brillaba ante el contraste de los rayos del sol. Se sentó en las grabas, había tantas cosas dentro de su mente que no podía ponerlas en orden una a una. Las palabras de su prima seguían en su cabeza: "_Fabray contra Fabray, no sería la primera vez"_.

Quinn suspiro, no quería que los acontecimientos de años atrás volvieran de nuevo. Los recuerdos se presentaban en su mente, como si todo lo ocurrido hubiera sido ayer. Aun recordaba como ambas había peleado por Kevin, el mismo chico que dejo embarazada a Quinn. Una cosa que era raro de comprender, al menos para Quinn, era que su prima siempre quería lo que ella tenía. El estar de porristas fue lo primero, después el chico, sin contar las innumerables cosas materiales por las cuales, ambas chicas peleaban.

Sacudió su cabeza una vez más, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y no saber de nada más. Olvidarse de un momento de su prima y de que estaba enamorada de su novia. Suficiente tenía con escuchar comentarios de los jugadores de futbol hacia su novia, como soportar ahora que su propia familia, se sintiera de esa manera hacia Rachel.

-Quien iba a decir, si no solo el look de "bad-ass" tienes, sino que lo aplicas—la voz de Santana sacó a la chica del cabello rosa de sus pensamientos. La latina tomo asiento junto de con ella.

-Si te mando Rachel…-pero Santana la paro.

-No, Rachel quiso darte tu tiempo. Te vio sumamente enojada—la chica asintió— ¿Por qué fue todo el problema? Si quieres decirme, claro—Quinn miro a la porrista.

-Zoe está enamorada de Rachel—la latina asintió—Espera ¿ya lo sabías?

-Bueno, sus miradas hacía Rachel no son tan disimuladas para alguien como Santana López—la chica de los ojos avellana miro los ojos negros de Santana.

-Soy una idiota—escupió Quinn y la latina negó con la cabeza.

-Escucha, Quinn. Rachel te ama y por más que allá 100 personas en lista, esperando que Uds. Dos terminen, déjame decirte que ni así esa pequeña diva podría hacerles caso. Nunca había visto a Rachel de esa manera en que la veo contigo—le dijo Santana

-Pero eso no quita que haya personas que quieran o estén atrás de ella—la ex rubia la miro

-Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor—le dijo sarcásticamente y la latina sonrió.

-Lo siento, no salió como pensé que iba a salir. Escucha, Quinn. Rachel está contigo y es lo que importa. Ni siquiera con Gayston, vi a Rachel de esa manera.

-¿Se supone que el hablar de los ex novios de Rachel es bueno, por qué?—la latina volvió a sonreír.

-Simplemente te estoy diciendo que Rachel no te dejaría por nadie, ni siquiera por tu prima—le dijo

-Puede ser bastante persuasiva mi prima

-Pero ella es Rachel y esa chica se enamoró de ti por lo que eres y como eres con ella. Si, Zoe puede parecerse a ti, pero ¿trataría a Rachel de la misma manera en la que tú lo haces?—la chica del cabello rosa asintió.

-Puede que tengas razón—Santana asintió

-Yo siempre tengo la razón—le dijo mientras sonreía

. . . . .

En otra parte de la escuela, Zoe se encontraba. La mirada perdida mientras en su cabeza, los actos de minutos atrás se recordaban nuevamente. Por más que había querido evitarlo, no pudo. Se había enamorado de la novia de su amiga y aunque sabía que estaba mal, no lo podía evitar.

No había sido la primera vez que ambas Fabray habían caído en una pelea de ese tipo. Por más que quería que las cosas no terminaran de esa manera, le era imposible, las dos tenían un carácter sumamente igual y con la mínima porción de enojo, la bomba Fabray explotaría.

Tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden. Quinn aparte de ser su prima, era su mejor amiga y no se podía dar el lujo de perderla, pero de la misma manera, su corazón era el que estaba en juego. Sacudió su cabeza al ver las sartas estupideces que estaba pensando. De antemano sabía que entre ella y Rachel nunca iba a haber nada, puesto que la diva amaba a su prima y eso era algo que ella no podía cambiar.

-Vaya espectáculo que dieron las dos hace unos minutos—la chica del pelo rosa no miro a la dueña de la voz. Sabía que era Marissa.

-Tengo que irme—y al decir esto, la chica del pelo rosa se dispuso a levantarse pero la pelirroja la paro en seco.

-Hablemos, Zoe. Nunca hemos hablado—dijo la pelirroja

-Es porque no tenemos nada que hablar—le contesto rápidamente

-Es porque no hemos tenido el tiempo de hablar, como ya lo he dicho. Quinn siempre está detrás de ti. No te deja hacer tus propias amistades—inmediatamente la Fabray morena miro a la pelirroja.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?—le dijo rápidamente mientras volvía a tomar asiento. Marissa sonrió para sí misma.

. . . . . .

Quinn y Santana caminaban mientras iban platicando amenamente. El enojo de Quinn había descendido constantemente. Santana podía ser bastante humorística pero al mismo tiempo sarcástica. Después de unos minutos, las chicas llegaron hasta donde estaba Rachel, junto con los chicos del club Glee. La porrista al ver a su novia, corrió rápidamente hacía ella y se abrazó de ella delicadamente.

Quinn aspiro ese aroma a vainilla y fresa que tanto le encantaba. Rachel la hacía feliz, por ella estaba cambiando, esa pequeña porrista era la causa de que ella estuviera bien, ¿Quién iba pensar que alguien tan pequeño fuera algo tan grande? Palabras confusas para una simple persona, pero Quinn sabía lo que ella quería decir.

-Mira cómo terminaste, Quinn Fabray—La chica simplemente hizo un gesto y se dedicó a mirar a su novia.

-Lo lamento—fue lo único que atino a decir. Los chicos miraban como Rachel atendía delicadamente las pequeñas heridas que Quinn tenía en su rostro.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué paso todo?—La chica del cabello rosa guardo silencio y le dirigió una mirada discreta a Santana.

-Vamos, par de holgazanes. Dejemos que estas dos hablen tranquilamente—Rachel miro a Santana como apartaba a los chicos de la mesa donde estaban sentados todos juntos dejando a las dos chicas. Cuando solamente ellas dos quedaron solas, Quinn miro los ojos marrones de su novia.

-¿Y bien?—Quinn suspiro pesadamente

-Zoe está enamorada de ti—al término de las palabras. La cara de Rachel era una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo, confusión, entre otras.

-¿Zoe? ¿Por eso fue todo?—Rachel seguía sin creer lo que Quinn le acababa de decir en esos momentos. Había otra Fabray enamorada de ella.

-Ella me lo dijo, literalmente, anoche. Ella me dijo que estaba estresada y que por eso dijo todas esas cosas acerca de mi carrera, después me dijo que estaba enamorada de una chica que tenía pareja y ahora, cuando estábamos desayunando, vi su mirada en ti y las cosas se aclararon para mí, supe que Zoe estaba enamorada de ti—las palabras seguían asombrando a Rachel. Nunca imagino eso, ni es sus más locos sueños.

-Pero, no nunca, ¿Cómo paso? O sea, todo es confuso y bizarro. Solo tenemos como 2 meses de conocernos—dijo rápidamente

-A mí solo me tomo dos semanas enamorarme de ti, Rachel—un leve sonrojamiento se posó en las mejillas de Rachel.

-Bueno, pero contigo es diferente—le dijo sonriendo—Tu eres mi Baby y yo te amo—la chica del pelo rosa sonrió levemente.

-No es la primera vez que Zoe y yo pelamos por algo o alguien—Rachel tomo la mano de su novia y la entrelazo con la suya y ambas comenzaron a caminar.

-Entonces, esto ya es habitual entre ustedes—los ojos avellana se posaron en su novia.

-Se podría decir. Como que Zoe siempre quiere tener lo que yo tengo. Primero fue esa muñeca de porcelana que papa me regalo para navidad, después las porristas, el novio y ahora quiere mi novia—Rachel seguía caminando de la mano con su novia y llegaron hasta la enfermería. La ex rubia la miro confundida.

-Tienes que curarte esas pequeñas heridas, puedes contraer una infección—Quinn sonrió y beso la mejilla de su novia. Le encantaba que esa porrista fuera tan cuidadosa con ella.

. . . . . .

-Vamos, tú quieres a Rachel y yo quiero a Quinn, que es lo que podría salir mal—Zoe miraba a la chica de los ojos verdes, mientras sonreía.

-Todo, Marissa. La relación de ambas es muy fuerte. Nada las va a poder separar—la pelirroja miro los ojos verdes de Zoe y sonrió delicadamente.

-Yo se algo que puede hacer eso y más—la prima de Quinn miro a la chica confundida.

. . . . . .

Zoe caminaba por el parque, en su mente tenía muchas cosas, esa platica con Marissa. No pensaba con coherencia y por más que quería hacerlo, no podía. Era estúpida, sabía que desde un principio no debió ver a la diva con ojos que no fueran unos de amistad. Suspiro mientras se sentaba en una banca y miraba el reflejo del sol en el lago.

-Dicen que el reflejo del atardecer en este lago en mágico—la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Rachel. Esa sonrisa en los labios de la castaña aceleró el corazón de la morena.

-Bueno, tendré que comprobarlo un día—ambas desviaron su mirada al lago— ¿Quinn sabe que estar aquí?

-No, vine por mi cuenta. Sabía que estarías aquí. Es como el parque de las frustraciones. Aquí vienen casi todos los estudiantes a desahogarse de sus problemas—los ojos verdes se posaron en los marrones de la diva. Ese parloteo en su estómago se volvía a activar.

-No quiero tener más problemas con Quinn—la castaña asintió y miro los ojos verdes de la chica del pelo negro.

-Yo amo a Quinn—la prima de Quinn rodo los ojos

-¿Y es muy necesario que me lo digas?—Rachel suspiro pesadamente.

-Solo quiero dejarte en claro que no dejare a Quinn. Por nadie.

-Escucha Rachel, yo no pedí esto, es más, no sé por qué me pasa esto contigo—se acercó a la castaña y le tomo las manos—pero en verdad siento algo fuerte cuando te veo y te escucho—la castaña frunció el ceño y se desprendió del agarre de las manos.

-Lo siento, Zoe. Pero, nunca dejare a Quinn, mucho menos por alguien de su familia, no puedo, no debo y no quiero. Yo la amo—la morena no dijo nada, se levantó de su asiento y miro a los ojos marrones de la castaña.

-Ya veremos—sin decir nada más, Zoe Fabray partió del lugar dejando a una muy confundida Rachel Berry.

. . . . . . . . . .

Quinn había llegado a su casa. Camino hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, saco la jarra de agua y se sirvió un vaso. Después metió la jarra a su lugar y vio una pequeña nota pegada al refrigerador con ese imán con figura de oso:

"_Quinnie, tuvimos que salir de emergencia. Estaremos ausentes al menos dos días. Viajamos a Los Ángeles. Roció se hará cargo de ustedes._ _No hagan locuras, las amamos."_

_Tu madre_

La chica suspiro y bebió su vaso con agua. Al terminar dejo el baso en el lava vajillas y se dispuso a ir a su recamara, cuando ve a Zoe llegar. Quinn no se sentía preparada para ver la cara de su prima, no quería verla ni en pintura. Ignorando a la chica, subió las escaleras y azoto la puerta de su recamara. La chica del pelo negro, suspiro pesadamente. Subió escaleras e imito la misma acción que su prima.

Zoe se acostó boca arriba en su cama mientras ponía sus audífonos en sus oídos, quería olvidar un poco todo lo que había pasado hacía unas horas. Quería olvidar que se peleó con su prima, quería olvidar que estaba enamorada de la novia de su prima, quería olvidarse del plan que Marissa le había comentado al igual quería olvidarse de que hace unas horas había hablado con la castaña, quería olvidar las palabras de esa mujer.

Abrió los ojos al recordar las palabras de la pelirroja. Tenía algunas opciones en mente, a) ignorar a la pelirroja y seguir con su agonía b) olvidarse de Rachel y hacer las paces con su prima c) Hacerle caso a Marissa y conseguir a Rachel. La chica sacudió su cabeza y escucho entre la música como la puerta de su recamara era tocada. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta.

-Mamá y papá viajaron a Los Ángeles—era Quinn. Zoe miro los ojos avellana de su prima y asintió.

-Quinn, yo—la chica del pelo rosa alzo una mano en señal que parara de hablar.

-No quiero hablarte, no quiero escucharte, ni siquiera quiero mirarte—la ojí verde agacho su cabeza—me iré a casa de Rachel, MI NOVIA—dijo Quinn para reafirmar la palabra, _novia. _

-Escucha Quinn, sé que no está bien—Quinn la volvió a interrumpir

-En efecto, no está bien. ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando al poner tus ojos en MI NOVIA, Zoe, mi novia?—la paciencia de la chica del pelo rosa, no era mucha

-Cálmate, quieres—pero Quinn no escucho a la chica

-¿Qué acaso siempre tienes que querer lo que yo tengo? Siempre ha sido lo mismo, siempre quieres tener lo que yo tengo—Y como buena Fabray, Zoe perdió la paciencia.

-Sera porque también todo lo que tienes quiere estar conmigo—la del pelo rosa abrió los ojos

-¿Que mierdas dices?—le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la chica

-¿Te dijo Rachel que fue hablar conmigo?—la chica del pelo rosa miro los ojos verdes de su prima y sonrió.

-Entre Rachel y yo no hay secretos. Yo sabía que ella iría a hablar contigo, la conozco suficientemente bien para saberlo—la prima de Quinn puso una mueca en su rostro.

-Sea lo que sea, Quinn. No estés tan segura de ganar esta vez—sin decir nada más, la puerta de la recamara cerró, dejando a Quinn sumamente confundida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Feliz Navidad**

**Antes que nada, les quiero desear una feliz navidad en compañía de todos sus seres queridos. Que la paz y la armonía reinen en sus hogares que siempre puedan ser felices y regalar una sonrisa al que lo necesita. **

Este es el regalo de Ale, Ale, Alejandrina (TheLoree) que utilizó la técnica del gato de Shrek para que subiera capítulo, aun así, fue bueno hacer eso. Pero al igual, regalo para todas las chicas que se toman el tiempo y la dedicasión de leer y sobre todo dejar un review. En verdad se agradece de corazón.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer este fic. En verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón, es sumamente importante para mí. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HACER POSIBLE ESTE FIC Y SOBRE TODO POR HACER MI 2011 UN AÑO BASTANTE INUSUAL Y MARAVILLOSO. **

**Feliz Navidad/Hannukka **

**Les desea: Karla Avalos**


	21. Rojo no es solo Amor

Capítulo XX

Rojo no es solo amor

-Necesitamos hablar—dijo Zoe la cual hablaba por teléfono—Bien, nos vemos dentro de diez minutos—La chica de los ojos verdes tomo su abrigo y salió de la casa de sus tíos.

Había pasado una noche de locos, había peleado con Quinn nuevamente, y por más que le doliera, esta vez, su prima no se iba a salir con la suya. Quinn Fabray iba a saber lo que se sentía siempre quedarse con las sobras. Zoe manejo hasta las afueras de Lima, hasta llegar a un viejo parque. Estaciono el automóvil y una pelirroja cabellera hacía contraste con los rayos del sol.

-Llegaste—hablo levemente la pelirroja, La del cabello negro no contesto y se sentó junto a la chica—Si me pediste hablar, es por qué quieres hablar y no para quedarte callada—Zoe dio un suspiro.

-Esto puede meter en problemas a Quinn, Marissa—los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se posaron en los de la otra chica.

-¿Tú me crees estúpida? Es lo menos que quiero. Esto es fácil, Zoe. Yo hablare con la futura ex novia de Quinn, la cual sabrá qué hacer si es que no quiere que hable lo que sé—los ojos verdes de Zoe miraban al vació, sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero el ego y las ganas de ganar, tenían cegada su vista y no le permitían mirar más allá que no fuera ganar por una vez.

-Puede que me pueda arrepentir—La pelirroja puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Pero valdrá la pena—sin decir nada más, la del pelo negro quito la mano de la otra chica y abordó su vehículo.

. . . . . .

Una nueva mañana se dejaba ver en Lima, Ohio. El sol se colaba por la ventana de cierta habitación. Rachel abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara, bostezo y sintió como unos brazos se aferraban a su cintura. La sonrisa de la castaña no podía ser más grande. Ver a Quinn, con ella, allí dormida. Su rostro tan neutral y tan pacifico, con su pelo rosa ya casi rubio alrededor de toda su cara. Su corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente al contemplar la belleza angelical de cierta chica, dueña de su corazón.

-Ahora veo que el rojo no solo es el color del amor—susurro Rachel para después apartar unos mechones rosas de la cara de Quinn. Acercó sus labios al rostro de la chica y beso delicadamente la mejilla de esta.

-Si así me das a despertar todos los días, te juro que me hare pasar por dormida, solo por sentir tus labios en mis mejillas—le dijo Quinn a su novia con una voz bastante gruesa.

-Y si tú vas a hablar todas las mañanas de esa manera, créeme que te dejare dormir hasta que quieras—la del pelo rosa sonrió y se acercó a su novia para después darle un beso pequeño y cariñoso en los labios.

-Buenos días—Rachel miro los ojos color avellana de su chica.

-Buenos días para ti también—ambas chicas sonrieron. Minutos después se levantaron, ambas se asearon y bajaron a desayunar donde ya se encontraba la nana de Rachel. Las chicas comenzaron a desayunar mientras reían y se alimentaban entre ellas.

-¿Tus padres no desayunaran con nosotras?—pregunto Quinn

-Mi papá tenía una conferencia en Nueva York y mi papi lo acompaño—la chica del pelo rosa encaro una ceja— ¿Qué?—pregunto Rachel confundida

-Se fueron a Nueva York—dijo en tono obvio lo cual la chica castaña sonrió.

-Por más que les supliqué que me llevaran me dijeron que no. Tenía que cuidar de mi babé—dijo la porrista lo cual hizo sonrojar a Quinn. La chica se acercó a Rachel y beso sus labios delicadamente. Una garganta se aclaró detrás de ellas.

-Lamento interrumpir—dijo la nana de Rachel algo avergonzada

-Claro que no interrumpes, Nany—la señora mayor sonrió.

-¿Necesitan algo más?—las chicas negaron con la cabeza y la anciana sonrió—Me da gusto verte, Quinn—la casi rubia sonrió—Tu pelo vuelve a ser más rubio que la otra vez.

-Rachel ya no quiere que lo tiña de rosa—le respondió sonrojada

-Entonces supongo que no puedes hacer nada en contra de lo que este diva te diga—Quinn sonrió

-¡Nany!—tanto como Quinn y Bertha sonrieron.

-Las dejo que terminen su desayuno—y sin nada más que decir la nana de Rachel se perdió entre los pasillos de la cocina.

-Me cae muy bien tu nana—le dijo Quinn a Rachel

-Y tú a ella. Es la primera vez que interactúa tan bien con alguien que estoy saliendo. Así que siéntete bendita de que Nany te dio el visto bueno.

-Oh me siento tan bendita como el agua de las parroquias—Rachel sonrió.

-Amor, supongo que las cosas con Zoe no están bien verdad—la chica suspiro. Ayer había llegado a la casa de Rachel enojada y sin dar previo aviso de su visita. Rachel de igual manera no quiso hacer alguna pregunta del por qué Quinn se encontraba a esas horas de la noche en su casa.

-Anoche tuvimos una discusión—Quinn paso sus manos por su cabello y miro a su novia—Ella no va a parar hasta que terminemos o te tenga con ella.

-Quinn—la castaña se acercó a Quinn y tomo con sus manos el rostro de la chica—jamás terminare contigo ni mucho menos Zoe me tendrá con ella. A la única persona que quiero es a ti. Nadie más, solo a ti—Quinn sonrió y entrelazo una de sus manos con la de Rachel.

. . . . . .

-No puedo creer que me hayan obligado a venir a ver la nueva película de "Crepúsculo"—dijo Santana mientras miraba a Blaine del brazo de Kurt, Tina y Mike de la mano al igual que ella con Brittany y de la misma manera, Quinn y Rachel.

-¡Santy!—le regaño Britt

-Es que ver la cara de Robert Pattinson es como si me dieran una patada en la cara—Quinn sonrió ante la exageración de la latina.

-Oh vamos Santana, ya hemos visto las otras tres anteriormente—comento Kurt—con una más que veas no te vas a morir.

-Creo que serán dos películas. Después de esta, falta otra más—se escuchó que habló Blaine.

-¡Oh genial!—bufó Santana—todo es tu culpa Berry. No todos somos tan cursi románticos como tú.

-¡Oye! Ni por qué a Britt le gustan, dejas de quejarte, que buena novia eres—le dijo sarcásticamente. La latina miro a Quinn.

-Oh ni me mires, por eso no he abierto mi boca—todos rieron ante la declaración de la chica del pelo rosa.

Las 4 parejas entraron al cine. La sala estaba repleta. Tanto como Quinn y Santana suspiraron pesadamente, la mayoría de las personas que estaban en la sala eran mujeres y eso significaba gritos a la hora que apareciera "Edward" o "Jacob". Subieron hasta la parte de arriba y tomaron sus respectivos asientos.

La película comenzó y los gritos no se hicieron esperara. Así pasaron las casi dos horas que duró la película. Entre gritos, suspiros y lágrimas. Tanto como Brittany, Tina, Rachel y Kurt, lloraban, gritaban y suspiraban, mientras que los demás rodaban los ojos al ver las reacciones de sus parejas.

-Aún no puedo creer que sean tan fans de esa mierda de películas—dijo Santana y Rachel la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas Santy?—los ojos azules de Britt estaban cristalinos. El corazón dulce e inocente de la rubia, se había encogido ante el comentario de su novia.

-Oh no, no llores Britt—las lágrimas de la rubia comenzaban a salir

-Ellos tienen amor verdadero, que durara para siempre y yo pienso que el de nosotras también será como el de ellos, pero si tú piensas eso—pero la latina la interrumpió

-Que no me gusten las películas no quiere decir que no crea que nuestro amor será como el de los personajes. Aunque creo que nuestro amor será mejor y más duradero que el de ellos, Britt-Britt—la rubia se limpió las lágrimas y con una gran sonrisa corrió a abrazar a su chica mientras llenaba su cara con dulces besos. Los demás sonrieron y siguieron caminando.

. . . . . .

Zoe estaba en su habitación, no había escuchado nada de Quinn. Sus pensamientos eran un desorden, la culpabilidad le carcomía el alma, pero no había marcha atrás, al menos eso quería creer ella. Ganas no le faltaban de ir con Marissa y decirle que ella no podía seguir con eso que ella traía en manos. Que la felicidad de su prima con Rachel valía más que nada, pero todo quedaba allí, en las ganas de querer.

-No sé por qué hago todo eso. Al final, Rachel no estará conmigo—la música estalló en un volumen ensordecedor. No miraría atrás, no miraría a quien lastimar, simplemente quería hacerle ver, que por una vez, podía ganar.

. . . . . .

-¿Odiaste la película al igual que Santana?—pregunto Rachel a Quinn mientras esta abrazaba a su chica y acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de la porrista.

-No es que la odié, simplemente no es la clase de película que vea. Eso es todo—la castaña sonrió—

-Yo quiero ser tu Bella—dijo de la nada Rachel y Quinn sonrió.

-Eso me da a decir que quieres que yo sea tu Edward, ¿no?—la chica miro los ojos de Quinn y sonrió tiernamente.

-Solo ámame con la intensidad y duración que hace referencia la película—

-Te amare hasta que tú me dejes de amar—dijo Quinn mientras miraba los ojos marrones de su chica.

-Entonces, preparare para vivir una eternidad conmigo—ambas se volvieron a mirar para fundirse en un dulce y tierno beso.

. . . . . .

El lunes había llegado. Quinn se había ido de la casa de Rachel en la noche. Sus padres llegarían hasta el lunes por la tarde, por lo que mientras menos tiempo este a solas con Zoe, sería mejor. No habían tenido contacto en lo que fue el fin de semana, y Quinn prefería que fuera así.

La mañana había pasado desapercibida, al menos para Quinn. Entre clase y clase, durante el almuerzo con los chicos del club Glee, nada fuera de lo normal. Había visto a lo lejos a su prima, pero no hizo mucho caso a la chica.

Por otra parte Rachel se encontraba en lo que era la práctica de las porristas, habían llegado a las Nacionales y tenían que dar lo mejor de sí para ganar lo que sería su séptimo trofeo. Daba las últimas instrucciones cuando cierta chica comienza a caminar en dirección a la pequeña porrista.

-¿Podemos hablar?—la voz de Marissa se hizo presente. Rachel se volteó a ver a la chica.

-Creo que no hay nada que hablar—la pelirroja sonrió levemente.

-Creo que hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar—Marissa no dijo más y camino dejando a la chica confundida— ¿Vas a venir o te vas a quedar allí?—la porrista torció la boca y siguió a la chica.

-No sé qué es lo que quieras, pero lo que sea, tiene que ser rápido, no me apetece perder el tiempo contigo—la pelirroja miro los ojos marrones de la diva y sonrió.

-Sabes que yo se cosas que pueden arruinar a Quinn, ¿no es así?—Rachel miro confundida a la chica.

-¿Y tú punto es?—Sin saber a qué se refería Marissa, Rachel continuo con la plática.

-Tienes que dejar a Quinn si no quieres que sepa a la policía todo lo que se de ella y tu secuestro—la cantante dio un suspiro y rodo los ojos

-Al decirle lo que sabes, te puedes perjudicar, no creo que seas tan estúpida como para delatarte tu sola—la chica de los ojos verdes sonrió.

-¿Tú crees que Ben va a delatarme a mí? He hablado con él, después de lo que le dijo Quinn, el día que se lo llevaron detenido; no sigue siendo la favorita de él, Rachel.

-No voy a dejar a Quinn—le dijo firmemente

-Entonces hablare. Tus padres te alejaran de ella, ¡Demonios! ¿Qué pensaran tus padres cuando se lleguen a enterar que Quinn fue la que te secuestro?—la porrista seguía mirando a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué ganas con que yo termine con ella?—las palabras de Marissa golpeaban la cabeza de Rachel. Sus padres y más Hiram, jamás iba a perdonarle a Quinn el hecho que haya participado en lo que fue su secuestro.

-¿Yo? A Quinn—le dijo sonriendo y Rachel negó con la cabeza.

-Ella jamás te haría caso—le dijo segura.

-Lo hizo una vez, ¿Quién te asegura que no lo hará de nuevo?—la cara de Rachel se tensó. Marissa se acercó a Rachel—Lo que menos quieres es ver sufrir a Quinn, ¿verdad?—Rachel asintió—Bien, la mejor manera de hacerlo, es que termines con ella, porque si no, mi voz se hará sonar, y créeme que sí abro mi boca, Quinn se puede ser acreedora de grandes problemas.

-Yo no puedo terminar con ella—susurro Rachel.

-Claro que puedes, Rachel. Tienes de aquí al baile de graduación, que son dos meses exactos. Sí de aquí a los dos meses, no cumples lo que te digo. Grandes noticias se harán llegar a los oídos de tus padres. Y como pienso que eres lista, seguirás mi consejo de terminar con Quinn. Digo, por el bien de todos. Por qué ponte a pensar, si abro mi boca, tus padres mandaran a Quinn a la cárcel y puede pasar gran tiempo allí, encerrada, eso es si no cumples el plazo del tiempo. Pero si lo cumples y haces lo que te digo, Quinn seguirá libre, tal vez con el corazón roto, pero es allí cuando entro yo—la sonrisa de Marissa era arrogante mientras que los ojos de Rachel se tornaban cristalinos.

-No lo hare—la pelirroja sonrió

-Escucha, Rachel. Eres lista, sabrás que no es bueno tentar a la suerte. Dos meses, si no lo haces, bueno, dile a Quinn que vaya preparándose para unas vacaciones encerradas—Sin más, Marissa partió dejando a Rachel ya con las lágrimas a lo largo de sus mejillas.

….

Hola

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Ya sé que faltan 3 días, pero bueno, de igual manera es válido ¿no?

Espero que este año hubiera haya sido sumamente hermoso para cada uno de ustedes y que todas las propuestas que se hayan planteado las hayan realizado. La verdad me alegra mucho el haber podido conocer a las personas que conocí por medio de este fic, la verdad es sumamente emocionante y halagadora.

Quiero darle las gracias por leer este fic y hacer de él lo que es ahora. Este será el último capitulo del 2011 (Karla suspirando) y parece que fue ayer cuando comencé a escribirlo. En verdad, quiero darles las gracias a todas y todos por leer el fic y por comentar y darme sus opiniones.

Esperemos que el año próximo que viene (: ustedes sigan apoyándome igual como lo han hecho este año con el fic. Un gran abrazo a todas, en verdad **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO.**

**Nota: **Les quiero pedir un favor, Mary (MarieGabriellaS) me dijo que les preguntara lo siguiente:

**¿Ustedes creen que tengo el efecto Bieber?**

Muchas gracias por este año que se va y gracias por el otro que viene. Un enorme abrazo para todos y espero que Navidad haya sido especialmente encantadora para todas Ustedes.

_No odien a Marrisa. Ella solo necesita alguien para amar_


	22. Decisiones

Capítulo XXI

Decisiones

Había pasado una semana desde la "platica" que Rachel había tenido con Marissa. Las palabras de la chica parloteaban en su cabeza. Por más que le doliera, tenía que hacer lo que Marissa le había pedido. El corazón se le encogía cada vez que pensaba lo antes dicho. No podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

Rachel trataba de actuar normalmente, pero simplemente, la chica no podía. La preocupación era inminente, la necesidad de salir corriendo sin saber de Marissa o lo que había dicho, era demasiada. Olvidarse de todo e irse a un lugar alejado con Quinn, era su prioridad, al menos en esos momentos. La porrista no quería ver sufrir a Quinn, y una chica enamorada tenía que hacer lo que una chica enamorada debía hacer.

. . . .

-¿Estas bien, Rae?—pregunto Santana viendo a la chica. La distracción de Rachel era sumamente notoria y aunque quisiera evitarlo, no podía. Siempre las palabras resonando en su cabeza estaban.

-Sí, bien—Santana miró detenidamente a Rachel. La conocía bastante bien como para creer la respuesta de la chica

-Tomen cinco, chicas—dio la orden Santana y tomo a Rachel del brazo y ambas se encaminaron a un lugar lejos de donde estaban las demás porristas—Dime que te pasa, Rachel—la castaña suspiro pesadamente y miro los ojos negros de su amiga.

-Santana, necesito decirte algo, pero júrame que no dirás nada ni me cuestionaras por lo que haga o deje de hacer—la latina asintió—Sabes que fui "secuestrada"—la latina la miro confusa

-Eso que tiene que ver—Rachel suspiro levemente

-Mis secuestradores iban en esta escuela—Santana al escuchar eso, abrió sus ojos al máximo.

-¡¿Qué?—La castaña movió sus manos en señal de que guardara silencio.

-A uno ya lo detuvieron, era Ben—y la latina miro a su amiga.

-Eso quiere decir que…-Las castaña asintió— ¿Quinn? ¿Ella también?

-Sí, pero ella nunca me hizo un daño, ella nunca me falto al respecto. De hecho ninguno de los tres me hizo daño. Solo querían el dinero—las imágenes se repasaban en la mente.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Rachel?—la castaña miro a su amiga.

-No paso a mayores, Santana. Yo me enamore de ella así como ella se enamoró de mí—la latina suspiro delicadamente.

-¿Que tiene que ver todo esto?—Rachel jugaba con sus manos.

-Marissa, la pelirroja, ¿la ubicas?—pregunto Rachel y Santana asintió—ella fue parte al igual y hace dos semanas me dijo que si no terminaba con Quinn, iría con mis padres y la policía y diría toda la verdad—Las palabras salían sin control de la boca de Rachel. Los nervios se apoderaban de sí misma.

-Pues yo no me opondría—la castaña miro asombrada a la latina—No me mires así, lo que hizo Quinn no tiene perdón, tus padres estaban muertos en vida cuando supieron lo de tu secuestro, Britt no dejaba de llorar todas las noches, los chicos del Club hicieron lo posible por ayudar a tus padres , todos Rachel, estábamos desesperados por qué no sabíamos cómo estabas, que te estaban haciendo y ahora, de la nada, me dices que uno de tus secuestradores es Quinn, la cual es tu novia—en casa palabra se ponía notar la molestia y el enojo que la morena tenía.

-Santana no seas injusta. Ella estaba pasando por momentos difíciles.

-¡Como todos, Rachel! ¡Yo la paso así la mayor parte del tiempo pero no por eso voy y secuestro a la primera incauta que se me cruce en el camino!—Escupió Santana. El enojo era contundente y la latina tenía ganas de salir corriendo y romperle la cara a Quinn.

-Escucha Santana, eso ya paso. Necesito que me ayudes, no quiero terminar con Quinn, pero no quiero que ella pague las consecuencias. Sabes que mis padres me mandarían lejos de ella—Santana miraba los ojos de su amiga, la desesperación se hacía notar. Suspiro y miro directamente los ojos marrones de Rachel.

-No puedo hacer nada. Por más que me duela verte sufrir, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Si esto va a mayores, irían a juicio, el cual se alargaría hasta que Quinn cumpliera los 18, para los cuales no falta mucho me supongo, y al ver que Quinn cuenta con la capacidad jurídica, no harán más que condenarla—Rachel abrazo a Santana. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Lo que decía Santana era verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer Santana?—las lágrimas salían sin control mientras la castaña se aferraba más a su amiga y esta la abrazaba más a ella.

-Hacer lo que Marissa diga. Te va a doler más verla tras las rejas que terminarla. Además, la escuela esta por acabar. Al acabarse, podrás decir la verdad.

-Tengo de aquí al baile de graduación para terminar con ella, Santy—la latina suspiro y tomo el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos.

-Rachel, la amas y no puedes darte el lujo de perderla por siempre. Ambas sufrirán, de eso no hay duda. Pero al término de la Secundaria, tendrán tiempo.

-Encubriré mentira tras mentira.

-Pero valdrá la pena-

. . . . . .

-No puedo—dijo Zoe al apartarse de Marissa. La morena se levantó de la cama, dejando a la pelirroja desconcertada.

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato—susurro Marissa al oído de la morena. Los besos de la pellirroja se esparcieron al cuello de Zoe, para que después los labios rosas de Marissa terminaran en los delgados y finos labios de la de los ojos verdes.

-¡Que no, Marissa!—le grito para después levantarse de la cama dejando a la chica pelirroja enfadada.

-Sé que te quieres reservar para Rachel, pero un poco de diversión no te vendría mal—la prima de Quinn rojo los ojos y se puso su chaqueta.

-Ya ni se lo que quiero. Ya ni se si quiero seguir con eso—La pelirroja al escuchar eso, se levantó de la cama y camino hasta llegar a la chica.

-Hemos llegado muy lejos para que ahora quieras echarte para atrás. Solo faltan dos semanas para que el plazo se cumpla, Zoe. No seas idiota—La chica se soltó de los brazos de la pelirroja y salió de la habitación de cierta pelirroja.

. . . .

Rápidamente las semanas habían pasado. Rachel día a día miraba el calendario pidiendo a Dios y a todos los santos, que los días no pasaran tan rápido, pero al parecer eso era imposible. Los días pasaban conforme su curso y conforme el curso, las decisiones que Rachel tenía que tomar no eran las más fáciles.

Elegir entre terminar con Quinn o verla tras las rejas, sabía lo que elegiría, pero de igual manera, dolería igual o más. La impotencia retenida en su cuerpo, era demasiada. Su descarga: Las rutinas en las "Cherrios"

-¡Para, Rachel!—le grito Santana. Rachel llevaba más de una hora recorriendo la pista de atletismo de la escuela. Santana corrió hasta la chica y sin más, la castaña se abrazó de su amiga. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Sigilosamente, Santana llevo a Rachel hasta los baños.

-Es demasiado doloroso, Santy. La quiero conmigo—le dijo Rachel entre lágrimas. La latina solo abrazaba a su amiga más a su pecho. La condición de la castaña, mataba lenta y duramente a Santana.

-La tendrás contigo, Rachel—Santana sabía que no era verdad.

-Por dos semanas más—la castaña se limpió las lágrimas y miro a su amiga—le diré a mis padres—Santana la miro

-¡¿Estás loca? Tu padre es capaz de matarla, literalmente. Rachel, sé que es difícil. Pero, la secundaria acaba, te vas a Nueva York—la castaña levantó la cabeza

-Quinn se ira a Nueva York, también. Eso es, ¡Dios! Cuando ella se vaya, yo puedo explicarle todo y ella me perdonara—la latina miraba un pequeño brillo de esperanza en los ojos de su amiga.

-Sí, lo hará—susurro Santana. Aunque el decirlo en esos momentos, resultara fácil. La latina sabía que no sería así.

. . . . .

Delicadamente, Quinn tomo la cintura de Rachel y la acerco más a ella. Delineo con la punta de su nariz, el rostro de la más pequeña y termino con un delicado beso en los labios carnosos de Rachel. Lentamente las manos pálidas de Quinn se colaron debajo del uniforme de porrista de la diva. El contacto de la delicada y suave piel de Rachel enloquecía a Quinn, la blusa del conjunto dio al suelo dejando a Rachel con el puro sostén. Las manos de Quinn descendieron y terminaron en la parte bajo de la espalda casi tocando los glúteos de la porrista.

Rachel por su parte, enredaba sus manos en el pelo ya casi rubio de Quinn. Lentamente los labios carnosos bajaron hasta el cuello de Quinn y suavemente comenzó a repartir besos succionando un poco. Pequeños quejidos de placer dejaba salir. Las manos bronceadas se posaron en la base de la camisa de Quinn, y segundos después, esa misma camisa yacía en el suelo.

Ambas ya casi semidesnudas caminaron hasta la cama, donde Quinn se sentó con Rachel sobre ella. Las manos impacientes de la ex porrista navegaban desde los brazos hasta los muslos bronceados de la porrista.

-Te amo, Quinn. Te amo tanto—Quinn sonrió en la boca de Rachel. Se acostó y en un truco ingenioso quedo arriba de Rachel.

-Ninguna medida de tiempo será lo suficiente larga para describir cuanto te voy a amar, pero comenzare con un "por siempre"—dijo Quinn entre suspiro y suspiro al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel debajo de ella. Los gemidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación de una manera frenética. Tiempo después, Rachel tenía su rostro en el pecho de Quinn.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste hacer rato?—pregunto de la nada Rachel desconcertando a Quinn.

-¿Qué?—le dijo

-¿Qué me amaras por siempre?—la chica se sonrojo.

-Bueno, es una de las frases que se me grabo cuando vimos la película de "Amanecer". Pero es verdad, ninguna medida de tiempo nunca será suficiente para describir cuanto te voy a amar—el corazón de la castaña se encogía palabra a palabra.

-Yo también. Pase lo que pase, Quinn. Siempre te voy a amar. No importa lo que haga—la chica se levantó y tomo el rostro de Quinn—Escúchame bien, Quinn. Haga lo que haga siempre ten presente que nunca dejare de amarte y que lo que haga, siempre va a tener una razón—Quinn miro confundida a su novia.

-¿Qué pasa, Rachel?—una lágrima salió de los ojos de Rachel—Amor, ¿Qué tienes?

-Te amo y estoy feliz—mintió—Te amo más que nada en este mundo—y beso los labios rosas de Quinn, la cual correspondió al beso un tanto confundida.

. . . .

El baile de graduación había llegado y con él, las despedidas de la mayoría de los alumnos de McKinley. Las lágrimas de los chicos del Club Glee no podían faltar. Rachel, que llevaba un vestido blanco, algo ampón pero no exagerado, con un ligero maquillaje, su pelo alaciado y unas zapatillas de tacón que la hacían un poco más alta, abrazaba a Kurt, para que poco después los demás chicos del club se unieran a un abrazo colectivo.

Rachel, que iba de la mano de Quinn, la cual vestía un vestido negro con un corte hasta las rodillas, con su pelo ahora ya rubio, un maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos dejándolos ver verdes; era observada por Marissa, el plazo de la chica terminaba ese mismo día. La pelirroja tomo un sorbo de su ponche y sonrió delicadamente al ver que Rachel también la miraba.

Entre baile y baile, la noche pasaba. Santana y Britt bailaban al centro de la pista, soltando las risas de sus amigos. Puck abrazaba a Rachel, pero después la soltaba al ver la mirada de Quinn. La ahora rubia por su parte, miraba a lo lejos a su prima. Dos meses sin hablarse, ese era el tiempo sin dirigirle la palabra a su prima. Suspiro y desvió su mirada a Rachel. Esa noche, la chica se miraba más hermosa de lo habitual. Sonrió al imaginarse con ella, en Nueva York, las dos juntas, tomadas de la mano, caminando por el Time Square.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?—dijo Rachel al oído de Quinn.

-Nos imaginaba, a ti y a mí en Nueva York—al escuchar esas palabras el corazón de Rachel dejo de latir por un instante. Sonrió tímidamente y desvió su mirada a Marissa, la cual movió su cabeza como diciendo que era hora.

-Ven, quiero hablar contigo—dijo Rachel mientras tomaba a Quinn de la mano y la sacaba de la pista de baile hasta llegar a los campos de futbol.

-¿Qué pasa, Rachel?—pregunto curiosa Quinn. La chica miro a Quinn. Las lágrimas brotaban sin control.

-Quiero terminar—le soltó Rachel rápidamente a Quinn. La ahora rubia la miro asombrada. Era lo menos que alguien quería escuchar en un baile de graduación, a unos cuantos pasos de ir a realizar sus sueños, a unos pasos de que esos planes que habían planeado se convirtieran en realidad. Y allí estaba Rachel, diciéndole que quería terminar.

-¿Qué?—la castaña tomo las manos de Quinn pero la rubia se soltó— ¿Por qué?

-Simplemente ya no puedo. Quinn, lo lamento, no entenderías el por que—la chica la interrumpió

-Claro que no. Dios mío, nos iremos a Nueva York, juntas y así de la nada me dices que quieres terminar conmigo—la escupió Quinn.

-Es por el bien de todos—la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Para mí no es ningún bien, ¿Qué mierdas, Rachel? ¿Por qué? ¡Dame una maldita razón por la cual quieras tirar a la mierda todo eso, Rachel! ¡Te amo!—los gritos de Quinn comenzaron y las lágrimas de Rachel salían sin control.

-No hagas más difíciles las cosas, Quinn. Esto termino, tal vez ahora no entiendas, pero lo harás. Nos encontraremos después y yo te podré decir el por qué, pero por ahora, solo déjame ir—Quinn no decía nada. Rachel se acercó a ella—Quinn

Los ojos de Quinn comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, Rachel, su novia, su chica, estaba terminando todo lo que había costado tanto realizar. Los momentos vividos en un año con la ahora ex porrista, comenzaban a invadir su mente. Las citas, los besos, las carisias, las palabras de amor; y todo eso en menos de dos minutos se había ido al carajo.

Todo se había ido al carajo, Rachel quería gritar, salir corriendo y matar a Marissa, pero simplemente…Su mirada fija en Quinn, se estaba muriendo por dentro al ver el estado de la rubia, nunca se iba a perdonar el estar haciendo sufrir tanto a Quinn. Unas cuantas gotas comenzaban a caer sobre su cuerpo, ya no podía hacer nada. El miedo la había invadido y había actuado, si quería retractarse con algo, ya no podía. Lo hecho estaba hecho.

-¿Recuerdas la canción que estaba en la banda sonora de "Amanecer?—la voz temblorosa y sin emoción de Quinn saco a Rachel de sus pensamientos. El maquillaje de ambas estaba esparcido por su cara debido a la lluvia, pero sobre todo a sus lágrimas.

"_If you ever leave me, baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_'Cause it would take a __whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore"_

-Ahora no comprendes, Quinn, pero es necesario. Lo siento con toda el alma, Quinn, pero prefiero vernos sufrir unos momentos a sufrir para siempre—la castaña se acero a Quinn y beso sus labios un vez más. El adiós temporal reflejaba ese beso. Quinn no reaccionaba, murmuraba al parecer la canción. El corazón de Rachel estaba partido al ver a Quinn de rodillas, llorando. Corrió con lágrimas en los ojos y entre su carrera tropezó con cierta persona.

-Vaya, al parecer hiciste lo que te dije—era Marissa. La chica miro con odio a Marissa y le grito.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir, Marissa! Tal vez hoy ganaste, pero escúchame bien—dijo al acercarse—Ella nunca estará contigo, eso tenlo por seguro—no dio tiempo para que la pelirroja le contestara. Corrió hasta salir de la escuela.

-Te dije que alguien te haría llorar más de lo que tú me habías hecho llorar a mí—la pelirroja miro a la chica tirada en el suelo, de rodillas, empapada por la lluvia que caía.

-"Así como las nubes, mi corazón hará lo mismo, si tu te vas, todos los días lloverá, lo hará"—La lluvia comenzó a caer. Las lágrimas de Quinn se mezclaron con la lluvia que caía de ese cielo negro y feo. Tal como esa noche. Tal como lo que había pasado.

….

Hola

¿Cómo están?

Una vez más les dejo el capítulo de la semana (si ya paso navidad y los regalos también.) Considero que es el regalo adelantado del día de Reyes (:

**NO ME ODIEN **ni a Marissa ni a Zoe. Bueno, no puedo mandar en sus emociones. Era necesario hacer eso, si no lo hacía, el hilo de la historia no sería igual y perdería la esencia que creo que la historia tiene.

**¿Sabian que "Secuestrando al amor" & "Quien decide el Corazón" tienen una pagina oficial?**

¡Pues la tiene! Solo vayan a Facebook y en el buscador pongan: **Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón" **Todo fue idea de Flor, ella me dijo; te tengo una propuesta mini bieber y yo dije: dime y ¡Boom! La página estaba ya lista. En la página tendrán spoilers, introducciones, avisos y un espacio para que puedan discutir las historias.

Bueno, esos son los avisos, tendrán más en la pagina por lo que les pido que le pongan "Me Gusta" y bueno, un gran abrazo y NO ME ODIEN.


	23. Sangrando Amor

Capitulo XXII

Sangrando Amor

Los días habían pasado, dos semanas para que el tiempo sea más preciso. Rachel no había escuchado nada de Quinn, el corazón se le desgarraba cada vez que recordaba la mirada perdida de Quinn al haber dicho esas palabras tan dolorosas. Habían sido los días más dolorosos para Rachel.

Se mudaría a Nueva York, los días estaban contando. El viernes tomaría el vuelo para partir a su destino, un destino que no había programado, no de la manera en que lo iba a realizar. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Por más que quisiera borrar la realidad, sabía que todo era verdad. Había terminado con Quinn y todo para su propio bienestar. Y aunque muchos no lo entendieran, era lo mejor para ambas.

-¿Puedo pasar?—Leroy asomo su cabeza por la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta por lo que opto por entrar. Rachel acostada abrazando una almohada fue lo que vio. Negó con la cabeza—Si te duele tanto, no entiendo por qué lo hiciste—le susurro para abrazar a su hija contra su pecho. Rachel no pudo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Cuando amas tanto a una persona, no piensas en tu misma, solo piensas en el bienestar de la otra—su padre miro los ojos rojos de su hija.

-Pero ese bienestar te hace mal a ti y a ella también—la castaña agacho su cabeza—Hija, hace unas semanas ambas eran la versión gay de "Twilight" y ahora simplemente nada. ¿Por qué haces esto, Rachel?—la castaña arrugo su nariz y de manera débil se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Si alguien supiera algo malo de papa, y eso que sepan es muy malo, algo que pueda arruinar a papá y lo único que puedes hacer es separarte de él, lo harías?—el hombre miro directamente los ojos marrones de su hija, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Rachel volvió a hablar—Mejor póngamelos así, tú y él están saliendo así como Quinn y yo y una ex pareja de papa sabe algo malo, que puede perjudicar a papá en grande y te dice que él no va a abrir la boca al menos que termines con papá ¿lo harías?

-Rachel, ¿Qué es eso que puede perjudicar a Quinn?—la diva suspiro. No iba a decir nada a sus padres y mucho menos a Leroy. No podía hacerlo.

-Solo contesta papi—el hombre alto suspiro

-Lo haría, porque el amor es más grande que todo. Después si se da la oportunidad, lo hablaríamos.

-¿Y si no?—le pregunto conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Bueno y si no, me quedaría con la sensación de que lo que hice, lo hice por amor y no me arrepentiría—la castaña suspiro pesadamente— ¿Qué es, Rachel?

-Nada. Es solo que—suspiro—no tiene caso hablarlo. Dentro de dos días me voy a Nueva York y todo estará bien. Le daré tiempo al tiempo—su padre beso la frente de la chica y se levantó para después caminar hasta la puerta y antes de salir le dijo:

-Cuando el amor es amor verdadero, se rompen obstáculos. Sé que los obstáculos entre tu relación con Quinn se van a derrumbar—Rachel simplemente asintió.

. . . .

La mirada perdida, la música a todo volumen y sentada en el pasto de aquel parque donde siempre se reunía con Rachel, allí era donde se encontraba Quinn. En su mente, las posibilidades de lo que había hecho mal, parloteaban. Aún buscaba una explicación a la repentina decisión de Rachel.

En una noche todo se había ido a la borda. Se había quedado sin novia, sin sueños, sin nada. No quería sonar dramática, pero en el fondo ella sabía que era la verdad. Su cambio había sido gran parte por Rachel y ahora que ella ya no estaba con ella, de que le servía seguir con eso si no había nadie a quien complacer.

-Lo siento—la cara de Quinn dio un giro de 180° al escuchar la voz de su prima. La chica del pelo negro se sentó junto a ella y la miro.

-No quiero hablar—fue cortante.

-No tienes por qué. Solo escúchame. Fui una idiota, fui la peor escoria del mundo al haber peleado contigo, al haber puesto mi mirada en tu novia, lo fui y no quiero serlo, ya no más—Zoe dio un gran suspiro—Se lo que ha pasado y me siento culpable—Quinn miro a su prima por primera vez directamente a los ojos.

-No tuviste nada que ver, me supongo—la prima de Quinn torció su boca— ¿O sí?

-Quería demostrarte que podía tener las cosas que tú tenías aunque sea por una vez, pero después había algo en mi cabeza que no me dejaba dormir, la culpa, más que nada. No tengo perdón, pero si estoy aquí es porque quiero volver a tener a mi prima, sin nada en el camino. Con la certeza que jamás volveré a hacer las cosas que hice—tomo aire—Quinn, las cosas que está haciendo Rachel, son por tú bien y si la amas como dices, sabrás entenderla. Tal vez te duela ahora, pero entiéndela—Quinn miro a su prima, trataba de entenderla.

-¿Tú lo sabes, no es así? Sabes la razón por la cual ella terminó conmigo—Zoe se levantó del pasto y miro el cielo.

-Sí lo sé o no, ¿Qué más da? Solo entiéndela, Quinn—La chica de los ojos verdes estaba por irse cuando la rubia le grita.

-¿A dónde vas?—Zoe se paró en seco y volteó a ver a su prima.

-A casa, me voy a Massachusetts. Necesito terminar de arreglar mis papeles. En unos meses las clases en la Universidad comienzan—la rubia sonrió levemente.

-Te iras a Harvard—afirmó Quinn

-Sí, me admitieron y bueno, es Harvard—terminó Zoe. Quinn se levantó y camino hasta llegar con su prima, al estar allí, la rubia abrió sus brazos y abrazo a su prima. Zoe al sentir el abrazo de su prima, comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas salían sin control, la sensación indescriptible en el cuerpo de Zoe se sentía.

-Borrón y cuenta nueva, como que si nunca hubiera pasado—le susurró al oído. La del pelo negro abrazó fuertemente a su prima.

-Lo prometo—dijo levemente al separarse del abrazo de su prima.

. . . . .

Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes y Tina se encontraban en la casa de Rachel. Los 6 amigos querían pasar los últimos días de la diva con ella, disfrutándola a excepción de Kurt y Blaine, dado que los dos iban a irse a Nueva York junto con Rachel.

-Rachel—llamó Britt

-¿Qué paso, Britt-Britt?—la rubia de los ojos azules abrazo a su pony de peluche y miro los ojos marrones de Rachel.

-¿Tú y Quinn ya no se dan sus suaves besos de mujer?—los otros cuatro chicos miraron la reacción de Rachel. Sí bien, ellos sabían que Rachel había terminado con Quinn, más sin embargo sabían que la diva seguía sensible con lo que el tema respecte.

-No por ahora, Britt—la rubia asintió.

-Pero volverán, ¿no?—la diva agacho la cabeza. Las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, Santana miró a su amiga.

-Nena, mira, están esas caricaturas que tanto te gusta—intervino Santana al ver que en cualquier momento Rachel se iba a quebrar emocionalmente hablando. La rubia dio un gritito ensordecedor y desvió su mirada a la pantalla.

-Gracias—susurro Rachel mirando a su amiga. Santana asintió

-Rachel, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó Kurt mirando directamente a los ojos de Rachel.

-No estoy lista para hablarlo con ustedes chicos, espero que entiendan—Kurt asintió

-Sé que no quieres decirnos pero, te vas en dos días y ¿Qué?—Rachel miró confundida a Tina.

-No te entiendo, Tina—la chica asiática suspiro

-Te vas y listo, ¿no? Dejas todo atrás.

-No, me voy porque en Nueva York es donde pertenezco, donde mis sueños se harán realidad—Tina simplemente la miro

-Te vas persiguiendo tus sueños, dejando tu corazón. No soy quien para juzgarte y tus razones habrás tenido para que de la noche a la mañana hayas terminado lo que tenías con Quinn, pero espero que la razón por la que lo hayas hecho, de verdad valga la pena. Por qué si no, estas sufriendo y haciendo sufrir en vano—Era la primera vez que Tina hablaba con esa seguridad, era la primera vez en que los chicos en verdad concordaban con lo que la chica decía.

. . . . .

Quinn miraba a Zoe de reojo mientras esta doblaba su ropa. La rubia trataba de comprender el comportamiento de Rachel, sus planes se habían ido, ahora ni siquiera sabía si irse a Nueva York o no. ¿Cómo fue que algo que sería para siempre termino antes de siquiera terminar ese por siempre?

-Después de todo esto, ¿te irás a NY?—la voz de Zoe saco a Quinn de sus pensamientos. Acomodo la ropa en la maleta y después se sentó al borde de la cama mirando a su prima.

-No he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso. Pienso que estoy en un sueño y que al despertar, todo será normal. Sin que la sensación de un corazón roto en mil pedazos se sienta en mi interior, ¿me explico?—la chica de los ojos verdes asintió.

-En verdad lo siento—dijo de la nada. Quinn solo sonrió levemente

-Dijimos que borrón y cuenta nueva—Zoe solo asintió. Las dos siguieron acomodando las cosas cuando los padres de Quinn entran al cuarto. Los Sres. Fabray supieron de la pelea entre ambas chicas, por lo que dejaron que las cosas siguieran su curso, sin que ellos intervinieran. Al final de cuentas, ellos sabían que el cariño que ambas se tenían, sería más fuerte que todo.

-Me alegra tanto verlas así, por fin—las chicas sonrieron. Jude y Russel, al igual sabían de la repentina ruptura entre Quinn y Rachel, Jude fue el hombro donde la rubia lloraba noche tras noche al no poder conciliar el sueño.

-Llego esto para ti, Quinnie—dijo el papá de la chica moviendo un sobre amarillo. La rubia tomo el sobre y lo abrió. Los ojos avellana de la chica se abrieron al máximo.

-¿Cómo?—Quinn trataba de encontrar las palabras

-¿Qué dice?—preguntó Zoe mientras trataba de mirar el papel que Quinn estaba leyendo.

-¿Cómo es posible que tenga una beca para estudiar fotografía en la escuela de Artes de Londres?—los padres de Quinn se miraron entre si mientras sonreían.

-Vimos algunas fotos en tu escritorio, nos parecieron preciosas—su madre guardo silencio. Las fotos eran de Rachel. Las había tomado una tarde donde las dos habían ido a celebrar sus seis meses de aniversario. La foto era simplemente espectacular, Rachel en todo su esplendor, mientras los últimos rayos de sol del atardecer pegaban de lleno en la cara de la castaña, luciendo de una manera tan sutil y hermosa—La semana pasada, antes de partir a Londres, tome las fotos y al llegar allá, las envié a la academia. Al parecer quedaron encantados con tu trabajo. Por favor, no te enojes—la chica sonrió levemente

-No podría enojarme con tal acto que has tenido, mamá. Es increíble, estoy en shock, sin embargo, no sé qué voy a hacer. Mi sueño era ir a Nueva York con ella, pero ahora que no está, ya no sé qué hacer—los puños de Zoe se cerraron con fuerza y no, esta vez no eran de celos, sino de impotencia. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

-Tengo que salir—dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y caminaba a la puerta—Los veo en la cena—dejando a los tres Fabray confundidos Zoe salió de la casa para montarse en su automóvil.

. . . . .

Zoe Fabray manejaba a la mayor velocidad posible. Su destino: la casa de Marissa. Tenía que parar el plan de esa pelirroja. En menos de 10 minutos, la morena llega a la casa de la pelirroja.

-Y esa sorpresa—Zoe no contesta y entra a la casa de la chica—Pasa, no hay problema.

-Tienes que parar todo esto, Marissa—la chica rodo sus ojos

-Ya es tarde, Zoe. Ahora puedes ir por Rachel mientras yo voy por Quinn—Zoe negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué no entiendes, Marissa? Quinn nunca estará contigo, ella ama a Rachel ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué eres tan estúpida?—la paciencia de las Fabray no era mucho y la voz de Zoe comenzaba a aumentar de tono.

-Estúpida o no, este conmigo o no, las dos ya no están juntas y si yo no soy feliz, nadie, mucho menos ellas lo serán—La chica del pelo negro se acercó a Marissa y la tomo por los hombros.

-Déjalo, Marissa. Déjalo ya. Ellas están sufriendo. Lo que hizo mi prima estuvo mal, pero es algo que ella tiene que decir, no tú—la pelirroja se soltó del agarre de Zoe y camino hasta la puerta.

-Vete antes de que colmes mi paciencia y vaya con tus queridos tíos y diga toda la verdad—Zoe suspiro pesadamente.

-Solo…

-¡Vete!

. . . . .

Considerablemente el viernes había llegado. Rachel terminaba de empacar las últimas cosas, en 9 horas tomaría el vuelo a NY. Suspiro mientras miraba una foto que tenía en su tocador. La foto mostraba a una sonriente Rachel mientras Quinn la abrazaba por detrás besándole la mejilla. Una lágrima salió por los ojos de la diva. Todo, en menos de cinco minutos, se había ido a la borda. Si tenía culpa, ya ni sabía. Solo estaba haciendo lo que ella creía correcto, ella simplemente estaba protegiendo a Quinn.

-¡Sorpresa!—gritaron todos los amigos de Rachel. Puck, Santana, Brittany y el resto de los chicos estaban allí dentro de su cuarto. Santana dirigió su mirada a la foto que Rachel tenía en sus manos, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la chica y la abrazó.

-Sera mejor que guardes esa foto—le susurró al oído. Santana se despegó del abrazo mientras tomaba la foto y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la guardaba en la maleta de Rachel.

-¡Oh, llego el día!—grito Puck—Mi pequeña princesa judía sexy se me va de las manos y no puedo hacer nada para retenerla a mí lado—volvió a gritar el chico del mohawk dramáticamente.

-¡Ey, el drama-boy ya tiene dueño y ese es Kurt!—dijo Mercedes sonriendo

-Te vamos a extrañar—dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los chicos. La castaña sonreía al ver a todos sus amigos allí con ella, en el último día de su estadía en Lima. Puck abrazó a la chica a su cuerpo, el judío conocía a Rachel y sabía que eso era mucho para ella. Cuando la cara de Rachel se hundió en el pecho del chico, comenzó a sollozar. A los segundos, todos hicieron un abrazo grupal. Comenzaron a hablar y reía. Puck le hizo una seña a la chica para que fuera a él. Una vez allí, Puck tomo la mano de Rachel y caminaron hasta el jardín.

-¿Qué pasa, Pucky-Puck?—el chico sonrió al escuchar ese sobrenombre.

-Hable con Quinn ayer—los ojos de la chica se abrieron al máximo. Puck se sentó en una banca que estaba en el jardín, la diva se sentó junto al chico.

-¿Qué te dijo?—puck suspiro y miro los ojos marrones de la que una vez fue su novia.

_***Flash Back***_

_-¡Ey, Quinn!—_grito Puck cuando vio a Quinn salir de aquella tienda de música. La chica al escuchar su nombre se detuvo mirando como el chico corría hasta ella,

-_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?—_El chico miraba a Quinn. El pelo ya no era rosa, ahora era rubio, su ropa era la misma, sin embargo, el brillo de los ojos de Quinn no estaba. Los ojos avellana, estaban sin ese brillo que antes había visto.

-_Yo, solo, no sé. Rachel esta miserable—_Una sonrisa sarcástica salió de la boca de la chica.

-_No creo que este miserable y si lo está, mi culpa no es. Ella terminó conmigo y por más que el alma se me parta, ella así quiso las cosas_—Puck hizo una mueca.

-_Aún no sé por qué lo hizo, pero ella te ama, Quinn. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos y sé que se está muriendo por dentro ahora que se va—_La rubia abrió sus ojos—_¡Mierda! ¿No sabías verdad?_—la chica simplemente negó en silenció—_Lo siento_

_-No sientas nada. Por algo no sabía. Solo quiero que sea feliz y si estar lejos de mí la hace feliz, pues me da gusto—_termino de decir y Puck solo negó.

-_Ella es infeliz, ella no se va por que sea feliz sin ti. Ella te ama. ¡Vamos a su casa! Mañana ella se va y si tú vas, puede que las cosas se arreglen. No quiero ver esos ojos sin brillo, Quinn. _—La rubia negó

-_Debo dejarla ir, aunque me muera por dentro. Lo siento, superman—_Puck sonrió

-_En verdad me caes muy bien, aunque no convivimos mucho—_Dijo el chico mientras se sonrojaba. Quinn sonrió ligeramente.

-_Lo mismo, superman_—Ambos caminaron hasta que llegaron al carro de Quinn. La chica se adentró en él y suspiro—_ ¿Me haces un favor?_—

-_El que tú quieras—_Quinn sonrió y busco en su mochila y saco un pequeño sobre. Le extendió la mano dejando el sobre en la cara del chico.

-_No tengo el valor de ir y si lo llego a tener, no me voy a contener y no quiero hacerle las cosas más difíciles a ella. Así que por favor, dásela. Y…-_la voz de la chica se quería quebrar.

-_Le doy un beso en los labios pareciendo que eres tu—_la chica sonrió pero después frunció el ceño.

-_En tus sueños, superman_—El chico sonrió y tomo el sobre—_Nos veremos luego, Puck—_Sin dar tiempo a que el chico le respondiera, Quinn salió disparada del establecimiento.

_***Fin del Flash back***_

Los ojos de Rachel estaban inundados en lágrimas. Puck actuó por inercia y abrazó a la chica, la cual ya estaba llorando sin control. El dolor era simplemente demasiado, no quería saber nada, simplemente quería ir con Quinn, abrazarla y besarla sin importar las consecuencias, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no podía.

-Toma—le dijo mientras sacaba la pequeña carta—Te dejo para que la leas tranquila—Puck se acercó a Rachel y beso delicadamente la cabeza de la chica para después entrar a la casa. La diva con demasiado cuidado abrió el sobre y saco la hoja:

_Hola, mi estrella_

_No sé si aún pueda llamarte así, pero bueno, ya lo hice. Hay tantos sentimientos encontrados en mi interior que simplemente no sé cuándo los vaya a dejar salir. He escuchado todas las canciones posibles que puedan reflejar mi frustración, enojo, tristeza, coraje, decepción, confusión, en general. Es raro que de la noche a la mañana todo lo que teníamos se haya terminado. _

_No sé qué me paso contigo, me cambiaste de pies a cabeza y eso siempre te lo voy a agradecer. Eres lo mejor que me haya o me paso en la vida, aún trato de asimilar que lo que dijimos que era para siempre se terminó antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra. Aún no se tus razones para que lo hicieras, todo fue tan rápido y tan amargo. Esas palabras nunca se me van a olvidar nunca, pero de igual manera, las razones por lo que hagas esto, las respetare. Sí tú me quieres fuera de tú vida, lo estaré, pero no me pidas que deje de amarte, por qué eso nunca lo dejaré de hacer._

_Te pido que antes que te vayas, dejes algo de morfina en mi puerta, como te cante ese día, llevara mucho medicación darme cuenta de que lo que teníamos, ya no lo tenemos. Sí, me obsesione con "Twilight" y esas cosas, pero tú tienes la culpa. Como sea, solo quiero que recuerdes que:_

"_Ninguna medida de tiempo será lo suficiente larga para describir cuanto te voy a amar, pero comenzare con un "por siempre"_

_¿Sabes? Las cosas con Zoe se arreglaron, aunque si es algo raro, pero al menos tengo a mi prima de vuelta conmigo. Siempre si se irá a Harvard. Supongo que tú te iras a Nueva York con Kurt y Blaine, se supone que los cuatro estaríamos allí, pero por algo pasan las cosas, siempre tengo en presente ese dicho. Mi madre siempre me lo decía: "por algo pasan las cosas" creo que tiene razón. Las cosas siempre pasan por alguna que otra cosa y tal vez, solo tal vez, por algo paso que esto que solíamos tener, ya no lo tenemos._

_No me iré a Nueva York, mi madre me consiguió una beca para estudiar fotografía en Londres, será interesante. Un respiro de nuevos aires me vendrían bien, tal vez y solo tal vez eso calme una mínima parte del dolor que siento en mi corazón en estos momentos. No te estoy reprochando nada, simplemente siento que no es justo que me hagas esto. Pero como te dije, tus razones tendrás._

_Creo que es tiempo de que me vaya. No tengo el valor de ir a tu casa, de mirarte a los ojos y dejarte ir. Simplemente no puedo. Sé feliz, Rachel. Por favor y nunca me olvides que yo nunca lo hare. Por más que me duela y por más que el corazón se me parta al estar escribiendo esta carta, quiero que seas feliz y que si algún día nos volvemos encontrar, tener la esperanza de que podamos cumplir eso de estar por siempre._

_Solo una cosa más Rachel:_

_**Even if i leave you now And it breaks my heart Even if i'm not around I wont give in I can't give up On this love**_

_Ten muy en presente ese verso. Y si estás de acuerdo a que yo haga eso, cuando llegues a Nueva York, solo recuérdame. Y ten presente que eso será una esperanza para que mi corazón pueda seguir latiendo. No quiero que te sientas con la obligación, para que tu sigas sintiendo lo mismo, simplemente quiero que lo tengas presente._

_Recuerda que tú eres mi Bella y yo soy algo así como tu Edward._

_Te amo, por siempre_

Las lágrimas salían sin control de los ojos marrones de Rachel. Le dolía más que nada en el mundo dejar a Quinn, a su amor a su único y verdadero amor. Apretó la carta contra su pecho y suavemente sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban suavemente.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien—susurro Santana al oído, pero Rachel seguía llorando. Lágrimas amargas, cada una seguiría su camino aunque la matara, al menos tenía la esperanza de que ninguna de las dos se iban a dar por vencidas en su amor.

. . . . .

-Te dije que no ibas a poder con el amor de ellas dos, Marissa. Sigue tu camino y no te entrometas más en la vida de Quinn y Rachel, nunca más—dijo Zoe sin mirar a la chica.

-¿Ahora eres buena o qué?—la chica suspiro y sonrió.

-Simplemente, me di cuenta que la familia es primero, agradece que no le dije a Quinn porque Rachel termino con ella. Pero si te vuelves a meter, no dudare en abrir mi boca—La pelirroja no decía nada—Sigue tu camino, habrá una persona para ti, Marissa.

-Sigo sabiendo lo que Quinn le hizo a Rachel—Zoe se acercó a Marissa.

-No te servirá de nada. Antes de marcharse a Londres, Quinn le conto todo a mis tíos—la pelirroja abrió sus ojos al máximo.

-¿A Londres?

-Así es, así que tu plan al final no salió como tú querías. Aléjate de una buena vez, Marissa. Lo digo en serio—sin nada más que decir, Zoe partió de la casa de la pelirroja.

. . . . .

Hola

¿Cómo están?

¡Dios mío! Pobre Marissa, ella solo esta cegada por el rencor y dolor. Ok, sé que nada de lo que diga, hará que cambien se percepción a Marissa.

Bueno, fue muy difícil para mí escribir este capítulo en especial por que bueno, emocionalmente no estaba bien y llore mientras escribía la carta. Que les puedo decir, soy bastante sensible.

Capítulo dedicado para todas las chicas que dejan Reviews y dicen que aman el fic o que me aman a mí. Se aprecia demasiado el cariño que le toman al fic y por supuesto el cariño que algunas me toman a mí, aunque es bastante bizarro.

Recuerden darle Like (si quieres, por supuesto) a la pagina oficial del Fic en conjunto con el fic de "Quien decide es el Corazón" **Yo también lea "Secuestrando Al Amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"**

Un gran abrazo a todas y **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LESCTURAS Y MENSAJES EN TODAS LAS REDES SOCIALES.**


	24. Nueva York & Londres

Capítulo XXIII

Nueva York & Londres

Considerablemente el tiempo había pasado, al menos para Rachel. Estar en Nueva York, le había sentado bien, aunque aún no la pudiera olvidar. Había entrado a NYADA junto con Kurt. Ella y su mejor amigo, al fin cumpliendo sus sueños. NYADA había sido el primer paso, Broadway era su destino. Los primeros meses en Nueva York no habían sido fácil, una ciudad sumamente grande en comparación a Lima. Entre buscar un departamento cerca de la universidad, entre si el lugar le gustaba a Kurt o a Rachel, en fin, pequeños detalles, para Blaine, y grandes detalles para Kurt y Rachel.

Aunque Rachel supiera disimularlo bien, el dolor seguía en su pecho como si lo sucedido hubiera pasado hacía unas horas. El ver a Quinn sobre sus rodillas esa noche de graduación seguía en su mente, tatuado. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cada vez que recordaba a la rubia. Lo último que supo Rachel de Quinn, fue que se había ido a Londres a estudiar fotografía, y ya han pasado 10 meses desde eso.

En ese tiempo, Rachel solo había estado concentrada en los estudios, los primeros semestres no habían sido fáciles para la diva. Entre las clases de canto, actuación, las investigaciones y proyectos que la diva tenía que hacer, su pensamiento se entretenía un poco por él día, aunque la noche llegaba y con ella, las lágrimas y el sabor amargo que le había dejado la partida de ese gran amor.

Rachel se lamentaba día a día el haber dejado a Quinn, aunque por otra parte, suspiraba y pensaba que había sido lo mejor. Los planes de Marissa no habían salido como ella quería, la pelirroja no estaba con la rubia, sin embargo hay algo que salió de todo eso, y fue la separación de ambas chicas.

La comunicación que la diva tenía con el resto de los chicos del club Glee era poca. Pero con quien si tenía comunicación en toda la extensión de la palabra, era con Santana, Britt y Puck. La latina había ingresado a la facultad de Psicología, algo que a muchos extraños, mientras que Britt comenzaría a estudiar danza, las dos seguían con su relación y cada día era más fuerte. Puck, por su cuenta, siguió jugando futbol. Recibió una beca para estudiar en la Universidad algo que no muchos esperaban de él chico, pero eso es parte de la vida, crecer y tomar decisiones para uno mismo y de la gente que lo rodea.

La diva en sus calificaciones iba bien, sumamente bien, sus padres no podían estar más orgullosos de ella. Pronto terminaría el primer año de universidad, _que rápido_, había pensado la diva. Que rápido había pasado el tiempo.

Los padres de Rachel sabían de Quinn, a pesar de como la relación de las chicas había terminado, la comunicación de los Fabray y los Berry seguía igual o mejor que antes. En ocasiones Leroy quería decirle todo a Rachel, pero simplemente se contenía, aún era un tema que a la chica le costaba trabajo y su padre, al menos Hiram, entendía.

-Aun no puedo creer que esto nos pase—decía un muy agitado Kurt mientras caminaba hasta una pequeña cafetería. La lluvia se hizo presente un sábado por la mañana, empapando a Kurt junto con Rachel y Blaine.

-Bueno, yo siempre te digo que cargues un paraguas contigo y como siempre, me tiras a loco—el chico solo rodo los ojos mientras caminaba junto con Rachel al baño. Al terminar de arreglar su cabello y la ropa, los dos salieron.

-Dime si no es más lindo—le dijo Kurt a Rachel en el oído mientras caminaban a la mesa donde estaba Blaine con las ordenes de cafés para la diva y el divo.

-Café con leche de soya para Rachel y café descafeinado para mi adorable novio—dijo el moreno mientras sonreía.

-En serio Kurt, tienes que cuidar a este hombre porque habrá muchos y muchas que te lo van a querer quitar—el chico tomo un sorbo de café y mirando a Rachel.

-Ni me lo digas, si ya tiene su propio club de admiradoras—Blaine solo se sonrojo y miro a la chica.

-Bueno, aunque no soy el único. Por si no lo has notado, tu club de admiradores y admiradoras va creciendo día a día, mi estimada Rachel—la chica dio un sorbo a su café y sonrió.

-Míralo de esta manera, en tu debut en Broadway tendrás a todos esos lambiscones—la castaña suspiro.

-Aún no se si ganare ese trabajo—ambos chicos rodaron los ojos

-No puedo creer que otras personas tengan más esperanza en ti, que tú misma—termino de decir Kurt.

-No es que no tenga confianza en mí. Simplemente que hay demasiada competencia.

-Excusas. Esto será grande Rachel. Nunca en la historia de NYADA había pasado eso. Si ganas esa beca serás la primera estudiante de primer ingreso en obtener un trabajo en Broadway, aun siendo estudiante. Eso, mi querida Rachel, es algo por lo que tienes luchar. Hazlo por ella—la castaña miro los ojos azules de su amigo—si ella estuviera aquí, tu no tuvieras esas inseguridades. La harías muy orgullosa de ti—la diva agacho su mirada. Los recuerdos una vez más le venían a la cabeza.

-Deberías aprender a contenerte, Kurt. Acordamos que no dirías nada respecto a Quinn.

-No, está bien chicos. Tienes razón, Kurt—le dijo mientras sonreía—ese trabajo será mío.

Los chicos sonrieron. Kurt, había estado en comunicación con la rubia. No tenía mucho tiempo, apenas cinco meses atrás. No fueron los mejores amigos, sin embargo, los dos se llegaron a estimar mientras estaban en el club Glee.

. . . . . .

Quinn suspiro pesadamente mientras seguía su camino hasta el salón donde tomaría su siguiente clase. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Bastante, seguramente. El tiempo era una palabra de duración larga. Estaba contenta de estar en ese gran país, el hermoso paisaje, las tardes nubladas, el clima, las personas, la tranquilidad. Todo había pasado rápido y lento al mismo tiempo.

El adaptarse no había sido fácil, nunca es fácil adaptarte a un lugar en donde nunca habías estado. La Universidad era increíble, ¿acaso todo en ese país era asombroso?

Habían sido meses difíciles para la rubia, los momentos vagaban por su mente como recuerdos de semanas, aunque hubieran sido meses. El cómo un futuro que había planeado siempre, se había acabado en ese baile de graduación. Por más que había querido olvidar ese día no podía, ese día se había quedado grabado en su mente, lo habían dibujado con esa tinta que no se podía borrar tan fácilmente.

Sus padres la iban a visitar cada tres meses, los señores Fabray hablaban de lo que pasaba y dejaba de pasar en Lima. Pero sobre todo, hablaban de lo que pasaba con los Berry. Sabía que a Rachel le iba bien, sabía que estaba cumpliendo su sueño, sabía que estaba bien en Nueva York, eso lo sabía y le daba alegría saber el que _su Rachel_ estaba cumpliendo sus sueños.

Se alegró cuando dos meses atrás sin esperarlo, su prima Zoe, fue a visitarla. La chica del mirar verde estuvo una semana con su prima, donde hicieron de las suyas, donde ambas chicas habían robado muchos corazones. Su relación había sido la misma de siempre, todo el asunto de Rachel y lo que Zoe llego a sentir se quedó atrás. En el pasado, donde pertenecía.

Quinn comenzó a vivir con dos compañeros de clase. Claudio, un chico alto, cabello cobrizo y ojos color miel. Un chico bastante guapo, londinense, de esos chicos con mirar profundo y con una voz que te enamora al comenzar a hablar; y con Miriam, una chica rubia de ojos azules de origen alemán, rompía con el estereotipo y los tabús de una rubia hermosa, puesto que Miriam era rubia y bastante inteligente.

Los tres chicos estaban en el mismo salón, y su amistad simplemente se dio después de que ambos se habían quedado solos en el salón. Una amena platica sobre aspectos personales y por supuesto música, los había llegado a hablar durante toda una tarde después de clase.

-¡Miriam! ¿Dónde dejaste mi I-pod? Vez—dijo una muy apresurada Quinn mientras revolvía la sala—esa es la razón por la que no me gusta prestarte mis cosas, nunca las pones en su lugar—la alemana rodo los ojos al momento que salía de su recamara.

-En ocasiones me dan ganas de golpearte tan fuerte—la rubia de ojos avellana rodo los ojos—toma—le entrego el reproductor de música—te dije: _Quinn, el I-Pod lo deje en mi tocador, pasa a tomarlo_. Pero eres una cabezota que nunca escucha lo que tengo que decir—Quinn movió sus manos de un lado a otro.

-Para, es muy temprano para que me digas alguno de tus sermones—en ese momento, Claudio apareció y suspiro al ver las tan repetidas y absurdas discusiones de ambas rubias.

-Bueno, si saben que del amor al odio hay un paso ¿verdad?—ambas chicas le aventaron una almohada al moreno el cual solo sonrió.

-¿Por qué estás tan apurada, Quinn? Hoy es sábado, no hay clases ni nada por el estilo—pregunto Miriam desde la cocina. La chica miro a la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Un viejo amigo de Ohio viene a visitarme. Cuestiones de la escuela, pero se tomara un día para ponernos al día de lo que ha pasado en nuestras vida—tanto Claudio como Miriam miraron a Quinn. Un brillo en los ojos esmeraldas se pudo notar. Ambos sabían su historia con Rachel, no lograban entender como alguien que te ama, te puede terminar después de todo lo que habían pasado. Hasta ahora, ni la misma Quinn podía entenderlo, sin embargo, _por algo pasan las cosas_

-Supongo que es alguien importante—le dijo Claudio

-No te pongas celoso, Clau. A pesar de no haber sido los mejores amigos en la escuela, Puck y yo nos convertimos en buenos, después de salir de ella.

-Con él es entonces con quien te pasabas horas hablando por chat ¿verdad?—la rubia sonrió mientras asentía—supongo que lo que te decía era de suma importancia para ti—la rubia suspiro.

Siempre que hablaba con el chico del mohawk hablaban de ella. Todos los días a las horas que podían. Y es que el tema siempre se desviaba a ella. Siempre era de esa manera. A Quinn le hacía feliz saber que Rachel era feliz y que estaba cumpliendo sus sueños, aunque fuera sin ella.

-Siempre es así—termino de decir al sonreír—No llegare temprano—les aviso—Nos vemos después—les dijo al salir. Ambos chicos se miraron entre si y sonrieron. Nunca habían visto a Quinn tan emocionada por la visita de alguien que no fuera su familia.

-Supongo que le traerá noticias de la castaña hermosa—dijo Claudio

. . . . . .

Rachel caminaba mientras reía con Kurt y Blaine. Aquellos tres se habían hecho tan buenos mejores amigos, todos sabían todo sobre ellos, por tanto sabían de las noches en que Rachel se la pasaba sollozando mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Quinn. Las razones eran ilógicas y sin sentido; después de un tiempo Rachel había dicho la razón por la cual había terminado su relación con Quinn. Absurda y ridícula fue la contestación de Kurt, a lo que Rachel contestó, así puede ser el amor.

-Bien, si caminamos será más sano que si tomamos un taxi o un microbús. Además, siempre hay algo nuevo que ver en Nueva York—el día era húmedo, algo típico en Nueva York, los chicos habían salido a "explorar" un poco más la ciudad, si bien ya tenían casi un año viviendo allí, no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer al 100%

-En serio Rachel, eres perfecta para el papel de "Wendla". Y déjame decirte que estuve en las audiciones y ninguna chica, vocalmente hablando, está a tu nivel, mucho menos actuando. Y no lo digo porqué eres mi amiga…

-Casi dama de honor en nuestra boda—el chico le sonrió a su novio

-Bueno, ya veremos que dice el director—era una oportunidad maravillosa. En la universidad habían seleccionado a los 5 primeros lugares para ser los primeros en audicionar en lo que sería una nueva proyección en Broadway llamada "_Spring Awakening_". El proyecto estaba ya casi en puerta, solo necesitaban a la protagonista femenina.

-Con esa puesta en escena ganaras el Tony, mi querida Rachel y estaré envidiándote tanto—la castaña miro como su amigo sonreía. Rachel desvió su mirada hasta su bolsa, su teléfono comenzaba a vibrar. Seguramente sus padres le estaban hablando. Maldijo el haber comprado esa bolsa donde no había ningún compartimento para poner el celular, sin darse cuenta por donde caminaba, Rachel tropezó aventando a un chico que estaba al frente de ella.

-Oh por Dios, lo siento tanto—se disculpó la castaña totalmente sonrojada, puesto que no solo hizo que el chico cayera, sino que también, había derramado el café que traía el muchacho, en la ropa de él mismo.

-Bueno, agradezco que estaba frío—dijo el chico sonriendo. Rachel con ayuda del chico se levantó con su rostro sonrojado miro la cara del chico y sin pensarlo dos veces, sus ojos y boca se abrieron al máximo.

-¡Jesse!

-¡Rachel!—los dos se abrazaron con mucho entusiasmo mientras Kurt y Blaine miraban confusa la escena. El abrazo se prolongó por unos minutos más. Después de tantos años, Rachel miraba a su primer amigo, y aunque no se habían conocido en las mejores circunstancias, ambos desenvolvieron una amistad que había sido una de las más hermosas.

-Oh por Dios ¿Qué haces aquí?—fue lo primero que pregunto el chico al ver a su amiga.

-Estudio aquí, Oh por Dios, Jesse—lo volvió a abrazar.

-Oh pequeña—el chico la levanto del suelo y giraba con ella—Estas hermosa—Rachel sonrió al momento que se sonrojaba.

Allí Jesse St. James, el chico que había sido un desastre y ahora era un gran actor de Broadway. El chico era lo que era por qué decidió cambiar por el mismo, no toda la vida iba a ser el chico problema. El ojiazul había quedado huérfano a los 15 años de edad, había quedado a cargo de unos tíos, sin embargo, nunca es fácil superar la muerte de un ser querido y más cuando son tus padres.

Había caído en malos pasos, y junto con sus malas andadas, sus actos no habían sido los mejores. Estaba pasando por malos momentos, sin embargo nunca había querido hacer eso. Esa era la única cosa de la cual el chico se arrepentía. Haber estado involucrado en el secuestro de Rachel, nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

Rachel tenía 15 años, era tan pequeña y sus "amigos" solo querían un poco de adrenalina. No lo habían planeado, la idea surgió repentinamente. No eran consiente de sus actos, el alcohol circulaba por sus venas nublando cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Habían tenido a la chica por más de tres semanas, semanas donde Jesse habían tratado a la castaña como una hermana, por más que quería sacarla de allí, no podía. Ambos chicos se habían hecho buenos amigos, durante ese tiempo. Una noche, movimiento policiaco se escuchó y como muy rápido paso, Rachel estaba en los brazos de sus padres mientras mirada como la policía arrestaba a los chicos y con ellos Jesse. La chica se soltó de sus padres y corrió con el chico y lo abrazo, sus padres estaban absortos ante él comportamiento de su hija. Rachel explicó todo, dejando ver que el chico solo había ayudado y consentido a la castaña.

-Después de que tus padres me financiaron la universidad, yo obtuve un trabajo de suplente en la misma universidad donde estudié y después de casi un año de estar trabajando como profesor, mi primera obra surgió—un café más pero ahora caliente y con una buna platica, tomaba Rachel junto a su amigo que no había visto en tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué nunca mis padres me decían nada de ti?—el castaño cobrizo miro apenado a la castaña.

-Yo les implore que no te dijeran nada de mí. Yo, aun… —Jesse guardo silencio—Yo aún no me puedo perdonar el daño que te hice—Rachel negó con la cabeza y tomo la mano del chico entre las de ella.

-Tú no me causaste ningún daño, Jesse. Solo me ayudaste y me cuidaste. Eso es algo que no cualquiera haría y tú lo hiciste y eso se agradece—el chico sonrió tímidamente. Blaine y Kurt miraban la escena. Sin duda el chico era bastante atractivo, pensó Kurt. En todos los años de conocerse, Rachel nunca había hablado de Jesse y tal vez fue por qué era mejor así.

-¿Dónde estás estudiando?

-NYADA—contesto la chica y el ojiazul sonrió

-Lo imagine, siempre que escuchaba el nombre de esa escuela, te imaginaba allí. Entonces me supongo que ya hiciste la audición para "Spring Awakening"—la castaña sonrió; a pesar de haber estado tiempo separados, Jesse seguía conociendo muy bien a la castaña.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de esa obra? No se supone que es súper secreto y eso—Jesse sonrió ante el comentario de Kurt—Me llamo Kurt Hummel, por cierto—Jesse sonrió y tomo la mano del chico.

-Jesse St. James—Blaine abrió la boca—Encantado

-Oh mi Dios, El mismo Jesse St. James, el "Rolf" de _The Sound of the Music—_su novio lo miro confundido—Fue el tour del 2004, todavía no nos conocíamos—susurro el moreno.

-El mismo—dijo con una gran sonrisa—contestando tu pregunta, mi estimado Kurt—el castaño rubio sonrió—Estas con el Melchor de la obra—los tres chicos abrieron su boca.

-Oh, perdí mi oportunidad—dijo Blaine y Jesse sonrió

-El director estaba cansado de las actrices que llegaban a audicionar y quiso probar suerte en una de las mejores escuelas de NY. Quedo encantado con una chica de NYADA y otra de Juilliard. Mañana pasara a dar la información—Rachel seguía sonriendo mientras miraba al chico.

-Esa chica de NYADA es Rachel, de eso estoy seguro—el resto de los chicos sonrieron.

-Ya veremos—dijo Rachel mientras miraba los ojos azules del chico.

Rachel y Jesse comenzaron a hablar olvidándose de la presencia de Kurt y Blaine. El novio de Blaine miraba atentamente la conversación y la interacción de la diva y el actor de Broadway. El brillo en los ojos de Rachel se podía ver después de tanto tiempo. El pequeño diva suspiro para después comenzar a hablar con su chico.

. . . . . . . .

-Oh es tan bueno verte, Bad ass Quinn—el chico del mohawk sostenía en sus fornidos brazos el cuerpo de la rubia. La chica de los ojos esmeralda sonreía ante el entusiasmo del que un día fue su compañero de canto.

-Lo mismo digo, superman—ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Londres—Estas más ¿fornido?—Puck sonrió abiertamente

-Es la consecuencia de comer como por 10 hombres y hacer el ejercicio de 30—la rubia sonrió- Se sentaron en una pequeña cafetería, bastante acogedora. Un café negro para Puck y un té para Quinn.

-¿Cómo has estado, Superman?

-De maravilla, ¿Quién iba a pensar, que yo, Noah Puckerman, lograría entrar al cuadro de honor? No sabía que Derecho era tan fácil –Noah había logrado entrar a la carrera de Derecho mientras seguía estudiando Futbol en la Universidad.

-Al menos ya tendré a dos abogados para que me defiendan si es que me llego a meter en un lío—el chico la miro confundida—Mi prima, Zoe, también está estudiando Derecho, solo que ella está en Harvard—

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué me cuentas?—Quinn bebió un poco de su té y clavo sus ojos esmeraldas en los color humo de Puck.

-Londres es increíble, estoy bien en la Universidad y he conocido a dos personas maravillosas, con las cuales comparto departamento—el fornido chico asintió y bebió un poco de su café— ¿sabes algo de ella?

-Sabía que no tardarías en preguntar por ella—la rubia se sonrojo y el chico centro su mirada en Quinn—ella está bien. Hable hace unos días con ella, esta para postularse para una obra en Broadway—los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al escuchar eso. _Su chica_ estaba cumpliendo sus sueños.

-Es increíble—su mente vagó levemente por unos segundos. Siempre pensó que Rachel tenía todo para ser esa gran estrella que ya era.

-Te extraña, lo puedo notar—la rubia suspiro

-Y yo a ella. Estos meses han sido difíciles, no te puedo mentir. No hay noche, día, semana o mes que no piense en ella. En esos ojos soñadores que me inundaban el alma y hacían que mi corazón latiera rápidamente.

-Te entiendo—la sonrisa en el rostro del chico hizo sonreír a Quinn.

-No me tienes que recordar que tú también estuviste con—guardo silenció

-Bueno, quien iba a pensar que tú y yo, íbamos a ser buenos amigos. Digo, salí con tu chica, soy su ex novio y ahora soy amigo de su novia, es raro—la rubia lo miro

-Ella no es mi novia, Puck

-Para mí, tú siempre serás la novia de mi princesa. Ella te ama Quinn y sé que en estos momentos, mis palabras se las lleva el viento por que quien verdaderamente te tiene que decir esas cosas no está contigo para decírtelo, pero, yo solo lo siento. Cuando pronuncia tu nombre lo hace con tanta delicadeza y tanto amor que me da diabetes—y era la verdad, Rachel en las muchas conversaciones con Puck, había salido Quinn como tema de conversación. Puck sabía ya el porqué de esa tan repentina ruptura. Prometió no decir nada, pero había ocasiones en donde quería mandar al carajo todo y poder decirle a esa rubia lo que en verdad había pasado.

-Es bueno saber eso, me da esperanza—el chico tomo la mano de la rubia

-Nunca la pierdas—ambos sonrieron. Puck pago la cuenta y partieron. ¿Qué mejor que Quinn para darle a Noah un tour por Londres?

. . . . .

-Tendrás ese papel, Rachel. Yo puedo hablar con el Director de la obra y—pero Rachel lo interrumpí

-Te lo agradezco, Jesse, pero tengo que hacer las cosas por mí misma y si me escogen, será por que en verdad me lo gané—el chico sonrió.

Después de que Kurt y Blaine se sintieron sumamente excluidos de la conversación de los otros dos, decidieron marcharse dejando a Rachel y Jesse solos en la cafetería. Después de unos minutos ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta un parque cerca del Time Square.

-Aun no pues creer que estas aquí, Rachy-rae—la diva sonrió. Fue el nombre cariñoso que el chico le había dado años tras.

-Ni yo—el atardecer ya se dejaba ver. Después de un rato de silenció, Jesse hablo.

-¿Sigues con el chico de Carmel?—la diva miro los ojos azules de su amigo.

-No, terminamos hace tiempo, está en Londres—suspiro al recordar aquel país. Allá donde estaba su amor, su corazón.

-Lo extrañas, ¿no es así?

-No es por el por quien estoy así, Jesse. En Londres esta la persona que más amo en este mundo—el chico arqueó una ceja—Su nombre es Quinn. Paso por lo mismo que tú—el chico asintió, sabía a lo que Rachel se refería.

-Pero como es que…

-Sus padres y los míos son buenos amigos, sin embargo, ellos no saben que Quinn fue parte.

-Te secuestraron y tu terminaste enamorándote—la diva sonrió

-Quinn secuestro al amor—ambos sonrieron.

. . . . . .

-Es de madrugada y aún seguimos hablando, ¿Cuándo te vas?—tanto como Puck y Quinn estaban en el departamento de la última. Después de un largo recorrido por la ciudad, los chicos habían terminado rendidos.

-Pasado mañana, hoy era el día libre, mañana no tendré tiempo de nada—la chica sonrió—Fue bueno verte, Quinn Bad Ass—la rubia sonrió

-Lo mismo digo, Superman—se abrazaron y sonrieron. Puck camino hasta la salida, no sin antes mirar una vez más a la rubia.

-Quien iba a decir que ibas a secuestrar al amor—la rubia lo miro con los ojos abiertos completamente mientras el chico sonreía y salía de la casa por completo. La rubia suspiro, camino hasta su recamara y se acostó en la cama.

-Secuestre al amor—dijo con una media sonrisa.

…

Hola

¿Por qué odian a Marissa? Ella es buena

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en verdad. Significa mucho para mí. Vamos a la mitad ya del final de la historia. Debí ponerlo 3 capítulos antes, pero Uds. Saben la emoción y así.

Creo que tenía que poner algo en este capítulo pero no recuerdo que es. De todas maneras, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, SUS MENSAJES Y EL APOYO.

Ya sé que soy repetitiva, pero siempre hay que ser agradecidos. Todo pasa por una razón y mi razón se vera pronto, más o menos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

La página: **Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"**


	25. La vida después de ti

Capítulo XXIV

La vida después de ti

Nueva York

Rachel caminaba hasta el auditorio donde se encontraba ella junto a dos chicas más. La publicación de quien había ganado el papel para esa gran producción en Broadway, se mostraría ese día. Las manos de la castaña temblaban al mismo tiempo que sudaban. Parecía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada, aun sin saber el resultado de aquella prueba.

Kurt y Blaine acompañaban a la morena, siempre con una sonrisa en sus rostros, ellos estaban seguros que aquella pequeña actriz y amiga suya obtendría ese papel. Ella se lo merecía, no solo tenía una voz que impresionaba sino que actuaba como una veterana en el negocio. Rachel necesitaba ese papel, ella tenía que ser la Wendla de esa obra. No habría nada más que decir.

-Bien, antes que nada. Todas las chicas son extremadamente talentosas, sin embargo, solo una puede obtener el papel—el director suspiro y tomo una hoja—Cualquiera que sea el resultado, quiero que sepan que todas tienen un futuro que seguir y que el nombre de la chica que está en esta hoja fue escogida por su talento y por qué me cautivo con su manera de interpretar y simplemente porque su capacidad vocal va más allá de lo que logramos imaginar encontrar. Suerte a todas—Rachel miro a las otras dos chicas. Una era de su propia escuela y otra de Juilliard. Suspiro al ver como el hombre colocaba la hoja en la piza papel.

Rachel camino lentamente, sus piernas temblaban y no quería mirar, tenía miedo de ver el resultado. Desvió su mirada y poso sus ojos en Kurt y Blaine, los cuales asintieron y sonrieron. La castaña hizo lo mismo, las dos primeras chicas habían visto la papeleta y no emitieron ninguna emoción. Volvió a suspirar pesadamente y vio la hoja. Su boca se abrió por completo. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, su corazón palpitaba de manera acelerada, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Felicidades

Rachel Bárbara Berry.

Volteo a ver a Kurt y el chico la miro aterrado. La curiosidad fue más grande y corrió hasta donde estaba Rachel. La boca y ojos del chico se abrieron por completo, actuó por impulso y abrazo a la chica contra su pecho.

-¡Lo has logrado, Rachel! Has obtenido el papel—la diva comenzó a llorar— ¡Lo ha conseguido, Blaine! ¡Rachel es la nueva Wendla!—el moreno sonrió y corrió abrazarlos.

. . . . .

Londres

-Eso es todo chicos, nos vemos la próxima semana—los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas mientras unos salían ya del aula—Srita. Fabray—hablo el profesor antes de que la rubia saliera—Me gustaría hablar con usted—sus amigos le sonrieron a la chica.

-Los veo en la casa—los chicos asintieron y salieron del aula dejando a la rubia con el profesor— ¿Para qué me necesita, Profesor Smith?

-La quería felicitar por el proyecto que realizo—la rubia asintió—fue uno de los mejores.

-Pues muchas gracias—el hombre miro los ojos esmeraldas de la chica— ¿Qué pasa?

-Trato descifrar lo que su mirada me puede decir, pero no puedo. Hay mucho dolor, sufrimiento, desesperación—Quinn miro a su profesor. El hombre de edad avanzada puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica

-¿Por qué trata de hacer eso? ¿Puede leer la mirada?—el hombro sonrió

-No, pero lo que no demuestras con tu mirada, lo demuestra con tus fotografías—La chica suspiro mientras miraba como el profesor tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba no sin antes mirar por última vez a la chica—El amor cuando es correspondido, regresa de la misma manera en que se fue—sonrió por última vez y se fue, dejando a la rubia confundida.

-Esperar la oportunidad, regresaras Rachel, volverás a mí—la rubia salió del salón para encontrarse con sus amigos. Sonrió, esas dos personas jamás la dejarían sola. Paso un brazo por los hombros de Miriam y otro por los de Claudio. Los chicos sonrieron.

. . . . .

-Te has vuelto el fantasma eterno que habitas en mis recuerdos, Quinn Fabray—suspiro y cerro su portátil. Había sido un día lleno de emociones encontradas. Había obtenido el papel, estaría trabajando en Broadway, al lado de ese chico tan maravilloso con el que hacía unas semanas se había encontrado.

-Te dije que lo lograrías, mi amor—su padre había viajado desde Lima hasta Nueva York para felicitar personalmente a la chica.

-Nuestro mayor orgullo—Hiram abrazo a su pequeña hija. Las emociones estaban a flor de piel, un sentimiento iracundo de pronto inundo el cuerpo de la chica. Se abrazó más fuerte a su padre. El hombre de los lentes miro confundido a su esposo, Leroy simplemente suspiro.

-La extraño tanto papá. Quiero que este conmigo, quiera compartir estos momentos con ella, quiero que ella me tome de la mano en la primera presentación de la obra, cuando gane el primer premio. Yo la quiero conmigo—las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos marrones de la castaña. Sin querer olvidar los momentos que habían pasado, todo el tiempo que habían estado juntas, todos os buenos y malos momentos. En ese momento, Rachel quería a su Quinn, allí con ella.

-Habla con ella, Rachel—la cara de la castaña se desprendió del pecho de su padre, dejando ver los ojos rojos y el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo? Hace un año que no hablo con ella. ¿Qué se supone que le tengo que decir? ¿Cómo voy a hablar con ella? Cuando no les he dicho el por qué termine con ella—los padres miraron a la chica.

-Creo que es hora que nos digas, ¿no crees?

-No es fácil, papá—los tres fueron a sentarse a la pequeña sala del departamento donde vivía la joven—Quiero que prometan que después de que escuchen esto, no harán nada, no comentaran nada. Solo me entenderán—ambos hombres asintieron.

-Escuchamos—la castaña dio un suspiro profundo. Miro los ojos de sus pares y vio que era el momento. Tenía que decirlo ahora, porque si no, jamás lo haría.

-Terminé con Quinn porque—suspiro mientras miraba a sus padres—Quinn fue participé de mi secuestro. Yo me enamoré de ella como ella se enamoró de mí, nunca me hizo daño, al contrario, siempre me cuido. Marissa, una chica que también estaba involucrada me amenazó, me dijo que si no terminaba con ella, les diría a la policía que Quinn era uno de los secuestradores. Yo tenía mucho miedo, por eso la terminé—sus padres miraban atónicos a la chica. ¿Estaría hablando de la misma Quinn?

-¿Qué?—preguntó Hiram

-Papá… -El hombre de los lentes negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-¿Ella? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Fue por eso que no quisiste acudir a la policía—la castaña asintió—Esto es inaudito—terminó de decir al golpear una pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de él. El golpe sobresalto a la diva y a Leroy

-Por Dios, Hiram, cálmate…

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando mi hija me está diciendo que su novia fue su secuestradora? ¡Dime!—los ojos de Rachel comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Jamás había visto a su padre tan exaltado por una cosa.

-Hiram, tienes que calmarte

-No me pidas imposibles, Leroy. No puedo creerlo, Rachel—la diva lo mío.

-Papá—Leroy tomo la mano de su hija al ver como su padre le daba la espalda.

-Esto no se va a quedar así—Hiram tomo el teléfono, la diva miro a su otro padre. Este se acercó al hombre más bajo y tomo el teléfono y lo puso en su lugar— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Deja de actuar como un chico de secundaría, por el amor a Dios, Hiram. Escucha lo que tu hija tiene que decir—la castaña camino hasta llegar con su papá.

-Quinn estaba mal, papá. Tú sabes cómo los Fabray actuaban con respecto a ella, se sentía sola, no sabía qué hacer, esos chicos con los que se juntaba no eran los mejores de la escuela. Ella solo me cuido, papá. Fue como un Jesse—el padre de Rachel miró los ojos marrones de su hija al escuchar el nombre del chico—Si, papá, solo que de ella me enamore. No la juzgues, no hagas nada. Sí renuncié a mi felicidad y la hice sufrir y me estoy haciendo sufrir, es por qué no quería verla a ella sufrir, no quería que la relación que había reestructurado con sus padres, la perdiera, de nuevo.

-A mí me hizo sufrir dos semanas—la diva tomo las manos de su padre

-Ella había sufrido un año—Leroy se unió a esa pequeña platica de su pequeña con su marido.

-Hiram, entiéndela, por favor—el hombro de los lentes abrazo contra su pecho a la diva, la cual al escuchar los latidos de su padre comenzó a llorar como niña pequeña. La vida después de Quinn había sido un infierno, odiaba a Marissa, la odiaba a pesar de que ella no podía odiar a las personas.

. . . . . .

-Bueno, al menos ya no tendrás que preocuparte por los exámenes de ese profesor—Miriam estalló en risas ante el comentario del londinense. Los tres chicos estaban en la azotea del departamento. Una botella de vodka, una cajetilla de cigarros, la luz de la luna y un buen play list los acompañaba.

-Eres un idiota, Claudio—el chico sonrió y tomo un sorbo de su bebida. La rubia imitó al chico y miro la luna—ya hace un año y aún sigue más dentro de mi corazón que ninguna otra persona.

Miriam miro a la rubia al igual que Claudio. Dos meses después de conocerlos, la rubia les conto todo acerca de Rachel. Al igual que les conto como había conocido a la diva y como se había enamorado de ella. Ambos se sorprendieron, pero al mismo tiempo entendieron, Fotos de las dos chicas vieron, en sus ojos se miraba el amor, ese brillo que solo las personas enamoradas tenían.

-¿No crees que es tiempo de, o hablar con ella u olvidarla para siempre?—los ojos esmeraldas de Quinn se posaron en los color miel de Claudio—No me veas así, Q. Es que ya ha pasado un año donde tú solo sabes de ella por medio de tus padres o de ese chico con el que hablas todas las madrugadas.

-No es fácil, Claudio. Ella me termino sin decirme una causa o motivo. No puedo llegar y pretender que nada paso, cuando en verdad, paso—la alemana miro a su amiga.

-Quinn, es tiempo de que ambas actúen como dos personas maduras. Ya las dos tienen casi 20 años, ya dejaron de ser aquellas chicas inmaduras de 18 años de la secundaria. Si ella no da el primer pasó, dalo tú. Rachel tal vez piensa que la odias por lo que hizo—Quinn miro a la chica.

-No, ella no piensa eso. Yo, yo le di una carta, donde claramente le decía que esperaría por ella, no importara cuanto tiempo.

-Bueno, Quinn, el tiempo ha pasado. Es tiempo de que te crezcan dos bolas y hables con ella—la rubia rodo los ojos.

-En ocasiones pienso que eres la versión masculina de Santana—el moreno sonrió y le cerro un ojo.

-Es en serio, Quinn. Habla con ella, ahora que estará en Broadway, será famosa y habrá chicos y chicas que... —la rubia se calló al ver como la otra rubia la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Quinn—la chica miro al moreno que tenía el teléfono en su mano—te habla Zoe—Inmediatamente Quinn camino hasta con el chico. La mirada de Claudio estaba opaca, se extrañó, hace unos minutos estaba feliz.

-¿Zoe? ¿Qué paso?

-_Quinn_—La rubia podía escuchar sollozos por parte de su prima

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Zoe?

-_Llegue a casa a visitar a los tíos_

_-_Ellos están de viaje

-_A las horas de llegar, el teléfono sonó. Eran de un hospital en México. Los tíos tuvieron un accidente aéreo, Quinn—_la morena no pudo más y comenzó a llorar—_El tío y la tía murieron Quinn_—el tiempo se detuvo para Quinn. Calló de rodillas mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas sin control. Tanto como Miriam y Claudio corrieron hasta ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Quinn?—pero ella no contesto. Claudio tomo el teléfono— ¿Zoe?

-_Sí, ¿Qué ha pasado con Quinn?—_pregunto sumamente preocupada la chica

-Está llorando, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-_Sus padres murieron, Claudio. Necesito que Quinn tome el primer vuelo a Ohio. ¿Me puedes ayudar en eso?_

-Por supuesto. Lo siento mucho. Acompañaremos a Quinn en lo que sea posible.

-_Gracias, Claudio. Cuida a mi prima por favor. Ya me encargare yo aquí de ella cuando llegue. Y gracias otra vez_—La comunicación término. Quinn se aferró al cuerpo de la rubia, estaba sola ahora. Sus padres se habían ido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Quiso ser fuerte, no llorar, pero ¿Cómo es posible no llorar cuando las personas a las cuales mas amas en el mundo se habían ido?

-Todo estará bien, Quinnie—le susurro Miriam al oído.

. . . . .

Hiram miro el teléfono. Dé la impresión tuvo que sentarse- Tanto como su hija como un su marido, corrieron hasta él. El color de su piel se tornó pálido. Eso era mucho.

-¿Qué pasa, Hiram?—el pálido hombre miro a su marido

-Los Fabray—la diva inmediatamente miro a su padre. El rostro del hombre no expresaba una buena noticia.

-¿Qué ha pasado, papá?

-Los padres de Quinn fueron encontrados muertos al sur de México—la castaña abrió los ojos. Su padre la abrazo fuertemente.

-Tenemos que viajar a Ohio—el hombre de los lentes miro a su hija.

-Quiero ir—ambos hombres miraron a la chica.

-¿Estas segura?—Rachel asintió

-Bien. Salimos mañana en la mañana. Tenemos que avisar en la escuela—Rachel no escuchaba solo pensaba en como estaría Quinn.

-Todo estará bien, Rachy—termino su padre de decir para abrazarla más contra su pecho.

-Quinn—susurro

HOLA

¿Cómo están?

Ya, cada que veo una foto de Lea con el vestido de los Golden Globes me pongo feliz y no me pueden culpar, se ve extremadamente hermosa y Dianna, Oh por Dios.

Fuera de eso, ¿Qué creen? 16 capítulos más y se termina la historia. Don't hate me por hacer sufrir a Quinn tanto, pero prometo recompensarlo, tal vez no en este fic (o tal vez si) pero lo hare.

GRACIAS en verdad por todos los mensajes personales, los reviews y así. Muchas gracias, espero que les guste este capítulo.


	26. Cruel y Hermoso Mundo Parte I

Capítulo XXV

Cruel y hermoso mundo Parte I

Quinn tomaba el primer vuelo a Ohio. No supo cómo, ni donde, ni por qué, ella simplemente miraba por la ventana al mismo tiempo que las nubes del cielo se tornaban grises. Miro a sus lados, Claudio y Miriam estaban con ella. Trataba de asimilar la noticia, trababa de asimilar que los había perdido, pero no podía, no quería.

Desvió su miraba a la ventana y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir lentamente de sus ojos, había perdido a sus padres, a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, ahora estaba sola, sola en ese mundo cruel. Por más que quería encontrar una razón lógica para su perdida, no la encontraba.

Dos semanas atrás, los padres de Quinn irían a un pequeño viaje de negocios al sur de México. Estaban emocionados por el viaje, Quinn lo podía notar. Esa llamada por Skype lo confirmaba. La rubia sonreía al ver a sus padres tan felices, y eso le alegraba su corazón, aunque sea un poquito. Era increíble ver como la relación de entre los tres había salido de ese precipicio donde estaba.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y después de unas considerables horas de vuelo, los chicos llegaron a Lima. La rubia suspiro, el aire, la brisa, el estilo; todo se sentía tan diferente a comparación de Londres, todo se sentía tan "cálido", estaba de vuelta en casa. A la salida del aeropuerto, se encontraba Zoe. Por muy que estuviera estudiando derecho en una de las mejores escuelas del mundo, seguía siendo su prima, andrógina y con esa alegría de vivir la vida día a día como si fuera el último. Aunque siempre había un brillo en la mirada verde de Zoe, en esos momentos simplemente no estaba.

Camino hasta la chica y sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazó de ella. Apretó fuertemente la cintura de la chica mientras la cara de la rubia se sumergía en el cuello de la morena. Las lágrimas volvieron a abundar por el rostro de la prima de Zoe, el sentimiento e impotencia de no poder hacer nada, le inundaba los sentidos.

-Todo estará bien, Quinnie—le susurro la morena al oído a la rubia. El cuello inundado de lágrimas se podía ver. Quinn se despegó un poco y miro los ojos de su prima.

-No me mientras, Zoe. Nada estará bien—la chica miro los ojos esmeralda de Quinn y asintió lentamente—No por ahora—terminó de decir en un susurro.

-Gracias por todos, chicos. Se los agradezco de todo corazón—les dijo Zoe a Claudio y Miriam. Ambos chicos asintieron.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Haríamos eso y más por Quinn en estos momentos.

Los cuatro chicos abordaron el carro que los estaban esperando. El chofer se encargó de meter las maletas de los tres chicos para después emprender su camino hasta la casa de los Fabray. Quinn se limitó a mirar por la ventana el camino que le era familiar, mirar los árboles, el camino, las casas, ver su antigua escuela, ver la casa de sus amigos, los cuales seguramente ya se habían enterado de lo sucedido. El corazón de Quinn comenzó a latir rápidamente al pasar por esa casa.

La casa de Rachel Berry

Miro la casa de los Berry. Seguía igual, muchos pensamientos y recuerdos comenzaron a vagar por su mente. Como aquella vez que fue a darle serenata a Rachel, trato de que las lágrimas no volvieron a inundar su rostro, pero simplemente era imposible. Todo se le había juntado ahora más que nunca, si antes solo era el dolor de no tener a Rachel con ella, ahora le agregaría el dolor de no tener a sus padres con ella.

Minutos después, llegaron a esa gran casa que tenían por hogar los Fabray. La rubia camino y recorrió la ahora vacía casa, y no por que no tuviera muebles o algo por el estilo, sino porque estaba vacía de espíritu, la casa se sentía fría, sin vida, sin armonía, solo fría como un iceberg a la deriva.

-Anoche llamaron desde donde están los cuerpos de los tíos—Zoe guardó silencio unos segundos al ver la cara de su prima. La mirada sin vida de la rubia mataba los sentidos de Zoe, odiaba verla así, pero en esos momentos, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para animar a su prima—Llegaran dentro de 5 horas a la casa—La rubia asintió y camino hasta su habitación

-Quinn—le llamo Miriam, pero simplemente, la rubia parecía un robot. Zoe encogió los hombros y suplico con la mirada a la alemana que dejara a la chica.

-Sera mejor que les muestre sus habitaciones—hablo Zoe mirando a su prima. Después dirigió su mirada a los dos chicos, los cuales simplemente asintieron.

Quinn entro a su habitación y diminuta sonrisa aprecio en su rostro. Esa habitación seguía igual a como la dejo, solo que ahora la pared estaba adornada con todos los diplomas de la chica, con las fotos ganadoras de los concursos; la nostalgia se volvió a hacer presente, mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Se me fueron ¿Qué acaso todo lo que amo se ira de mí?—mirando una foto de sus padres y después una de Rachel, la frase hacía eco en toda la habitación. Primero había sido Rachel y ahora sus padres ¿Qué más faltaba?

. . . . . .

Rachel miraba por la ventanilla del avión, una tormenta había retrasado el vuelo para Ohio. Suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba como sus padres miraban su teléfono. Estaba preocupada, angustiada, nerviosa, pero más que nada, estaba abatida ante la noticia.

Los Fabray habían muerto en un accidente aéreo; no merecían esa muerte, en verdad que no. Tanto como Jude y Russel eran buenos, habían aprendido de sus errores y habían tenido el valor de ver que estaban mal y mejoraron.

Se sentía mal, eso era verdad. Solo la idea de ver a Quinn abatida, la partía el alma. _Ver a Quinn_, después de casi dos años, las chicas se mirarían por primera vez. El corazón de la castaña comenzó a latir rápidamente, aunque no serían en las mejores condiciones, se volverían a ver después de tanto tiempo.

La familia Berry llego a su destino. Lima, Ohio. Rachel suspiro delicadamente al oler nuevamente el olor de su ciudad de origen. La ciudad donde había llorado, reído, soñado, la ciudad donde encontró al amor, pero al mismo tiempo lo dejo ir. Leroy pasó un brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de su hija y la castaña solo miro los ojos negros de su padre. Hiram se encargó del equipaje y demás y el auto los llevo a su destino.

Lima no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo el mismo pueblo pequeño y cálido que siempre fue. Su escuela, su antiguo salón de baile, la casa de sus amigos y aunque quisiera evitarlo, la casa de Quinn.

-¿Quieres que nos detengamos a dar el pésame?—La diva miro a su padre, Hiram. La chica negó pausadamente, no podía, aún no estaba preparada para ese encuentro.

-Vayan ustedes, de todas maneras, ustedes son los que más pueden ayudar a Quinn. Vendré en unas horas—ambos hombres asintieron—manténgame informada de todo, por favor—Leroy se acercó a su pequeña y beso la frente.

-Todo estará bien, mi pequeña—Rachel asintió, fue besada una vez más por su padre y el auto donde ella iba tomo rumbo hasta su casa.

El auto se detuvo en la casa de Rachel, en verdad extrañaba su casa. Sonrió levemente al ver su muro con más fotografías que lo que recordaba. Fotos de ella en cada obra teatral de su escuela, fotos con Kurt y Blaine, después con Puck y su mirada se detuvo al ver una foto de ella con Quinn. Tomo la foto entre sus manos y la pego a su pecho mientras los sollozos se hacían presentes.

Con sumo cuidado volvió a poner la foto en su lugar para después caminar hasta su habitación. Seguía igual, extrañaba su habitación, lo hacía en verdad. Siguió recorriendo su habitación hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla el nombre de Kurt apareció.

-¿Qué pasa, Kurt?

_-Nos hemos enterado de lo de Quinn. Iremos enseguida para allá_

-Ok. Yo ya estoy aquí. No, no he hablado con ella, no en estos momentos—se anticipó la castaña

_-Nos necesita, Rae. A todos_—terminó de decir el chico con voz queda—_estaremos allí en un par de horas._

-Está bien. Con cuidado—la llamada termino y la actriz miro una vez más su ventana—Todo estará bien, al menos.

. . . . . .

-Muchas gracias por venir, Señores Berry—los dos hombres estaban en la sala con Zoe, mientras tomaban un poco de café.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Zoe. Estamos para que lo necesiten, no duden en pedirnos algo—la chica del cabello negro asintió.

-¿Cómo esta ella?—la chica suspiro y miro los ojos cafés de Hiram.

-No está bien, desde que llego tiene encerrada en su habitación. Decidí darle su tiempo, pero ahora solo me tiene preocupada—Leroy miro a su marido y este suspiro.

-¿Será posible que hable con ella?—la chica abrió sus ojos mientras su rostro denotaba sorpresa. No quiso argumentar nada contra el padre de Rachel, por lo que dejo su taza de café en la mesa ratonera y llevo al señor Berry a la habitación de su prima. 1, 2, 3, veces Hiram golpeó la puerta de la habitación de la rubia.

-_Ahora no Zoe, solo necesito unos momentos más—_se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. El hombre suspiró y hablo.

-No soy Zoe, soy Hiram—inmediatamente la rubia corrió a abrir la puerta de su habitación. Por un instante el brillo en los ojos de la rubia apareció, una alegría repentino inundo el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Lo lamento—dijo un poco sonrojada invitando a pasar al hombre. Hiram paso a la habitación y al momento que la chica cerró la puerta, el hombre de los anteojos abrazo a la rubia delicadamente. Los brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la rubia y esta se soltó a llorar como una pequeña asustada.

-Los he perdido, Sr. Berry, estoy perdiendo uno a uno, lo que más amo—dijo entre suspiro y suspiro. Hiram cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras sus ojos se humedecían al escuchar las palabras de aquella rubia.

-No, no digas eso, Quinn. Todo estará bien, ya lo veras—sus brazos apretaban la cintura del hombre mientras seguía llorando como niña pequeña.

-No, no me diga eso. Primero fue Rachel y ahora mis padres, ¿Quién más falta?

Hiram negó con la cabeza. A pesar de que horas atrás estaba que mataba a la rubia, ahora simplemente le causaba tristeza ver a la chica de esa manera. Tan solitaria y derribada por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Nunca perdiste a Rachel, nunca lo hiciste, Quinn—la rubia levanto su mirada y vio la cara del padre de Rachel. El hombre le sonrió levemente.

. . . . . . .

Rachel caminaba hasta la casa de Quinn. El reloj marcaba las 20:00 horas. En el camino pudo notar como el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Sobo sus ante brazos para ver si entraba en calor, pero fue inútil. Suspiro mientras miraba como su chofer la alcanzaba y le daba un suéter negro. La chica sonrió mientras agradecía al hombre por la acción.

Llego a la casa de Quinn. Las lucen encendidas, la gente abundaba la casa. Conto hasta diez y piso por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la casa de los Fabray. Caras conocidas, otras no tanto. Puck fue al primero que vio y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a abrazar al chico del mohawk.

-Princesa—fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Noah al ver a la diva y mientras aspiraba el aroma de la que una vez fue su novia.

-Pucky-Puck, es tan bueno verte de nuevo—el chico sonrió y abrazo una vez más a la diva,

-Es bueno que estas aquí. Ella te necesita—la diva suspiro y a lo lejos pudo ver a Finn. Aún no sabía por qué estaba allí. Sigilosamente el chico se acercó a la castaña.

-Rachel—la sonrisa de Finn siempre tan inocente y tan cálida. Los grandes brazos del chico se enrollaron en la pequeña cintura de la diva—Que bueno que estas aquí—dijo al verla a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—el chico alto suspiro

-Los padres de Quinn eran buenos amigos de mi madre—dijo señalando a la mujer.

-Ok—termino la diva. En eso, una chica conocida se acercó hasta la diva. Su mirada color marrón se mezcló con la verde de la morena. Zoe Fabray hacia su aparición en el pequeño grupo que se había formado. Rachel miro a la chica detalladamente de una manera discreta. En verdad seguía igual, con esa forma de ser tan Zoe Fabray. La castaña se acercó a la morena y los brazos bronceados de la castaña rodearon el cuello pálido de Zoe, quien rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la chica.

-Lo siento mucho, Zoe—susurro en el oído a la chica. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la prima de Quinn. Después de tanto tiempo, el sentimiento seguía allí, guardado.

-Lo sé. Gracias por estar aquí—ambas se desprendieron del abrazo y se miraron a los ojos—Ella está mal. Deberías hablarle—Desde que la castaña había llegado a la casa, busco con la mirada a Quinn, pero nunca la encontró.

-¿Está bien?—la diva se dio cuenta de las palabras—Por supuesto que no está bien, ¿Quién puede estar bien después de todo lo que ha pasado?—la morena sonrió pero esa sonrisa parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa.

-No está bien. Salió un rato de su habitación, gracias a tu padre, por supuesto. Pero cuando vio como la gente empezaba a llegar, no pudo más, mucho menos cuando los cuerpos de mis tíos llegaron. Le hará bien verte aquí, Rachel—la castaña asintió—Debo ir a atender unos asuntos Quedas en tu casa—un beso en la mejilla deposito la chica de los ojos verdes.

-Deberías escuchar lo que Zoe dice—la voz de Puck sacó de sus pensamientos a la castaña—Te necesita más que nada.

-Rachel—la latina llego junto con la rubia. Inmediatamente ambas chicas abrazaron a la castaña—Que bueno que estas aquí.

-Es bueno verlas de nuevo, a las dos—ambas sonrieron.

-Rae—hablo la rubia—Quinn está muy solita en el patio de atrás y está haciendo lo mismo que Tubbi. Fumando—la latina asintió.

-La vimos hace unos momentos. Supongo que no las has visto—la castaña negó—deberías ir a verla—sin decir una palabra más, la castaña camino hasta el patio trasero donde se miraba a la rubia de espaldas fumando un cigarrillo. Rachel arrugo la nariz, el olor a cigarro seguía molestándole, y más sabiendo que era Quinn la que estaba fumando.

Sigilosamente la chica se fue acercando hasta quedar detrás de la chica. Sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó a un lado de la rubia. Quinn miraba el reflejo de aquella luna llena en el lago que estaba en el patio.

-Zoe, estaré contigo en unos momentos—pero ese perfume no era el de Zoe. La mirada esmeralda se dirigió a la persona que estaba aún lado de ella, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, estaba allí, aun lado de ella—Rachel—logro pronunciar al ver esos ojos marrones.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hola

¿Cómo están?

Capítulo 25 aquí. Espero que les guste, por que bueno, ES LO QUE ME MOTIVA A ESCRIBIR. 15 capítulos más y termina esta historia.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, en verdad, significan mucho para mí, así como sus mensajes privados. En verdad, es maravilloso.

Página del fic: **Yo también lea "Secuestrando Al Amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"**

**Nos vemos**


	27. Cruel y Hermoso Mundo Parte II

Capítulo XXVI

Cruel y hermoso mundo Parte II

El corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir rápidamente, parecía que en cualquier momento, aquel órgano saldría de su cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por fin después de tanto tiempo, miraba esos ojos marrones que tanto le encantaba, aspiraba esa aroma a vainilla que la volvía loca, volvía a mirar esa cara que había sido tallada por los mismos ángeles, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Rachel, su Rachel, estaba a un lado de ella. Se tallo los ojos para ver si no era una alucinación, producto de su imaginación, pero no era así.

La castaña sonrió mientras miraba la cara de asombro de la rubia. Una alegría había inundado su cuerpo, una alegría incluso más grande que cuando le dieron el papel de "Wendla" en esa obra de Broadway. Allí estaba Quinn, su cara denotaba cansancio, pero seguía hermosa.

-Lamento mucho tu perdida, Quinn—pero la rubia seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, en su mundo, esa dimensión que solo Rachel podía hacer presente— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto al ver que la chica no respondía.

-Estas aquí—la castaña asintió—en verdad estas aquí—sin pensarlo dos veces, Quinn abrazo a la castaña. Volvió a sentir a esa pequeña diva entre sus brazos, el calor que la chica desprendía era indescriptible, incluso para la rubia. Había esperado ese momento por dos largos años, tener a Rachel entre sus brazos una vez más, era paz y tranquilidad. Después de la tormenta viene la tranquilidad, ¿no es lo que dicen? Tal vez la tormenta "Rachel Berry" aun no terminaba de impactarse en la vida de Quinn, pero sin embargo, se había tranquilizado un poco.

-Estoy aquí, Quinn. En verdad lamento mucho lo de tus padres—dijo por fin la diva al haberse desprendido del abrazo que las unía a las dos en una. Sus miradas se mezclaban por unos segundos, después alguna de las dos rompía ese contacto visual.

No es que no quisieran mantenerlo, simplemente no podían. Al menos, Rachel no podía pretender como que nada paso con ellas dos, cuando había pasado de todo entre ellas. El nerviosismo entre las dos era sumamente notorio. Quinn tenía tantas preguntas, quería explicaciones y las quería ya, pero sabía que no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

-No tienes por que lamentarlo, tu no los mataste—la castaña arqueó una ceja. Sentía la tensión de la rubia hacía ella.

-¿Estas bien, Quinn?—la rubia dio una calada a su cigarro y simplemente levanto los hombros—No es bueno fumar—le dijo la castaña al ver como la rubia volvía a darle una calada al cigarro.

-Bueno, en ocasiones lo que te hace bien, suele hacerte más daño al final—por primera vez después de unos minutos, la chica del mirar avellana sostuvo la mirada con la de Rachel, la cual, no pudo sostener.

-No es el lugar ni el momento Quinn. Sé que te debo explicaciones, eso lo sé. No tienes que actuar como lo haces para hacérmelo saber—Quinn suspiro y apago el cigarro. Después su mirada siguió casi pegada en el reflejo de la luna en aquel lago.

-Nunca pensé que me dejarían tan pronto—hablo la rubia después de 10 minutos de silencio—pensé que me verían graduarme o al menos ver mi primera exposición en uno de esos grandes museos de Londres o Nueva York. Se fueron tan rápido, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decirles cuanto los amo—las lágrimas se volvieron a apoderar de los ojos avellana de la rubia. El corazón de Rachel se encogió al ver a la rubia en ese estado, pero no podía hacer nada, ella no podía retroceder el tiempo e impedir que eso les pasara a los Fabray.

-Aun puedes decirles todo lo que sientes, Quinn. No será lo mismo, pero al menos, podrás vaciar todos esos sentimientos y emociones que sientes—la rubia asintió.

-¿no te iras, verdad?—Rachel negó—bien, porque tú y yo tenemos que hablar de cosas, muchas cosas para ser exacta.

-Aquí estaré, Quinn.

-Bien—la rubia se levantó al mismo tiempo que la castaña imitaba lo que hacía. Caminaron hasta adentrarse en la casa donde toda la gente que estaba allí, se les había quedado viendo. Un minuto de silencio se promulgo, Zoe sabía que Quinn no estaba lista para hablar con nadie, por lo que intervino.

-Antes que nada, muchas gracias por estar esta noche acompañando a mi prima, Quinn y a mí en estos momentos tan difíciles. Sé que tanto como mi Tío Russel como mi Tía Jude, estarían agradecidos por todo lo que están haciendo—la rubia agradeció a su prima con la mirada y suspiro. La del pelo negro se acercó a la rubia— ¿Estas bien?

-Necesito que todos salgan del cuarto donde están mis padres, necesito hablar con ellos—la de los ojos verdes asintió. Camino hasta el lugar y de una manera muy amable, pidió a la gente abandonar el lugar. Cinco minutos después, Zoe informo a su prima que el lugar estaba listo. La rubia suspiro pesadamente y miro a Rachel la cual con la mirada de decía un: _Tú puedes_

Quinn entro a aquel gran salón, los dos ataúdes donde los cuerpos de sus padres estaban, solo se podían mirar. El aire le comenzó a faltar y un ataque de ansiedad se hacía presente, ella sabía que tenía que poner las piezas juntas y hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Despedirse de sus padres sería una de las cosas más difíciles que tendría que hacer en su vida, puesto que esta vez, ese _Adiós_, sería un "_adiós" por siempre._

-Quien diría que este día iba a llegar—susurro para ella misma mientras se acercaba a ver la cara de su madre y después la de su padre. Allí estaban, se miraban perfectos, su madre estaba hermosa, y su padre, se miraba apuesto. Sonrió melancólicamente—Hola, sé que no me pueden oír, pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Sé que no fui la mejor hija, pero al igual sé que no fui la peor, como todos, tenemos nuestros defectos, al mismo tiempo, tanto como yo y ustedes tuvieron o tuvimos nuestros defectos y cometimos errores, pero supimos salir adelante—una lágrima rodo a lo largo de su mejilla—recuerdo aquella navidad cuando tenía ocho años y mi papá se disfrazó de Santa y nos trajo esos regalos que tanto queríamos, ese navidad fue una de las mejores, por que estuvimos todos juntos, todos los Fabray. Fue inolvidable, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. La sonrisa preciosa de mi madre mientras mi padre imitaba a ese hombre que nunca existió, pero que yo creía que existía—nuevamente una lágrima salía de esos ojos avellana—sé que el salir embarazada nunca fue algo inteligente de mi parte, después mi mundo rosa se tornó gris. Dar a mi hija en adopción, ser ignorada por ustedes, no volver a la escuela, cambiarnos de estado, dejar a mis amigos, dejar a mi familia. Aun que de todo eso, algo bueno salió y eso fue Rachel. ¿Saben? Hay algo que deberían saber. Madre, tenías razón, yo no andaba en buenos pasos, yo estuve involucrada en el secuestro de Rachel, eso será algo que jamás me perdonare, pero al mismo tiempo, fue algo que agradeceré porque esa es la razón por la cual me enamore del ser más perfecto del mundo. Le debo mucho, ella fue la causa por la que ustedes se volvieron a acercar a mí. Ahora que no estarán aquí, me sentiré como un bicho raro, ¿Por qué se tuvieron que ir?—ahora las lágrimas salían sin control. Los nudillos de las manos de Quinn estaban blancos de la fuerza que la chica ponía—me estoy quedando sola, primero perdí a Rachel y ahora los pierdo a ustedes, ¿Qué más me falta? No hare reclamos, solo quiero decirles que los amos más que nada en este mundo, son los mejores y aunque ustedes se hayan ido, sé que me cuidaran desde el cielo, me guiaran nuevamente, los llevare en mi corazón por siempre. Cabe señalar que extrañare pasar las navidades con ustedes, que mi mamá me regañe porque mi ropa esta tirada en el piso de mi habitación o también que me regañe con mi consumo inmoderado de tocino. Extrañare que mi papa me diga que me siente con él a leer el periódico o ver esos documentales en Discovery Channel. Pero lo que más extrañare será ver sus sonrisas todos los días. Esas sonrisas que me llenan el alma de alegría y hacían de un día mierda, uno mejor. Siempre, siempre estarán en mi corazón, no importa el tiempo que pase, el amor de un hijo a un padre, es eterno, pero el mío sobre pasa esos parámetros que llaman "eternidad" Gracias por ser mis padres, Russel Antony Fabray y Jude Idina Fabray. Que Dios, nuestro señor los tenga en un lugar especial por que personas como ustedes se merecen ese lugar de paraíso en el cielo. Los amo—la rubia beso el cristal del ataúd mientras que las lágrimas salían incontrolablemente de sus ojos. Era el adiós final, era la última vez que vería a sus padres después de enterrarlos bajo tierra, esa sería la última vez que los vería.

Cayo de rodillas mientras lloraba amargamente, los seres más hermosos del mundo, sus padres, ya no estaban con ella, se había ido, la habían dejado allí, sola, sin nadie. Pronto, sintió unos brazos rodearla, era Miriam, esa rubia abrazo a su amiga fuertemente contra ella. Un llanto como cuando era pequeña e iba por primera vez al Kinder, inundo a Quinn. Estaba asustada, lastimada, seguía en shock, aun no podía creer que sus padres se habían ido tan rápidamente. Solo hacía unas semanas que había hablado con ellos y ahora, simplemente ya no lo haría.

-Vamos, déjalos ir ya, Quinn. Ellos estarán contigo siempre en tu corazón y en tus pensamientos. Debes de ser fuerte, por ellos—pero las lágrimas continuaban. Al paso de los minutos el llanto cesó y ahora solo los sollozos de escuchaban en esa grande habitación. Zoe entro a la habitación y suspiro al ver a su prima tan devastada, la mataba verla así. Tomo a Quinn de los brazos y la abrazo una vez más.

-Mañana es el sepelio, Quinn—la rubia asintió—La gente se ha marchado, a excepción de Puck, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Finn y Rachel, junto con sus padres—la rubia asintió nuevamente.

-Quiero ir con ellos, Zoe. Quiero agradecerles el que esté aquí, conmigo, en estos momentos—las tres chicas caminaron, pudo notar a todos sus compañeros del club Glee. Puck abrazo a la chica, siendo seguido por Kurt y Blaine, al mismo tiempo que Santana y Britt se unían al abrazo.

-Estamos contigo, Quinn—la rubia miro al chico alto y simplemente asintió.

-Quiero darle las gracias por estar en estos momentos tan difíciles conmigo. En verdad, es cuando en verdad puedo decir que son mis amigos. Muchas gracias—los chicos asintieron.

. . . . . .

El sepelio de los padres de Quinn llegó. El cielo era gris, una lluvia se aproximaría, de eso estaban seguros todos. En el cementerio se encontraba ya el padre diciendo y haciendo el acto de ceremonia para la defunción de los cuerpos. Quinn no escuchaba nada, solo miraba esos cajones donde sus padres estaban, se sentía impotente, no sabía qué hacer, la rubia tenía ganas de correr y no saber de eso, o simplemente despertar de esa pesadilla, pero sabía que no era así, aquello era verdad, no era un mal sueño, era la realidad de aquella rubia.

-Que Russel Fabray y Jude Fabray tengan el descanso eterno y convivan en armonía con nuestro señor Jesucristo en ese paraíso terrenal que solo los hombres de corazón puro llegan a conocer. Por su descanso eterno: Amén—todos repitieron la última palabra. Todos habían arrojado una rosa blanca a los ataúdes. Solo había quedado Quinn, mirando como aquellos hombres comenzaban a tirar arena que cubría ya los ataúdes. Las lágrimas del rostro de Rachel comenzaron a salir, ver a la rubia de esa manera era doloroso, no quería verla así, no podía verla así. Al cabo de las dos horas, los hombres terminaron las lapidas de los padres y sin dudarlo, Quinn se tiró de rodillas mientras comenzaba a llorar desoladamente. La castaña llego hasta ella y la abrazo contra su cuerpo. Minutos después, Quinn dejo aquellas dos rosas que tenía en su mano y las dejo sobre las lapidas de sus padres.

-Los amo—susurro Quinn al momento que la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo.

-Tenemos que ir al carro, Quinn—la rubia negó—Te vas a enfermar, Quinn.

-Solo quiero caminar. No será la primera vez que la lluvia moje mis lágrimas—la castaña entendió el mensaje. Hizo una seña para que los chicos se fueran, ella acompañaría a Quinn—Tu deberías irte. Te puedes enfermar.

-No, me quedare contigo—la rubia no dijo nada más y camino hasta salir del cementerio. Y nuevamente la sensación de abordar a la castaña con miles de preguntas se hacía presente en su interior

-Aprovechare para hablar, si quieres, por supuesto—la rubia asintió—Quinn, yo no sé por dónde empezar

-Podrías empezar por decirme por el por qué terminaste todo lo que teníamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—la diva asintió

-Un día, Marissa—las palabras no querían salir—Ella me dijo que si no me alejaba de ti, ella hablaría, iría con mis padres y los tuyos a decirles que tu estuviste involucrada en el secuestro. Y después iría a la policía, yo no sabía qué hacer, no le dije que no, que no haría eso, pero ella—las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Rachel—Yo no quería, Quinn. Ella me dijo que tenía hasta la graduación para terminar contigo, yo no quería pero preferiría sufrir un tiempo al verte toda la vida tras las rejas de una cárcel, Quinn.

-Fue por eso que me dijiste eso. "_Tal vez ahora no entiendas, pero lo harás. Nos encontraremos después y yo te podré decir el por qué, pero por ahora, solo déjame ir"_—la castaña asintió—Entonces ¿Marissa? Estoy segura que Zoe tuvo que ver en eso—la diva suspiro.

-No estoy segura de eso, Quinn. A mí solo me hablo Marissa de sus intenciones. Ella pensó que si tú y yo terminábamos, ustedes dos podían estar juntas.

-Eso jamás iba a pasar, yo te amaba a ti—el corazón de la diva se paró ese: yo te amaba, resonaba en sus oídos.

-¿Me amabas?—la rubia abrió sus ojos y miro como el semblante de la diva cambiaba.

-No, Rachel—tomo las manos de su Rachel. Hacía unos minutos que habían parado de caminar y ahora estaban sentadas en una banca donde la lluvia ya las había empapado por completo—Yo te amo, incluso más de lo que he podido llegar a amar a alguien, sin contar a mis padres, por supuesto.

-Hay muchas cosas más Quinn, yo en verdad no quería—pero la chica no pudo decir más. Los labios de la rubia sobre los de la castaña se hicieron presentes. Ese sabor nuevamente era saboreado por ambas chicas, ese cálido beso era gloria para ambas chicas. Después de tanto tiempo el mar de emociones que un simple beso podía producir en ambas era sumamente inexplicable.

El beso había comenzado de manera suave y dulce, lentamente y delicadamente. La lluvia se mezclaba en ese beso que había sido tan esperado por las dos. Los brazos de la castaña se enrollaron en el de Quinn quien automáticamente, enrollo los suyos en la pequeña cadera de la diva. Segundos después, el beso termino, pero ambas tenían los ojos cerrados. Disfrutaban el momento, disfrutaban de la lluvia que caía sobre ellas, disfrutaban el momento. Ese momento, ese beso, ese lugar, esa compañía.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos esmeraldas que derretían hasta el más grande iceberg del mundo. Esos ojos volvían a tener ese brillo que caracterizaban a la rubia. Quinn miro ese mirar marrón, esos ojos que le trasmitían paz, esos ojos que solamente Rachel tenía, volvían a mirar a esa rubia, volvían a mirar a una muy feliz Quinn Fabray.

-Es un cruel y hermoso mundo, pero todo estará bien, ¿no? Estarás conmigo, ¿no es así, Rachel?—la diva no respondió con palabras. Sus labios volvieron a posarse en esos labios rosas y delicados de la rubia. El mejor modo de contestar, en ocasiones no era hablando, sino demostrarlo con acciones, y esa acción, decía a Quinn más que mil palabras.

….

Hola

¿Cómo están?

Casi me matan por haber dejado en "suspenso" el fic, sin embargo era necesario. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, mensajes y las buenas vibras.

Ya falta menos para el final. No me pidan segunda parte cuando no saben el final del fic, aunque desde ahora les digo, que no habrá segunda parte.

Página de Facebbok: **Yo también leo "Secuestrando al Amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"**


	28. Tu Sonrisa

Capítulo XXVII

Tu sonrisa

-Yo en verdad quería hablar contigo, buscarte, pero simplemente no podía, no sabía cual sería tu reacción. Pensé que no querías saber nada de mí, pensé que me odiabas o que me habías dejado de amar—lo último la diva lo dijo en un susurro. La rubia tomo las pequeñas manos de Rachel entre las suyas y la miro tiernamente.

-Yo no sabía que hacer, ese día que me encontré a Puck y le di la carta—la rubia entrecerró sus ojos—Quería ir a tú casa, detenerte, que me dieras una explicación lógica a lo que había pasado, pero no podía. Simplemente pensé que si tu habías terminado todo, tus razones tendrías—la castaña miraba atentamente a la rubia.

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde el sepelio de los padres de Quinn. Después de aquella platica en el parque, el panorama de Quinn se abrió un poco más. Ese día negro, por fin tenía un ligero rayo del sol. La sonrisa de Rachel era ese rayo de luz que había iluminado su día negro.

La rubia por fin sabía el motivo por el cual había sufrido tanto. Por fin tenía una explicación a esa ruptura que le había provocado un vacío en su corazón. Mirar a Rachel, nuevamente, era lo menos que podía pedir, ver esos ojos marrones que le brindaban una esperanza y nuevos sueños, una razón para seguir, esos ojos marrones le hacían tan bien, dejaba de sentirse sola, para al fin sentirse completa.

-Me dolió mucho hacer lo que hice, pero entiende que era por bien tuyo. Jamás haría algo para lastimarte a menos que no fuera para un bien tuyo—la rubia miro los ojos marrones de la diva. Y sonrió provocando la sonrisa de la chica.

La rubia suspiro y se perdió nuevamente en esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba. Esa sonrisa que alegraba su corazón y provocaba innumerables sensaciones; esa sonrisa que aceleraba sus sentidos y provocaba ese cosquilleo en su estómago.

Aun no caía en la realidad de que Rachel estaba con ella, que por fin miraba esos ojos, esa sonrisa, esos labios, ese rostro, ese pelo, pero sobre todo, esa sonrisa. La rubia no dejaba de mirar a la castaña, no quería perderse un detalle más de Rachel, quería grabarse cada detalle una vez más en su mente. Su cerebro era como el disco duro de una computadora, el cual había sido levemente formateado a la partida de Rachel, pero milagrosamente, si es que eso se puede decir; toda la información había regresado una vez más, haciendo que la alegría en Quinn regresara repentinamente.

Rachel miraba los ojos color esmeralda de Quinn y parecía que nunca había pasado nada, que todo el drama y las lágrimas derramadas, nunca habían pasado y hasta cierto punto, había valido la pena con tal de ver la sonrisa maravillosa y esplendida de la rubia.

Los ojos verdes, los labios, su cara, su pelo, su Quinn, estaban allí, seguía igual de hermosa o inclusive más si es que eso podía ser posible. Rachel no quería dejar de mirar a la rubia, si ella sonreía, Rachel también lo haría por que una sonrisa decía más que mil palabras y más en esos momentos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la Universidad?—pregunto Quinn una vez que ambas caminaban por aquel parque al que siempre asistían. Ese parque había sido testigo de tantas cosas entre ellas dos y la más reciente había sido la declaración de Rachel, hacia su repentina ruptura.

-Bien. De hecho, gracias a que mis notas son excelentes y bueno, mi talento—la rubia sonrió ante la egocentricidad de la castaña—gane en una audición para una nueva obra en Broadway—los ojos de la rubia se abrieron por completo y una sonrisa enorme se poso en sus labios.

-Eso es maravilloso. Serás una estrella de Broadway—dijo al mirarla—eso es increíble—termino de decir para volver su mirada al suelo.

-Si, estoy sumamente emocionada—un silenció diminuto apareció— ¿y tu? ¿Cómo te trata Londres?—la rubia sonrió

-De maravilla. Es muy diferente a Lima, pero es hermoso y tranquilo. Supongo que es muy diferente a Nueva York, si viene al caso. Pero voy bien en la carrera, he ganado varios concursos de fotografía dentro y fuera de la escuela. Me siento bastante orgullosa de mí—la diva miro de reojo a la ex rebelde. A pesar de haber aclarado las cosas, esa tensión entre ellas seguía. Y no era una tensión mala, simplemente, era una situación en la que, después de tantos años y de tantos dimes y diretes, no sabían como reaccionar.

-Me alegra mucho. Si antes tenías un enorme talento, creo que ahora eres una excelente fotógrafa y pronto estarás fotografiando a las estrellas de Hollywood—Quinn soltó una sonora carcajada.

La primera en dos años

-¿Tienes algo que hacer después o en la tarde?—la castaña miro a la rubia—Quisiera que conocieras a unos amigos. Mis compañeros de cuarto—la rubia se sonrojo levemente y ese acto le pareció sumamente tierno a la diva.

-Vamos, no tengo mucho que hacer después de este día—las sonrisas se hacían presentes una vez más y es que cuando alguien esta feliz, la felicidad se transmite y eso mismo era lo que pasaba. La felicidad, a pesar de la pequeña incomodidad presente entre ambas chicas, era lo ha abundaba entre ellas.

Después de días de tristeza para Quinn, con la perdida de sus padres, un pequeño rayo de felicidad era lo que necesitaba y si Rachel podía hacer eso, era como gloría celestial para la rubia. De mismo modo para Rachel, ver una vez más la sonrisa de Quinn, era mejor que nada en el mundo. Esa sonrisa que derretía el iceberg mas grande de la antártica y tal vez ya lo había pensado, pero igualmente, no dejaría de hacerlo, por que era verdad.

….

Ambas chicas habían llegado a la casa de Quinn. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Rachel e inmediatamente llevo sus manos a sus ante brazos frotándolos de arriba hacia abajo. Aun podía sentir algo inexplicable cuando pisaba esa casa y no quería sonar loca, pero era como si el espíritu de los padres de Quinn siguiera en esa casa, cuidando y protegiendo a la rubia.

-Margo, ¿Dónde están los chicos?—una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años se hizo presente ante las dos chicas.

-Están en el jardín, señorita. Buenos Días—saludo a Rachel.

-Margo, ella es Rachel—la diva sonrió amablemente al igual que la empleada de la casa.

-¿Desean algo de tomar?—la rubia volteó a ver a la diva la cual negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que aceptaremos tu oferta un poco más tarde. Pasaremos al jardín, Margo—la mujer asintió y ambas chicas caminaron hasta llegar donde sorpresivamente estaban Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Sam, y por supuesto, Zoe, Claudio y Miriam. Todos al ver a las dos chicas juntas comenzaron a sonreír. Rápidamente, la diva corrió a abrazar a Santana, obviamente no era lo mismo verla a ella por una cámara digital que verla en persona- Los abrazos se dieron a todos hasta que el pequeño cuerpo de la diva llego a manos de Puck.

-Vas a tener que contarme que a pasado—Rachel simplemente sonrió y vio como Santana comenzaba a acercase a ellos.

-A mi también, enana—la diva rodo los ojos ante la risa y el choque de manos entre los dos morenos.

-Mira, Rachel. Ellos son Claudio Stewart y Miriam Trumpet—Rachel miraba detenidamente a los chicos. La chica no era mal parecida y, bueno el chico tampoco. Una enorme sonrisa se poso en los labios de la diva y saludo a los chicos—Ella es Rachel Berry.

-Un placer por fin conocerte—hablo Claudio con ese maravilloso acento británico, haciendo que la pequeña chica se sonrojara—Suelo tener ese efecto—la rubia rodo los ojos.

-Un gusto—fue lo único que contesto Rachel. La rubia quito al chico de su camino y se puso en frente de Rachel.

-Mucho gusto—la rubia abrazo a la castaña la cual estaba algo sorprendida—Al fin te conocemos.

-Lo mismo digo—trato de decir mientras miraba la gran sonrisa de la chica rubia.

-Esto parece un velorio. Deberíamos celebrar—todos miraron a Puck y el chico cayo en la realidad de sus palabras—Lo siento, Quinn. Yo y mi maldita boca.

-Es verdad, para ser un casi abogado…-Y Quinn interrumpió el discurso de Santana.

-No, este bien. Creo que es tiempo de dejar este luto que solo entristece a mis padres, en donde quiera que estén—lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro la chica.

-Le diré a Margo que prepare algunos bocadillos—anunció Zoe con una gran sonrisa y Rachel la miro. En esos días no había tenido el tiempo de hablar con aquella chica. De alguna manera, la diva se sentía mal por ella. En esos cinco días se había olvidado el mundo y su atención solo había estado en Quinn.

-Yo voy contigo—se escucho que dijo Rachel. La rubia miro inmediatamente a la castaña. Le había parecido raro, pero simplemente no quiso darle importancia. De alguna manera, Zoe había prometido que todo había quedado en el pasado—Ahora regreso—le dijo Rachel a Quinn para después caminar al lado de Zoe.

-Margo de mi vida—la diva sonrió al ver que seguía siendo la misma Zoe de dos años atrás. La mujer sonrió al recibir un gran sonoro beso por parte de la chica.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Señorita Zoe?

-Preciosa, deberías tomarte lo que resta del día. Quinn y los demás tenemos todo en control—la mujer castaña la miro con miedo—Oye no me veas de esa manera.

-Parece que alguien no tiene mucha confianza en lo que tu y Quinn puedan hacer juntas—dijo Rachel mientras miraba a Margo.

-No ayudas mucho, Rachel—la diva sonrió

-Hagamos esto, Margo—hablo la castaña—Si esta mujer junto con la rubia de afuera y el resto de los chicos que están en la casa, hacen algo sumamente inapropiado, no dude en contar conmigo para ponerlos a hacer su trabajo—la empleada sonrió ante la propuesta de la diva.

-Confiare en usted, señorita Rachel—le dijo Margo a Rachel al momento de comenzar a quitarse el delantal—Cuídate mucho, y cuídame a Quinn, por favor—la morena asintió—Con permiso—la prima de Quinn miro a Rachel.

-¿Acaso siempre te sales con la tuya?—la diva encogió sus brazos y camino hasta el refrigerador comenzando a sacar un par de cosas ante la sonrisa de Zoe. La diva comenzó a cortar algo de fruta mientras que Zoe comenzaba a hacer pequeños emparedados de jamón.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, Zoe?—durante diez minutos ninguna de las dos había dicho ni una palabra. Tal vez la incomodidad por parte de Rachel, tal vez la culpabilidad por parte de Zoe.

-De maravilla, quitando, por supuesto, el hecho que perdí a mis tíos. Pero en la escuela voy bien, ¿puedes creer que estoy entre los tres mejores alumnos?—la chica hizo un ruido bastante gracioso—por que yo no—Rachel sonrió.

-Bueno, es parte de lo que te gusta, ¿no? Si la carrera te gusta tanto, tienes que destacarte—Zoe asintió—pero aun no entiendo el por qué escogiste una carrera que, a juzgar por tu apariencia—dijo al verla de arriba abajo—no va nada contigo.

-Bueno, no puedes juzgar a un libro por su portada—Rachel sonrió—Además, quiero ser la diferencia de los que dicen que los abogados son aburridos y así

-Bueno, la mayoría son así—la chica rodo los ojos

-Bueno, yo no seré así—la castaña sonrió—Vamos a llevar esto, futura estrella de Broadway—la castaña la miro confundida—Puck no es bueno guardando secretos ni tampoco Kurt—sonrió para salir seguida por Rachel.

-Vaya, ya era hora, muero de hambre—dijo Sam al momento que se abalanzaba a los bocadillos— ¿Fruta, Rachel? ¿En verdad?—la chica rodo los ojos

-Cállate, Samuel—el rubio rodo los ojos ante la risa de los demás. Quinn estaba sentada platicando con Santana. Esas dos se habían convertido en buenas amigas. La magia del internet y de las conversaciones de cada día por medio de Skype. La rubia sonreía al mismo tiempo que Santana. La diva se acercó a las dos chicas.

-¿Quieren?—la rubia y la latina miraron la bandeja que traía Rachel en sus manos y Santana hizo un gesto de disgusto, mientras que Quinn tomaba un poco de fruta picada.

-Yo mejor quiero lo que tiene tu clon en su bandeja—la latina se paró y tomo un emparedado y volvió a sentarse al lado de la rubia.

-Yo quiero de lo tuyo, Rachel—Miriam tomo el recipiente con fruta y sonrió.

-Miriam es vegana desde hace 3 años—le informo Quinn a Rachel y esta sonrió ampliamente. Siempre le agradaba escuchar como la gente prefería ayudar la noble causa de ayudar a los animales.

-¿Que te puedo decir? Me encantan los animales—y la castaña sonrió.

-Ahora vuelvo—cometo la rubia mientras caminaba hacía donde estaba Puck y Claudio.

-¿Desde cuando conoces a Quinn?—la alemana sonrió.

-Desde que entramos a la facultad. Quinn me pareció muy interesante por que lo que no puede o podía expresar con palabras, lo expresaba en una fotografía. Es una chica con mucho talento—dijo Miriam al mirar a la rubia que sonreía. Inmediatamente la diva frunció el seño y la rubia la miro y sonrió—pero nada que ver conmigo. Quinn tiene muy definido con quien quiere estar—la diva se sonrojo y Miriam sonrió al momento que se paraba.

-¿Qué sería de un convivió sin música?—Dijo Blaine al momento que ponía un pequeño mini componente en una mesa. Claudio palideció—No sabía de quien era, pero supongo que era bien ¿no?—el chico de los ojos verdes le puso play y de pronto, la voz de Justin Bieber comienza a sonar poniendo al chico sumamente sonrojado.

-Ahora entiendo porque no dejabas que tocáramos tu reproductor de Discos, Clau—el comentario de Quinn provoco la mira de todos los chicos que estaban allí.

-Como si a ti no te gustara el pequeño niño—le dijo ofendido el británico. Estuvo por quitarlo pero Rachel lo impidió.

-No, espera que se termine esa canción—la castaña se sonrojo y miro a Quinn y esta sonrió.

-¿Recordamos los viejos tiempos?—todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

_I'd wait on you forever and a day_

_Hand and foot_

_Your world is my world (yeah)_

Comenzó a cantar Quinn ente la mirada incrédula de los chicos. Zoe sonrió, sabía que Quinn no era para nada fan de ese cantante, recuerda aun las palabras de su prima en cuanto al chico se refería: _Hasta una niña de 4 años luce más masculina que él_. Pero a Rachel le gustaba ¿no? Y Quinn tenía cierta debilidad por esa chica.

_Ain't no way you're ever gon' get_

_Any less than you should_

_Cause baby_

La voz de Blaine se hizo participe en la canción y Kurt lo miro sorprendido. El moreno sonreía ante las miradas de sus compañeros, pero ese era el propósito de las reuniones ¿no? Hacer cosas que solías hacer, solo que ahora estas mas grande y suele parecer un poco más ridículo.

_You smile, I smile (oh)_

_Cause whenever_

_You smile, I smile_

_Hey, hey, hey_

Las voces de Quinn y Rachel crearon una maravillosa armonía que dejaron a los chicos fuera de orbita. Aún, después de tanto tiempo, el efecto que las voces de ambas chicas producían en los demás, era potente, sin imaginar, los sentimientos que despertaban entre ellas.

_Your lips, my biggest weakness_

_Shouldn't have let you know_

_I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)_

Quinn sonrió al terminó del verso. Y es que simplemente los labios de Rachel eran su mayor debilidad. Y Rachel lo sabía, al menos era lo que Quinn imaginaba. Sabía Quinn que en cierto punto, no debería darle a entender a la diva que cualquier cosa que saliera de sus carnosos labios, ella iba a obedecer, pero ¿a quien le importa? De cualquiera manera, Quinn lo haría.

_If you need me_

_I'll come running_

_From a thousand miles away_

Puck se unió al canto y todos sonrieron. Lo que estaba a punto de convertirse en un dueto entre Quinn y Rachel, fue matado amablemente por Puck. La rubia lo fulmino con la mirada, pero el chico sonrió y miro a Rachel.

_When you smile, I smile_

_(Oh, whoa)_

_You smile, I smile_

_Hey_

Rachel y Sam comenzaron a cantar los coros. Se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. Cada uno con diferente perspectiva de lo que el verso decía. Si Quinn sonreía, Rachel también lo haría. Así de fácil y así de sencillo.

_Baby take my open heart and all it offers_

_Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get_

_You ain't seen nothing yet_

_I won't ever hesitate to give you more_

Santana no se podía quedar atrás, ella también quería cantar. Solo que ahora, en lugar de mirar a Quinn o a Rachel miro a su rubia. Había pasado tiempo desde que estaban juntas y parecía que apenas fue ayer cuando comenzaron a salir formalmente. Por más cursi que fuera la canción, y por más Santana que fuera ella, la ocasión ameritaba eso.

_Baby you won't ever work for nothing_

_You are my_ ins and _my means now_

_With you there's no in between_

_I'm all in_

_Cause my cards are on the table_

_And I'm willing and I'm able_

_But I fold to your wish_

_Cause it's my command_

La canción seguía siendo cantada por Kurt, Blaine, Sam, y hasta Zoe. Mientras Quinn y Rachel se miraban la una a la otra. Nuevamente se podía ver los brillos en los ojos de las chicas. Kurt y Blaine sonrieron al mismo tiempo que Miriam y Claudio.

_You smile, I smile_

_I smile, I smile, I smile_

_You smile, I smile_

_You smile, I smile_

_You smile, I smile_

La canción terminó y ambas chicas sonreían como tontas enamoradas, como lo eran. Como siempre. Los gritos y los aplausos sacaron a las dos muchachas de su orbita, ambas totalmente sonrojadas.

-Si tú sonríes, yo sonrió—le susurro la rubia al oído a la castaña

-Por eso jamás dejare de sonreír—la rubia sonrió al ver como la castaña caminaba hasta con Claudio y Blaine.

* * *

><p>. . . . . . . . . . .<p>

Hola

Antes que nada, NO ME GUSTA JUSTIN BIEBER. Sin embargo este capítulo va para Mary, que bueno, a ella le gusta Justin Bieber y bueno, Es para que no digas que soy mala y así.

Mañana son los SAG Awards y estoy como emocionada y no se si es el hecho de que Glee tiene una nominación o por que Dianna y Lea van a asistir a la entrega de premios. Creo que es lo primero 8)

Un comentario que me llego hace unos días donde me preguntaba sobre la comparación entre las chicas que escriben fics y que si me creía mejores que ellas.

Punto numero uno: En ningún momento he dicho que soy mejor que nadie. Esto lo hago como un hobbie para mí y por qué independientemente de todo me gusta hacerlo.

Punto número dos: cada una tiene su forma de escribir, su forma de poner las cosas, su forma de crear un ambiente diferente a todos los fics que están en esta página por lo que creo que TODAS las chicas que se toman el tiempo de escribir y darnos un pedazo de su imaginación al proyectarnos estas maravillosas historias son las mejores.

Bueno, es todo lo que quería decir (:

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, REVIEWS Y LOS MENSAJES QUE ME DEJAN. EN VERDAD, ES MARAVILLOSO.**


	29. Quedate

Capítulo XXVIII

Quédate

El viernes había llegado por fin. Sería el último día de Rachel en Lima, tenía que regresar a Nueva York. Sus padres solamente habían pedido una semana de permiso ante la desgracia que había pasado y los días ya se habían acabado. El corazón se le encogía cada vez que metía una mudada de ropa en su maleta. Habían sido los días más calmados y felices que había tenido en dos años.

Su padre toco la puerta de su recamara mientras asomaba su cabeza por un pequeño espacio que había dejado al abrir la puerta. El hombre de color suspiro al ver los ojos rojos de su hija. Una vez más volvía a ver a su pequeña hija en esa situación. El hombre daría lo que fuera por no ver llorar a su hija, en verdad, pero en esos momentos, no podía hacer nada.

-Hola pequeña—la diva se limpió cuidadosamente una lágrima que salía traviesamente por sus ojos. Su padre se sentó en la cama de la chica y comenzó a ayudarla a empacar—No te encuentras bien por lo que veo—Rachel miro a su padre.

-Sé que tengo que irme, pero no quiero dejarla sola—su padre asintió

-Ella se ira a Londres también.

-Lo sé, es solo que, aclaramos por que terminé todo, pero aún no se si seguimos siendo algo o si vamos a poder ser algo algún día futuro—su padre sonrió ante el dramatismo que su hija le estaba dando a la situación.

-El drama lo llevas en la sangre, Rachel Bárbara Berry. Tú, más que nadie sabe lo que tú y Quinn siguen siendo. Siguen siendo dos chicas, las cuales están enamoradas y por supuesto que se aman.

-Papá, todos sabemos que amor de lejos, felices los cuatro—el hombre rodo los ojos,

¿Le serás infiel a Quinn?—la diva abrió sus ojos enormemente—Eso es lo que imagine, por lo que dudo mucho que Quinn sea esa clase de persona.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—el hombre asintió—Zoe, cuando llegue me dijo que papá estaba hablando con Quinn—Leroy afirmo— ¿Sabes de que hablaron?—Leroy acomodo sus anteojos y miro los ojos marrones de su hija.

-Hiram le dijo a Quinn que ya sabía la verdad del secuestro. Sabes que tu padre estaba sumamente enojado ese día con Quinn, y no te voy a mentir, yo también lo estuve cuando lo dijiste. Pero cuando tu padre recibió la noticia de los padres de Quinn, supe que lo iba a olvidar, que el enojo por la rubia se iría ya que no podía estar enojado con una persona como Quinn. Durante el vuelo, tu padre reflexiono mucho. Se puso a pensar en las cosas que le dijiste. Hiram supo que lo que tú habías dicho era verdad, que Quinn había actuado de esa manera por culpa de sus padres. Tu veías como Jude de vez en cuando hablaba de la chica y como Russel simplemente ignoraba el tema, sin embargo, después de todo lo que paso contigo, ellos se convirtieron en los padres que había dejado de ser desde que Quinn tiñó su cabellera de rosa, y eso fue gracias a ti, y tú padre, supo que tú le hacías bien a Quinn y ella de alguna manera, te hace bien a ti, por lo que hacerle daño a Quinn es hacerte daño a ti y tú sabes que primero muerto, antes de que alguno de los dos te llegue a lastimar—La diva sonrió

-Vale, ya se de donde saque el hablar sin parar—Leroy rodo los ojos y Rachel se puso sería y suspiro—Los amo, gracias por todo—la diva abrazo a su padre.

-Vamos, hay que terminar esta maleta que tu vuelo sale a la media noche—Leroy salió de la recamara de su hija y Rachel camino hasta la ventana. El cielo volvía a tornarse negro. Era algo extraño, en Lima no llovía tanto, tal vez era el destino, tal vez las despedidas entre ellas dos siempre serían de esa manera.

. . . . . . .

-Quinn ¿a que hora sale nuestro vuelo?—pregunto Miriam mientras seguía empacando sus cosas, pero Quinn no contesto, hacía un par de minutos que la rubia había dejado de empacar para mirar por la ventana el cielo— ¿Quinn?—la rubia reacciono al sentir la mano de Miriam en su hombro.

-¿Qué paso?—la alemana y el británico miraron a la chica. Sabían cual era el motivo de la repentina falta de desconcentración de la rubia.

-¿A que hora sale nuestro vuelo?

-A la media noche—contesto sin decir más Quinn.

-Sabes que todo saldrá bien ¿no es así?—la rubia miro al británico—Ya arreglaste las cosas con Rachel, ya todo esta bien ¿vuelven a ser lo que eran antes no?—Quinn no sabía contestar por que ni ella lo sabía. Se supone que se seguían amando pero no sabía si Rachel quería seguir de la manera en la que estaban, o volver a lo que eran antes.

-No lo sé, Claudio. Aclaramos las cosas, más no nuestra relación. Y sé que ella se va a Nueva York y yo a Londres y no sé que va a pasar con nosotras. Además, las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan.

-Cuando uno ama lo necesario y el amor es más grande que todo, por supuesto que funciona—hablo Miriam nuevamente. La rubia la miro y suspiro.

-No se, Rachel será una estrella de Broadway, y bueno, las propuestas le llegaran y yo no quiero que ella se sienta atada a una relación que en primer lugar, estará y no estará—Claudio encaro una ceja.

-¿Acaso te estas escuchado? ¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? ¡Dios mío, Quinn! Ya se sacrificaron una vez, otra vez no creo que ambas puedan soportar. Amárrate los pantalones y ve a hablar con la castaña. Y apresura tu flato trasero que no queda mucho tiempo. Todavía tenemos que despedirnos de los chicos—ambas rubias miraron al chico— ¡¿Qué?

-Anda, Robert Pattinson, tenemos que terminar de arreglar las maletas. Vamos Quinn, ve por tu chica—la rubia sonrió.

-¿A dónde vas?—pregunto Zoe al ver a la chica correr a la salida de la casa.

A ver a Rachel—la morena sonrió al ver nuevamente esa sonrisa en el rostro de Quinn. Y esa sonrisa solo se debía a una persona y esa persona era Rachel Berry.

Quinn se monto en su automóvil. El reloj marcaba las cinco de la noche. El tiempo se le había ido demasiado rápido. Al momento que prendió el auto, el reproductor de música se encendió sonando algo de Justin Bieber, rápidamente la chica apago el pequeño reproductor y comenzó su recorrido hacía la casa de la castaña.

¿Qué tenía que decir? ¿Como lo iba a hacer? Aún no sabía que iba a hacer. Su celular comenzó a sonar, era Rachel pero no era necesario contestar, ya estaba en la casa de la castaña. Estaciono el auto y camino hasta llegar a la puerta. Arreglo su chaqueta y toco el timbre. Bertha abrió los ojos al ver a Quinn parada en frente de ella.

-Niña Quinn—la rubia abrazó a la mujer mayor—Mírese nada más—la rubia sonrió—al fin es rubia y se ve hermosa—Quinn se sonrojo. Esa mujer había sido buena con ella a pesar de no se nada de ella.

-Es gusto volver a verla, Bertha—la señora sonrió— ¿Está Rachel?—preguntó tímidamente la rubia y Bertha sonrió.

-Si, la niña Rachel esta en su habitación—la rubia comenzó a jugar con sus manos y Bertha sonrió—Los señores Berry no están en casa, así que puede pasar—Quinn sonrió y beso la mejilla de la mujer y sin decir más, camino por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de la castaña. Suspiro y toco tres veces la puerta para después dejar ver la hermosa cara de Rachel.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—la rubia la miro confundida

-Si quieres me voy—le dijo y Rachel se sonrojo

-No, es solo que, no me hagas caso. Pasa—la rubia camino hasta quedar dentro de la habitación de la chica. Sonrió al ver que la habitación, la cual permanecía igual. Después su miraba se fijo en la cama de Rachel, donde estaban sus maletas. Un nudo en su estomago se formo, por más que decía que no le afectaba, no era verdad. Le afectaba y sabía que a Rachel también.

-¿Cómo estas?—la diva se sentó en su cama y la rubia la imitó. Las miradas se hacían presentes, las palabras querían salir, pero simplemente no salían.

-Dudo que hayas venido solo a preguntar por mi estado emocional—la rubia suspiro y miro los ojos marrones de la diva.

-Sé que nos vamos dentro de unas horas y aún no sabemos que va a pasar con nosotras—la diva iba a hablar pero la rubia la interrumpió—déjame continuar, por favor. Sé que solucionamos cosas que debimos solucionarlas tiempo atrás, pero eso no importa ahora, solo quiero saber como quedamos tú y yo. Porque ambas estaremos a miles de kilómetros de distancia sin poder darnos el lujo de visitarnos cada fin de semana y al menos yo quiero que me digas si…. —las palabras de Quinn murieron en su boca. Los labios de Rachel se posaron en los de ella sin darle tiempo a la chica de reaccionar. Nuevamente los labios carnosos y sabrosos de la castaña volvían a besar sus labios. Quinn reacciono y beso con un poco más de intensidad a la diva.

Rachel sentía como las manos de Quinn se posaban en su cintura y sin saber como, el cuerpo pequeño estaba ya sobre Quinn. Los besos que habían comenzado suaves y ligeros, estaban cobrando más pasión e intensidad. La participación de las lenguas de ambas se hizo presente de una manera tímida pero bastante decidida. Estaban seguras, nuevamente esas sensaciones invadían los cuerpos de las chicas. ¿Cuánto había pasado sin que las dos sintieran esa necesidad de estar desnudas la una a la otra? Ya había pasado mucho y se necesitaban ahora y en ese mismo momento, no podían esperar más.

Lentamente las manos de Quinn se posaron dentro de la blusa de Rachel, tocando delicadamente la piel tersa y delicada de la morena. El canto de los querubines era lo que Quinn escuchaba al sentir nuevamente la piel de Rachel en sus manos. Volvía a tocar ese cuerpo tallado por los mismos ángeles, ese cuerpo que solo ella había tocado y que solo ella podía tocar. Rachel no se quedaba atrás y tocando delicadamente el abdomen de la rubia, fue levantando la camisa de Quinn dejando a la chica solamente con el puro sujetador. Los ojos de Rachel brillaron de excitación al ver ese cuerpo que la volvía loca.

Las manos de Quinn descendieron hasta tocar los muslos de Rachel siguiendo el camino hasta tocar las pantorrillas subiendo hasta tocar y estrujar suavemente el bien formado trasero de la morocha, la cual ante el contacto soltó un suspiro tan sensual elevando aún más la temperatura de la rubia, si es que eso se podía. A esos momentos, la cordura de ambas se había ido, dejando salir el deseo sexual reprimido por tanto tiempo.

Quinn tomo a Rachel por la cintura y después sin despegar sus labios de los de la chica, comenzó a quitar la falda de la chica dejándola ya solamente en pura rompa interior. Los besos de Rachel bajaron hasta el cuello de Quinn, quien dejaba salir pequeños gemidos de su boca. La morena no supo como, pero había sacado el pantalón de la chica dejándola de la misma manera en la que ella estaba, la mano derecha de la diva recorrió el cuello de la rubia, pasando por sus senos, bajando por su abdomen parando cerca de la pelvis de la rubia, la chica comenzó a contornear ese hueso que sobresalía cerca de la pelvis de Quinn haciendo que esta suspirara sonoramente, un ultimo beso por parte de Rachel a Quinn y sin que la rubia lo presintiera, la diva adentro su mano dentro de la braguita de Quinn tocando el sexo de la rubia, quien comenzó a gemir incontrolablemente ante el masaje que Rachel le estaba proporcionando en esos momentos.

La rubia agradecía al tiempo, ahora Rachel era una experta en hacer eso y ¡Dios mío! Si que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. El simple movimiento de los dedos de Rachel en ella era magnifico. Minutos después, la humedad de Quinn ya era más que suficiente para dar el siguiente paso, y ya desnudas ambas, la diva adentro dos dedos dentro de la rubia, la sensación, la excitación, la pasión, el amor; todo simplemente estaba matando a la rubia, amaba como la diva se movía dentro de ella, amaba el como solo Rachel la hacía subir y bajar al cielo.

Amaba a Rachel Berry

La rubia había llegado al clímax total. Su cara roja y su cuerpo parecían brillar, todo gracias a las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se esparcían en su cuerpo. Sin dar tiempo alguno, la rubia toma el control de la situación y se pone encima de la castaña. Comienza a besar sus labios bajando por su cuello para que después la diva sienta la respiración agitada de la chica en su oído.

-Ahora me toca a mí, hacerte ver los ángeles—le dijo al oído para terminar besando el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica. Continúo su recorrido por el cuello de la chica hasta besar los senos de la chica la cual comenzó a gemir ante el placer que sentía. Después de unos minutos, sintió como los labios de Quinn seguían su camino por su abdomen dejando un beso en el ombligo de la chica. Subió su rostro hasta besar nuevamente los labios de Rachel y sintió la mano de Quinn con ese juego que tanto esperaba, ese juego que solo Quinn sabía como jugarlo, al menos con ella. Sintió como Quinn se adentro en ella haciéndola gemir incontrolablemente, los movimientos rápidos de la chica hacían que la diva perdiera la cordura.

Minutos después, Rachel había terminado con la excitación producida, su cuerpo brillaba, el contraste de su piel bronceada con las pequeñas gotitas de sudor, hacían ver como diamantes pequeños brillando por toda la piel de la chica. La cabeza de Rachel posaba en el pecho desnudo de la rubia, la cual acariciaba el cabello de la chica. Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar, las respiraciones pausadas e incontrolables inundaban la habitación de la diva.

-No me dejaste terminar con mi discurso—le reprocho la rubia a la diva y esta sonrió.

-Creo que algo de mí se te pego en todo este tiempo—Quinn sonrió y se levanto con Rachel en su pecho y la miro a los ojos—Quinn sabes que te amo, nunca lo he dejado de hacer, pero…

-¿pero? Los "peros" nunca me han gustado, me gustan más las peras—la diva rodo los ojos y miro los ojos esmeraldas de la rubia—Ok, lo siento. Continúa

-Pero, tu te iras esta noche a Londres y yo a Nueva York y no nos volveremos a ver hasta que terminemos nuestras respectivas carreras. O así pienso yo, aún no se cuanto tiempo estaré en Broadway…

-Esta la tecnología Rachel, yo solo quiero estar contigo, pero si tu no quieres lo entenderé—Rachel golpeo el hombro de Quinn.

-No es lo que te trataba de decir, Quinn. Lo que quiero decir es que si decidimos retomar nuestra relación, tenemos que ser consientes de los pros y las contras de tener una relación a larga distancia, ¿seremos capaces de soportarlo?

-Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo, en mi corazón, nuevamente, no importa si físicamente estarás a miles de kilómetros. Solo quiero saber que estarás conmigo en mi corazón.

-Te amo, Quinn y quiero estar contigo en tu corazón como tú siempre estas en el mío—un beso más hizo pacto del nuevo comienzo de una relación que había estado siempre allí.

. . . . . . .

-Nuestras despedidas siempre son enormemente dramáticas—dijo Quinn mientras sentía las gotas de la lluvia sobre ella.

Todos ya estaban en el aeropuerto. Puck, Sam, Santana y Britt, habían ido a despedir a los chicos, mientras que los demás tomarían vuelos para Nueva York y Londres. Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, las lágrimas por los chicos, las palabras de aliento y un _Nos vemos pronto_ se hacían presentes entre los chicos.

-_pasajeros con destino a Londres pasar a la sala 2A y pasajeros con destino a Nueva York pasar a la sala 2B_—ambas chicas suspiraron y se abrazaron una vez más pero esta vez con un dulce beso en los labios.

-Tú dices adiós bajo la lluvia—susurro Quinn al ver como Rachel abordaba el avión junto con Kurt y Blaine.

-Y yo me hecho a llorar cuando te marchas—dijo Rachel mientras miraba a Quinn subir a su avión con Claudio y Miriam.

. . . . . . . .

HOLA

¿Cómo están?

En primer lugar: ¿VIERON AYER GLEE?

Yo termine con muchos sentimientos encontrados, primero QUINN Y RACHEL YA SON AMIGAS Y SE ABRAZARON. Eso fue una de las mejores cosas del episodio. Después QUINN cantando su CUARTO solo en tres temporadas, ¡Oh Dios! Y QUEDO EN YALE y *suspiro* Fue increíblemente increíble y ame como canto, bailo y las palabras que dijo y la manera en la que miraba a Rachel. Y Smooth Criminal, osea, ELLOS DOS TIENEN MAS QUIMICA QUE FINN Y RACHEL.

Después insulte a Rachel, lo se, no tengo perdón de Dios, pero es que COMO CARAJOS LE DIJO QUE SI. Tengo mi teoría, al saber que no había quedado en NYADA, lo hizo por despecho, SI, por que no se quería quedar sin planes y bueno, el de Finn era el único a su alcance, pero ahora que quedo como finalista, no sé que va a pasar. O sea *piripitiflautica*

Dejando atrás el episodio de Glee (Dianna Agron). Espero que les guste este capítulo, la verdad me dio algo así de calosfríos cuando lo escribí por que bueno, las partes donde hay encuentros físicos siempre, al menos para mi, son difíciles de escribir.

Con este capitulo solo quedarían 12 para el final *sollozo* pero, bueno, aún falta un poco de tiempo. Espero que les guste y NO ME ABANDONEN. En verdad.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	30. Hey There, My Rachel

Capítulo XXIX

Hey there, my Rachel

Las semanas habían pasado hasta completar dos meses. Había sido difícil, no podían mentir. Las distancia entre las dos era notable, ¡Por supuesto que lo era! Las dos estaban en diferentes continentes.

Rachel, según Kurt y Blaine, se miraba más alegre, más con vida, más dispuesta a dejar su vida y su alma en cada canción que interpretaba en los ensayos de la obra. ¡Oh si! Rachel Berry pronto debutaría como actriz de Broadway junto con Jesse St. James.

A su llegada a Nueva York, después de su estadía en Ohio, Rachel se sentía completa, por fin sentía que el mundo estaba a sus pies, tenía todo a su favor, tal vez la distancia entre las dos no estaba a su favor, pero eso pasada a segundo plano cuando escuchaba la voz de la rubia. Le encantaba el como Quinn la sorprendía al llamarla cada noche (para Rachel) para decirle _Buenas noches, princesa_, le encantaban esos detalles de la rubia, le encantaba la voz de la rubia, le encantaba toda Quinn por completo.

La sonrisa volvía a ser la misma de la Rachel Berry de la secundaría, la misma que tenía al ganar un campeonato de porristas, la misma que ponía al ganar los concursos de canto; Rachel Berry había vuelto y Kurt Hummel le agradecía profundamente a ese rubia y a todos los que había participado para que la reconciliación de las chicas. Kurt miraba a Rachel y no podía evitar sonreír al ver lo boba que era su amiga en cuanto a una Quinn Fabray se trataba.

-Ok, amor. Yo también te amo. Un enorme beso—la diva colgó el teléfono y suspiro. Kurt y Blaine la miraban y sonreían abiertamente. Les encantaba ver a su amiga totalmente enamorada, siempre había estado enamorada, pero ahora era una enamorada feliz.

-Luces estúpidamente enamorada, Rachel Berry—Blaine golpeó levemente el hombro de su chico y negó con la cabeza. Rachel puso su teléfono en la mesita ratonera y con una gran sonrisa camino hasta la cocina y tomo un poco de agua, para después mirar a los chicos.

-Es por que lo estoy, Kurt—los tres sonrieron y Rachel volvió a donde estaba anteriormente. El timbre de la casa saco por completo el estado conversatorio de los chicos. Blaine suspiro al ver como ninguno de los otros dos integrantes de la casa se molestaron en prestar atención en ir a abrir la puerta. El moreno camino y abrió la puerta dejando ver la enorme y elegante sonrisa de Jesse St. James.

-Hola—la diva sin pensarlo dos veces camino hasta donde estaba el chico y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Blaine cerró la puerta y camino hasta quedar enfrente del chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—el chico la miro confundido—no es que no me guste que estés aquí, es solo que se me hace raro. Tenías tiempo sin venir—Jesse sonrió nuevamente. Esa sonrisa si que valía millones. Era una sonrisa que al verla, te sacaba una sonrisa. Era simplemente maravillosa y en ocasiones no podías describir la sonrisa de Jesse St. James.

-Lo sé, por lo que me tome el día libre y vine a visitar a mi diva favorita—Rachel sonrió—Y para decirte algo confidencial. Bueno, no es tan confidencial.

-¿Es sobre la junta de mañana?—el chico asintió—Dime—La pareja de chicos se despidieron de ambos, supusieron que necesitarían privacidad. Rachel y Jesse se sentaron, después de que la diva le ofreciera un café el actor.

-Como sabes, la obra se estrenara en uno meses, los ensayos comienzan la próxima semana y al parecer, la obra estará dos años en cartelera—la diva miraba fijamente al chico—y si el éxito continúa, es probable que se extienda por mas tiempo, incluso más años.

-Bueno, ¿eso es genial, no?—Jesse sonrió levemente. El chico del cabello cobrizo sabía que la diva había regresado con Quinn, así como también sabía todo lo que había pasado con esas dos chicas. Al igual, sabía que Quinn estaba en Londres y que pronto terminaría su carrera, al igual que Rachel, sin embargo ¿Qué pasaría después?

-Sí, es genial. Pero ¿Qué pasara con Quinn?—la castaña miro los ojos azules del chico

-No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn?—Jesse tomó un sorbo a su taza de café y sonrió delicadamente.

-Ella no estará toda su vida en Londres.

-Eso lo sé—le afirmo Rachel

-¿y que pasara si la proyección de la obra se aplaza a más tiempo? ¿Cuáles serán sus planes, Rachel?—Y fue allí donde comprendió todo, comprendió el punto a que quería llegar el chico. Ella se quedaría en Nueva York hasta que la obra llegara a su final, pero ¿Quinn?

-Oh

-Vez—el chico suspiro—Creo que deberías esperar a mañana, después de la junta, para hablar con Quinn—la diva asintió y elevo su mirada ala par que Jesse se paraba.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de que los ensayos comiencen—la diva beso la mejilla de su amigo y este la abrazo fuertemente a su pecho. Jesse partió fuera de la casa de Rachel y la chica al cerrar la puerta se recargo en esta.

-Cuando todo parecía perfecto—termino de decir al suspirar pesadamente tirándose en el sillón con las manos cubriéndose el rostro.

…

Quinn por su parte no podía estar más feliz. Por fin tenía la inspiración para que su trabajo fuera, incluso, mejor que el que ya había estado realizando. Y tener una musa como Rachel Berry era algo que no encontraba fácilmente. No lo podía negar, había chicas hermosas en la escuela, en todo Londres, pero ninguna como Rachel, _su Rachel._

Tanto Claudio como Miriam, veían a la rubia más feliz, más alegre, más vivaz. Parecía un Quinn completamente nueva. Por supuesto que al llegar a Londres sintió el vació en su pecho, apenas había pasado unas semanas desde la perdida de sus padres, pero _sonreír mientras estas triste, es la mejor remedio para tu tristeza. _Y era verdad, era de valientes sonreír cuando el alma la tenías hecho pedazos, pero los chicos suponían que en el caso de la rubia era diferente, por que había perdido a sus padres, por supuesto que tardaría en reponerse de esa perdida, pero había ganado nuevamente a su chica.

-Tu cara es estúpidamente estúpida, Quinn—la rubia sonrió y miro a Claudio. Era un viernes en la noche, después de una semana ajetreada en la universidad, lo único que querían era salir. Solo querían descansar y pasar un buen rato en la comodidad de su departamento.

-Cuando te enamores, diré lo mismo de ti—el moreno soltó una sonrisa sonora ante la mirada de Miriam, la cual los miraba divertida.

-Ustedes dos son tan infantiles que en lugar de provocarme molestia, escucharlos discutir todo el tiempo; me da risa.

-¿Hablo tu novio contigo?—la rubia de mirar verde le aventó un cojín a Claudio—Uy, solo estaba jugando—le respondió al devolverle de la misma manera el cojín a la rubia.

-El Profesor Smith solo quería decirme que si mi trabajo sigue de la misma manera, puede que continúe mis estudios en—una gran sonrisa se apodero del rostro de la rubia.

-Esta sonriendo malvadamente—dijo el chico al mirar a la alemana.

-Deja el suspenso Fabray y dinos ya—la emoción había invadido de cuerpo nuevamente. Tanto así como cuando el profesor le había dado la noticia. No se lo podía creer, y no solamente seguiría igual, sino que mejoraría, no perdería la oportunidad de estar…

-Nueva York—Claudio comenzó a gritar como loco mientras Miriam sonreía ante las locuras del chico. El británico tomo a Quinn y la levanto para después ponerla en sus hombros y correr por todo el departamento con la chica en sus hombros ante los gritos desesperados de Miriam por que bajara ala rubia.

-Eso fue intenso, Claudio. Me alegro que te alegres por mí—dijo la rubia y el londinense le dio una de esas sonrisas que solo él podía dar.

-Estoy alegremente alegre de que esa noticia alegre un poco más tu alma y así alegremente vivirás con Rachel, la cual estará sumamente alegre de que todos estemos alegremente por la alegría de que te vas a Nueva York—ambas rubias miraron al chico con cara confundida ante el juego de palabra de Claudio.

-Wow ¿Cuándo comenzaste a beber? O es que acaso las vueltas que diste con Quinn sacudieron tu cerebro—el chico rodo los ojos y Quinn sonrió amigablemente. Tomo un sorbo de su copa con vino tinto ante la mirada de los chicos.

-Entonces, te iras ¿Cuándo?

-Miriam, querida, terminare en Londres la carrera. Tengo pensado seguir mis estudios de posgrado, en Nueva York—la alemana sonrió. Le encantaba ver a su amiga tan feliz, con esa sonrisa maravillosa en su rostro y los alegraba día y día.

-¿Sabes? Creo que los tres mosqueteros debemos estar juntos ¿no crees, Miriam?—la rubia los miro confundida.

-Tú serás la consentida del Prof. Smith, pero nosotros lo somos del Prof. Evans—los tres sonrieron pero Quinn los seguía mirando confundida— ¡Hay por Dios, Quinn!

-¿Ustedes?—los chicos asintieron— ¿También?—volvieron a asentir— ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Los tres mosqueteros hasta el final—El chico abrió sus brazos e instantáneamente las chicas corrieron a abrazar al moreno con una grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

. . . . . . . .

El reloj marcaba las 6 de la tarde en Nueva York y Rachel ya estaba lista frente a su ordenador esperando a que Quinn se conectara. Estaba ansiosa por hablar con la rubia, necesitaba decirles los planes. Después de la junta con el director de la obra, todo lo que Jesse le había dicho era verdad. Al parecer la obra duraría dos años como especificaba el contrato, más sin embargo, la obra obtenía el éxito requerido, la obra alargaría su estadía en los escenarios. Ese era el sueño de Rachel, estar en un escenario de Broadway, a sus 19 años y aun sin terminar la universidad, protagonizaría una obra, la cual, sería un éxito, eso lo podía presentir la chica.

_-Hola, mi pequeña estrella—_la castaña fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su rubia. La mirada se puso en la pantalla en donde miraba a una Quinn con el pelo algo desaliñado y ya con el pijama puesta. En pocas palabras, Quinn se miraba adorable.

-Hola, mi hermoso corderito—Quinn sonrió abiertamente. Le encantaba que Quinn le dijera ese tipo de sobre nombres, aparte de que eran sumamente cariñosos, eran bastante tipo Rachel.

-_Las 11 PM ¿Qué horas son allá?_

-No te pregunte la hora, Quinn—la rubia sonrió—son las 6PM

_-Yo siempre quiero saber que horas son en Nueva York. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_—la diva suspiro pesadamente_— ¿pesado?_

-Algo así. Tuve una junta con Robert—la ex porrista miro la cara confundida de su novia—Es el director de la obra.

_-Oh, aun no comienzan la obra y ya te esta dando dolores de cabeza. Estoy segura que no querrá conocer la furia de tu novia enojada_—la chica rodo los ojos.

-Creo que el hablar tanto con Puck esta afectando tu rubia cabecita—la chica sonrió—Quinn

-_Oh Dios, no me gusta ese "Quinn"_

-No seas dramática, Fabray. Es solo que te extraño y estamos lejos y ¡Dios mío!—dio un suspiro pausado pero largo—Quinn, después de que termine la universidad me quedare en Nueva York, por que la obra puede que dure más de dos años puesta en escena—la rubia asintió—El que actúes tan normar es buena señal ¿no?

_-Nena, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, en verdad y verte triunfar es lo que más quiero. Yo me quedare en Londres un tiempo más. Aquí hare mi posgrado—_la diva suspiro—_Pero después iré contigo y ¡Dios mío! Nunca me separare de ti y te juro, que estaré en el estreno de la obra, en primera fila, llenando la memoria de mi cámara con fotos tuyas y solo tuyas_—una enorme sonrisa se apodero del hermoso rostro de la morocha. Las palabras de la chica significaban mucho para ella y más en esos momentos.

_-Quinn, tenemos que irnos—_escucho Rachel que grito Claudio.

-¿A dónde vas a la una de la mañana, Quinn Fabray?—la rubia se sonrojo ante la burla de Claudio y Miriam.

_-Iremos a tomar unas fotos para un proyecto, estrellita. Pero te mandare algo y quiero que prestes atención muy bien a lo que vaya a decir. Y si no logras captar mi indirecta, directa. Un documento vendrá adjunto al archivo que te mandare. Te amo, mi vida—_la actitud de Quinn a Rachel le pareció un poco extraño, pero no quiso prestar mucha atención.

-Ve con cuidado mi vida. Te amo—la llamada termino. Quinn quería decirle todo a Rachel, pero tenía una idea mejor. La chica quería que fuera especial, _cursi_, fueron las palabras de Claudio al ver el detalle que la chica estaba haciendo para decirle la gran noticia a la castaña, pero si hacer eso por su chica, para alegrarle el corazón y no ponerla más entre la espada y la pared, pues estaba de maravilla que la llamaran cursi.

10 minutos después, un archivo llego al correo electrónico de la diva. Kurt estaba como siempre al lado de la diva, al abrir el mensaje, vio que era un video, donde la imagen congelada era la de Quinn con una guitarra y junto a ella, estaba Claudio. Lo descargo y espero a que el video se cargara.

_-Un versión mejorada de la canción que tanto nos gusta a mi y a Claudio, aquí presente—_comenzó Quinn señalando al chico—_es lo que veras en este video, mi hermosa estrella. Espero que puedas descifrar el mensaje por ti sola, sin ayuda de Kurt—_el chico rodo los ojos.

_Hey there, my Rachel_

_What's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Time square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

Rachel conocía la canción y sabía que la primera línea del verso había sido cambiada por su nombre, ella no se llamaba _ Delilah. _¿Había algo en Quinn Fabray que no fuera perfecto? Cada acción, cada palabra, cada sonrisa, cada partícula de Quinn era eso, perfecto.

_Hey there, My Rachel_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

Y eso era exactamente lo que la ex porrista hacía cada vez que extrañaba a la rubia. Escuchaba su voz para pensar que estaba a su lado, que no estaba sola. Y ahora, cada vez que la chica se sintiera sola, acudiría a ese video, a ese pequeño video donde Quinn sonreía mientras tocaba la guitarra.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

La voz de Quinn se acompañó con la de Claudio, quien sonreía abiertamente ante la participación suya en algo tan cursi como un video para decirle a tu novia, que te irías a nueva York.

_Hey there, My Rache_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this big camera_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

Y la diva sonrió abiertamente. Cada momento, cada segundo, se enamoraba más y más de Quinn Fabray. Decirle que algún día pagaría las cuentas con su gran cámara fotografía, era todo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar. Tener la certeza de que ahora nada ni nadie las iba a separar, a pesar de la distancia. Aun que aún no entendía por qué el video.

_Hey there, My Rachel_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple photo I take to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd take it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

-Mas enamorada de ti no podría estar, Quinn—pronunció Rachel al tocar por la pantalla el rostro de la rubia.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_My Rachel I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

-Es encantadora—suspiro Quinn al escuchar el verso que la chica estaba cantando. Pero aun así, Rachel aún no daba por el hecho el mensaje que Quinn le había dicho. ¿Cuál era le mensaje?

_Hey there, My Rachel_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_**And I'll be making company like I do**_

_You know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there, My Rachel here's to you_

_This ones for you_

Kurt y Rachel se miraron los dos a los ojos con grandes sonrisas. ¿Dos años más y te estaré haciendo compañía como siempre? Las lágrimas de Rachel comenzaron a salir de felicidad. ¿Acaso era lo que pensaba que era?

-¿Quinn vendrá a Nueva York?

-Eso me dice en esta mail—le responde automáticamente la diva al chico

-Sin duda, Quinn sabe como enamorarte más y más—los ojos de la chica brillaban como dos estrellas en el cielo.

-Y yo lo hago un poco más y más—termino para abrazar sorpresivamente a su mejor amigo.

. . . . . . .. . .

Hola

¿Cómo están?

11 capítulos para terminar este fic, ¿puedes creerlo? Por qué yo no. El sábado termine el ultimo capitulo y les quiero decir que se me salió una lágrima de la emoción.

¿En serio les gusta tanto el drama? Firmaban más cuando había drama que ahora. Bueno, como sea, se agradece de cualquier manera los comentarios que cada una deja y el tiempo que se toman para leer esta historia.

**MAÑANA ES DÍA GLEE.**

**11 CAPÍTULOS Y SE ACABA**

**Nos vemos el viernes con nuevo capítulo.**


	31. Spring Awakening

Capítulo XXX

_Spring Awakening_

Los meses habían pasado increíblemente rápido para Rachel, entre la escuela, los ensayos, las tareas, y más ensayos, el tiempo simplemente no le alcanzaba. Pero eso estaba bien ¿no? Cuando amas tanto un sueño, que se esta haciendo realidad, haces lo imposible, no importa el cansancio y las horas que te lleve realizarlo.

Rachel miraba exhausta a Jesse. El chico estaba rojo por el esfuerzo, una sonrisa media se poso en el rostro del chico y miro delicadamente a la castaña. Sus miradas expresaban más de lo que las palabras podían, una simple mirada le daba a entender mil cosas al chico y lo mismo pasaba con Rachel; la conexión que los dos tenían era simplemente inexplicable y dicha conexión, había comenzado algunos rumores en el entorno de los chicos.

Siendo una simple desconocida para los demás, era útil para Rachel, puesto que no sentía la presión que podía ver en Jesse. Y aunque ser un actor de Broadway no era igual que ser un actor de Hollywood, en ocasiones los fans eran un poco muy apasionados en relación a cuando veían al chico.

Jesse St. James era simplemente apuesto y tenía una mirada y una sonrisa que derretía los corazones de miles de chicas. El simple acto de presencia del chico hacía a las chicas comenzar a hiperventilar. Rachel miraba al chico mientras interpretaba junto con el resto de los chicos "_The Bitch of Living" _la energía, el entusiasmo, el coraje, la pasión, la interpretación, la voz. Todos esos aspectos hacían sentir a Rachel segura de tener a al chico de pareja en la obra, por que los dos eran iguales.

La última canción del ensayo había terminado y los presentes se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir ante la reverencia final del resto del elenco. Muchos comenzaron a murmurar lo esplendido que había sido el ensayo, otros la maravillosa química que tenían Rachel Berry y Jesse St. James, otros la maravillosa voz de la castaña, en fin. La obra sería un éxito, de eso no habría duda.

Jesse abrazó a Rachel una vez que estaban en los bastidores. El director de la obra los abrazaba y los felicitaba por tan increíble ensayo. John Gallagher corrió con los otros dos jóvenes y sonrió abiertamente. El joven era un experimentado en Broadway, era un prodigio a sus 20 años de edad. El chico era muy atractivo y sin duda era un extraordinario cantante.

-¡Esto chicos! —Dijo— Será un ¡Boom! En la atmosfera de Broadway—los tres chicos sonrieron abiertamente.

. . . . . . . .

-Bien chicos eso es todo—Quinn guardo sus cosas y camino hasta la salida del cuarto de clases esperando por Claudio y Miriam. Ambos chicos salieron sonriendo y miraron la cara de Quinn y suspiraron.

Hacía 2 semanas que la única comunicación que tenía con Rachel era por medio de mensajes de texto y hasta eso en ocasiones era imposible. Eso molestaba a la rubia. Sabía que era el sueño de Rachel y estaba feliz por ello, sin embargo, ella quería ver la cara de Rachel, estar a miles de kilómetros lejos de ella, la ponía enojada y no poder hablar con ella, la ponía furiosa.

-Cambia esa cara, Quinn Fabray—el chico alto paso un abrazo por los hombros de la rubia mientras se ponían a caminar.

-Dos semanas sin hablar con ella—lo miro— ¡Dos semanas!—Claudio encaro una ceja y Miriam sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, es Broadway, nadie dijo que sería fácil—Quinn fulmino con la mirada al chico—Sera mejor que me calle—terminó el chico quitando el brazo de los hombros de la rubia.

-Quinn, ya podrás hablar con ella, solo entiéndela, no es fácil ser una estudiante y al mismo tiempo ser una actriz de Broadway y mucho menos cuando esta comenzando—los tres chicos caminaron hasta fuera de la universidad. El clima era sumamente cómodo para poder irse caminando hasta el departamento. La rubia suspiro y al momento de doblar una esquina, escucho que alguien llamaba su nombre.

-¡Quinn!—los tres chicos voltearon a ver quien llamaba a Quinn. Una chica pelirroja se aproximaba a la rubia. Quinn encaro una ceja mientras caminaba hasta quedar cerca de la pelirroja. Pecas en la cara y unas pestañas sumamente largas, un aspecto tierno en la cara sin quitar la hermosura de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué paso, Lena?—la pelirroja sonrió y miro los ojos verdes de la rubia.

-El profesor Smith me ha dicho que has quedado exenta de sus próximos—Claudio y Miriam pusieron caras sumamente graciosas mientras levantaban sus manos y hacían el típico: _WTF? _

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo personalmente el?

-Cuando salió a buscarte, tu ya te habías ido y me dijo que si te llegaba a ver, que te dijera—la miro confundida—el profesor Smith se ira unos días de permiso—Quinn asintió y sonrió. Dio las gracias a la pelirroja y volvió con los chicos.

-Viste como te miraba, ¿verdad?—la rubia miro a la alemana—te comía con la mirada.

-Quinn no se como le haces, pero me juntare más contigo—Quinn sonrió y siguió caminando y sonriendo ante las locuras de Claudio decía.

….

-Uff—resopló Rachel al dejarse caer en el sillón—Estoy sumamente cansada—Kurt camino hasta la diva y le dio una taza de café caliente. La castaña sonrió enormemente y suspiro el aroma del café.

-Quinn llamo—la diva sonrió abiertamente—Pero no estabas. Suena desesperada—terminó de decir el chico mientras cruzaba una pierna.

-Yo también lo estoy. Dos semanas sin hablar con ella es desesperante—dijo al darle un sorbo a su taza de café. Kurt la miraba penetrantemente, a fondo, como si el chico tratara de leer su mente— ¿Qué pasa, Kurt?—el ojí azul suspiro y sonrió. Fue por su celular y comenzó a buscar algo. La diva lo miraba extrañado y por fin, el celular del chico estaba en su cara— ¿Que es esto?—pregunto la diva

-¿Qué es lo que vez?—Rachel rodo los ojos y tomo el aparato entre sus manos

—Somos Jesse y yo—le dijo al momento que le entregaba el celular al divo—Nos vemos divinos, ¿no crees?—Kurt miraba a Rachel mientras iba a la cocina a dejar la taza en el lava trastes. A su regreso la diva se puso al frente de la portátil para encenderla para después voltear a ver a su amigo— ¿Qué es, Kurt?

-Los que presenciaron el ensayo—dijo mirando a la chica—dijeron, comentarios o lo que sea, sobre la química que existe entre tu y Jesse—la diva seguía sin entender—Productores, periodistas, lo que sea, piensan que ustedes están juntos—una carcajada se hizo escuchar por todo el departamento.

-Vamos Kurt, es muy prematuro esto para que ya comiencen con ese tipo de especulaciones—el divo rodo los ojos—además, no somos estrellas de Hollywood para que crean eso.

-Jesse es un actor reconocido en este ambiente

-Por lo mismo—la diva tomo su celular y comenzó a teclear. Al termino miro a su amigo—esas cosas llegan a pasar. No te adelantes a los hechos, la obra aun no se estrena.

-Bueno, yo que tu—dijo al levantarse al ponerse de pie y mirar la pantalla de la computadora—le decía a tu Romea—el chico se fue y la sonrisa de Rachel se hizo aun más grande al ver la cara de la rubia.

…

-_¡Al fin!_—la diva sonrió—_ ¿Cómo estas mi vida?_

-Cansada, pero feliz de verte por fin—vio como la rubia sonrió

-_Pero te vez hermosa. _

-Y tu también. Hola chicos—saludo cuando vio como Claudio y Miriam la saludaban.

Rachel platicaba a la rubia lo bien que le estaba yendo en los ensayos y que aparte de ser sumamente agotadores, la sonrisa y las felicitaciones del director de los productores, valía la pena. También le conto de sus compañeros de la obra. Comenzó desde las chicas hasta terminar con los chicos. La rubia fruncía el seño cada vez que escuchaba las descripciones de los chicos. A pesar de que Rachel estaba con ella, la castaña una vez le dijo que jamás se hubiera llegado a fijar en una mujer y eso, en cierto punto, hacia sentir especial a la rubia.

-Y esta Jesse. Del cual ya te había platicado—la rubia asintió. Rachel le había comentado todo acerca del chico hace tiempo y volvió a hacerlo meses atrás—Es increíble que sea el con el que tenga que hacer ese tipo de escenas.

_-¿Será muy explicito?—_La chica miro a la rubia confundida—_quiero decir que si se vera tu cuerpo desnudo y esas cosas._

-En los ensayos no, pero ya en el estreno y las representaciones, por supuesto que si—la rubia frunció el seño—No me digas que te vas a poner celosa—dijo mientras comenzaba a reír.

-_Bueno, cientos de personas verán lo que yo solo puedo ver y ese tal Jesse, tocara lo que YO solo puedo tocar_—la diva comenzó a reír ante los celos tan dramáticos y lindos de su novia, si es que eso era posible—_Además, ese tal Jesse, según Kurt, es todo un semental. O tal vez Kurt exagero al decirme: "Es un adonis traído al mundo terrenal"_

-No te voy a mentir, Jesse es un chico increíblemente apuesto y atractivo y tenemos mucha química—la rubia movía la cabeza al igual que sus ojos de un lado a otro—pero yo amo a cierta rubia celosa que vive en Londres y que en estos momentos tiene una cara sumamente adorable en su rostro.

_-Deja de hablar de Jesse que lo voy a odiar sin siquiera conocerlo. Dime ¿Cuándo es el estreno?_

-Dentro de dos días—dijo la castaña— ¿No vas a venir, verdad?—la rubia suspiro al ver la cara triste de su chica.

-_No, mi vida. Sé que es sumamente importante para ti, pero tengo los finales del Prof. Smith_—vio como Claudio y Miriam la miraron confundida—_pero no será la primera vez que vas a estar interpretando a "Wendla" _

-No, no lo será—suspiro—Baby me tengo que ir. Ya es tarde y tienes que descansar. Te amo—la castaña se acercó a la cámara y beso la pantalla.

-_Te amo más—_la diva sonrió levemente y la pantalla se puso en negro.

-Eres una mentirosa, quedaste exenta de los malditos exámenes—la rubia rodo los ojos al momento que se levantaba y golpeaba con su mano un pectoral del chico.

-Como se ve que no eres nada romántico. Ahora entiendo el por qué aún no tienes una novia—el chico siguió sin entender el por qué Quinn le había mentido a Rachel.

-¡Oh por Dios, Claudio! ¡Quinn va a sorprender a Rachel en el estreno!—la rubia sonrió ante la desesperación de Miriam

-Eres una semental—Quinn sonrió y dio una mordida a su durazno mientras miraba a los chicos— ¿Nos vas a llevar no es así?—la rubia sonrió

…

El viernes había llegado. La castaña estaba sumamente nerviosa. Un vestido blanco con unas medias negras y unos zapatos de suela plana. Muy diferente a la Rachel glamurosa a la que Kurt o Blaine estabas acostumbrados a ver. Un maquillaje sencillo y el pelo recogido con dos tensas en la parte media de la cabeza y lo demás suelto. Sus manos sudaban, sus padres estaban en la audiencia, al mismo que Puck, Santana, Brittany, Kurt y Blaine. Había invitado a Zoe, pero la chica había comenzado sus prácticas en los juzgados y no había podido asistir. Al igual que Zoe, la rubia no estaría allí con ella en ese día tan importante para Rachel. La castaña lo entendía, viajar miles de millas y más durante temporada de clases, era aún más difícil que ir simplemente de visita.

-Tu celular estaba vibrando—anunció uno de los productores de la obra.

"_**Rómpete una pierna, hermosa"**_

-Romea te mando mensaje—la diva dio el teléfono al chico de producción y miro a Jesse.

-Sí, lo hizo—el joven asintió y poso sus azules ojos en los marrones de la chica.

-Ella esta aquí—señalo el corazón de la pequeña actriz. La castaña sonrió y escucharon el _salimos en un minuto_. Jesse beso la mejilla de la chica y ella hizo lo mismo.

El acto comenzaba con Rachel cantando "_Mama who born me" _la voz de la chica sonaba fenomenal. Sus padres miraban a la chica cantando y aun que Hiram comento algo de la vestimenta de la chica, Leroy, por supuesto, le hizo guardar silencio. Puck estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por fin miraba a su princesa judía cumplir uno de sus sueños, después Santana miraba absorta a Rachel con un gran brillo en sus ojos, Brittany miro a su lado y vio como Quinn llegaba, quiso gritar, pero se contuvo.

Quinn caminaba sigilosamente, casi había golpeado al portero que estaba a la entrada del teatro para que la dejara pasar. Se le había hecho tarde, el tráfico de Nueva York era una patada en su trasero y soportar a Claudio la había hecho perder los estribos. Pero todo se fue al escuchar la voz angelical de Rachel. Sin quitar la mirada de la presentación de Rachel, se sentó sin quitar la mirada de la chica.

Ya habría tiempo para saludar a los demás.

Y había llegado esa escena tan indeseada por Quinn. Miraba a Jesse en su papel de "Melchior" tomar a "Wendla" de los hombros mientras la tomaba fuertemente de los hombros mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica. Los labios de ambos estaban tan cerca y ella no quitaba la vista del chico.

-_siento tu corazón—hablo Melchior quien ahora tenía sus manos en el rostro de Wendla. Mientras que la chica tenía sus manos en el pecho del chico—Siento tu respiración. La siento—y sin más ambos se besaron apasionadamente._

Quinn seguía mirando, Jesse tocaba a Rachel desesperadamente. Mientras la acostaba sobre aquel pedestal. El acto seguía y vino esa parte donde el torso de Rachel comenzaba a quedar desnudo y como aquella escena de sexo se hacía presente. El pálido trasero de "Melchior" había quedado al descubierto al momento que se bajaba su pantalón y simulaba una penetración, mucho después de ver como la mano del chico se perdía en la intimidad de la pequeña actriz y también mucho después de ver como las manos del chico masajeaba los senos de Rachel.

La obra llego a su fin mientras todos se paraban a aplaudir incontrolablemente ante las interpretaciones de todos los chicos. Las lágrimas en los ojos de los padres de Rachel y los amigos, se miraban. Estaban orgullosos de la chica. Rachel había hecho un asombroso trabajo, ella, ella era impresionante, fue lo que pensó Quinn. La rubia seguía aplaudiendo, sus sentidos se habían ido y solo pensaba en lo maravillosa que su novia había estado esa noche.

Rachel Berry se había comido la obra, Rachel había sido la estrella de la obra. Ella era esa chica de Lima y estudiante de NYADA que había conseguido con talento y dedicación, conseguir lo que había hecho hace unos momentos. Jesse abrazaba a la pequeña actriz mientras el director comenzaba a felicitarlos. Rachel miro a sus padres que entraban y corrió a abrazarlos y sorprendiéndose de ver a sus amigos. Los abrazos comenzaron, las felicitaciones, las bromas, todos.

Y el tiempo se paro, de detuvo, y la infinidades de sinónimos que pueda haber. La castaña se desprendió de los abrazos de sus amigos para correr a abrazar a la rubia. Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lágrimas. Allí estaba su Quinn, con ella. Un beso se apodero del momento, no le importaba, un beso era lo que necesitaba para creer que era verdad, que su Quinn estaba con ella, allí.

-Estuviste maravillosa—dijo al fin Quinn

-Estas aquí—logro pronunciar la chica con las manos en el rostro de la rubia.

-¡Aush!—se quejo la rubia— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—la rubia se sobaba el brazo.

-Me mentiste

-Bueno, era una sorpresa, mi vida—una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de la chica y abrazo a su novia.

-Gracias por estar aquí—un beso se escucho

-No podía perderme esto. Estuviste maravillosa.

-Te amo

-Yo te amo más. Aunque tú y yo—dijo al señalar a Jesse—tenemos que hablar—el casi rubio se sonrojo completamente y el resto comenzó a sonreír.

. . . . . . . . .

Hola

¿Cómo están?

¿Vieron los Grammy? Adele gano. La amo es INCRIEBLE esa mujer, en verdad. Una de las tantas personas a las que admiro en una posición muy alta.

Como sea.

MAÑANA ES DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN

¿Quién quiere ser el mío?

#FOVERERALONE

Bueno, se supone que hay algo de san Valentín en este fic, pero DIOS, No lo pondré mañana por que simplemente no se da. Estará atrasado el el fic.

**SOLO 10 CAPÍTULOS MÁS PARA EL FINAL**

Mañana es día Glee y veremos Brittana, Faberry, y el homenaje a la señorona. Whitney Houston.


	32. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Capítulo XXXI

¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Lo lamento Rachel, pero te juro que en cuanto pueda iré a verte—la morena vio como la castaña comenzaba a sonreír atreves de la pantalla. Una llamada vía Skype era lo más cercano a una conversación en cuerpo presente que podían tener. 327 kilómetros no era mucho a comparación de Londres, sin embargo, la chica no se podía dar el gusto de faltar a la Universidad. Si algo no le gustaba a Zoe era la irresponsabilidad en la escuela, podía ser irresponsable en otros aspectos, pero nunca en la escuela.

-_Bien, aquí estaré esperándote, Zoe Fabray. Ahora me tengo que ir. En unas horas tengo ensayo y tengo que limpiar mi cara. Tu prima se acaba de ir y las lágrimas se me han secado en el rostro—_la chica sonrió. Rachel podía ser cuan dramática como ella quisiera. Después de una larga despedida, Zoe apago la portátil y suspiro.

Ella estaba feliz por su prima y por Rachel, a pesar de haber sido una patada en el trasero en la relación de ambas, ella estaba arrepentida y había mejorado. Los sentimientos que habían llegado a desenvolver por Rachel se habían escondido en algún rincón de su cuerpo o cerebro y allí se quedarían. No quería otro enfrentamiento dramático con su prima.

Suspiro pesadamente, dentro de unas horas tendría que asistir a unas conferencias sobre lo que sería la nueva reforma penal en el estado. La parte que no le gustaba de su carrera era la forma sería, en la escuela era completamente diferente a lo que era fuera de ella. Ejemplo: ella por más que quería ir con un par de jeans desgastados, sus converse todos maltratados y una de sus camisas con alguna insignia, no podía, o más bien no era apropiado. Harvard era una de las mejores universidades en el mundo e ir vestida de esa manera, simplemente no sería aceptable o los profesores no la tomarían en serio.

Un pantalón café de vestir con una camisa de botones pegada a su cuerpo de color blanca con un saco del mismo color del pantalón y por ultimo unas zapatillas de tacón no tan alto, la pobra mujer no sabía siquiera como caminar la primera vez que se los había puesto, pero ahora, después de un año, todo marchaba a la perfección; maquillaje simple al igual que su cabello. Tomo su portafolio, por que, Zoe Fabray tenia ahora un portafolio. Y salió de su dormitorio. A su salida se encontró con una de sus amigas de carrera. Una chica de baja estatura a comparación de ella, cabello negro y unos ojos cafés claro, su nombre, Sofía.

-Aun no entiendo como es que te gusta tanto la carrera si ni siquiera puedes ser tu misma—le dijo la chica lo que causo la risa de la joven morena.

-Después tendré el tiempo de hacerlo. Recuerda, seré una abogada Hippie—ambas sonrieron y caminaron hasta la salida del inmobiliario para tomar un taxi e ir a su destino.

**¿Cómo estas Jannis?—Quinn—**La chica rodo los ojos con una gran sonrisa. Hacía ya tiempo que nadie la llamaba con ese sobre nombre, que solo su tío Russel solía llamarla.

_-Quinn, estoy en unas conferencias. Pero estoy bien, lo sabes. Te mando mensaje cuando termine_—presiono enviar y continuo escuchando la conferencia. La materia penal no era a lo que Zoe se quería dedicar, ella se inclinaba más por lo civil; los divorcios, la familia, saber de la filiación, el parentesco, eso era lo que fascinaba a la chica, más sin embargo, el derecho ambiental también llamaba su atención. Ser una persona con la personalidad fuerte y extrovertida como la de ella, le daba el lujo de destacarse en cuando a las participaciones en los juzgados o tribunales. Para los profesores siempre era maravilloso escuchar lo que la chica tenía que decir en cuestión de debates sobre alguna nueva ley o nueva reforma.

Justo a las ocho de la noche, la chica salió de aquel centro de convención. Quito el saco, desabrocho un poco su camisa y alboroto su cabello. Coloco sus audífonos en sus oídos y comenzó a escuchar un álbum que para ella, había sido uno de los mejores. "American Idiot" se comenzó a reproducirse mientras ella comenzaba a caminar por aquella plaza hermosa cerca del parque Lincoln.

Y esa canción comenzó a sonar, suspiro pesadamente. ¿Qué había sido de Jessica? A pesar de que el tiempo había pasado, no la había podido olvidar. Nunca supo nada de ella, nunca volvió a escuchar nada de esa chica que le había robado su corazón y sus pensamientos. Zoe calló en la realidad que nunca había querido afrontar, por que más que no quisiera aceptarlo, la razón por la que había desenvuelto sentimientos por Rachel era por que Jessica era como la diva. Físicamente no, puesto que Jessica era rubia, con unos ojos azules impresionantes, mucho más alta que la castaña, una cara ovalada que era la misma de un ángel, sin embargo, Jesse, también era porrista y una de las mejores, era sociable y sumamente querida en la escuela, ambas chicas, Rachel y Jessica, tenían personalidades similares.

La chica llego hasta su dormitorio quito sus zapatillas, su pantalón y camisa, para después ponerse un cómodo short y una blusa de tirantes. Se recostó en su cama y suspiro. Tomo el teléfono, eran las nueve de la noche. Marco el número de Quinn y sonrió al escuchar la voz somnolienta de su prima.

-_Mas vale que sea algo de suma importancia sino, iré y pateare tu seco trasero, Zoe_—una sonora carcajada se escapo de los labios de la chica.

-Lo siento, no recordé que eran las dos de la mañana en Londres. Solo quería llamarte para disculparme por el mensaje de hace unas horas—escucho como su prima suspiro. Supuso que sus ojos estaban tallando.

-_-Lo comprendo. ¿Cómo te esta yendo?_

-De maravilla. Soy tan nerd que doy miedo aunque en el fondo sigo siendo yo, Zoe—su prima sonrió

-_Me da mucho gusto, Janis. ¿Te molestaría llamarme más tarde? En unas horas tengo un examen y siento que si no duermo, no estaré cien por ciento concentrada y bueno, Quinn Fabray tiene una reputación con los profesores que mantener_—la morena sonrió.

-Bien, Doña quejidos. Te llamo más tarde. Te quiero—un insulto por parte de Quinn y un _"Yo también"_ se escucharon para que la llamada terminara.

Tomo un libro que estaba en una de las cajas que hacía unas semanas su madre le había enviado. Hojeo el libro para ver que el libro no era de ella. Lo había leído, de eso no había duda, pero en la parte superior de la hoja de portada estaba un nombre y no era precisamente el de ella; _Jessica Smith_. El libro era de aquella chica de la cual se había enamorado años atrás. El tour por el libro continuo, hasta que de la nada una fotografía calló al suelo. Y allí estaba la rubia, sonriendo, con una mirada brillosa y deslumbrante. Los ojos azules de Jessica figuraban el mismo cielo en esa fotografía. Los sollozos invadieron aquel cuarto.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la morena. Después de todos estos años el sentimiento seguía en su corazón. Aquella sonrisa seguía tatuada en su mente y su corazón despertando en ella sensaciones que no podía describir. Con la yema de sus dedos toco delicadamente la foto, como si fuera la misma chica en persona, pero no era así. Jessica no estaba con ella, esa era su realidad.

Tomo la foto y la puso en su tocador mientras se miraba al espejo. De la chica que estaba años atrás con Jessica, no quedaba nada. Seguía siendo Zoe Fabray, pero una Zoe sin ella, una chica que atravesó de ese sentido del humor tan peculiar y sus comentarios filosóficos o sin sentido, aparentaba estar bien consigo mismo, cuando en realidad, no era así.

…

-Buenos señoritas, es un gran honor para mí haber sido su profesor este semestre de clases. Espero que sigan sus buenas notas como hasta ahora. Son el orgullo de esta escuela. Son las primeras en tener una beca por parte del comité de una de las mejores escuelas de los Estados Unidos. Espero que sepan aprovechar su estadía en Harvard—una morena y una rubia sonreían a aquel profesor. Un fuerte abrazo para las dos chicas fue lo siguiente. Las sonrisas de las dos chicas eran sumamente grandes.

-Lo hicimos. Ahora si, que venga Amber Evans y me diga que solo soy una mexicana recostada en un nopal que nunca llegare a ser una de las mejores odontólogas del mundo, que venga, ahora no habrá nadie que me impida patearle ese seco culo de ella—una acelerada morena comenzó a hablar. Ojos cafés obscuros, pelo castaño, de estatura promedio, piel bronceada y una sonrisa capaz de dejar hipnotizado a cualquier chico o chica si es que se presenta. Mexicana de 20 años, estudiante de Odontología de la Universidad del Sur de California. Su nombre, Alejandra Ortiz, caracterizada por la sinceridad en sus palabras y por ser de esas personas coquetas que te roban el sueño con tan solo mirar su sonrisa. A pesar de ser tan explosiva y de carácter fuerte, era una buena chica.

-Cálmate, Alejandra—continuo la rubia mientras caminaba abrazada de su amiga. La chica era un poco más alta que la otra chica. Ojos azules, cabellera rubia, cara simplemente hermosa, piel pálida eso sin llegar a lo grotesco, simplemente una chica hermosa. Jessica Smith, estudiante de Teatro en la misma universidad que su amiga. Ojos soñadores y una sonrisa divina que le hacían parecer un simple ángel—Tienes que controlar tus instintos violentos—dijo pasivamente la rubia al momento que llegaban a sus respectivos dormitorios.

-Si, si, como sea- ¿Ya tienes todas las cosas listas, Jesse?—la chica asintió mientras miraba los ojos cafés de su amiga.

-Dentro de unas horas estaremos en Harvard, el solo hecho de pensarlo hace que mi estomago comience a sentir maripositas—Alejandra sonrió sonoramente.

-Que cursi eres, Jesse. Anda, mueve ese trasero que tenemos que estar ya en el aeropuerto.

…..

-Jamás volveré a tener una conversación con Santana—le grito la castaña a la rubia. Quinn elevo una ceja mientras miraba la cara enojada de su novia.

_-¿Qué te hizo ahora Santana?_—pregunto delicadamente la chica—_anda Rachel, dime._

-Me dijo que amor de lejos felices los cuatro—la chica la miro confundida— ¡Hay Quinn! Me quiso dar a entender que puede que mientras tú estas allá en Londres, lleno de mujeres hermosas y rubias y altas, te llegues a olvidar de mi—termino de decir con un puchero en sus labios.

-_Mi amor, por más hermosas que estén las mujeres de este país, la única mujer que me interesa esta precisamente en Nueva York en un maravillosa obra de teatro y tiene un muy adorable puchero en sus labios en estos momentos_—una traviesa sonrisa apareció en los labios carnosos de la diva— _¿sabes? Ayer un amigo mio me dijo que fue a ver tu obra, por supuesto no sabe que la sexy chica que interpreta a Wendla es mi chica; pero eso no importa, claro, y no quería recordarlo por que seguramente le sacaría los ojos con mis propias manos—_la diva sonrió—_pero me dijo que "Spring Awakening" era simplemente maravillosa y bueno dijo eso de ti. Además, tú sabes como son los londinenses._

-No, no lo se—dijo con una sonrisa que hipnotizo a la rubia por unos momentos

_-Bueno, apasionados con el teatro y esas cosas. Muchos de mis profesores fueron a ver la obra y no dejan de hablar de ella. Y también he escuchado a los la facultad de Teatro, que Rachel Berry puede ganar una nominación al Tony._

-Aun que eso sería un sueño realidad, no creo que paso. Es muy pronto, solo hemos estado 3 semanas—Quinn sonrió—Dejaste sumamente aterrorizado a Jesse, ¿Qué le dijiste?

-_Nada. Solo que tuviera cuidado de como te tocaba, fue todo. ¡Lo juro, Rachel!_

-Te creo. Bueno me tengo que ir, en dos horas tengo ensayo y tengo que hacer un par de apuntes para la clase de mañana—Quinn sonrió. No podía hacer nada más que eso. Su chica siendo todo una mujer responsable le alegraba el día.

-_Te amo, nena_

_-_Te amo más, Baby

….. . .

-Esa fue la ultima caja—suspiro pesadamente la morena mientras se dejaba caer en el mueble que estaba en la habitación. La rubia asintió mientras seguía acomodando los libros en los estantes. Se sentó al ver que su colección de libros de Coelho estaba incompleta, sus manos por la cabeza paso al recordar lo que había pasado con ese libro— ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto Alejandra al ver el estado de su amiga.

-"Veronika decide morir"—la chica la miro confundida—Ese libro me hace falta y recordé lo que había pasado con el—termino la rubia. Su amiga camino hasta ella y la miro a los ojos.

-Ya han pasado casi tres años y tú aun sigues pensando en ella, Jesse—la rubia suspiro y miro a ningún punto en particular.

-El primer amor nunca se olvida, Alex—la latina rodo los ojos y miro a la rubia.

-Te dejo, Jessica. No tuvo los malditos ovarios para despedirse de ti. Se fue a quien sabe donde y te dejo sola. No sabes si ella ya se caso, ni si quieras recuerdas tu cara.

La rubia escuchaba las palabras de la otra chica. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez no, lo único que sabía era que ella seguía amando a esa chica que conoció en Los Ángeles. Su cabello castaño claro y esos ojos verdes que la impactaban cada vez que la miraba. Zoe Fabray era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. Porrista y co-capitana de las Cheerios. Siempre de la mano de su prima.

Aun recordaba como se habían conocido. Zoe estaba mirando la práctica de las porristas mientras Jessica comenzaba con sus ejercicios. Comenzó a recorrer la cancha de atletismo primero caminando después trotando y sin darse cuenta, su pierna flaqueó y antes de tocar el suelo, allí estaba esa chica, sosteniéndola por la cintura evitando que cayera. Con una gran sonrisa por parte de Zoe y con una cara sumamente sonrojada, Jessica agradeció tan atento acto. Algo había cambiado en esa chica. Ahora ya no estaba en las animadoras, cambio su uniforme de porrista por jeans y camisas con insignias y sobre todo el brillo en sus ojos ya no estaba.

No supo ni como, pero al mes de haber estado viendo, la rubia había caído perdidamente bajo en encanto de esa chica. Siempre hablaba de cosas de las cuales ella no sabía, siempre una nueva experiencia para vivir junto con ella. Sus ojos, su cara, su pelo, todo de Zoe era hermoso, pero sus labios, ¡oh Dios! Esos labios eran como el mismo cielo, paraíso o algún sinónimo o antónimo para referirse a esos labios.

Pero un día todo acabo. No supo ya nada de la chica, fue como si la tierra se la hubiera comido. Zoe se había ido sin haberle dicho nada a ella, ¿Qué había pasado con ese "Te amo"? supuso que no valía la pena deprimirse por alguien que no había tenido el valor de decirle adiós; pero era imposible, por más que se lo quisiera negar, Zoe seguiría siendo parte de ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por una música a un volumen alto. No era música clásica, mucho menos era música que ella acostumbraba a escuchar, era una música diferente, era música regional de México y vio como su amiga hacia caras graciosas. Alejandra estaba imitando al intérprete de la canción. Sonrió para ella misma, esa chica había sido su apoyo durante estos años. La había conocido en Los Ángeles y desde la primera vez que se vieron, congeniaron instantáneamente.

"_Acá entre nos quiero que sepas la verdad no te dejado de adorar allá en mi triste soledad me Andado ganas de gritar salir corriendo y preguntar_

_Que es lo que ha sido de tu vida."_

-Baja el volumen, Alex—pero la chica estaba cantando. Y justamente ese verso de la canción describía lo que había pasado esos años. Quería gritar, preguntar que había pasado con Zoe, pero simplemente nadie le daba información.

-Vamos, es la canción favorita de mi padre—suspiro la chica—extraño al tipo—la rubia elevo una ceja.

-Es tu padre—la latina sonrió y bajo el volumen de la música.

-Tu sabes como me llevo con mi viejo hermoso—sonrió—esa canción es como tu vida resumida. Bueno, lo que has pasado con o pasaste con Zoe.

-Acá entre nos, no la he dejado de amar—sin decir algo más. Continúo desempacando ante la mirada de su amiga.

…

-¡Uff!—suspiro Sofía, la amiga de Zoe—la clase del Sr. Morgan estuvo pesada—la chica no emitió sonido. Venía concentrada en el celular. Zoe venía pelando vía mensaje de texto con su prima. Sofía se asomo a ver el aparato de la morena y en efecto, una discusión infantil como aquellas dos chicas, era lo que mantenía ocupada a la chica—Zoe, cuidado por donde caminas—pero la chica no hizo caso. La morena había chocado con una persona. Un dolor sintió en su trasero, había caído de asentaderas sobre esa banqueta de cemento.

-¡Auch!—se quejo la morena. Volteó su cara para ver a una rubia de la misma manera en la que ella estaba. Una chica de rasgos latinos la ayudaban a levantarse mientras ella era ayudada por Sofía.

-Te dije que te fijaras.

-Para la otra—la morena chica se acercó a Zoe—fíjate por donde vas, ¿no?

-Yo… Lo siento, no fue mi intención, ¿estas bien?—la rubia de los ojos azules giro su cara hasta quedar frente a frente con Zoe. La chica de los ojos verdes puso cara de shock, acaso…No podía creer lo que miraba en esos momentos, era ella. No tenía duda…

-Jessica—susurro y la rubia miro a la chica, sorprendida ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

-Oh Dios—susurro Alex—Es ella.

. . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

¿Cómo están?

**09 capítulos para el final**

**Este capítulo basa más en Zoe y en el esperado rencuentro con su amor. Me encanto escribir este capítulo. En la página del fic podrán ver la imagen oficial de este capítulo. **

**El capítulo del lunes también será relacionado con Zoe y Jessica. El viernes volveremos con Faberry. **

**Espero que les guste, NO ME ABANDONEN. **


	33. Siempre Me Dejas

Capítulo XXXII

Siempre me dejas

-No, espera, Jessica—la rubia seguía caminando mientras Zoe. Definitivamente era Jessica. La morena no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, actuaba bajo la sorpresa y la emoción que esa chica le daba nuevamente.

Pero la rubia no escuchaba, se había formado un mini desfile por aquella plaza. Jessica caminaba a paso veloz mientras era seguida por Zoe que al mismo tiempo era seguida por Alejandra la cual iba un paso adelanten de Sofía. El asombro de Alejandra no cabía en su cuerpo. Después de escuchar los relatos de su amiga sobre aquella chica, no podía creer que Zoe estuviera allí, persiguiéndola. Sin duda había sido un evento del destino.

El destino, Zoe no creía en esa, ella pensaba era una creación humana para acomodar acciones de algo incierto, pero en esos momentos, su teoría acerca del destino, se venía abajo. Su abuelo una vez le dijo: "_El destino no se hace, se crea. Y si tu quieres hacer un destino, debes crearlo" _era un total juego de palaras, pero fue allí cuando lo comprendió. Su destino era estar con Jessica, y por eso estaba corriendo tras ella, por que ella quería hacer de su destino, uno mejor, uno con esa rubia.

-¿Esperar? Te espere mucho tiempo, Zoe. Nunca pensé que volvería a verte nuevamente, tenía la esperanza, más nunca pensé que se haría realidad—ambas chicas estaban sentadas, por fin, después de haber recorrido corriendo toda la plaza. Las manos de Zoe se enredaban entre sus cabellos negros, mientras miraba de reojo a la rubia. La chica seguía igual, sino es que más hermosa, algo que le parecía increíblemente imposible, por que Jessica era una de las chicas más hermosas que hubiese conocido.

-Yo nunca perdía la esperanza de volverme a encontrar contigo, Jessica—la morena trato de tomar una mano de la chica, pero esta simplemente no se dejo. La joven Fabray suspiro pesadamente mientras recargada su espalda por completo en el respaldo de la banca—Yo…quería ir a verte…necesitaba decirte—las palabras simplemente no salían, se habían trabado en su garganta, por más que trataba de formular oraciones constantes, simplemente estas no salían. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, ni siquiera podía mirar los ojos azules de la rubia. Esos ojos que la miraban más allá de lo físico, esos ojos miraban el alma de Zoe Fabray.

-No también quería que lo hicieras, pero tú no lo hiciste. Lo único que supe de ti es que te habías ido. Te largaste un día después de que me habías dicho esas palabras. Te fuiste después de haberme dicho que me amabas—las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de aquellos ojos azules.

-No fue culpa mía, yo en verdad quería ir a explicarte los motivos, pero no pude, yo…-pero las palabras se quedaron navegando en la boca de la chica. No pudo decir nada más. Si había un momento en donde tenía que hablar sin parar, sería ese momento. Se sentía tan estúpida al tratar de explicar algo que debió hacer tiempo atrás.

-Tenemos que irnos, Jesse—Alejandra había llegado. Su rostro era serio, pero ala vez pacifico. Sabía lo difícil que era para aquella chica estar frente a frente con la persona que le había roto el corazón.

-Solo unos minutos más—dijo rápidamente Zoe al ver como la rubia se ponía de pie. Jessica miro fijamente los ojos verdes de la morena.

-Lo siento—y sin dejarla decir una cosa más, la rubia partió junto con Alejandra. Trato de detenerla, pero había sido tarde. No se dio nada, no pudo explicarle nada, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirarla por una vez directamente a los ojos.

Si algún sentimiento podía describir en ese momento era la impotencia que tenía al ver a la chica y no hacer nada. No tenía derecho de exigirle unos minutos, Zoe había perdido cualquier tipo de derecho con Jessica. Se sentó en aquella banca con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos en su cara. Se sentía devastada, desahuciada y no podía hacer nada. Miro a su alrededor y no había nadie. Al parecer Sofía también se había ido. Se levanto del asiento y comenzó a caminar. Su mente vagaba años atrás y los recuerdos golpeaban su mente frecuentemente.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar. No quería hablar, no quería saber nada de nadie. En lo único que podía pensar es en aquella chica, en las explicaciones que le tenía que dar, en hacerle ver la realidad, el explicarle el por que se había marchado. Había tanto que hacer y tan poco material por donde comenzar.

-_Zoe, contesta el maldito teléfono_—alcanzo a escuchar antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Había vagado por las calles principales de la ciudad sin un rumbo, sin importarle nada, era ella sola con su música. Tenía tanto que pensar, tanto que hacer—_Escúchame bien, Zoe Fabray, si no me contestas…_

_-_Contenta, te he contestado, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Quinn?—contesto mientras se quitaba el pantalón de vestir y se ponía un short para dormir junto con una blusa sin mangas.

-_¿Estas bien?—_Zoe suspiro—_Cuéntame que te pasa_

-¿Recuerdas que te había dicho la razón por la cual mis padres me había mandado a Lima?—un si escucho al otro lado de la línea—bueno, me acabo de encontrar a esa razón_._

_-¡Woah! ¿La chica esta en Boston, Massachusetts, lo que sea?—_la morena rodo los ojos y se recostó en la cama mirando al techo—_ ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?_

-Solo unos minutos, y ni siquiera hable, balbucear sería lo más acertado que decir—Quinn sonrió—Estoy hecha un maldito manojo de nervios.

-_Bueno, eres Zoe. Los nervios nunca fueron un problema para ti._

-Esto es diferente, Quinn. No sabes las noches que abrazaba a mi almohada pensando que era ella la que tenía entre mis brazos, no sabes cuanto maldije a mi papa por haberme separado de ella.

-_Escucha Zoe, debes hablar con ella. He estado en esa situación, pero de modo diferente y se lo que se siente, no esperes más tiempo en hablar con ella—_suspiro una vez más y fijo su mirada en la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama.

-Pues ya veremos. ¿Sabes? Creo que te hablo después, me siento peor que la selección de futbol cuando perdió en el mundial. ¡Vez! Estoy mal ¡ni siquiera me gusta el futbol! ¡Dios mío!—escucho una risa de su prima.

-_Descansa un poco. Eres una cabezota. Anda, mañana puede que la vuelvas a ver—_la chica negó con la cabeza-

-Anda, duerme. Te marco luego—ambas se despidieron y Zoe puso el teléfono en su lugar—Tal vez comprendas que eres mi razón de respirar si te digo la verdad—susurro para caer dormida.

…

La mañana había llegado y Jessica junto con Alejandra. Un buen café solucionaba todo cuando alguna de las dos tenía cosas que las incomodaban. Pero en esos momentos, no había nada que pudiera animar a la rubia. No había nada que pudiera aliviar el gran dolor de cabeza que tenía. Había imaginado ese encuentro entre ambas, sin embargo, no estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que alguna de las dos tuviera que decir.

Desesperada y ansiosa, si eso era. Se sentía desesperada por que quería saber las cosas que Zoe pudiera explicar, ansiosa por que quería escucharla, quería saber el motivo para entender el por qué la había dejado, pero después la inseguridad se apoderaba de sus sentidos.

Jessica no sabía que hacer.

-Estoy a punto de golpear el trasero de esa chica—la voz de Alejandra saco de los pensamientos a la rubia. Una tímida sonrisa se poso en los labios de Jessica, tomo un sorbo de su café y suspiro.

-¿Sabes? Siempre imagine como sería nuestro rencuentro, sin embargo no salió como lo esperaba—termino con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca.

-Hablemos—nuevamente un suspiro salió de su interior sabiendo a lo que su amiga se refería.

-Desapareció sin decirme nada, ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada, simplemente nada. Estuve tentada a ir a su casa, pero nunca podía. Cuando salía, parecía verla en cualquier persona—sonrió—pero cuando la realidad golpeaba mis ojos, sabía que era solo un sueño. A las semanas que ella se fue, queme todo lo que me recordaba a ella. Pensé que si ella se había ido y me había olvidado, yo también podía hacerlo, pero simplemente no pude. Trate de olvidar su cara, pero no pude. Trate de olvidarme de su nombre, pero nunca pude—a este momento las lágrimas comenzaban a salir sin pudor alguno. Era bastante doloroso recordar lo que aquella chica había pasado.

-¿Qué sentiste ayer que la viste?

-Volví a sentir todo lo que pensé ya estaba olvidado. Con solo ver sus ojos supe que era ella. No importo el nuevo color de su cabello; la mirada verde de Zoe siempre tiene algo que hace que mi corazón comience a latir sin control al punto de quererse salir de mi pecho—la chica se sonrojo.

-Sin duda estas más que enamorada de esa chica. No te voy a mentir, es sexy y tiene ese look que ¡Oh Dios!—la rubia elevo una ceja

-Si no te conociera pensaría que eres gay—la morena rodo los ojos

-Pero no lo soy, mi historial en relaciones con chicos lo prueba—terminó con una sonrisa—el punto aquí es que, ella esta aquí.

-Puede que este de vacaciones—la chica rodo los ojos

-Ok, tienes que dejar de ser tan inocente, Jessica. Pareciera que lo que has vivido conmigo no te ha servido de nada—la rubia sonrió ante la declaración de su amiga. Y era verdad, ya casi estaba graduada en aventuras espontáneas que ambas, y más por parte de la mexicana, pasaban.

-Solo no quiero que pase lo de la ultima vas—Alex la miro confundida—ella me da la confianza para volver a confiar en ella y me deja. Siempre lo hace.

-Bueno, será el momento que se lo digas en persona—Jessica miro confundida a su amiga mientras que esta se paraba. Al voltear su cara, vio que allí estaba Zoe. Los ojos azules miraban atentamente a la chica se tomaba asiento delante de ella. Quiso marcharse, pero su amiga se lo impidió. Jessica miro a Alejandra con mirada confundida y esta solo encogió sus hombros y sonrió—Nos vemos en unas horas.

-Parece buena gente—hablo Zoe después de ver como la latina se alejaba.

-Lo es, es una maravillosa persona. Siempre esta conmigo para escucharme y apoyarme—Zoe asintió. Sabía el doble sentido de las palabras de la chica.

-Ayer no salió como esperaba—hablo pausadamente—yo…en verdad quiero decirte el por que me fui sin decirte nada—los ojos azules miraban la cara de Zoe atentamente. Físicamente seguía siendo hermosa, y ahora con ese color de cabella, sin duda alguna, Zoe Fabray seguía provocando esas sensaciones inexplicables en su cuerpo.

-Te escucho—fue cortante

-Mi padre se entero de que yo estaba saliendo con alguien, aun no se muy bien quien le dijo. El me pregunto quien era esa persona, yo había pensado en mentir, pero tu no merecías eso, le dije tu nombre. Él se enojo mucho, estuvo a punto de golpearme—Zoe hizo una pausa—yo le dije que no te iba a dejar, que yo te amaba, pero eso lo hizo enfurecer más. Mi mama no decía nada, solo miraba y escuchaba las estupideces que mi padre decía. Estuvieron por mandarme a México. Me cambiaron de escuela en lo que figuraban algo para hacer conmigo. —La rubia abrió sus ojos—pero por suerte, ese día mi tía Judy—la morena solté un suspiro—ese día mi tía hablo por teléfono, ella no sabía nada, mi padre le conto y ella lo convenció de que me mandaran a Lima con ellos. No empaque nada, ese mismo día tome el primer vuelo a Lima. No tuve tiempo de despedirme de ti, ni siquiera un mensaje, mi papa me había quitado todos mis medios de comunicación hacía ti. Trate de buscarte en las redes sociales, pero simplemente no te encontré—la chica entre cerro los ojos mientras su mirada verde se posaba en la azul de la rubia.

-Yo pregunte por ti en la escuela, pero simplemente nadie sabía nada de ti. Habías desaparecido así como tu prima—la rubia guardo silencio.

-Yo no tuve contacto con nadie de la escuela hasta hace algunos meses—informo—pensé que alguien me diría algo de ti, pero nadie lo hizo.

-Es por que nadie supo ya nada de mí. Todo fue muy doloroso, tenerte y perderte al mismo tiempo—dijo por fin la chica—pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

-¿Tu crees que no fue doloroso para mí también? Me fui por que simplemente me alejaron de ti. Yo… en verdad quería volver, pero simplemente—las palabras no salían nuevamente—cometí muchos errores por estar atada a un sentimiento que hasta ahora no sabía si seguía sintiendo.

-Siempre me dejas, Zoe—las palabras de la rubia resonaron en los oídos de la chica

-Solo fue una vez, Jessica…

-El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, Zoe—la morena comenzaba a desesperarse por la actitud de la chica—Yo no puedo darme el lujo de volver a caer en el encanto "Zoe Fabray" y que después de volverme a enamorar de ti, me dejes sola.

-Eso no va a pasar. Jessica—instantáneamente, la chica tomo las manos pálidas de Jessica entre las suyas—yo te sigo amando incluso más de lo que hubiera podido llegar a amarte—Jessica se soltó del agarre y negó al momento que se levantaba ante la mirada confundida de la chica.

-Lo siento, Zoe—la rubia comenzó a caminar mientras su mirada de nublaba. Zoe actuó rápidamente, aventó un par de billetes en la mesa y corrió hasta tomar a la rubia por los hombros y acercarla a su cuerpo—suéltame—dijo nerviosa la rubia y Zoe sonrió

Acerco sus labios a los de la chica y en milésimas de segundos, ambas unían sus labios en un dulce y enternecedor beso. La sensación era inigualable, la sensación del primer beso se repetía una vez más en las dos chicas.

Suavemente los labios se tocaban dejando salir el amor reprimido por tanto tiempo. Zoe paso sus brazos enrollándolos en la fina cintura de la chica, mientras que este seguía es estado catatónico. Sentir los labios de la chica una vez más era una sensación simplemente indescriptible. El sabor a fresa dulce que emergía de la lengua de la chica de los ojos verdes era un sabor de gloría para Jessica. Zoe sentía flotar en el cielo, estaba besando nuevamente los labios de su chica, por que eso era para ella, Jessica no había dejado de ser su chica así hubiera pasado una eternidad.

-Yo me resisto a perderte otra vez—dijo para después volver a besar los labios de su chica.

Su chica.

. . . . . . . . .

¿Cómo están?

Lea estaba en Los Cabos y yo no pude hacer nada y me siento deprimida por eso. Bueno tal vez exagero, pero estaba tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

No voy a decir nada más que decirles que faltan 8 capítulos para el final y no se, siento algo de nervios.

Sus comentarios son de suma importancia para mí, en verdad. Y el no tenerlos es sinónimo de que no les esta gustando o no se.

Se centra un poco más en la relación de Zoe y Jessica, pero me pareció interesante abordar este tema para que la dude que había sobre una posible relación entre Rachel y Zoe se termine.

Bueno, espero que les guste y bueno, nos vemos el viernes (:


	34. De un momento a otro, todo puede pasar

Capítulo XXXIII

De un minuto a otro, todo puede pasar

Dos años habían pasado ya, Quinn estaba a una semana de graduarse por fin de la Universidad. Se sentía bien, habían sido años difíciles para ella, comenzando por el abandono de Rachel y seguido por la muerte de sus padres. No quería sonar dramática, pero su vida en esos años había sido como un melodrama de la ABC.

No se podía quejar tampoco. Dentro de esos años y mas los últimos, había tenido las mejores noticas de su vida. Rachel había vuelto con ella, tendría beca completa para estudiar una maestría en la UNY la cual la rechazo completamente y no por que no fuera a seguir estudiando, simplemente por que había chicos que la necesitaban más que ella. Los profesores habían notado el cambio en la chica. El profesor Smith desde el momento que había vuelto de Lima, le dijo: _Te dije que el amor que se te había ido, volvería a ti de la misma manera en que se fue. _Cuanta razón había tenido aquel hombre.

Cuando el amor es verdadero, rompes obstáculos y sobre llevas las adversidades que el destino te pone. _Destino_ era una palabra de siete letras pero con un significado sumamente grande. El destino la quería con Rachel, eso era lo que era, nunca había creído a ciencia cierta si eso existía, más sin embargo, el estar con Rachel la había cambiado completamente, haciéndola creer en esa pequeña palabra.

-¿Hueles eso?—pregunto Claudio mientras caminaba con las chicas hasta una pequeño restaurant fuera de la universidad. Ambas rubias lo miraron confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso que hueles?—el británico rodo los ojos mientras se sentaba en una de las pequeñas mesas que estaban fuera del establecimiento seguido por las otras dos chicas.

-¡Vacaciones!—la mesera llego mientras ponía los menús en la mesa—Yo quiero lo mismo de siempre, linda—aquella mesera se sonrojo completamente.

-Nosotros también—la chica retiro los menús y camino hasta quedar lejos de la mesa de los tres chicos—No se cuando vas a parar de hacer eso, esa chica esta que babea por ti y tu te haces el idiota—comentó Miriam.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo evitar ser sexy—las rubias rodaron los ojos—además, no creo que este muy interesada en mi. Es solo que ha de ser muy tímida y esas cosas—los tres guardaron silencio cuando la chica había llegado con las bebidas para los chicos.

-Gracias—contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo. La mesera asintió y se marcho nuevamente ahora menos sonrojada que hacía unos minutos atrás.

-Extrañare esto—dijo Quinn mientras bebía su taza de té—en Nueva York el café es lo que te mantendrá vivo—los otros dos asintieron.

-¿Vamos a vivir los tres juntos, no?

-Por mi no hay problema—dijo Miriam y los dos miraron a Quinn.

-¿Por qué me ven así?

-Bueno es que tu tienes una MUY BUENA razón para no querer vivir con nosotros—hablo el británico con cierta picardía en sus palabras.

-Respeto, campeón. Respecto a tu pregunta, no tengo la menor idea. Rachel vive con Kurt y Blaine y créeme, aun no se como es que Blaine soporta vivir con dos divas, yo no podría—Miriam sonrió y miro los ojos verdes de su amiga.

-Me encanta verte así, te ves tan viva, ya dejaste de ser la versión emo de Bruno Mars y déjame decirte que increíble—la rubia sonrió y suspiro.

-Nunca había estado más contenta en mi vida. Tengo mis amigos, mi carrera, mi novia… —Claudio intervino interrumpiendo a la casi fotógrafa.

-Y no olvides que tienes la carita y el dinero—ambas chicas aventaron al chico pequeñas migajas de pan— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué el odio?

…..

-Ok, si entiendo Jesse. Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas entonces—la diva sonrió mientras hablaba por teléfono—Yo también te quiero mucho, Jesse. Cuídate mucho, no me quiero quedar sin mi Melchior.

-Pagaría por ver la cara de Quinn en estos momentos—Rachel rodo los ojos y camino hasta llegar donde estaba Puck con Blaine y Kurt.

-Sabes que te quiero, pero tus comentarios me revientan los nervios—el fornido chico sonrió y abrió sus brazos para que la diva se sentara en su regazo. Una tierna sonrisa se poso en los labios de la castaña, le encantaba que Puck fuera de esa manera con ella.

-Ahora yo pagaría por ver la cara de Quinn—Kurt hablo ante las caras fastidiadas de ambos morenos.

-¿Ya tienen todo listo, me supongo?—hablo Rachel mientras se levantaba de las piernas de Puck y se sentada a un lado de él.

-Así es. ¡Oh Dios! Estoy tan emocionado—grito Kurt. Su novio suspiro levemente mientras ponía una cara de cansancio.

-Te entiendo, Blaine—comento Puck al ver la cara del chico. Inmediatamente el moreno se sonrojo y su novio lo miro con cara confundida.

-Pucky-Puck ¿Por qué no vas con nosotros?—el chico del mohawk sonrió—esa sonrisa no me gusta.

-Baby! Rachel, yo hace unos años fui a ver a Quinn a Londres—los tres voltearon a ver al futbolista—No me miren así. Fue hace dos años, semanas antes de que pasara lo de los padres de Quinn.

-¿Desde cuando estas manteniendo contacto con mi chica, Puck?

-Desde que salimos de la secundaria—volvieron las miradas confundidas—Cuando tú te fuiste y ella también, comenzamos a hablar con chat. Me contaba como le estaba yendo y por supuesto, siempre preguntaba por ti—la castaña se sonrojo al escuchar la declaración de su amigo.

-¿Cómo fuiste a Londres?—pregunto Kurt

-En avión—los chicos rodaron los ojos—una convención por parte de la Universidad. Estuve tres días allí y me tome un día para recorrer la ciudad con Quinn. Fue increíble—comento el chico.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?—el chico miro los ojos marrones de Rachel

-Por que seguramente ibas a querer que yo le dijera a Quinn todo lo de Marissa y simplemente, yo no podía ni quería. Eras tu la que tenias que hacer el movimiento.

-Eres tan lindo, aun no se por qué no tienes una novia—todos rieron

-¿Novia? Rachel, sabes que aparte de ti, no habrá nadie, por ahora, que me até el compromiso—la morocha sonrió al mismo tiempo que los otros dos chicos.

Rachel hacía ya aproximadamente dos semanas que había terminado su ciclo escolar. ¡Al fin! Después de tres años, había logrado graduarse. Había sido difícil, pero había valido la pena. Ahora estaba en una de las obras más importantes en Broadway. Después de dos años, la puesta en escena de Spring Awakening seguía siendo una de las mejores, contaba ya con tres premios Tony, incluyendo Mejor Musical. Aun faltaba esa nominación para Rachel a mejor actriz, pero no era el fin del mundo, contaba con casi 22 años y se estaba dando fama ya por todo Broadway.

Proyectos no le faltarían. Su contrato con Spring Awakening terminaría dentro de un año y ella ya tenía propuestas para otro musical en Broadway y convocatorias para hacer prueba en los pilotos de dos series que apenas saldrían a la luz. No se podía quejar, tenia salud, amistad, familia, éxito y sobre todo, tenía a Quinn.

Una sorpresa se iba a llevar aquella rubia cuando mirara a su chica en el aeropuerto de Londres. Era todo una sorpresa y los tiempos se acoplaban perfectamente. Tendrían una semana de "vacaciones" de la obra. Tiempo suficiente para darle a Quinn Fabray una dosis de ella. Estaba feliz, vería a Quinn en carne y hueso después de dos años de no hacerlo. Y es que siempre que ambas planeaban visitarse la una a la otra, surgían compromisos que les evitaban hacerlo.

Pero esta vez no habría nada que se lo evitara. Vería a Quinn así tuviera que hacer lo imposible. Había invitado a Kurt y a Blaine, no quería ir sola y aunque iba a estar con Quinn, sabía que la chica seguiría asintiendo a la escuela por una semana más antes de que terminaran por fin las clases. En verdad estaba emocionada, ya no soportaba un día más sin ver a aquella chica.

…

-Sigo sin entender porque demonios me han obligado a venir al aeropuerto un sábado por la mañana—se quejo la rubia— ¡Ni siquiera los conozco!-bufo una vez más.

-Cállate, ¡son mis primos! Y yo siempre te acompaño cuando Zoe viene—la rubia rodo los ojos y fijo su mirada en las personas que estaban sentadas en aquel aeropuerto. La habían levantado a las 9 de la mañana en un sábado para que los tres fueran al aeropuerto por los "primos de Miriam" cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que siempre había en los aeropuertos. Bufaba y bufaba ante la mirada desesperante de los dos chicos.

Dos semanas antes, Rachel se había comunicado con ambos amigos de Quinn para que la ayudaran con esa gran sorpresa. Claudio se había emocionado bastante, cosa que fue raro para la alemana. Pero encantados aceptaron, había tenido algunos problemas con tratar de guardar el "secreto", pero en esos momentos y al ver la cara de fastidio de Quinn, tenían ganas de decirle todo a la rubia.

-Levanta tu trasero, Quinn, tienes que ayudarnos con las maletas—la rubia elevo sus cejas y abrió su boca.

-Oh—dijo al levantarse—aparte de despertarme temprano me vas a traer de maletera—Miriam rodo los ojos- Volvió a bufar y camino hasta quedar en la puerta de las llegadas de los vuelos. Hecho su cabeza para atrás y poso su mirada en frente. Su corazón se detuvo por unos nanosegundos, mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear. Tallo sus ojos para ver si no estaba soñando y no, no era un sueño. Rachel venia casi corriendo hacía ella, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de esas que le derretían el corazón. Se olvido de todo, corrió hasta la chica, corrió y cuando llego hasta ella, sonrió para tomarla después por la cintura y abrazarla a su pecho. La abrazaba con tanta intensidad, como si quisiera fundir su cuerpo con el de la chica. Las lágrimas mojaban las mejillas de ambas chicas, lágrimas de felicidad.

-No puedo creer que estas aquí—susurro Quinn antes de besar lenta y pausadamente los labios de Rachel. Un beso lento, calmado, sin prisas, saboreando los labios de las dos poco a poco, recordando un sabor que no estaba olvidado, pero si necesitaba ser renovado. Esos labios comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de esa canción tan conocida. La falta de aire comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia y las chicas se separaron lentamente.

-Estoy aquí, Baby—pego un gritito de alegría la pequeña chica para después besar una vez más a la rubia. Una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, la tenía allí, en sus brazos después de dos años. Y una cosa: Que bien se miraba Rachel. El tiempo si que no pasa en vano.

-Te vez hermosa—le dijo mientras la miraba profundamente

-Y tu vez ver preciosa—se sonrojo y Rachel comenzó a reír.

-Si, bueno, sé que es mucha la emoción, pero Rachel no viene sola—la voz de Kurt saco a Quinn de su mundo. Sonrió y abrazo al chico. Después miro a Blaine y ambos sonrieron para después abrazarse.

-Perdón por lo de Kurt, tu sabes que es todo un divo—le dijo al oído.

-Lo se y te admiro por vivir con dos divas como esas dos—le dijo señalando a su novio y a Kurt, los cuales saludaban a Miriam y Claudio.

…

-Ahora ya se la razón por la cual esos dos—la rubia señalo a Miriam y Claudio—andaban tan raros—Rachel miro a los dos jóvenes.

-Les dije que actuaran normal—Miriam rodo los ojos

-Claudio no sabe el significado de esa palabra—el chico miro a Miriam

-¡Hey! Quinn puede ser bastante mala cuando se lo propone. Tenia miedo de que si me preguntaba que me pasara y no le contestara, me golpeara—Quinn rodo los ojos

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?—Rachel sonrió abiertamente. Los seis chicos estaban en un pequeño restaurant en el centro de Londres. El paisaje, el ambiente, el clima, la compañía y por supuesto, Rachel. Todo esta perfecto ese día.

-Regalo de graduación—gritaron Kurt y Rachel- Blaine suspiro.

-Amigo—le hablo Claudio a Blaine— ¿Cómo es que puedes soportar a tu novio comportándose como todo un divo y a la novia de Quinn, que supongo es también toda una diva?—el moreno de los ojos color humo, sonrió.

-Con mucha paciencia. Pero lo sobre llevas. El amor te hace sobre llevar esos defectos que hacen perfecto a tu ser amado—Claudio elevo una ceja, mientras miraba a Kurt con los ojos brillosos, y la cara de Rachel y Miriam las cuales estaban encantadas con el comentario y después la risa tonta de Quinn.

-¡Dios! Que cursi eres, hermano—Blaine sonrió. Pidieron la cuenta ya que su noche terminaría con una visita al cine. La insistencia de Rachel, Kurt y Miriam, habían ganado. Cada uno con sus respectivas parejas, a excepción de Miriam y Claudio por supuesto. Las manos de las chicas entrelazadas en un fuerte agarre, disfrutando de un paseo hermoso, de uno que habían deseado desde ya mucho tiempo. Se sentía tan bien caminar de esa manera con la chica que amabas, pensó Rachel. La rubia miro a la castaña y esta sonrió.

"_La revolución del amor comienza con una sonrisa"_ que razón había tenido aquella persona que dijo esas palabras. Y es que una sonrisa en ocasiones decía más que mil palabras, una sonrisa era la puerta al mundo de la felicidad, y la risa de Rachel, era la puerta al cielo, para Quinn.

Rachel se acercó más a la rubia, hasta que esta la pego a su cuerpo al momento que pasaba una mano al redor de su cintura. Sonriendo, ¿Qué más podía hacer? La sonrisa de aquella chica, hacia que el mundo de Rachel se tornara rosa y lleno de colores, como pequeños arco iris y por muy gay que sonara eso, bueno, eso le pasaba a ella.

-Oh—dijo Rachel al sentir como chocaba con un chico al momento de caminar y dejarse tomar una foto por Quinn—Lo siento—El chico volteo y la cara de Rachel palideció. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y sintió como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

Gaston Collins estaba de frente a ella nuevamente. Aquel chico que había sido, hasta donde ella creía, el amor de su vida. Los ojos débilmente dilatados, nunca pensó volver a ver al chico. Sintió como Quinn tomaba su cintura y le hablaba, pero ella no podía escuchar lo que decía.

-Gaston—susurro la castaña. El chico de los ojos azules sonrió enormemente y abrazo a la castaña sin importar el agarre de la cintura que Quinn tenia. La rubia frunció el ceño, sabía quien era ese Gaston, sin embargo, nunca pensó que fuera tan guapo.

-Oh Dios, Rachel—aquel chico volvió a levantar el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel entre sus fornidos brazos—Estas hermosa—termino de decir el chico para después besar la mejilla de Rachel.

-Gaston—fue lo único que salió de los labios de la castaña—Estas igual que siempre—dijo con una sonrisa—Es increíble verte nuevamente—el hombre sonrió gentilmente.

-¡Dios! Hay mucha gente—susurro Kurt al ver al chico— ¿Gaston?—el moreno sonrió

-Kurt—el más alto abrazo al más pequeño—Estas igual que siempre

-Tu estas más guapo—Quinn miro a Kurt sorprendida—Digo, creo que Londres cambio tu sentido de la moda—Gaston sonrió.

-¿Estas de visita?—la castaña asintió

-Vine a visitar a mí…-pero Quinn se le adelanto.

-Amor, la película esta por comenzar—Gaston abrió completamente sus ojos y miro a Quinn elevando una ceja. La rubia pudo verlo detalladamente y lo maldijo, parecía un maldito modelo de pasarela.

-Novia—termino de decir Rachel—Bueno, me tengo que ir—se acercó al chico y beso aquella mejilla.

-Espera—le grito el chico—tal vez podamos vernos una ultima vez antes de que te vayas—termino de decir al darle un papel con su número telefónico—Fue bueno verte de nuevo, Rachel—lentamente beso la mejilla de la castaña. La cara de Quinn estaba roja y coraje, estaba tan molesta que si no fuera por que estaban en un lugar publico y con seguridad, probablemente estaría pateando el trasero de aquel chico.

-¿Quién era ese hombre tan guapo?—pregunto una agitada Miriam al llegar a las chicas— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?—le pregunto a Quinn.

-Ese era mi ex—dijo Rachel. Quinn bufo y camino hasta donde estaba Blaine y Claudio—Y Quinn esta molesta.

. . . . . . . .

**07 capítulos para el final**

Estoy bajo una depresión post-Glee. ¿Por qué a mi Quinnie? U.U

Soy fan de Rachel y la amo a morir, pero pierde puntos cada vez que esta con el imbécil de Finn. En verdad, Dios, Me gusta Cory, más no me gusta Finn.

Sin duda fue uno de los capítulos que más me hizo llorar. Hasta ahora, lo recuerdo y comienzo a llorar como bebe recién nacido, pero bueno.

Espero que les guste este capítulo

Me voy a seguir llorando por el accidente de Quinn y la boda que no quiero que se realice y por la historia de Karofsky.

**NOTA: Esa nota de arriba estaba desde el viernes, màs sin embargo, por cuestiones técnicas no pude subir el capitulo se dia. Pero ya lo tienen. Espero que les guste. **


	35. Vuelta a Nueva York

Capítulo XXXIV

Vuelta a Nueva York

Los días habían pasado considerablemente para todos en Londres. Nunca se cansaban de descubrir cosas nuevas en ese lugar. Sin embargo, era la hora de partir. Había pasado de todo en esos días, rencontrarse con Gaston, sus primeros altercados, sus risas, los besos, las carisias, pero sobre todo ambas chicas habían descubierto que se amaban más allá de las normar y reglas establecidas, si es que las había.

Quinn aún no le había dicho nada a Rachel de su estancia en Nueva York después de haber terminado la carrera en Londres. Lo había pensado y con ayuda de Blaine, por supuesto, había conseguido seguir con el secreto. Quinn le había dicho a Blaine que se iría con ellos a Nueva York, pero que era una sorpresa para Rachel y debido a que Kurt no era bueno manteniendo secretos, iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Cuando se disponían ir a comprar los boletos, el pequeño divo junto con Rachel, se habían apuntado para ir a comprarlos, pero si iban, iban a arruinar la sorpresa por completo. Dios solo sabe como es que Blaine logro convencer a Kurt de que se quedara en casa.

Aún no sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar. Se iría a Nueva York, de eso estaba segura, pero ¿Qué iba a pasar después? Planes, no era buenos con ellos, sabía que seria una sorpresa, pero después, no tenía la mínima idea de lo que pasaría. Sus dos amigos se irían con ella, la idea la hacia demasiado feliz. Iba a contar con las locuras de Claudio como siempre y con la cabeza sensata de Miriam.

-Este es el último día que estarán aquí—dijo Claudio—tenemos que salir de antro—Kurt, Blaine, Rachel y Quinn estaban sentados en la sala mientras miraban cualquier cosa en la tv.

-¿No te basto con la salida de anoche?—hablo Miriam al momento de tomar una aspirina del estante.

-Nunca es suficiente para mi y lo sabes—la alemana rodo los ojos—además es el ultimo día de la diva y el divo y Blaine, por supuesto.

-Por lo mismo, es el último día. Lo único que quiero es quedarme en casa con mi chica—hablo Quinn mientras Rachel sonreía bobamente.

-Anda Blaine, tú no me puedes dejar abajo

-Depende de lo que diga Kurt—el chico rodo los ojos.

-Tú y Quinn están tan gobernados por su chica/chico—tanto como Rachel y Kurt besaron las mejillas de sus parejas.

-Cuando encuentres el amor, dirás lo contrario.

-Cierra la boca ya, Claudio—intervino Miriam al ver como el chico comenzaría con sus discursos de siempre.

-Me callo por que quiero y no por que me lo digas, que quede claro—todos rieron sonoramente. Era un día cómodo en Londres, no se apetecía salir después de unas noches totalmente alocadas en los mejores pubs de Londres.

Se sentía esa mini tensión a causa de la partida de Rachel, la mayoría la podía sentir. Y no era tanto por la partida sino por la reacción que tendría la pequeña diva al enterarse que Quinn junto con Claudio y Miriam, se irían con ellos a Nueva York. Sentía como Rachel entrelazaba sus dedos entre los de ella al mismo tiempo que miraban una película en la televisión. Se había vuelta costumbre, en menos de una semana, hacer eso. Y es que, solo sentir el cuerpo de la castaña en el suyo, era una paz interior en ella. Se sentía completa, protegida, se sentía Quinn.

-¿Diga?—contesto Quinn a fuerzas—Vaya, perdida, ¿Cómo estas?—la castaña miro a su novia que en silencio le decía que era Zoe—No, ella esta aquí conmigo. Oh Dios, ¿estas libre? ¿Cómo que para que, animal? Para que pongas la cámara. Anda, si te espero—la llamada finalizó y la morocha la regañaba con la mirada— ¿Qué?

-No me gusta que te lleves de esa manera con Zoe. Las dos son seres humanos, no es necesario que se llamen de esa manera, por eso les dieron un nombre—Quinn escuchaba a su novia mientras que arreglaba las cosas para aquella video llamada con Zoe. Resoplo por lo bajo, le gustaba que Rachel le llamara la atención en ocasiones, pero no siempre y por cosas que ella sabía que estaban bien, como llamar Animal a su prima.

-Es solo un juego, ¿ok? No es como si le estuviera diciendo una mala palabra en lugar—Kurt sonrió a la par que Blaine y los otros dos chicos.

-_Vaya, hasta que te dignas en hacer una video llamada_—la rubia rodo los ojos al escuchar a su prima

-Zoe, mejor cállate, por que tú estabas muy ocupada teniendo sexo de reconciliación—sintió un golpe en su hombro— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué ha sido eso?

-¿Qué te dije?—Zoe sonrió y la rubia rodo los ojos— ¿Cómo estas, Zoe?

-_Muy bien, Rach, ¿y tú?_

_-_Muy bien, también—miro como la sonrisa de Zoe era más viva, más alegre, un tanto como la de Quinn pero de una manera más recatada. Después fijó su mirada en los ojos verdes de la morena. No sabía si era algún efecto contrastado de la luz o la cámara, pero allí estaba ese brillo tan peculiar en las personas enamoradas.

-¿Y como están ya?—Rachel miro a la rubia—Zoe, Rachel no sabe. Deberías contarle, que amiga serías si no lo hicieras—la morena rodo los ojos.

-Primero voy a saludar a todos los que estén en el departamento. Yo si tengo educación—Quinn rodo los ojos y se hizo a un lado para que Zoe pudiera ver a los demás.

-¡Hola Zoe!—saludaron todos al mismo tiempo. La chica sonrió.

-Hola, chicos. Es bueno verlos nuevamente…

-También es bueno volver a verte a ti, sexy girl—Zoe soltó una fuerte carcajada al escuchar a Claudio.

-Claudio, la verdad es que no sé que hacer contigo. Estoy considerablemente pensando que te quedaras aquí—termino de decir Quinn para volver su vista a la pantalla.

-¿Qué es eso que me tienes que contar, Zoe?

-_Es que hace unas semanas, el amor de mi vida volvió a mi vida_—la castaña sonrió dulcemente a la chica.

-¡No sabes el gusto que me da! ¡Oh Dios mío, Zoe!—chilló Rachel

-_Es bastante surreal, pero por fin, después de mucho tiempo, esta conmigo y no puedo pedir por nada más_—Quinn sonrió tímidamente pero de una manera feliz. Estaba feliz por su prima, estaba contenta de que por fin había logrado rencontrarse con aquella chica—_Me encantaría quedarme a hablar más tiempo con ustedes, pero son las nueve de la mañana y necesito desayunar. Supongo que veré tu cara muy pronto, Lucy_—la rubia rodo los ojos.

-Si, Danette, hay lo siento, es Denette—una sonrisa sarcástica se poso en los labios de la chica.

-_Ya me voy y ¡chicos! Recuerden salir esta tarde para que Quinn le de su buena despedida a Rachel—_las carcajadas inundaron la habitación ante las caras sumamente sonrojadas de las dos chicas. Quinn no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, su prima se había retirado de la conversación. Zoe sabía como avergonzarla de una manera rotunda, sencilla y eficaz.

….

-No me quiero ir—comenzó a lloriquear Rachel. Quinn la miro con adoración y sonrió para ella misma. Le encantaba Rachel, adoraba cada detalle estético de aquella hermosa cara, comenzando por sus cejas terminando en sus labios, ¿había alguien más perfecto que Rachel Berry?

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, mi amor, pero tu tienes que regresar a Broadway, no quiero ser la culpable de que Spring Awakening se quede sin su estrella principal—un puchero adorno la cara de la diva quien a paso veloz se acercó hasta Quinn para abrazarla por la cintura y encerrar su cabeza en el pecho de la chica.

-Pero el será la causa por la que tu te quedes sin tu estrella—Quinn suspiro el aroma de Rachel que inundo todo su ser. Cerro los ojos y suspiro mientras sonreía—Además, ¿Qué harás tu ahora que terminaste la carrera?—Rachel quito la cabeza del pecho de Quinn y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Tengo un trabajo ya establecido por parte de la escuela y seguiré mis estudios—la diva suspiro y camino en dirección opuesta a la rubia. ¿Estarían más tiempo separadas? Que dos años no habían sido suficiente, eso sin contar el tiempo antes de lo habían estado.

-¿Mas tiempo separadas?—que ganas de decirle que ella se iba a Nueva York con ella, que ganas de decirle que no estarían más que juntas por siempre y para siempre, como lo habían planeado.

-Será por una temporada—Quinn camino hasta la chica y la abrazo—hasta que me estabilice y sepa que es lo siguiente en mi vida—la diva suspiro y asintió.

…..

Rachel miraba por última vez el departamento de Quinn, miro nuevamente la habitación de Quinn, suspiro y miro nuevamente a Quinn. La rubia le sonreía cálidamente y ella sentía que su corazón se aceleraba más y más. Al mismo tiempo que una pequeña opresión se comenzaba a formar en su pecho.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a estar separadas? Era difícil imaginarte lejos del amor de tu vida y más cuando sabes que tus opciones de hacer algo para quedarte y estar con ella son nulas. Tenía que regresar a Nueva York, tenía que seguir con la obra, pero al mismo tiempo quería estar con Quinn, despertarse con ella cada mañana, aspirar esa aroma que le encantaba, ver esa sonrisa que le derretía el alma y el corazón, necesitaba estar con Quinn.

-¿Llevas todo?—la voz de Kurt saco de sus pensamientos a la castaña. Rachel miro a Kurt y asintió, el chico suspiro y desvió su mirada hasta donde estaba Quinn con Blaine—Yo también me sentiría igual si yo me estuviera yendo y dejara a Blaine aquí.

-Es difícil, Kurt. En esta semana me enamore más de Quinn, si es que eso es posible—el muchacho sonrió y abrazó el cuerpo pequeño de su amiga contra el suyo.

-Pronto estarán juntas, en Nueva York. Ella esperándote después de cada obra con un café en su mano y con esa sonrisa hermosa que tiene mientras tú corres a sus brazos y la comienzas a llenar de besos—una carcajada sonora escapo de los labios de la chica.

-Deberíamos dejar de ver tantas películas románticas—ambos sonrieron y en eso llegaron los demás chicos.

-Dime si no me veo hermoso en este gorro—Rachel elevo su ceja izquierda mientras miraba a Claudio con ese gorro ridículo en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué ese gorro?

-Siempre he querido tener una mohicana, así como la de Puck, pero mi cabello es demasiado lacio para que eso llegue a pasar—termino el chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Quinn se acercó a Rachel y la abrazo contra su cuerpo mientras Rachel suspiraba.

-No quiero que te vayas Rachel. Quinn dejara de comportarse como humana y saldrá su animal que lleva dentro—un golpe fue lo que recibió el chico— ¡Vez! ¿Qué es lo que te digo?—recuñó sobándose el brazo—es una salvaje.

-_Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York, favor de pasar a la sala 1-A. Su vuelo saldrá en 30 minutos_—los seis chicos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron.

-Creo que es hora—dijo Rachel. La rubia asintió y tomo la mano de su novia— ¿Qué haces?—le pregunto confundida.

-Te llevo a tu destino, mi princesa—todos suspiraron al ver la escena. Claudio tenía unas inmensas ganas de decir que ellos también se irían a Nueva York, pero sabía que si algo salía de su boca, le podía ir muy mal.

-Creo que esto es adiós—dijo Rachel una vez que llegaban hasta la sala. Quinn sonrió y abrazo contra su pecho a la pequeña chica— ¿Por qué Claudio y Miriam están entregando boletos de viajero?—dijo al verla a los ojos. Quinn cerró su ojo izquierdo mientras hacia una cara graciosa. Metió su mano en la chaqueta y saco un boleto de avión. Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron completamente al mismo tiempo que su boca—Tu….

-¡Sorpresa!—expreso al levantar sus manos en el aire. Rachel se abrazó de la chica con gran entusiasmo llenando de besos los labios rosas de la rubia. Quinn estaba encantada, sabía como hacer feliz a Rachel y con ello, ella era feliz— ¡Auch!—sé quejo Quinn al comenzar a sobarse el brazo.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso!—Susurro para después abrazarla

-Tu sabias y no me dijiste nada—le recrimino Kurt a Blaine. El morocho alzó sus hombros y beso la mejilla del chico.

-No podía hacerlo. Si lo hacia, le dirías a Rachel y Quinn es detallista y a nuestra diva le encantan las sorpresas.

-Es bueno que lo sepas, Blaine, pero tú y yo tendremos una plática sobre esto—le dijo la castaña al llegar junto con los chicos. Quinn le cerró un ojo a Blaine y este se sonrojo.

-Ya tendrás quien se encargue de la otra diva, mi estimado Blaine.

-¡Bienvenida a bordo!—exclamo Blaine

-¡Nos vamos a Nueva York!—grito Claudio provocando las risas de los demás chicos.

….

-No puedo creer que casi muero atropellado en mi primer día en Nueva York—Rachel abrió la puerta dejando pasar a los chicos. Quinn miro el departamento, tan diferente a donde ella, hasta algunas horas, estaba viviendo. Tan Nueva York el lugar, colorido de una manera simétrica y estética. Todo el departamento gritaba Kurt y Rachel.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde departamento—dijo Kurt al momento que caminaba hasta la cocina— ¿Quieren algo de tomar?—pregunto al abrir el refrigerador.

-Yo quiero agua—hablo Miriam al mismo tiempo que Claudio y Quinn. Rachel sonreía abiertamente. Quinn estaba con ella, en Nueva York, no había limite, ella se quedaría para siempre con ella.

-Quiero que sepan—hablo Claudio—que nuestra estadía en su departamento será corta. Miriam y yo estuvimos buscando departamentos en internet y vamos a ver algunos en unos días—termino de decir.

-¿No se quedaran aquí?—dijo Rachel al mirar a la rubia

-La rubia, y estoy hablando de Quinn, no se. Yo creo que se quedara aquí—Quinn rodo los ojos y miro a su novia.

-Mira Quinn, buscaremos un departamento cerca del de Rachel—hablo Miriam al notar el repentino silencio de la rubia—así no nos extrañas—dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, ¡Quinnie!—Claudio corrió a abrazar a la rubia—Eres adorable. Tienes una novia adorable—le dijo a Rachel.

-Quítate, Claudio—el chico se despego del abrazo—eres tan empalagoso

-Pero a ti te encanta

-Claro que no—los chicos siguieron argumentando. Rachel miraba la escena y miro a Kurt.

-Sera entretenido—le susurro

…..

Era la segunda vez que Quinn miraba la obra de Rachel y seguía sorprendida como la primera vez que la vio. La fuerza y pasión con la que Rachel cantaba y actuaba como si fuera esa la ultima vez que lo hacia. Seguía sin gustarle el estrujamiento que Jesse le hacía a su chica. Pero, bueno, era parte de la escena.

Le gustaba la química que Rachel tenía con el chico. Como le había dicho a Gaston, si de alguien tenia que preocuparse, era de él. Sonaba absurdo, pero era verdad. En ese día que estuvo hablando con Jesse se dio cuenta con la devoción y el entusiasmo con el que el chico hablaba de ella. La miraba le brillaba como chico enamorado y aunque sabía que aquellos dos chicos habían tenido una historia similar ha la de ellas dos, no pasaba de un amor de hermanos, al menos por parte de Rachel.

-¿Estas llorando?—inmediatamente Claudio se limpió las lágrimas disimulando bastante bien.

-Claro que no Quinn. Cállate y vámonos—dijo rápidamente el chico al momento que se ponía de pie junto con Miriam.

Caminaron hasta los vestidores. Sonrió ampliamente al ver como su pequeña estrella caminaba hasta ella con los brazos abiertos. Un gran abrazo, de esos abrazos donde te quieres impregnar en la otra persona, donde aspiras el aroma de ese ser, inundando todos tus sentidos y te transporta a otra dimensión.

-Has estado maravillosa, como siempre—la castaña beso la mejilla de la rubia pausadamente.

-Baby, Jesse quiere saludarte. Deja voy por el—la rubia asintió y segundos después, Rachel traía de la mano a aquel chico.

-Hola, Jesse—el chico sonrió ampliamente y abrazo a la rubia fuertemente.

-Es un placer tenerte aquí, al fin—termino de decir Jesse

-Alguien tiene que poner en cuerda a esta diva—Rachel golpeo levemente el hombro de la rubia. Jesse simplemente sonrió al negar con la cabeza— ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?—Jesse negó y una sonrisa se poso en los labios de la rubia—Vamos, hay que disfrutar del ambiente de Nueva York.

Miriam, Claudio, Jesse, Rachel y Quinn comenzaban a avanzar entre la gente de aquel gran bar. Nada lujoso, nada extravagante, un local donde podías ir a tomarte una copa y disfrutar de un buen ambiente. Jesse hablaba de las locuras que Rachel realizaba mientras estaban ensayando o como el director simplemente perdía la cabeza con la chica en ocasiones, pero el que Rachel fuera algo "imperativa" no quería decir que fuera irresponsable en su trabajo.

-Es sumamente frustrante. Debes prohibirle tomar café, la pone demasiado imperativa—le dijo Jesse a la rubia mientras los Claudio y Miriam reían y Rachel rodaba los ojos. La mesera llego y puso los menús en la mesa.

-Yo quiero un vodka con jugo de arándano—hablo Claudio

-Que sean 4 más—hablo Quinn ahora mirando a la chica. Su cuerpo se desplomo, sus ojos se dilataron y una furia repentina inundo su cuerpo— ¿Qué haces tu aquí?—grito la chica asustando a Rachel la cual al ver a aquella chica, palideció.

. . . . .

Era ella, después de tanto tiempo, la volvía a mirar. No sabía o más bien no esperaba verle allí, nuevamente, después de todo lo que había pasado. La pelirroja chica, miraba a las otras dos. Sorprendida, si esa era la palabra. No había planeado ese recuentro si es que así se le podía llamar.

-¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Miriam al ver a las dos chicas mirando a aquella pelirroja.

Marissa volvía a ser acto de presencia después de todo el daño que había ocasionado. No fue planeado, pero allí estaba, parada junto a las dos chicas a las cuales les había hecho tanto daño. No había explicación, no había sentimiento o emoción que pudiera reflejarse, por parte de la pelirroja, por supuesto. Por parte de Quinn, la ira cobrara sentido y control de su cuerpo sin poder dejarla a un lado, el coraje e impotencia que sentía en esos momentos no era comparable con nada.

A pesar de tener a la pelirroja frente a ella, no podía reaccionar salvaje y violenta, por más que ella quisiera. Pero es que verle allí, después de tanto tiempo, y sabiendo que ella fue la culpable por la cual se había separado por tanto tiempo, le carcomía el alma y la furia inundaba sus sentidos, sin motivo de pensar claramente.

-Yo lo siento—fue lo único que dijo Marissa para después salir casi corriendo de aquel lugar. Claudio y Marissa se miraron entre ellos, confundidos, después miraron a las chicas; Quinn con la cara visiblemente molesta y los puños contraídos sobre la mesa, después miro a Rachel, sin expresión alguna en su cara y pálida, sin duda algo estaba pasando.

-Necesitamos salir de aquí—susurro Quinn antes de salir apurada de aquel establecimiento acto seguido por Rachel. Los dos chicos imitaron el acto, al salir completamente de aquel lugar, divisaron como la castaña trataba de calmar a la rubia, que por alguna razón estaba exaltada.

-Por favor, Quinn—escucharon que dijo Rachel. Claudio trataba de comprender aquel comportamiento, aun no sabía el por que Quinn había reaccionado así al ver a aquella rubia, y después recordó.

-Es la pelirroja, Miriam—dijo volteando a ver a la rubia la cual lo miro confundida—Marissa, la chica que amenazo a Rachel para que terminara con Quinn. Por eso actúo de esa manera—la rubia elevo una ceja.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? –sus manos paso por el cabello y señalo a las chicas.

-No hay otra razón más lógica que eso, además, Quinn dijo "pelirroja" y aquella chica es pelirroja, y ¿viste como reacciono? Estoy seguro que es Marissa—el británico guardo silencio al ver como Rachel se acercaba a ellos.

-Estamos cansados, Rachel. Deberíamos irnos—fue lo primero que dijo Miriam al ver la cara de preocupación de la diva. La chica asintió y camino hasta donde se había quedado Quinn.

Los cuatro abordaron un taxi el cual en menos de 10 minutos los había dejado en el departamento de la chica. El camino de aquel bar hasta el departamento de Rachel había sido callado y hasta cierto punto incomodo. Quinn miraba por la ventana, mientras Rachel miraba a la rubia de reojo. Claudio y Miriam solamente suspiraron al ver a las dos chicas.

-Lamento lo de esta noche—los dos amigos de Quinn estaban en la azotea del lugar con Blaine y Kurt. El británico y la alemana le sonrieron a la rubia, Miriam le hizo señas para que se sentara y la rubia acepto. Después Claudio le dio un vaso con algún tipo de alcohol, tomo un sorbo y fijo su mirada hacia el horizonte.

-Deberías ir a hablar con Rachel, ella no tiene culpa de que te hayas encontrado a esa chica—hablo Claudio. Kurt miro a Quinn, la chica elevo sus hombros.

-Nos encontramos con Marissa—Kurt abrió su boca dé la impresión—al menos tu tienes una expresión. Yo… —resopló—le grite, a Marissa por supuesto, pero después me descargue con Rachel y ahora, Rachel esta enojada conmigo y yo estoy aquí.

-¿Y que haces aquí?—hablo Blaine—digo, acaban de tener una pelea por Marissa y solo por la presencia de la chica. ¿Esperaras a que pase lo que hace unos años?—la rubia negó y se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta dentro del departamento.

-Gracias—resoplaron los tres chicos a Blaine el cual sonrió.

Quinn camino hasta llegar a su recamara donde estaba Rachel. Puso su mano en el picaporte y antes de abrir la puerta suspiro. Abrió la puerta y sitió como su corazón se achicaba al ver a su chica acostada en la cama, sollozando. A paso lente camino hasta la cama y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-Lo siento, Rachel—susurro, pero no hubo respuesta de la castaña—sé que actué como una imbécil, pero tienes que comprender que no fue fácil verla después de todo el daño que me causo, que nos causo—se corrigió

-No era motivo para que me trataras de esa manera—dijo Rachel mientras se acomodaba en la cama dejando su espalda apoyada en el respaldo mirando directamente los ojos verdes de la rubia. Quinn miro la cara de su chica, sus ojos rojos, su maquillaje corrido y su nariz roja. Había estado llorando.

-Ya lo se, Rachel—se acercó más a la chica y tomo sus manos entre las suyas—lo lamento, ¿si? No fue mi intención acerté sentir mal—termino en un susurro.

-Tenemos que hablar con ella—la rubia miro detenidamente a la castaña

-¿Estas hablando en serio?—la diva asintió. Quinn se levanto de la cama y negó con la cabeza al momento que comenzaba a caminar en círculos por la habitación—Lo menos que quiero hacer es hablar con ella, Rachel. No después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar.

-Es tiempo de arreglar las cosas. Las arreglamos tú y yo, pero no vamos, al menos no voy a dejar que con eso que sabe de ti, vaya a hacer mal uso de lo que sabe. Ya no importa mis padres o la familia, importa lo que pueda decir a la policía y sabes que esta Ben—la rubia suspiro pesadamente y tomo asiento en una pequeña silla que estaba en su recamara.

-Mañana, ¿ok? Pero no me pidas contenerme de hacer algo estúpido cuando la tenga frente a mí—resopló. Rachel se arrodillo ante ella y beso sus manos.

-Al menos te pido que te contengas, mi amor—termino para después besarle las manos.

-Bien, me contendré—Rachel sonrió. Miro detenidamente a su chica y la tomo por los hombros para acercarla hasta ella y sentar a la castaña sobre ella. La diva acerco su cara hasta la de Quinn y junto sus labios con los de la chica. Un suave y dulce beso, eso era lo que la rubia necesitaba en esos momentos. El baile de sus labios comenzaba esa coreografía tan bien ensayada por ellas dos; el roce de las lenguas de ambas ansiaban el contacto en sus bocas. Y con eso, el constante destello de las chispas internas se hacía presente.

-No ahora—trato de decir Rachel agitada deteniendo la mano de Quinn que se hacia paso por el cuerpo de Rachel.

-Rachel…

-Vamos con los chicos—dijo para salir completamente de la habitación dejando a Quinn un tanto frustrada. Acomodo su cabello y minutos después salió hasta donde ya se encontraba su novia charlando con sus amigos. Sonrió al momento que se acercaba hasta ellos.

-¡Una sonrisa! La furia Fabray se ha ido—grito Claudio haciendo reír a los demás.

Rachel caminaba tomada de la mano de Quinn. Su destino, aquel bar donde esperaban encontrar a Marissa. El simple hecho de pronunciar el nombre de la chica de causaba escalofríos en todo su cuerpo y los recuerdos comenzaban a invadir su mente. Quinn bajo la lluvia, mientras ella partía con su corazón hecho pedazos.

Quinn por su parte, no pensaba, al menos eso era lo que ella trataba. Su historia con Marissa no había sido la mejor antes de que todo lo de Rachel pasara, sin embargo, había considerado a la pelirroja una amiga, al parecer se equivoco. Apretó su mano libre hasta que los nudillos quedaron blancos por la fuerza. Habían llegado al lugar y su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrar calor y no por el clima, sino por la furia.

Se acercaron hasta la barra donde estaba un chico rubio de ojos verdes, la diva soltó la mano de su rubia y camino hasta el chico. El rubio elevo una ceja y puso una risa coqueta en su rostro, después de todo, era un chico y Rachel una chica muy hermosa. Quinn siguió a la chica y frunció el ceño al ver la risa del estúpido chico.

-Buenas tardes—saludo educadamente la castaña

-Buenas tardes—respondió el chico— ¿En que te puedo ayudar, hermosa?—Quinn frunció aun más el ceño y se cruzo de brazos

-Me preguntaba si aquí trabaja o se encuentra, Marissa—el rubio le dio la espalda a la castaña para tomar una botella de alcohol y comenzar a preparar su siguiente bebida.

-Puede que si—contesto al comenzar a batir aquel recipiente que tenía en sus manos. La diva lo miro confundido—si me afectas un trago, puede que trabaje aquí—terminó de decir al momento que ponía la bebida cerca de las manos de Rachel, la cual se sonrojo.

-Escucha, rubio falso, mi chica no acepta tragos de nadie más que no sea yo—fue directa.

-Theo—dijo el chico—me llamo Theo. Al parecer es cierto lo que dicen de los actores de Broadway—ambas chicas elevaron una ceja—pero ¡vamos! No me miren así.

-Nos vas a poder ayudar, ¿si o no?—el rubio asintió

-¡Marissa!—grito—preguntan por ti—Theo miro a Rachel y le sonrió al igual que a la rubia. Segundos después, la pelirroja hacia su acto de presencia. Había cambiado, pensó Quinn, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas que tenía de arrastrarla por todo el lugar.

-Sabía que vendrían—tímidamente dijo la chica. Camino hasta llegar a una mesa, a las 11 de la mañana el lugar estaba completamente vació por lo que había tiempo de hablar. Las tres chicas se sentaron, Marissa con su miraba baja, mientras que Quinn la miraba penetrantemente.

-Puedes dejar ya tu cara de "soy buena, no hago nada"—la pelirroja elevo su mirada—me da asco.

-¡Quinn!—le recriminó Rachel

-Esta bien, tiene todo el derecho—hablo Marissa

-Venimos a hablar, no a insultar—dijo Rachel al mirar a la rubia la cual solo rodo los ojos.

-Lo sé. No tengo perdón, pero es de sabios cometer errores…

-Tú no cometiste un error, Marissa. Tu me destrozaste la vida, y no solo a mí, si no que a Rachel también—le escupió—no puedo creer lo bajo que caíste, no espera, si lo creo—le dijo con odió a la pelirroja la cual solo miraba a la rubia.

-No actué bien y las perjudique, pero yo he cambiado…

-Las personas como tu nunca cambian Marissa. Las personas como tu siguen siendo la misma escoria hasta el resto de sus vidas, las personas como tu merecen lo peor del mundo—nunca había deseado el mal para alguien, pero simplemente el ver a Marissa, provocaba en Quinn un odio que nunca supo que tenía.

-¡Quinn! Estas siendo injusta—hablo Rachel. Y no por que la defendiera, pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad en la vida y Marissa parecía querer esa segunda oportunidad para mejorar lo que había hecho en el pasado.

-No puedo creer que la defiendas a pesar de todo lo que hizo—le dijo incrédula la rubia

-No la defiendo, Quinn, no mezcles las cosas, simplemente deberíamos escuchar lo que tiene que decir sin juzgarla—Quinn humedeció sus labios con su lengua mientras miraba en dirección apuesta a Rachel.

-Sé que les hice daño, pero juro que quise remediarlo. Ese día que Zoe fue a verme, diciendo que te ibas a Londres—miro a Quinn—fui a casa de Rachel—ahora miro a la castaña—pero sus padres me dijeron que se había ido a Nueva York, yo en verdad quería hablar con alguna de las dos y hacerles ver mi error, pero fue demasiado tarde—susurro la pelirroja.

-Pudiste arrepentirte el mismo día en que amenazaste a Rachel…

-La necedad, los celos, el rencor, todo me lo impidieron.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Zoe en todo esto?—pregunto Rachel confundida

-Ella estuvo involucrada, aparentemente, los primeros dos días. Después ella simplemente abordo todo—le explico Quinn. En uno de sus viajes a visitarla, la chica le había dicho todo a la rubia. Más sin embargo, ella desconocía esa información que Marissa le había dicho apenas unos minutos.

-Yo…yo solo necesito que me perdonen el haber actuado como una total imbécil. No estuvo bien y sé que no me merezco el perdón, yo simplemente quiero cambiar y tenía que empezar con pedirles disculpas, pero simplemente nadie sabia de Ustedes, hasta que supe que Rachel estaba aquí en Nueva York, trabajando en Broadway—fue lo ultimo que dijo Marissa.

-¿Sabes el daño que nos causaste? ¿Sabes lo mucho que ambas sufrimos por tu maldito trastorno, o lo que sea que tengas?

-Yo no tengo nada

-¡Como sea!—elevó la voz—De mi—continuo Quinn al acercarse a la cara de la pelirroja—no vas a obtener ni el saludo—sin tiempo de responder, la rubia se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la salida. Rachel se paro de la misma manera y salió en busca de Quinn, no sin antes…

-Lo siento, en verdad—no dijo nada más y salió a buscar a Quinn dejando a la pelirroja preocupada y pensativa.

-¡Quinn!—grito Rachel. La rubia detuvo su rápido caminar y suspiro. La castaña llego hasta donde estaba Quinn y golpeo el hombro de esta.

¿Qué te pasa?

-Tienes esa actitud de niña de secundaria a la cual le quitaron el novio—Quinn miro a Rachel—escucha Quinn, no es que me ponga en el lugar de Marissa, simplemente ella cometió un error, igual que todos y como todos, merece una segunda oportunidad.

-Rachel, ella nos hizo mucho daño, yo no la puedo perdonar—fue sincera

- "_El que es incapaz de perdonar es incapaz de amar"_—resalto la castaña

-Esa frase no aplica conmigo por que yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo—le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Solo inténtalo, Quinn. No te pido que la perdones ahora mismo, simplemente intenta hacerlo—Quinn resopló

-Odio que me convences de hacer las cosas—la castaña sonrió enormemente y beso delicadamente los labios de su novia. Suave y lentamente, de esos besos lentos de los cuales pierdes la noción del tiempo y de todo a tu alrededor. Una voz, rápidamente saco a las chicas de su burbuja.

-Hola—la chica hablo sonrojándose— ¿te puedes tomar una foto conmigo?—Rachel puso una mano en su boca emitiendo un gemido de satisfacción, eran de esas veces donde los fans de Broadway se acercaban a ella por autógrafos y fotos y eso a la diva le encantaba.

-Por supuesto—hablo emocionada la diva—Quinnie—la canto a la rubia haciendo que esta tomase la cámara y tomara la foto.

-Muchas gracias, ¡Oh Dios! Mis amigos se morirán de la envidia—termino de decir la pequeña chica para después darle un gran abrazo a Rachel y salir corriendo.

-Veo que de ahora en adelante me tendré que preocupar. Primero el estúpido bar tender te comienza a coquetear ya hora tus fans

-No seas exagerada y regresemos a hablar con Marissa—sin poder decir nada más. Rachel y Quinn comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al lugar. La pelirroja dejo lo que estaba haciendo para caminar hasta llegar a donde estaban las chicas.

-Lo intentare, ¿ok? Pero no pidas imposibles—Marissa sonrió débilmente mientras miraba a Rachel.

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Espero no la desperdicies—la pelirroja negó y sin previo aviso, allí estaba Rachel Berry dándole un afectuoso abrazo. Quinn miró la escena, era maravilloso como Rachel creía tan fácil en las personas, esperaba que la castaña no mal acertara en la decisión.

-Solo una oportunidad, Marissa. Si la llegas a desaprovechar, olvídate de todo—no dijo nada más y espero a Rachel afuera del lugar, seguía sin poder ver a la chica sin sentir esas ganas de saltarle a la yugular.

-Quinn

-No me regañes, Rachel. Pensé que eras mi novia, no mi mama

-Puedo ser las dos—le dijo en modo coqueto

-Prefiero que seas mi novia a mi mama

-¿Por qué?

-Sería bastante asqueroso besarte y pensar que estoy besando a mi mama—Rachel sonrió haciendo cara de asco.

-Tienes razón. Vamos, tengo ensaño dentro de dos horas—comenzarán a caminar tomadas de la mano.

-Sabes que sigue sin gustarme que Jesse te estruje de la manera en que lo hace ¿verdad?

-Anda, deja de estar de celosa—Quinn sonrió y camino detrás de su chica.

. . . . . .

Hola

Solo 5 capítulos más para que llegue a su final. Quedaban 6, pero uní dos capítulos en este, por que, bueno, fallas técnicas. Así que **5 CAPÍTULOS MÁS PARA EL FINAL**

Muchos mensajes privados me han preguntado si es que después de esta historia continuare con otra a lo que yo respondo: **Estoy en proceso de escritura de otra historia.**

No tengo mucho que decir más que un simple: gracias por las chicas que comentan, me dejan un mensaje, y leen la historia.

Pagina: **Yo también leo "Secuestrando al Amor" & "Quien decide es el Corazón"**

**Nota: **_Un saludo a Kyla quien actúa como mi novia, mi madre, mi hermana, mi amiga y mi esposa. _

**Viernes próxima actualización**


	36. Sin ti

Capítulo XXXVI

Sin ti

Los cumpleaños son fechas significativas que de acuerdo a religión y cultura, se celebran. No es por los regalos que te lleguen a dar o por las cantidades de alcohol que puedas llegar a consumir, sino por ese detalle que tiene la gente y tus seres queridos al estar reunidos contigo ese día tan especial para ti. Ese día donde hasta el más mínimo detalle significa para ti lo más preciado en el mundo.

Rachel tenía aproximadamente más de dos meses organizando el cumpleaños de Quinn y esos dos grandes meses de trabajo se revelarían esta noche. Quería que esa fecha fuera especial para su chica, 23 años son especiales en la vida de las personas, pero en esa ocasión celebrarían el cumpleaños de la rubia y tres años de relación.

Que rápido pasaba el tiempo, tres años atrás se sumergía en una gran depresión al ver ese 30 de Abril marcado en su calendario. Recordó cuantas veces no quiso tomar el teléfono y llamar a casa de los Fabray para desearle un _Feliz Cumpleaños_ a su Quinn, pero tuvo miedo y nunca lo hizo.

-Bien, la stripper esta contratada—inmediatamente Rachel miro incrédula a Claudio, el cual elevo una ceja para después soltar una gran carcajada—Me mato tu cara—continuó para aventarse en el sofá de aquel departamento—en serio, me la paso tan bien en este lugar que ni ganas de irme me dan—la diva sonrió mientras seguía mirando la pantalla de su portátil.

-Comenzaremos a cobrarte alquiler—hablo Kurt haciendo acto de presencia—Rachel, la música esta lista y los e-mails ya fueron enviados—siguió hablando

-Ya vi, Santana me acaba de confirmar y también Finn—un gritito salió de la boca de Kurt

-Si no mas recuerdo, Finn es tu ex, ¿no?—la castaña asintió— ¿Cómo es que invitas a un ex tuyo a la fiesta de tu actual novia?

-Por que fuimos a la escuela juntos y tengo años sin verlo, además—continuó mirando al chico—ya Quinn y yo hablamos sobre esos celos de ella.

-Sigo pensando que sería incomodo. Es como si el niño bonito de Londres viniera o incluso Marissa—Rachel suspiro y rodo los ojos

-Claudio, será mejor que te calles y me ayudes a arreglar las últimas cosas en el salón. Así que mueve ese europeo trasero y vámonos—el británico soltó un bufido y siguió al chico el cual continuaba expresando sus ideas acerca de como decoraría aquel gran salón.

Había pasado ya tiempo, un año desde que Quinn se había mudado a Nueva York junto con Miriam y Claudio. La diva no podía estar más feliz, tenía con ella, finalmente, a su chica, cerca de ella para siempre. No lo podía negar, le encantaba el sentido del humor de Claudio, la manera en la que una situación incomoda la ambientaba con un simple chiste, al mismo tiempo le encantaba lo comprensivo y buen amigo que era. Por otro lado estaba Miriam, aquella chica si que se había convertido en una buena amiga para ella y una buena controladora con las "aventuras" de Claudio.

-Rachel—llamo la alemana— ¿Cómo se llamaba tu ex, el que vimos en Londres?—la diva encaro un ceja y miro a la chica.

-Gaston Collins—la rubia le dio el teléfono

-Te llama—termino de decir para después salir de aquella habitación. Rachel sostuvo el teléfono en su mano derecha sin saber que hacer, lo menos que quería era tener un enfrentamiento con Quinn y mucho menos por Gaston.

-¿Gaston?

-Rachel, ¡Dios mío! Por fin—hablo Gaston con suma alegría en su voz.

-¿Quién te dio mi número?—unos segundos después—Jesse—susurro

-Si, Jesse me lo dio. No sabes lo que le tuve que rogar para que me lo diera—la diva rodo los ojos.

-Gaston, es bueno que llames, pero no puedes seguir haciéndolo, mucho menos después de lo que pasó en Londres, eso me costó muchos problemas con Quinn y lo menos que quiero son problemas con ella.

-¡Woah! Calma Rachel, sé que me comporte como un idiota…

-Ni que lo digas—interrumpió

-Pero, estoy en Nueva York y quiero disculparme. Además, Jesse me dijo que—la chica volvió a interrumpir

-Recuérdame de matar a Jesse la próxima vez que lo vea ¿quieres?—una y mil veces le había comentado a su "chico", como ella le decía, que no informara de nada a Gaston, pero al parecer, había hecho caso omiso a cualquier tipo de amenaza verbal de la diva.

-Bueno, sabes que soy bastante persistente—dijo riendo

-Ya… eso lo se—un minuto de silenció se hizo presente en esa comunicación—creo que debo irme.

-Rachel, Jesse me dijo de la fiesta sorpresa para Quinn—la diva puso cara de pocos amigos en su cara, definitivamente mataría a Jesse St. James.

-Gaston…

-Por favor, quiero disculparme con ella—después de unos minutos de pensarlo, Rachel suspiro. Molestaría a Quinn su decisión, pero sería por algo bueno ¿no?

-Pero si haces algo que me cause problemas con Quinn, le diré a Puck que te golpeé el trasero—el chico se carcajeo sonoramente.

-Bueno, será algo como un sueño hecho realidad para él…

-Te mando la dirección en un mensaje o al menos que Jesse ya te la haya dicho—sonó irónica

-Eso no ha hecho. Nos vemos esta noche, Rachel—la llamada terminó y Rachel suspiro.

Quinn no estaba y agradeció que no estuviera, sino un problema le iba a ocasionar esa llamada. La rubia hacía más de una hora que había salido al aeropuerto por Zoe, la novia de esta y una amiga de la última. La diva tenía tantas ganas de ver a Zoe en persona y no por medio de una computadora. Quería ver esa sonrisa y esa cara que le encantaba ver. Y por supuesto, quería conocer a la chica que había robado el corazón de Zoe.

Nunca entendió el por qué Zoe actuaba de esa manera con ella; tan cuidadosa y protectora, hasta esa gran pelea en la escuela que hubo entre ella y Quinn. Y por más halagador que fuera, hasta cierto punto, habría una cosa que estaba clara, jamás iba a dejar a Quinn por otra persona y menos por alguien de su propia familia. Con el paso del tiempo y esas grandes noches de platicas que ambas tenían por teléfono o por chat, descubrió el por qué. No eran celos de Quinn o de lo que ella tenía, sino del sentimiento que Rachel y Quinn tenían en esos momentos y ella no.

-Bien, Quinn me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que el vuelo de Zoe se retraso, para que no te preocupes—termino de decir Miriam mirando a la castaña la cual asintió—déjame adivinar, ¿Gaston viene esta noche?—la chica asintió

-¿Cómo crees que lo tome Quinn?

-Por el cuello y con un golpe en el ojo izquierdo—dijo divertida la chica pero al ver la cara de Rachel sumamente rígida, soltó una risa—Por supuesto que estoy bromeando, Rachel. No le va a gustar, sobre todo después de que, bueno, se te insinuó en Londres, pero si lo invitaste fue por una buena razón y Quinn lo entenderá.

…

-¡Ven aquí, Jannis!—la rubia corrió hasta alcanzar a su prima. La morena dejo las maletas en el piso y al llegar hasta con su prima, la abrazo fuertemente. Jessica y Alejandra, miraban aquella escena que para Jess, fue una de las más hermosas que jamás haya visto en su vida.

-Te ves más sexy—dijo Zoe y Quinn sonrió

-Yo siempre me veo sexy…

-Arrogante

-Infantil

-Cállate, Quinn—un abrazo más y volteó a ver a Jessica que estaba pasada a un lado suyo—Mira, Quinn, ella es Jessica Smith—la rubia tomo la mano de la otra rubia—Jess, ella es mi prima

-Un placer por fin conocerte. He escuchado cosas maravillosas de ti—y sin pensarlo dos veces, aquella rubia termino sumamente sonrojada.

-Lo mismo digo yo

-Y trajimos un regalo—continuó señalando a la latina

-Tu trasero seco, es el regalo de Quinn—dijo Alejandra—me llamo Alejandra, soy amiga de la novia de tu espantosa prima.

-¡Oh dios! Creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla—le dijo la rubia a la morena mientras esta sonreía coquetamente—Tengo novia—dijo sin esperar la rubia

-Y yo soy latina. Llevamos la pasión en la sangre—termino de decirle mientras le cerraba un ojo.

-No te preocupes, tiene novio—Zoe tomo sus maletas ala par que su novia y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al carro de Quinn, las maletas las metieron ala cajuela y partieron hasta el departamento de la castaña. El camino fue ameno, entre risas y uno que otro insulto por parte de Quinn o de Zoe.

Diez minutos después las cuatro chicas llegaron al departamento de Rachel. Zoe actuaba como niña de cinco años, estaba emocionada, vería a Rachel a Kurt, Blaine y por supuesto, estaría tiempo con su prima, con su hermana. Muchas cosas habían cambiado hacía tres años y ahora se sentía bien con ella misma, el cargo de conciencia había desaparecido aquel día que Rachel y Quinn habían regresado.

-¡Oh por Dios!—corrió la diva a abrazar a la morena, la cual la recibió con una gran sonrisa. Tomo de la cintura a la pequeña actriz y la elevo dando vueltas entre sí. Quinn termino de meter el equipaje y se quedo mirando la escena. Las dos personas más importantes de su vida estaban con ella y no podía pedir más.

-Te encogiste, pequeña—le dijo Zoe a Rachel y esta golpeó el hombro de la morena— ¡Hey!, eso dolió. Traigo ahora quien me defienda—señalo a la rubia

-No metas a Jessica en esto, Zoe—le dijo Quinn.

-Ella es mi novia Jessica—la rubia de ojos azules camino hasta la diva quien miro a la chica detenidamente. Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios y abrazo el cuerpo menudo de la rubia.

-Un gusto, me llamo Rachel Berry, bienvenida a mi humilde casa—Zoe miro a Quinn y sin emitir sonido le dijo: _¿Qué esta haciendo?_ A lo que la rubia contesto encogiendo los hombros.

-El gusto es mío, Rachel. Vi tu obra, es simplemente fenomenal. Nunca pensé que Zoe conociera a una persona tan famosa como tu—Rachel se sonrojo

-Espero que no te moleste, Rachel—hablo Zoe—trajimos a nuestra dentista personal, ya sabes, una sonrisa fenomenal siempre tenemos que tener—el discurso de Zoe fue interrumpido por un abrupto golpe por parte de la latina.

-Soy Alejandra, amiga de Jessica y tuya, animal. No tu dentista, no tu chacha, no tú guía, no tu niñera. TU AMIGA—dijo tomando la mano pálida de la chica y apretándola un poco haciendo que Zoe gimiera de dolor.

-También creo que es la hermana de Santana—como pudo, Zoe se soltó del agarre de Alejandra y miro resentida a la chica.

-Es no es justo

-Nada en esta vida es gusto, Zoe—esta solo rodo los ojos—Ella es Alejandra, amiga mía. Espero no te moleste que la haya traído por que si es así, la podemos mandar de regreso a Boston—la morena chica rodo los ojos.

-Mucho gusto, Alex… ¿Porque te puedo decir así verdad?—pregunto con algo de temor la diva

-Por supuesto que puedes—le contesto al estrecharle la mano

-¿Dónde están los demás?—pregunto Zoe

-Fueron a un mandado, regresan dentro de unos minutos—se apresuró a decir Rachel al mismo tiempo que fulminaba a la morena con la mirada. Zoe sabía de la fiesta sorpresa, pero gustaba de hacer enojar a la castaña. La rubia la miro inquisitoriamente y Rachel solo sonrió.

….

Ocho de la noche, según Quinn irían a un pequeño club nocturno para celebrar su veintitresavo cumpleaños. Zoe, Jessica, Alejandra, Miriam, Kurt, Blaine, Claudio, Rachel y ella caminaban pacíficamente por las calles aun frías de Nueva York, a pesar de ya estar en primavera, el clima del lugar se sentía cómodo pero al mismo tiempo un tanto frío. Rachel iba tomada de la mano de Quinn al mismo tiempo que iba platicando con Blaine de su próxima obra en Broadway.

Minutos después llegaron hasta aquel lugar. "_M2 Ultra Lounge" _un lugar sumamente elegante pero al mismo tiempo uno de los mejores clubs de Nueva York. Espacio abundante, interiores sumamente impresionante, un bar fuera de lugar con complementos fuera de lugar, en pocas palabras, ese lugar era un verdadero lugar para celebrar.

-¿Te gusta?—susurro Rachel al oído de su novia

-Es genial—La diva sonrió y beso delicadamente los labios de su novia.

-¡No saben! Acabo de ver a Ice-T—comento Claudio sumamente emocionado, después rodo los ojos al ver que ni Rachel ni Quinn sabían de lo que hablaba.

-Vamos, amor. Tenemos la parte del fondo para nosotros solos—Quinn sonrió ampliamente. Caminaron unos segundos hasta llegar al lugar. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar inmensamente como dos grandes esmeraldas, un cartel con "_Feliz Cumpleaños, Quinn" _la esperaba y su sorpresa fue aun más grande cuando vio a todos sus amigos del instituto. Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Finn, Puck, Artie, Brittany y Santana estaban allí. Todos gritaron un "_Sorpresa"_. Los abrazos comenzaron a abrazar a la rubia, la risa de esta dolía, en verdad que lo hacia, se sentía tan feliz en esos momentos, no tenía la mínima idea de esa gran sorpresa.

-¡Ven acá, Quinn Bad-Ass!—El chico de la mohicana encerró el cuerpo menudo de la rubia entre sus brazos—Felicidades, Quinn.

-Gracias, superman—los brazos de Brittany y Santana la abrazaron y la rubia sonrió—Tan bueno verlas.

-Quinnie—la bailarina la abrazo más—te vez más linda, aunque extraño ver tu pelo rosa

-No le des ideas, Britt—la rubia grito agudamente el nombre de la diva para después abrazarla

-Tan domada que la tienes, Rachel—todos rieron. Abrazos no faltaron en cuanto la rubia volvió al lugar donde estaban sus amigos. La primera ronda de bebidas llego al lugar donde estaban los chicos. Desde tequila hasta el mejor vodka que tenían en aquel lugar. Risas, anécdotas, muchas más risas y miradas llenas de amor por parte de Quinn y Rachel.

La diva le miraba tímidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieran juntas, como la primera cita, como la primera vez. Rachel comenzó a pensar, ¿Qué sería de su vida sin Quinn? Tal vez siguiera aferrada de viajar a Londres y seguir a Gaston, tal vez estuviera ya comprometida con aquel chico, sus sueños eran los mismos, triunfar un Broadway, pero esa felicidad que Quinn le daba, no la había sentido con nadie más que con ella. Esa tranquilidad, esa paz, esa alegría, ese amor, esa seguridad; nadie jamás le había sentido brindado esa felicidad y ahora no sabía que hacer sin Quinn.

-¡Viniste!—grito Rachel al ver a Jesse, la rubia sonrió pero esa sonrisa se le borro al ver a aquel chico, Gaston estaba en su fiesta. Definitivamente iba a golpear un trasero esa noche. Puck toco el hombro de la rubia y la miro diciendo _¿Qué hace el aquí?_ A lo que Quinn solo elevo sus hombros negando con la cabeza.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Quinn—esta sonrió y abrazó al chico—No me mates, Rachel me dijo que Gaston venía en son de Paz a hablar contigo.

-Hola Puck—saludo Gaston mirando al chico—Vaya, veo que están todos aquí—volvió a hablar para darle una mirada a todos los chicos que estaban en aquella habitación—Solo vine de pasada. Vine a disculparme, Quinn. Me porte como un cretino y espero que cuides a esta princesa—le dijo para ver a Rachel—por que sino lo haces, jura que volverás a ver mi cara por estos rumbos.

-Puedes apostar que jamás lastimare a Rachel, así que puedes borrar tus pensamientos a futuro.

-Y que quede claro que desde secundaria quiero patearte el trasero—hablo Puck— ¿verdad Finn?—el chico alto asintió. Finn era el que más resentimiento le guardaba a Gaston. Había hecho sufrir a Rachel, después que había jurado jamás hacerlo, y se fue, dejando a Rachel sola y con el corazón roto. Pensó que con el tiempo lo iba a superar, pero jamás lo hizo y si alguien tenía que patear el engreído trasero de Gaston, él lo haría.

-Si, bueno, seguirás con las ganas—no dijo nada más. Se acercó a Rachel y beso la mejilla de la diva pausadamente para después saludar con la mano a los demás chicos y partir con ese caminado de modelo de pasarela.

-Es un pesado, sigo sin soportar a Gayston, después de tanto tiempo—bufó Santana.

-Esto es una fiesta ¡TERCERA RONDA!—Grito Claudio, todos sonrieron.

-Lo lamento—susurro Rachel. Quinn negó con la cabeza y tomo las manos de Rachel entre las suyas para después besarlas.

-Todo bien—sonrió—esto es perfecto, estar contigo, con mis amigos, con Zoe, y contigo, más que nada. No puedo pedir más—la rubia se quedo en silenció.

-Lo sé, Quinn. Sé que los extrañas, pero donde sea que estén, te están mirando y están sumamente orgullosos de ti, amor—Rachel beso los labios de su novia y esta sonrió. De pronto un camarero llega y Rachel se levanta—Ahora vuelvo—Quinn siguió el camino de la chica con la mirada.

Había estaba con ella ya por tanto tiempo y a este momento, no se imaginaba como era que iba a poder seguir sin Rachel en su vida. No era algo que fuera a pasar, pero no quería tentar a la suerte. Si Rachel se iba de su vida, no tenía nada más por que seguir, esa mujer era todo para ella, simplemente no podía vivir sin ella.

-Buenas Noches—la voz de Rachel resonó por todo el lugar. Los ojos de Quinn fijaron su mirada en la pequeña mujer que estaba en aquel escenario—Hoy es un día muy especial para mí y para todos los que estamos en este lugar, al menos en el lugar del fondo—sonrió y poso su mirada en Quinn—Hoy es el cumpleaños del ser más especial que tengo en mi vida, de la persona a la cual más amo en este mundo, de esa persona que todas las mañanas me hace sentir la mujer más especial de todo el mundo. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi novia, Quinn Fabray—la diva apunto a la rubia la cual miraba absorta a la pequeña diva—por que nunca podría vivir si tu no estas aquí. Te amo desde siempre.

_I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>without you  
>without you<em>

La voz de Rachel comenzaba a inundar aquel gran salón mientras la mirada penetrante de Quinn se posaba una vez más en la chica. Sus amigos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar animando a la castaña, pero Rachel no escuchaba nada, ella estaba concentrada en las reacciones de Quinn.

_I am lost, I am vain  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you  
>without you<em>

Las sonrisas en ocasiones, puede expresar más que felicidad. Pueden expresar amor, ternura, pero al mismo tiempo puede reflejar dolor. Hay una frase que dice: _Sonreír cuando te estas muriendo por dentro, es de valientes_ pero en esos momentos, Quinn sonreía de una manera en la cual nunca lo había hecho. Una sonrisa tímida llega de amor y felicidad, de esas sonrisas que no son capaces de explicar.

_I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you  
>Without you<em>

Puck apretó el hombre derecho de Quinn sonrieron abiertamente. La rubia se sonrojo pero volvió su mirada a su novia que seguía dejando el alma en aquella canción hermosa. ¿Qué podía hacer Quinn sin ella?

_I can't rest, I can't flight  
>All I need is you and I<br>Without you  
>Without you<em>

Habían pasado por tanto las dos. Secuestro, amor, separación, engaños, mentiras, peleas, enojos, disgustos, pero todo terminaba para abrirle el paso al amor. A ese sentimiento que era más grande que todo lo que en el mundo había. Y a esas alturas, un te amo, ya no era suficiente para Quinn. No podía expresar con palabras cuan grandes sus sentimientos eran por Rachel.

_Without you  
>Without you<em>

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we were strange<br>Without you  
>Without you<em>

_I can't quit now, this can't be right  
>I can't take one more sleepless night<br>Without you  
>Without you<em>

Quinn se levantó lentamente de su asiento y comenzó a caminar dejándose guiar por la voz de Rachel. Muchas parejas estaban bailando al compás de la melodía y la voz de la diva. En cada verso, Quinn suspiraba y se enamoraba aun más de la morena.

_I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<br>Without you  
>Without you<em>

Quedo frente a la morena y de pronto solo estaban ellas dos, nadie más. Simplemente el sonido de la voz de Rachel, las miradas de las dos, los suspiros de Quinn, los ojos ligeramente cristalinos de ambas y solo quedaba esa burbuja de amor en donde las dos se encerraban.

_I can't look, I'm so blind  
>I lost my heart, I lost my mind<br>Without you  
>Without you<em>

Rachel se bajo del escenario y a paso firme camino hasta llegar con Quinn. La rubia sonreía sin siquiera proponérselo, pero es que era imposible no reír y sentirse tan afortunada de tener a aquella mujer cantándole, diciéndolo que la amaba, demostrándole que no podía estar sin ella.

_Without you  
>Without you<em>

_I am lost, I am vain  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you._

La canción llego a su fin y sin pensarlo. Quinn tomo el rosto de Rachel entre sus manos y la beso. Un beso tierno, dulce y salado a causa de las lágrimas de ambas chicas. La felicidad en esos momentos era simplemente indescriptible. La falta de aire las hizo separar pero jamás perdieron ese contacto visual. Los aplausos comenzaron a hacerse sonar. Rachel sonreía feliz, lo había hecho una vez más. Había enamorado una vez más a Quinn Fabray.

-Yo tampoco sería la misma sin ti—susurro Quinn sobre los labios de su chica.

. . . . . .

04….

¿Cómo están?

Una capítulo más, espero que les guste. La verdad, me encanto el haber escrito este capitulo, para mi fue una de los que más disfrute escribiendo y lo más cursi que me salió.

Sin más por el momento. Lunes nueva actualización.

Preguntas: en Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook y en /KarlaAvalos


	37. Bendito sea Cúpido

Capítulo XXXVII

Bendito sea Cupido

-14 de Febrero no debería de existir—resopló Claudio ala par que iba caminando junto con Quinn y Zoe.

Zoe, Jessica y Alejandra, habían estado ya casi un mes en la casa de Quinn y Rachel. No había problema, entre más gente mejor, además, ahora que Claudio y Miriam, se habían ido a su propio departamento, el departamento tenía dos recamaras separadas, lo cual quería decir, un cuarto para cada chica.

-Es un día bonito y especial—el chico rodo los ojos ante el comentario de Quinn.

-San Valentín solo se hizo para proveer una estrategia económica, es el día donde compras regalos a lo bestia sin importar el precios de estas cosas. Desde una paleta un forma de corazón hasta un maldito peluche de tres metros, es todo mercadotecnia—Quinn miró sorprendida a su prima

-¡Vaya!—exclamo—Nunca pensé que Jessica pensara lo mismo del día—inmediatamente la ojí verde abrió los ojos y comenzó a manotear.

-Bueno, eso es lo que dicen—comenzó a balbucear—yo también pienso que el día de San Valentín es un día lindo y lleno de corazones y esas cosas—ambos chicos rieron a carcajada.

Los tres chicos, más bien Quinn y Zoe habían obligado a Claudio acompañarlas a seleccionar los regalos de San Valentín para sus respectivas parejas. No había sido de mucha ayuda en las tiendas anteriores, sin embargo las primas no perdían la esperanza de que el chico saliera con una magnifica idea. Era raro que una persona como Quinn, cursi en exceso, descrita abruptamente de esa manera por Claudio, necesitara ayuda con algo tan simple como un regalo de San Valentín, pero la rubia quería que ese regalo fuera perfecto, quería hacerle ver a Rachel que ella sentía lo mismo que le había dicho solo dos meses atrás.

Sin duda, aquel cumpleaños había sido el mejor en la vida de Quinn. Jamás había recibido algo como aquella hermosa canción que Rachel le canto, jamás se había sentido tan amada, protegida, cuidada y necesitada como se sentía con Rachel y hasta estos momentos, sabía que jamás en la vida, una persona le iba a brindar la satisfacción y el amor que su pequeña estrella le brindaba.

Estaban destinadas a estar por siempre juntas

-Bien, si compras este—dijo Claudio señalando un peluche con un gran corazón—Rachel se morirá de ternura, sin embargo, si compras este—señaló un gigantesco corazón de felpa—igual se morirá de ternura. ¡Dios mío, Quinn! No necesitas un regalo para hacerle saber a Rachel que la amas.

-Aunque fue una de las cosas más sensatas que has dicho en tu vida, debo decirte que necesito algo significativo para que Rachel no piense que soy tacaña—Zoe al escuchar esto, golpeó el hombro de su prima la cual la miro confundida.

-Como si Rachel pudiera pensar algo malo de ti

-Eso lo se, es solo que sabes que no soy buena haciendo regalos—Zoe sonrió

-Si, lo recuerdo, eres un asco dando regalos—la rubia fulmino a su prima con la mirada.

-Vámonos, no me convence nada—suspiro pesadamente la rubia—Y eso me pasa por dejar las cosas hasta el último día.

-¿Dime si no es lindo?—llego Claudio con un peluche pequeño de Bob Esponja con un corazón en medio—la rubia elevo una ceja—y la mejor parte es esta—el chico apretó el corazón dejando salir un "_I love you" _en voz melosa.

-Ok, necesitamos irnos—Claudio sonrió dejando el peluche en su lugar y saliendo después de las chicas.

-¿Ya trataste con una cena?—la rubia asintió

-Es demasiado típico, quiero algo digno de Rachel. Diferente, hermoso, extravagante, no se, quiero que sea especial.

-Cualquier cosa que le regales será especial, Quinnie—la rubia suspiro y continuo su camino junto con su prima y su mejor amigo. Sin suda sería una mañana larga.

….

-Eso quiere decir que… —canturreo Kurt. La diva dio un pequeño gritito y corrió a abrazar a su mejor amigo.

-Que… ¡ME VOY A LOS ÁNGELES!—Kurt la miraba mientras la pequeña chica se le abrazaba del cuello. El que Rachel se fuera a Los Ángeles significaban michas cosas, pero la que más preocupaba al chico o más bien lo ponía sentimental, era el hecho de que Rachel a no viviría más con él, ni con Blaine, dejaría Nueva York y se iría.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Quinn?—dijo más tranquilo y al ver a la morena más tranquila. Rachel miro a Kurt y suspiro delicadamente.

-Es verdad, ¡Dios mío! Necesito hablar con Quinn—acotó al momento que se levantaba de su asiento, inmediatamente Kurt tomo a la morena de la morena.

-Es día de San Valentín, Rachel ¿Crees que será un buen regalo para Quinn?—la diva resopló y se dejó caer en el sillón.

Dos semanas atrás, la puesta en escena de Spring Awakening se había acabado. Tres años había estado consecutivamente cantando y dejando su alma en aquel escenario. Muchos recuerdos había tenía, como la primera vez que acudió a los Tony y ella junto con el resto del elenco habían hecho una presentación musical, al mismo tiempo que John había ganado el premio a la mejor actuación de un actor en un musical, de igual manera Jesse había conseguido una nominación el mejor actor, pero el no gano. Rachel no había conseguido ninguna nominación en los Tony, sin embargo ella recibió una nominación a los Drama Desk Award, de igual manera no gano, pero se sentía orgullosa que a la edad de 19 años, había protagonizado una obra tan importante como lo fue Spring Awakening.

Ahora a sus 23 años, tenía el mundo por delante y millones de proyectos por seguir. En una de las tantas presentaciones de aquella obra, un famoso director de Hollywood había llegado a los bastidores a conocer al elenco y aquel hombre de nombre Raymond Morgan, había quedado hipnotizado con el talento de la castaña; la voz, la presencia, la personalidad, su carisma, su belleza, Rachel Berry era el prototipo de belleza que estaba buscando para un nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente.

Después de una larga charla y un buen café a las afueras de Nueva York. Raymond le propuso a Rachel hacer prueba para aquel personaje, el hombre no tenía duda que era Rachel la indicada, sin embargo quería mostrarles a los productores el talento de aquella chica. Rachel accedió, no tuvo que viajar hasta Los Ángeles para hacer la prueba. Grabo sus partes con la ayuda del director al mismo tiempo que entonaba una de las grandes canciones de Broadway.

Rachel había mantenido aquella información a Quinn, no quería decirle algo que al final de cuenta no sabía si era seguro, por lo que decidió decirle lo que había pasado a la rubia cuando ya tuviera certeza de sus planes y ese día era ahora.

Un día antes a San Valentín, Raymond había llamado personalmente a Rachel para indicarle que definitivamente ella sería la nueva _Bárbara Jerson. _ Gritó, lloro y se emociono, pasaría de ser una estrella de Broadway a ser una estrella de Hollywood. Porque era así, Rachel había conseguido el papel y tenía que mudarse a Los Ángeles donde la serie se iba filmar.

Sería un gran cambio, eso era verdad, sin embargo quería saber lo que Quinn pensaba de lo que pudiera ser su decisión. Por qué esa decisión no lo podía tomar ella sola, ahora tenía a la rubia y cualquier cosa, tenía que discutirlo con ella, no por que sintiera obligación, sino por que era parte de tener confianza y estar en una relación. Para la diva, la opinión de su chica era sumamente importante, por supuesto que era importante, de eso dependía el futuro de las dos.

Muchas cosas venía por la cabeza de Rachel al pensar en las posibles respuestas de Quinn; la primera pudiera ser un rotundo _NO_ cosa que le dolería mucho a Rachel por que era parte de su sueño, trabajar como actriz, poder cantar y que la gente pudiera apreciar su talento. Al igual estaba la parte positiva del asunto y un total _SI _ por parte de su rubia. Se irían las dos a Los Ángeles, Quinn podía conseguir rápidamente trabajo, aquella ciudad era el punto de ebullición de los próximos grandes nombres de Hollywood y Quinn Fabray era un buen nombre y tenía que ser escuchado y conocido por todo el mundo. Sería una oportunidad para ambas.

…

-¿Recuerdas todas las fotos que tengo en mis cámaras?—el chico británico resopló y miro a su amiga.

-¿Como no hacerlo? 95% de las fotos que tienes en todas tus cámaras son de Rachel—Zoe sonrió y Quinn se sonrojo.

Después de medía mañana de estar buscando el regalo perfecto para Rachel y Jessica, los tres chicos habían decidido tomar un pequeño desayuno. Zoe había encontrado el regalo perfecto, demasiado cursi y tan cliché, menciono Claudio, pero era perfecto; un colgante con un sol bañado en oro blanco con una pequeña insignia alrededor del sol, era el regalo para la chica de Zoe, sin embargo, Quinn aún no encontraba ese regalo para Rachel, aun no sabía que regalarle, y es que ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? Simplemente quería que el regalo para la diva fuera especial, como ella, que significara todo lo que Quinn sentía así como Rachel le había dejado en claro hace unos meses atrás.

-Puedes cantarle una canción, Quinn—la rubia negó—Bueno, es que no hay más opciones, ya me gaste la última neurona de mi cerebro pensando en algún posible regalo para tu chica. Hasta parece que nosotros somos los novios o algo por el estilo—la chica arrugo la nariz ante la declaración de Claudio.

-Bueno, la fiesta de San Valentín comienza hasta la noche, así que tienes tiempo—Quinn suspiro y miro a Claudio. Aquel chico había conseguido un buen trabajo en un museo que apoyaba el arte contemporánea y a los nuevos artistas en Nueva York. Estaba feliz por él, la verdad se lo merecía. Y de pronto una gran idea apareció en la mente de la rubia, allí estaba el mejor regalo en la historia de San Valentín.

-Claudio—el chico miro a su amiga— ¿crees que puedas armar una pequeña exposición en el museo?—el chico la miro intrigado y Zoe confundida, Quinn simplemente sonreía.

….

El reloj marcaba las 8 de la noche y aun no tenía ningún mensaje de Quinn. Si obtuvo el tan esperado: _Feliz Día de San Valentín, mi amor. Te amo_ pero ella quería un abrazo, un beso, quería darle a Quinn aquel hermoso regalo que había comprado. Era un tanto cliché y un tanto original. Un anillo con una oveja y un león. Con una inscripción que siempre había resonado en su cabeza desde que leyó aquellos libros de fantasía vampírica.

Después de que todo lo del secuestro paso, Rachel retomo aquellos libros que siempre le habían gustado, simplemente que ahora su concepto lo aplicaba diferente; los personajes de aquella historia ahora eran ella y Quinn. Tan diferentes e iguales al mismo tiempo; Edward procuraba no acercarse a Bella para no hacerle un mal, cuando en realidad, Bella le hacía un bien, lo mismo pasaba con Quinn. Durante aquellos días que estuvo con la chica del pelo rosa, presintió y escuchaba como Quinn trataba de no acercarse más a ella, y sabía la razón, no quería lastimarla, aunque la del pelo rosa no lo quisiera admitir, ella procuraba por el bienestar de Rachel quedándose ella a cuidarla todos los días evitando el cuidado de alguien más.

Después llega la parte donde Bella descubre que Edward es un vampiro, lo mismo paso con ella, cuando descubre que Quinn es su secuestradora. Y una frase que siempre había tenido en mente: _Y así el león se enamoró de la oveja__, pues q__ue oveja tan estúpida y__  
><em>_que león tan morboso y masoquista._ Quinn se había enamorado de Rachel a pesar de haber sido ella quien la había secuestrado, Rachel se enamoro de Quinn sin importarle las condiciones por las cuales ellas se conocieron y al final, la rubia termino mandando todo al olvido y enfocándose en Rachel y en su amor.

"_Y así el león se enamoró de la oveja__, pues q__ue oveja tan estúpida y__  
><em>_que león tan morboso y masoquista" _Esa era aquella insignia grabada en aquel anillo. No era una frase propia, sin embargo no era el típico cliché de poner un _te amo_. Aquel libro no era el favorito de Quinn, ella sabía que aquella serie no era del agrado de Quinn, sin embargo, era un regalo de Rachel y a Quinn le encantaba todo lo que viniera por parte de Rachel.

-Hemos llegado—grito Claudio al entrar solamente con Zoe. Rachel miro a los dos chicos. En menos de 20 minutos tenían que estar en aquella fiesta y Quinn no estaba.

-¿Dónde esta Quinn?—preguntó Rachel.

-Ella nos vera en la fiesta—respuesta simple y rápida. La diva frunció el ceño y miro a Zoe quien solo encogió sus hombros. La castaña negó con la cabeza al momento en que comenzaba a rodar sus ojos. No dijo nada, solo camino a paso apresurado a su habitación ante la mirada confusa de Kurt y Blaine.

-La típica salida Rachel Berry ¿a que debemos el honor?—pregunto Blaine una vez que llegaba hasta donde estaba Jessica, Alejandra, Miriam, Claudio y Zoe.

-Por que Quinn no vino, pero es por que—Zoe hizo señas a los chicos para que acercaran y en modo de susurro continuo—esta arreglando su regalo de San Valentín.

-¿Qué? Pero si hace tres horas vino y dijo que todo estaba listo.

-Vino por parte del regalo

-¿Qué tienen que ver todas las cámaras de Quinn en el regalo de Rachel?—susurro Blaine. Zoe y el chico sonrieron y alzaron sus hombros.

-¡Rachel, es hora de irnos!—grito Zoe. Minutos después la diva salió, su cara de enfado se miraba del lugar donde estaba sentada Zoe hasta un lugar muy lejos de allí.

-Se ve enojada—dijo Alejandra al ver pasar a la diva directamente fuera del apartamento para después ser seguida por Blaine y Kurt.

-Se le pasara después de que vea el regalo de Quinnie—canturreo el británico. Zoe tomo la mano de su chica y Alejandra las siguió.

Los ocho chicos abordaron el carro. Rachel iba enojada, sumamente enojada, se podía sentir el enojo de aquella pequeña mujer. Su enojo no era tanto el que no había visto a Quinn en todo el día, sino por que no estuvo en un día tan importante para celebrar con ella, si, lo haría en la noche, o en unos momentos, pero el día de San Valentín era para pasarse en compañía de tu ser amado.

-Quita esa cara, Rachel—le hablo Alejandra—mira que yo no estoy enojada aun cuando el idiota de mi novio prefirió quedarse en México antes de venir a Nueva York conmigo—terminó de decir frustrada la latina.

-Pudiste haber viajado tu—dijo sin mirar los ojos de la chica.

-Habrá quien lo quiera, mas no quien le ruegue. Además, si fuera buen novio o si tan siquiera le importara yo un poco, hubiera tomado el primer vuelo a Nueva York y no preferir ir de imbécil con sus amigos—los ojos marrones de Rachel se posaron en los cafés de Alejandra.

-Tienes razón—volvió a hablar Rachel.

-Tengo que ir a la galería—dijo Claudio de repente.

-¡Hay no! Vamos a llegar tarde, Claudio—resopló la diva

Es importante, Rachel—sin emitir algún sonido más. Claudio manejo unos minutos más hasta llegar a aquella galería donde trabajaba Claudio. El británico hizo que todos bajaran el automóvil. Con desgano y bufadas por parte de la diva imito al resto de los chicos. Entraron a aquella galería y "Love Song" sonaba de fondo bajo la voz de Adele. Todo el lugar estaba bajo una la luz de velas que mostraban el camino hacía algún lugar. Rachel iba primero, Zoe se había encargado de alejar a los chicos de los pasos de Rachel.

Los pasos firmes y lentos de la diva seguían aquel camino de velas, el camino paro hasta que la actriz llego a un salón. No dudo en entrar y cuando lo hizo, la música continuaba aún más fuerte y una a una, la luz iluminaba el lugar dejando ver una a una, fotos de Rachel. Los ojos morrones de la diva iban cobrando un brillo a causa de las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Fotos de la secundaría, fotos de ella en cada concurso del club Glee, fotos de ella en su recamara, fotos de ella con el sol de frente, fotos de ella adornaban todo el lugar. Una a una miro detalladamente, el ambiente simplemente era perfecto, la música, el lugar, ese detalle. Rachel no se había percatado de que sus amigos habían llegado, estaban sorprendidos ante el detalle de la rubia, que aun no hacía presencia en el lugar.

Camino hasta llegar a una foto donde estaba ella con Quinn. Las dos juntas bajo la luz de aquel hermoso atardecer hacía unos años en Londres. Ese día había sido uno de sus mejores días en aquel país con Quinn y es que no importaba donde estuviera, siempre y cuando estuvieran ellas dos, juntas, por siempre, como debía de ser.

Su mirada paro justo en una rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no dudo en correr hasta la chica y rodear el cuello de la mas alta con sus brazos. Aquella escena parecía la típica de una escena de película, algo así como la escena entre Rachel McAdams y Ryan Gosling en "The Notebook". No quería verse tan cursi, pero sin embargo, el estar con Quinn la hacia actuar de esa manera y como no actuar así después de aquel hermoso lugar.

-¿Te ha gustado tu regalo?—ningún sonido, ninguna palabra. Los labios suaves de la diva se posaron en los labios rosas de su chica. Dulce, delicado, suave y tierno, aquel beso le contestaba mas de una y mil palabras a Quinn.

Octavio Paz, un poeta mexicano dijo una vez: _"Un mundo nace cuando dos se besan"_ y en ese momento el mundo que habían creado Rachel y Quinn era un mundo fuera de este mundo si es que aquellas palabras podían tener un punto de coherencia, pero ¿Quién necesitaba coherencia cuando tienes amor del bueno?

Y en un mundo donde solo era habitado por Quinn y Rachel, solo había amor, compresión, uno que otro disgusto, uno que otro enojo; siempre había confianza y comunicación y sobretodo había respeto y amor, en pocas palabras, era o se acercaban al prototipo de una pareja perfecta, pero su mundo de igual manera no era perfecto.

El beso termino intensificándolo un poco por parte de Rachel, quien mordió el labio inferior de la rubia jalándolo un poco hacía ella. Las miradas intensas por parte de ambas chicas llegaron. El mirar verde de Quinn se mezclaba con el marrón de Rachel, emitiendo uno de los colores más hermosos en el planeta tierra.

-Me ha encantado. Fue perfecto—le dijo Rachel por fin acariciando la mejilla de la rubia—tan perfecto como tú—esta simplemente sonrió y beso nuevamente los labios de la castaña.

-Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado—Rachel metió su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y saco una pequeña cajita. Quinn miraba atentamente cada movimiento de su chica.

-No es un anillo de compromiso—se anticipó Rachel— ¿sabes que soy fan de "Twilight", verdad?—la rubia asintió—cuando releí el primer libro de la saga me olvide de Edward por que yo ya tenia una versión mucho más mejorada de él—Quinn sonrió tímidamente—no serás un vampiro, pero eres un león y yo una oveja, una oveja que se enamoro de un león sin importar lo que este le podía hacer—se detuvo y abrió la cajita ante la mirada de Quinn—sé que no es muy original, pero al mismo tiempo lo es por que esto no entorna en una simple idea de fanática de la serie, sino fanática de mi propia versión de esta, donde tu eres el león masoquista y yo la oveja estúpida que se enamoro de ti como no tienes una idea—Rachel tomo el anillo— ¿aceptas ser mi versión mejorada de Edward?—preguntó al momento que extendía el anillo en sus dedos. La rubia acerco su rostro al de la castaña y beso los labios de una manera dulce y casta al mismo tiempo. Después tomo el anillo en sus propias manos y lo miro, sonrió al ver el diseño del anillo y después miro el escrito del anillo.

-Y así el león se enamoro de la oveja—recito Quinn

-Que oveja tan estúpida—termino de decir con una gran sonrisa Rachel

-Que león tan morboso y masajista—termino de decir la rubia con una gran sonrisa recibiendo después un gran beso de la castaña. Aquella no era cursi, bueno, tal vez si lo era, pero era hermoso, el estar recitando aquellos diálogos de esa película con Rachel lo hacia aun más hermoso y real que en la misma película.

-También quiero decirte que—espero unos momentos—tengo una oferta de trabajo en Los Ángeles—los ojos de Quinn se abrieron por completo.

-Oh por Dios—abrazo el cuerpo de su novia—eso es maravilloso, Rachel—la diva sonrió maravillada ante la reacción de su novia.

-Lo es. Tenía que decirlo, pero creo que es mejor hablar más calmadas las cosas—la rubia asintió. Sintió su celular vibrar viendo un mensaje de Jesse:

"**Nena, sé que estas en estos momentos ocupada con una rubia hermosa, pero dile que no sea envidiosa. Dile que San Valentín también es un día para pasarla con los amigos"**

-Vamos antes que Jesse haga un drama por que su diva no esta con él—Rachel sonrió y entrelazo su mano derecha con la izquierda de Quinn.

-Vamos mi hermoso león—Quinn sonrió

-La acompaño mi preciosa ovejita—una sonrisa más sellaba aquella conversación para dar paso a una caminata hasta el lugar de la fiesta. ¡Que bendito es cupido! Grito Quinn causando la risa de su novia.

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

Ya se, ya lo se, este capitulo debió haber sido publicado el 14 de Febrero, pero bueno ¿Quién dice que en Marzo no se pueda celebrar?

Con este ya faltan 3 y si Dios me presta vida y no muero atropellada a las afueras de la Universidad, el próximo lunes se viene el final.

¿Twicam al final del fic? No lo se, depende de lo que Uds. Me digan (;

Otra cosa: Disculpen lo muy cliché y tan Twilight se la historia pero es que simplemente ¿que puedo decir? True Story (:

Bueno, sin más por el momento, nos vemos el miércoles. Buen inicio de semana para todas y todos y muchas buenas vibras.


	38. Los Ángeles

Capitulo XXXVIII

Los Ángeles

_Los Ángeles, California__. __Es la ciudad más poblada y extensa del estado de California__y la segunda en__Estados Unidos__en cantidad de habitantes.__Llamada de manera abreviada__L. A.__, tiene una población calculada en__2009__de 4.094.764 y un área de 1.214,9 km².__El__área metropolitana de Los Ángeles, concentrada en cinco__condados, tiene una población estimada de casi 18 millones de habitantes.__Los Ángeles es la__sede de condado__del__condado homónimo__y sus habitantes son conocidos como "angelinos"._

Termino de leer Quinn ante la mirada profunda de Rachel. Cerró su laptop y la puso en la mesa ratonera. Una sonrisa se poso en los labios de la diva, ella estaba aun más nerviosa que Quinn sobra la mudanza a Los Ángeles, sería un cambio total para ambas. Y por otra parte, estaba la cuestión en punto, de que Quinn regresaría a su ciudad natal.

El hecho de regresar a Los Ángeles, causaba emoción inminente en la rubia. Volvería a donde había nacido, volvería a ver a su familia después de tanto tiempo, volvería a recorrer Rodeo Drive, visitar las playas de Malibu, viajar en carro hasta Santa Mónica; estaba emocionaba de volver a sus orígenes.

Y es que era así, Rachel no tuvo que comenzar negociaciones, si es que se lo podía llamar de esa manera, con Quinn. La respuesta de la rubia fue sencilla, directa y rápida. _Si. _Sin rodeos, segura de si misma y de la afirmación que acababa de hacer. Quinn sabía que era una gran oportunidad para Rachel, del mismo modo era una oportunidad para ella misma.

A la semana que Rachel había soltado esa bomba se un trabajo en Los Ángeles, la rubia se puso en contacto con su viejo profesor de fotografía en Londres, el Profesor Smith. Aquel hombre había sido como un padre para ella. Siempre escuchándola y apoyándola en lo más que él podía.

El Profesor Gabriel Smith había sido un famoso fotógrafo de los años 70. Fotografiando a eminencias de aquellos años, su trabajo había sido fuente de alabanza y primordialmente, había sido expuesto en más de 20 museos en todo el mundo, aquel hombre no se podía quejar, había sido todo y ala vez nada.

A los finales de los años 80's. La fama, el alcohol y hasta cierto punto, las drogas, habían acabado con el. Haciendo que su carrera callera en picada, tanto esfuerzo, tanta dedicación, tanto mucho para tanta nada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo lo que tenía, como vino se fue. No le echaba la culpa a nadie, él sabía que la culpa había sido de él.

No todo fue perdido, una pequeña galería le quedaba a aquel hombre en Pacific Palisades; no estaba en buenas condiciones, puesto que después de casi 25 años, el hombre no había salido del lugar que lo había visto nacer. Aquella galería era lo único que le quedaba al Sr. Smith y allí era donde entraba Quinn.

Una semana antes de que las clases terminaran, aquel hombre había hablado con Quinn, asegurando que él quería que la rubia se hiciera cargo de ese lugar. Al principio, la chica se negó en aceptar tan dicha responsabilidad, hacerse cargo de un lugar al cual había que ponerle el mayor esfuerzo posible para que saliera adelante era mucho para ella, por una parte. Por otra parte estaba ¿el que dirán? La mayoría sabía que Quinn tenía novia, sin embargo, ese tipo de habladurías no era lo que preocupaba a la chica, sino el que iban a decir los hijos de aquel hombre. A lo que el profesor simplemente sonrió; nunca se había casado, nunca había tenido hijos, siempre los había querido, pero simplemente el hecho de pensar en eso, le crispaba los nervios. Pero, ahora a sus 85 años de edad, se sentía viejo y en Quinn veía el mismo brillo que él tuvo años tras conforme a su carrera y la ilusión que le provocaba el plasmar la belleza en papel y tinta.

-¿Te hace ilusión la idea?—la rubia sonrió al sentir a su chica sobre su cuerpo. Abrazo a la pequeña chica más a su cuerpo y aspiro ese aroma que le embriagaba los sentidos, esa aroma que solo Rachel podía desprender.

-Me hace ilusión la idea de verte en la televisión, cumpliendo tus sueños—Rachel sonrió y acerco su rostro al de la rubia y delicadamente beso los labios de Quinn. Simple, delicado, saboreando y disfrutando el momentos. Un beso de esos que te roban el aliento, te roba suspiros y te roban la vida en unos segundos—Y volver nuevamente a mi lugar de origen.

-A mi me hace ilusión que te haga ilusión, sin embargo lo que más me hace ilusión es el verte hacerte cargo de esa galería—suspiro y miro los ojos marrones de su chica. Se lo había dicho, una cosa así no podía guardarla de Rachel—De igual manera, quiero conocer a toda tu familia, los lugares donde ibas, la secundaria en la que fuiste, en fin. Quiero conocer la otra mitad de tu vida.

-Será bueno volver nuevamente. Y será mejor volver por que tu estarás conmigo —la diva sonrió pero después la sonrisa se le borro de la cara— ¿Qué pasa, estrellita?

-Me da nostalgia dejar mi amado Nueva York, dejar a Kurt, Blaine…Dejar Broadway—dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

-Rachel—le dijo tomando las manos de la diva entre las de ella—si te vas o te quedas, yo estaré contigo, a tu lado, sin importar tu decisión.

-Yo lo se—junto su frente con la de ella—sé que lo harás—sonrió—además, el punto bueno es que Santy y Britt están en Los Ángeles, así no nos vamos a sentir como dos bichos raros—la rubia sonrió y beso la mejilla de su novia.

. . . . . .

-Espera, esto quiere decir que ¿te vas?—la rubia asintió y dirigió su mirada a Miriam. La alemana solo sonrió cálidamente a Quinn.

No había dicho nada a sus amigos hasta esa noche. No era fácil, ¡por supuesto que no lo era! Dejaba a sus dos mejores amigos, aquellos chicos que habían sido sus hermanos estos últimos años.

-No es fácil, chicos, es solo que… -Claudio interrumpió a la rubia

-No tienes por qué darnos explicaciones, Quinnie. Sabemos el por que, y sabes que es una oportunidad que no puedes desaprovechar, mucho menos Rachel—termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-Además, nosotros ya hicimos todo aquí en Nueva York. Ahora te toca a ti, Quinn. Y Los Ángeles es tu oportunidad de brillar—Quinn sonrió y abrazo a los chicos.

-Aun que eso no quiere decir que te libras de mí tan fácilmente—le dijo el británico

-Créeme que es lo ultimo que quiero en la vida—finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

. . . . . . .

Rachel, Kurt y Blaine estaban sentados en la sala de aquel departamento que habían compartido por casi 5 años. Cada esquina de aquel lugar gritaba el nombre de los tres chicos.

De todo había pasado en aquel lugar, desde lágrimas y alegrías, hasta enojos y malabladurías. Aquel lugar era _su lugar. _El lugar donde los tres chicos pertenecían, sin embargo, el crecer te conlleva a tomar decisiones finales, ya se para bien o para mal en tu vida. En ocasiones las decisiones podían ser dolorosas, en otras, la alegría inundaba aquellas decisiones, pero sin embargo, el poder tomar decisiones para un bien tuyo, era sinónimo de que en tu crecimiento había madurez.

Era difícil decirles adiós, era difícil decir que se iba a Los Ángeles y dejaría Nueva York y con ella, dejarlos a ellos. ¡Por supuesto que era difícil! Aquellos dos chicos eran más que sus amigos, aquellos dos chicos eran como sus hermanos. Parte de su vida, parte de sus alegrías; ellos fueron la causa por la que Rachel continúo sin caer en una depresión que al final la hubiera podido llevar a ala muerte.

Rachel había sido testigo de como Kurt y Blaine se enamoraron, de como Kurt sufrió bullying en la escuela, de como se fue a Dalton, donde conoció a Blaine, del dolor del moreno al ver como Kurt volvía a McKinley, de como ahora Blaine se transfería de Dalton para seguir a Kurt, en resumen, ella había estado con Kurt y Blaine en todo, así como los dos chicos habían estado con ella en todas las decisiones de su vida.

Una lágrima cayo por los ojos de Rachel e inmediatamente Kurt corrió a abrazar a su amiga, su hermana, su cómplice, _su mejor amiga._ Él lo sabía, sabía que Rachel se iría a Los Ángeles y estaba feliz, demasiado feliz por ella, era una oportunidad sumamente buena para ella y la tenía que aprovechar, aunque eso significaba dejar Nueva York.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?—pregunto Blaine sumamente confundido. Los ojos hinchados y rojos de la diva se posaron en los ojos color humo verdoso del moreno y delicadamente le indico que se acercara a ella, el moreno hizo lo que la diva le indicaba y se sentó junto con ella.

-Me voy a Los Ángeles—dijo al fin la castaña. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron sumamente y su rostro expresaba una alegría inigualable.

-¡Oh por Dios, Rachel!—el chico abrazo el cuerpo pequeño de la diva entre sus brazos—Eso es maravilloso—la sonrisa del moreno era enorme, estaba feliz.

-Lo mismo le digo yo, amor—le siguió el chico del cabello cobrizo.

-Es maravilloso—termino mientras ponía el cuerpo de la diva en el suelo—pero ¿Por qué estas llorando?—pregunto confundido

-Por que el irme significa dejarlos aquí, dejar Nueva York, dejar Broadway….

-Pero es por que te espera algo mejor, no digo que Broadway no sea algo bueno, es algo maravilloso, pero tu estuviste casi cuatro años en "Spring Awakening" y es hora de que tu brillo llegue a otros horizontes, Rachel—le dijo Kurt, una sonrisa pequeña se le formo en su rostro.

-Kurt tiene razón, Rachel—hablo Blaine—sabemos que Broadway es tu corazón, pero ahora estarás en Hollywood y tus horizontes se expandirán más allá de lo que alguna vez soñaste. Serás la estrella más brillante entre las estrellas, ¿sabes porque?—la diva negó—por que eres Rachel Berry, la chica que dejo todo por no ver lastimada al amor de su vida, la chica que dejo aun lado el que dirán para creer en ella misma, la Rachel Berry que nunca se dejo acaparar por nadie, por que esa es tu naturaleza, brillar y ahora más que nunca, por que tienes un sol enorme a tu salo—por inercia los brazos de la morocha se aferraron al cuello de su amigo, el cual sonreía enormemente a la par de su novio.

-Tienen tanta suerte de tenerse el uno al otro—susurro la diva

-Y tú tienes tanta suerte de tener a Quinn y que ella te tenga a ti

…..

_-¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS ME DICES HASTA AHORA?—_grito Zoe sumamente exaltada

-Ah, será por que ¡ACABO DE SABER DE TI!—Grito Quinn—Te estuve marcando a tu celular y bueno, ¡esta apagado!

_-Relájate, ¿ok?—_Quinn rodo los ojos

_-¿Qué se relaje?—_escucho que grito Alejandra—_si tu fuiste la salvaje que comenzó a gritar_—la rubia rio a pulmón abierto al escuchar a la latina chica.

-¡Wow! Veo que todo mundo te controla, Zoe—la morena rodo los ojos

-_Cállate, Quinn. Así que ¿te largas a L.A.?_

-Si, Zoe. Me voy por que, bueno, tú sabes…

_-Si, el mandil, Rachel y la galería ¿no es así?_

-Si, de hecho, es hora de utilizar el dinero de la herencia. La galería esta abandonada y bueno, hace falta la redecoración. De igual manera, será algo diferente puesto que no solo será una galería fotografía, quiero al igual, pinturas, literatura, música… —Zoe miraba el brillo en los ojos de su prima y sonreía. En verdad estaba feliz de verla de esa manera, con ese entusiasmo en su voz, con ese brillo en los ojos que, para ella, valía más que nada.

Había sido una vida difícil para Quinn, su repentino embarazo, su lejanía de Los Ángeles a Lima, se pelo rosa, el secuestro, el amor, el desamor, la lejanía, los celos, las peleas y la lista seguía, se sentía culpable por algunas cosas, pero por otras, simplemente habían estado fuera de su alcancé.

-_Me alegro que al fin, ¡AL FIN! Todo vaya saliendo perfecto de acuerdo a sus planes. Quiero decir, Rachel se va a Los Ángeles, tu igual, regresando a tu lugar de origen, donde esta mitad de tu vida y regresar como los verdaderos campeones. Con la chica, la carrera, el orgullo, y por supuesto, las ganas de triunfar. Esa es mi prima_

-Igual tu ya pronto te iras para allá ¿no?—Zoe sonrió

-_Si, en tres meses en lo que Alejandra termina su tesis. Yo le dije que no se atrasara, pero… —_las palabras de la morena fueron abruptamente cortadas al ver como una almohada se estampaba en el rostro de la chica. Quinn se moría de la risa, al ver a aquellas dos mujeres.

-¿Cómo puedes soportarlas?—pregunto Quinn a Jessica una vez las otras dos estaban en el piso "peleando"

-Con mucha paciencia.

-_¡Ya no juego! Mira lo que me hizo_—Zoe acerco su mejilla derecha a la cámara de la computadora y Quinn vio un pequeño rasguño en aquel lugar.

-_Deja de quejarte, pareces gay…Oh, lo siento, es que ¡en verdad eres gay!_—Quinn sonrió una vez más al ver como Zoe trataba de alcanzar a Alejandra, pero simplemente no pudo.

-_Lo siento_—dijo frente a la cámara—_entonces, nos veremos pronto en L.A. bad-ass._

-Así parece. Me tengo que ir. Los padres de Rachel vienen a cenar esta noche.

-_Si no te conociera, dijera que no estas nerviosa, pero al ver tu cara, digo todo lo contario. Estas mas asustada que Alejandra viendo "Actividad Paranormal 3"_—una almohada se estrello en la cabeza de la prima de Quinn.

-Te lo mereces. Y no estoy asustada, es solo que, los padres de Rachel siempre me van a poner al tope de adrenalina.

-_Como sea. Nos vemos después_—Quinn imitó la misma acción y cerro su portátil.

Tenía empacando desde hacía unos días apenas. Sus libros, películas, cámaras, memorias, portafolios, fotografías, álbumes con cientos de fotografías de ella con Rachel, de Rachel, de Claudio, Miriam, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Rachel, Rachel y más Rachel.

Nunca se cansaba de tomarle fotografías a Rachel, aquella chica era su musa, su inspiración, su guía, su Diosa, Rachel Berry era su todo en este mundo. Continuo empacando y de uno de los álbumes de fotos, cayó una foto. Su pelo rosa, el aro en su nariz, el maquillaje negro alrededor de sus ojos, su ropa negra, pero con una gran sonrisa y recordó aquel día de esa foto.

Habían estado en la escuela después de que las clases habían terminado. Sentadas cerca del patio de futbol de la escuela. El pasto se colaba por su ropa, pero eso no importaba, por que estaban las dos, después de no verse por casi 9 horas. Rachel saco de su mochila una paleta en forma de corazón y se la entrego a Quinn, la chica, con el pelo rosa, en ese entonces, se la metió en la boca y al termino de la paleta, Rachel no dejaba de reír y Quinn no sabía el por que, así que la castaña se acercó lentamente a la cara de Quinn y beso esos labios hermosos para después sorprenderla con una foto, fue improvisada, pero había salido perfecta. Fue allí cuando Quinn había visto la razón de la risa de Rachel; sus labios estaban sumamente rojos a causa de aquella paleta.

Tantos recuerdos hermosos que guardaban, tantos recuerdos que faltaban.

. . . . . .

La cena con Hiram y Leroy había llegado. Hablaron y hablaron hasta que se cansaron. Para Quinn, años atrás, era increíble ver como dos personas puede amar tanto a una sola o como una sola podía amar tanto a solo una personas. Pero todo eso se fue cuando Rachel llego a su vida, todo lo malo salió de su vida para que solo cosas buenas cubrieran ese vació.

Rachel miraba la sonrisa de Quinn. Le encantaba ver a la rubia feliz, sonriente, con ese brillo en sus ojos, el cual solo Quinn poseía. No podía pedir por nada más en el mundo, lo tenía todo, amor, salud, bienestar, dos padres que la amaban, amigos que la apoyaban al máximo, trabajo, pero sobre todo, tenía a esa rubia que cada día la hacía más feliz que nada en el mundo.

Quinn se había convertido en todo para Rachel, así como la diva se había convertido en todo para la rubia. Aquel día, aquella tarde, era la última en Nueva York. Cena con sus padres y noche de diversión con los chicos. Jesse se iría igualmente a Los Ángeles, el chico había recibido de la misma manera una propuesta para protagonizar una película independiente en aquella ciudad. Rachel se emociono, al menos no extrañaría a Jesse como a Kurt o Blaine o Miriam y Claudio.

-¡POR EL ÉXITO DE ESTAS DOS HERMOSAS MUJERES EN LA CIUDAD DE LOS SUEÑOS!—Grito Claudio—Y POR QUE RACHEL SEA LA NUEVA BARBRA STREISAND Y QUINN LA MEJOR FOTOGRAFA DEL MUNDO—todos bebieron de sus copas y se dejaron llevar por aquel ritmo que retumbaba en el lugar.

….

-No quiero que se vayan—comenzó a llorar Claudio provocando la risa tímida de Quinn y Rachel.

-Irás a visitarnos, Clau. Y nosotras vendremos a verte—le dijo cálidamente la castaña al abrazar fuertemente al chico.

-Nos veremos pronto, Quinn—susurro Miriam al oído de la rubia, quien solo se limito a abrazar a su amiga contra su cuerpo.

-Nos llamas cuando llegues—dijo Hiram

-En cuanto aterrices en L.A., nos llamas—nuevamente repitió Leroy con lágrimas en los ojos. Ambos padres abrazaron a su hija. El mismo acto hizo con Quinn.

Ambas abordaron su vuelo que las llevaría hasta el LAX, aeropuerto en Los Ángeles. Seis horas después, el avión aterrizo bajo el clima soleado de Los Ángeles. Rachel aspiro el aire de aquel nuevo lugar, se sentía todo tan diferente, se sentía tan bien.

-Bienvenida a Los Ángeles—susurro Quinn

-Bienvenida a nuestra nueva vida—termino de decir Rachel dando un suave beso a Quinn en los labios.

. . . . . . .

Hola

02 capítulos

Se siente la nostalgia, al menos yo la estoy sintiendo. La verdad fue maravilloso escribir esta historia, y ver que a Uds. Les ha simplemente encantado de igual manera me encanta más.

No diré mucho esta vez, simplemente disfruten. (si quieren (: )

Nos vemos el VIERNES

Y el LUNES EL FINAL (si es que no muero como anteriormente les dije, atropellada a las afueras de la universidad)


	39. Nueva Vida

Capítulo XXXIX

Nueva Vida

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por aquel nuevo departamento. Cajas por todo el lugar había, y era normal. Solamente tenían una semana en Los Ángeles y las cosas que tenían en Nueva York, simplemente eran demasiadas.

Un departamento a las orillas de Sunset Boulevard habían conseguido. No quedaba lejos de las oficinas donde Rachel iba a trabajar ni mucho menos lejos de donde estaba la galería donde comenzaría a trabajar Quinn. Además, en ese mismo lugar, solo a 5 minutos de su departamento, vivía Santana con Brittany, por lo que, ni Rachel se sentiría sola ni mucho menos se perdería en aquel lugar.

Los Ángeles era hermoso, se sentía menos presión que en Nueva York, el ambiente era más relajado, más pacifico, más fresco, todo lo contrarío a Nueva York. A solo una semana y Rachel estaba más que enamorada de aquella ciudad. Sus paisajes, sus calles, las personas, los lugares y podía seguir, en menos de una semana había conocido los puntos más importantes de aquel lugar.

El departamento no era grande en exceso, lo normal. Un lugar con dos recamaras, un estudio, un baño y medio, una vista maravillosa donde a lo lejos se miraba las letras "Hollywood"; una cocina y una sala espaciosa eran las habitaciones de aquel lugar. Una habitación sería, por supuesto, para Rachel y Quinn. Otra quedaría como habitación de huéspedes, en el estudio estarían las cámaras de la rubia junto con su demás material fotográfico.

Cinco horas después, el reloj marcaba las 3 de la tarde. Ambas estaban agotadas y no tenían energía para nada más. Había pasado toda la mañana el parte del día arreglando aquel departamento. No más cajas en la sala, no más papel periódico esparcido por el piso, todo estaba listo. Se aspiraba tranquilidad y por supuesto, limpieza en aquel lugar.

-Estoy agotada—suspiro Quinn al dejarse caer en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala.

-Yo también—la imito Rachel, solo que la diva se dejaba caer sobre la rubia.

-Rachel, me encanta tenerte así, pero en verdad, me estoy muriendo del dolor—una sonrisa se poso en los labios rosas de Quinn al ver como la diva se indignada y comenzaba a levantarse—estoy bromeando, enojona—termino de decir para besar los labios de la castaña.

-Aprovechemos estos momentos que nos quedan—susurro sobre los labios la más pequeña. La rubia la miro confundida.

-¡Dios! Suena como si te vas a ir o como que si yo me voy a morir—un suave golpe toco el hombro de la rubia.

-¡No seas tonta, Quinn! Es solo que, el miércoles tengo una reunión con Trent—nuevamente la mirada confundida de la rubia—uno de los productores de la serie, amor.

-Ok…

-Y estoy casi segura que, para el lunes comenzamos las grabaciones.

-No entiendo—se acomodó en el sillón haciendo que su espalda tocara por completo el respaldo de aquella silla individual—se supone que tienes que conocer al elenco antes de comenzar las grabaciones.

-Por eso es la reunión del miércoles, Baby—la diva se levantó de las piernas de Quinn y camino hasta la cocina donde abrió el refrigerador y saco una botella de agua y otra para la rubia.

-Solo espero que el protagonista no sea otro Jesse—la diva sonrió animadamente y beso la mejilla de su chica.

-Por que eres tan celosa—le dijo en voz melosa

-Y tú por que eres tan hermosa—termino de decir Quinn quien vio un sonrojo en las mejillas de su novia.

-¿Cuándo iras a ver lo de la galería?—la rubia arrugo la nariz y suspiro.

-Mañana. Jared, hijo de uno de los viejos trabajadores, se puso en contacto conmigo. Creo que el profesor Gabe le dio mi número. Hace dos días me llamo…

-Fue cuando estábamos con Santana ¿no?—interrumpió la diva

-Exacto. Se ofreció a ayudar en todo. Y la verdad, ayuda es la que necesito para poder llevar a cabo este proyecto.

-Ya veras que tendrás el mayor de los éxito—cantó la diva para terminar con un gran beso en los labios de su novia.

. . . . . . .

El miércoles había llegado rápido. El reloj marcaba las 9 de la mañana y Rachel llegaba a las instalaciones de aquella casa productora. Estaba nerviosa, obvio que lo estaba. Su primera junta ejecutiva, su destino valía de aquella junta, su éxito, no podía echarlo a perder esa maravillosa oportunidad.

Toco dos veces la puerta de aquel salón de juntas. La puesta la abrió Trent, un chico de no más de 25 años, cabello castaña obscuro y ojos marrones. Un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla fue lo que recibió la pequeña diva. Sentía su corazón latir al mil por ciento. Estaba que se moría, y es que aquella sala estaba repleta de alrededor de 10 personas, sin contar a Raymond, Trent y dos mujeres más.

-¿Cómo estas, Rachel?—pregunto Raymond con una gran sonrisa.

-De maravilla. Hace semana y media que llegue a Los Ángeles—el hombre de los ojos azules sonrió.

-¿Quinn vino contigo?—la chica asintió con una gran sonrisa—me alegro mucho—termino con una gran sonrisa.

-Siéntate Rachel, estamos esperando a tu "nuevo amor"—Rachel rodo los ojos y se acercó a la gran mesa donde fue presentada y bien recibida por los demás chicos.

10 minutos después, Rachel había estaba platicando con una chica rubia, de nombre Marisol, quien interpretaría a una de las mejores amigas del personaje de Rachel al mismo tiempo que platicaba con un chico muy lindo de nombre Christopher, quien sería un personaje muy allegado a _Bárbara Jerson, _el personaje de la diva.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al segundo protagonista de la serie. Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron por completo, sintió como su corazón salía de manera abrupta por su boca para después sentir como la presión arterial la estaba matando, literalmente. ¿Qué pasaba con el destino que seguía poniéndole ese tipo de pruebas? Y es que aquel chico que había estrado era nada menos que…

-Gaston, llegas tarde—hablo el creador de la serie.

-Lo siento, en verdad, pero mi carro se averió y en lo que la grúa llegaba… Lo siento.

-Lo bueno es que estas aquí. Toma asiento—el ojí azul no se había percatado de la presencia de la castaña y Rachel rezaba para que, así fuera hasta la hora de la presentación de todos.

-Antes que nada. Les quiero dar la mayor bienvenida a lo que sin duda será un gran proyecto, dado a que tenemos a un elenco nuevo y fresco y por supuesto, lleno de talento. Comenzaremos con la presentación de cada uno, aunque unos tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo—Hablo Raymond—Gaston

-Mi nombre es Gaston Collins y mi personaje será Flinn Harrison. Estoy sumamente emocionado por ser parte de este gran proyecto.

-Rachel—hablo Trent, e inmediatamente los ojos azules de Gaston se posaron en la chica.

-Mi nombre es Rachel Berry y mi personaje será Bárbara Jerson—termino de decir con una gran sonrisa pero sin mirar a Gaston. Las presentaciones terminaron. Las grabaciones, como Rachel lo predijo, comenzarían el lunes. La serie seria de género comedia musical. Contaría la historia de Bárbara, una chica de 16 años con grandes sueños de ser una gran actriz del cine, con una voz impecablemente hermosa pero rechazada por la sociedad estudiantil por ser diferente a ellos. Luego estaba el personaje de Gaston, Flinn. Quien sería el amor en la pantalla de Rachel.

El solo hecho de pensar en eso, ponía los nervios de Rachel al máximo y no por saber que era Gaston, sino por la reacción de Quinn. La rubia no era fan de Gaston y nunca lo seria, por lo que la reacción al saber que el chico estaría con Rachel en la misma serie, no sería mucho del agrado de la rubia.

-Rachel—corrió el chico a abrazar ala castaña—Oh Dios, no puedo creer que vamos a trabajar juntos—volvió a decir

-Ni yo lo puedo creer—dijo en susurro. La tensión desprendida por Rachel la llego a sentir el chico. Gaston suspiro y miro los ojos de la chica.

-Creo que Quinn no sabe, es por eso la tensión ¿no?

-Bueno, no eres la persona favorita de Quinn y menos por lo que dijiste hace unos meses—el chico asintió.

-Ya lo se. Solo quiero que sepas que tengo novia ahora—la diva encaro una ceja—para que le digas a Quinn y no piense cosas malas o cosas que no son. Es solo que, siempre pensé que terminaríamos juntos, casados con hijos, y esa vez que te vi en Londres, pensé que lo iba a lograr, pero después vi como mirabas a Quinn y como ella te miraba a ti y supe que no tenía una segunda oportunidad. Fui estúpido, en verdad, pero ya no lo quiero ser.

-Oh, Gaston—la diva lo abrazó—cuando quieres puedes ser tan tierno.

-Siempre lo soy

-No, querido—dijo con una sonrisa—la mayor parte del tiempo eres un egocéntrico engreído.

-Yo también te quiero.

…

Quinn terminaba de inspeccionar el lugar junto con Jared. No estaba en fase terminal, al contrario, estaba mejor de lo que la rubia llego a pensar. Una pintada, arreglar y cambiar puestas, ventanas y vidrios. El lugar era grande, lo había visto en fotos, pero en verdad era más grande de lo que las fotos mostraban.

Y luego vendría la parte tediosa, buscar patrocinadores y que los artistas llegaran al lugar y mostrar el trabajo. Por suerte, Jared se iba a encargar de hablar con los antiguos patrocinadores de la galería, al igual, artistas en Los Ángeles, eran lo que sobraban. El talento que había en cada esquina del aquel lugar era impresionante, solo necesitaban ayuda y un empujón para que su arte fuera conocida.

-Bien Quinn. Los antiguos patrocinadores piden una reunión el viernes—comentó guardando el teléfono. Jared era un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, cabello un poco largo de color negro y ojos de color verde.

-Claro, el viernes esta más que perfecto—sonrió la rubia—Sabes, estoy más que agradecida que estés ayudándome con esto. No me malinterpretes, estoy más que agradecida con lo que el Prof. Smith hizo, es solo que yo no tengo idea de nada de esto—el chico sonrió

-No te preocupes, Gabe era buen amigo de mi padre y bueno, todo lo que se, lo se por mi padre y bueno, a mi me gusta esto—la rubia sonrió— ¿de donde eres?

-De aquí, solo que hace unos años me fui a Ohio, y después a Londres y después de 8 años, regreso—el chico sonrió

-Es genial. Bueno, Quinn. Te dejo, iré a ver los últimos detalles para comenzar con la remodelación de este lugar. Nos vemos el viernes.

-Claro. Gusto en conocerte Jared—grito la rubia.

….

-¡Como sabes que no es otro de sus estúpidos jueguitos a los que tanto esta acostumbrado! ¿Ah?—grito Quinn desesperadamente

-¿Te puedes calmar?—la rubia arrugo la nariz.

Estaba enojada, en cuando escucho el nombre de Gaston supo que nada que saliera de la boca de Rachel sería bueno. ¿Es que acaso el destino le gastaba bromas cada vez que quería? Gaston nuevamente aparecía en su vida.

-Va a trabajar contigo, ¿Cómo sé que ese discurso barato que te dio en parte de su actuación?

-¡Dios mío, Quinn! ¿Vamos a pelear por Gaston?—la rubia rasco su cabeza y suspiro. Luego se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina mirando como Rachel preparaba la cena.

-Es solo que—suspiro pesadamente—ustedes tiene una historia y—las palabras de Quinn murieron en su boca. Un beso lento y apasionado termino callando a la rubia.

-Es solo que nada, Quinn. Tú eres mi presente y mi futuro—la chica acaricio la mejilla de su chica.

-Justo cuando pensé que ustedes no podían ser más cursis, vengo y veo esto—Rachel rodo los ojos al escuchar la voz de Santana.

-Santana, compórtate, por el amor de Dios—le dijo Brittany quien corrió a abrazar a la diva y después a la rubia.

-Fabray—saludo Santana

-López—le respondió Quinn

-Ustedes me van a provocar un malestar estomacal. Déjate de cosas, Santana López y ven a darme un gran abrazo—termino con un puchero la diva.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?—pregunto Quinn a Brittany al ver como Santana abrazaba a su novia.

-El gen Berry, Quinn. Ya deberías saberlo—sonrió la rubia.

-Bien, cuenten de su vida, tortolitas—las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en la sala después de haber terminado de cenar.

-Yo comienzo el lunes las grabaciones del piloto de la serie—comento muy emocionada la diva

-Y la mejor parte—comento irónica la rubia—es que, Gaston, estará en la serie con ella—Una sonrisa sonora salió de los labios de la latina ante la miraba desaprobatoria de la rubia.

-¿Gayston?—la diva asintió provocando aún más la risa de la latina. Segundos después un golpe en el brazo silenció la carcajada de la latina.

-Bueno, si se le ocurre hacer algo, no dudare en llamara a Puck para patearle su trasero—termino de decir Santana con una gran sonrisa.

. . . . . .

**Tres meses después**

La premiare de la serie había llegado. Rachel Berry estaba más que nerviosa. Sus padres habían viajado desde Lima para verla en esa alfombra roja para el evento. La mayoría de sus amigos también estaban, entre ellos, Finn.

En esos tres meses habían pasado de todo. Quinn había terminado de arreglar las cosas de la galería y ahora estaban en la búsqueda de más artistas para poder llevar el arte a otro nivel. Se sentía orgullosa de ella misma, se sentía complete, pero lo mejor era que aparte de trabajar en la galería, también había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar en un par de sesiones fotográficas en varios eventos, poniendo el nombre de Quinn Fabray en una gran posición entre los nombres de los fotógrafos.

Rachel por su parte, estaba cada día más ocupada filmando la serie. El piloto de la serie había tenido una maravillosa aceptación haciendo que su contrato fuera para 2 temporadas, renovándolo al final de la segunda temporada.

Ambas chicas en esos tres meses habían madurado demasiado. Y no es que antes no fueran lo suficiente maduras, sino que ahora, ambas habían dejado de ser dos adolescentes para convertirse al fin en dos mujeres adultas capaces de valerse por si mismas. Las dos trabajando y creándose éxitos por recursos propios, no podían estar más orgullosas la una de la otra.

-Estas hermosa—susurro Quinn al oído de la diva

-Y nerviosa—le dijo mirándola por el espejo

-Es tu noche—le dijo al escuchar como la llamaban para que hiciera acto de presencia. La castaña tomo la mano de la rubia y le beso los labios.

-Es nuestra noche—sin previo aviso, Rachel arrastro a Quinn para que saliera con ella. Los flashes cegaron los ojos verdes de la rubia. Todos los fotógrafos les tomaban fotos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, aparte de los creadores de la serie sabían que Rachel estaba en una relación con una chica y mucho menos con Quinn Fabray.

-Al parecer eres famosa sin siquiera quererlo—le susurro la actriz a la rubia, quien la miro y sonrió.

-Es nuestra nueva vida, ¿no?—Rachel sonrió

-Nueva vida—y ese beso estaría en alguna que otra revista el día de mañana. Rachel Berry de novia con Quinn Fabray, lo que no sabían es que aquellas dos no eran novias, aquellas dos, eran dos almas gemelas destinadas a amarse para siempre.

. . . . . . .

Hola

El lunes

Bueno, la verdad me limitare a decir: Gracias,

El lunes vendré con un buen discurso para agradecerles como se debe. El capitulo de ahora es corto (yo creo) pero tenía que ser así. Espero que el lunes estén al tanto para leer el último capítulo de Secuestrando Al Amor.


	40. Secuestrando Al Amor

Capitulo XL

¿Cuándo sabes que eres en verdad feliz? ¿Cuándo sabes que has alcanzado tus metas? ¿Cuándo te sientes realizado? ¿Cuándo es que sientes esa satisfacción de haber hecho lo que te propusiste y lo cumpliste? ¿Cuándo es que encuentras al amor?

Quinn a sus 16 años paso de ser la chica más popular de su escuela, de ser la capitana de porrista, de tener al chico más codiciado de la escuela como su novio, a ser una chica que había desaparecido de la sociedad de Los Ángeles y había terminado en aquel pequeño pueblo de Lima. Había dejado los vestidos de colores y floreados para vestir ropa negra y a la cual no estaba acostumbrada, dejo el pelo rubio de princesa, para cambiarlo por una más corto y rosa, se había perforado la nariz y se había hecho un tatuaje.

Hay veces que tomamos decisiones solo por tomarlas, sin pensar en los efectos que estas puedan causar. En ocasiones, hacemos cosas con la finalidad de llamar la atención, muchas veces más, las hacemos sin motivos y razón.

Quinn había tenido una razón, siempre la había tenido. Se sentía enojada con el mundo, se sentía enojada con sus padres, de la noche a la mañana había pasado de ser la hija número uno para pasar a ser la vergüenza de la familia Fabray. No se sentía bien, ese malestar venía y se iba, pero nunca cesaba, siempre se quedaba allí, recordando el por que estaba en ese pueblito, recordando el por que todo había acabado para ella.

Los primeros meses en Lima no habían sido fáciles, pero todo cambió para ella. Conoció a Ben, Bryan y Damon. Aquellos tres chicos eran lo peor de la escuela y bueno, a ella había dejado de importarle su reputación desde que había dejado Los Ángeles. No fue difícil comenzar a "amistarse" con aquellos tres chicos, al contrario fue mucho más fácil de lo que llego a esperar. Después llego Marissa y fue allí donde se dio cuenta que, las chicas también eran de su agrado. No quería llevar las cosas a un nuevo nivel, pero el tener "cosas" con Marissa solo provocaría un poco más de mala reputación para la chica.

Nunca pensó en las acciones de aquella noche. Ben le dijo que se podía "echar para atrás" pero ella quiso seguir con el secuestro, quiso tener un motivo más para que sus padres por fin la desterraran de sus pensamientos y se olvidaran de ella por completo. Al igual, sabía que si las cosas salían mal, ella podía terminar mal, pero ¿Qué mal podía estar ella después de un embarazo y el rechazo de sus padres?

Nunca había sentido eso que sintió cuando escucho la voz de Rachel. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir sin razón alguna muy rápidamente. Después la escucho cantar y supo que algo pasaba con aquella chica. Sus sentidos se tensaron, su mente se transporto a otro lugar, un lugar donde la voz de Rachel era el paraíso terrenal. Y cuando la beso, supo que no había salida alguna, supo en verdad lo que era sentir cariño, pasión, deseo pero sobre todo y después de todo, supo lo que en verdad era amar a una persona. Rachel la había cambiado por completo y había hecho de su vida una mejor por muy cliché que eso llegue a sonar.

Rachel siempre lo había tenido todo. Desde material hasta sentimental. Siempre fue una chica amada, hija única criada por dos maravillosos hombres. Nunca tuvo problema para relacionarse con las personas. Siempre había sido una pequeña llena de alegría, hermosa y soñadora.

Cuando entro a la secundaria, todo fue maravilloso para ella, pasó a ser la nueva capitana de las porristas y la capitana del club Glee. A pesar de ser una chica popular, nunca menosprecio a una persona en la escuela, para Rachel todos eran iguales, nadie era más, nadie era menos. Se llevaba bien con todo el mundo y confiaba bastante con las personas que llegaba a conocer desde poco tiempo.

Fue allí cuando a los 15 años, Rachel fue secuestrada por aquellos chicos. No le pasó nada, fue solo el susto, pero había tenido suerte, por que encontró a Jesse. Aquel chico había sido el hermano que Rachel siempre había querido. La chica había hablado con sus padres acerca del chico y estos accedieron a ayudar a Jesse proporcionándole ayuda económica para que continuara sus estudios. Años después no supo más del el chico, pero supuso que estaría bien.

Había salido con Puck, su mejor amigo quien con el paso del tiempo había comenzado a sentir cosas maravillosas por aquel chico. Tres meses fue lo que duro la relación ya que ambos se querían más como hermanos que como amigos. Después salió con Finn, el QB del equipo de futbol. Hasta el día de ahora nunca supo por que salió con el, pero no se arrepentía.

Y a su vida había llegado Gaston Collins, aquel chico simplemente había puesto el mundo de cabeza de Rachel. Se había enamorado del chico por completo, o al menos eso era lo que ella había pensado. Eran como dos almas gemelas que se habían encontrado. Los dos en la misma sintonía en lo que sus sueños eran. Ambos con voces maravillosas capaces de dominar al mundo, maravillosos actores a su corta edad, pero todo se había ido a la borda. Una beca a Londres había llegado para Gaston, aceptándola y dejando a Rachel con el corazón partido, literalmente.

A sus casi 17 años, y por segunda vez la habían secuestrado, solo que esta vez, había sido diferente, la voz de aquella chica no le daba miedo, nunca lo había tenido, al contrario le brindaba paz y seguridad por muy extraño que eso llegue a sonar.

Y tenía razón, Quinn Fabray, hija de Russel y Jude Fabray, era su secuestradora, su novia, su amante, su vida, su chica, Quinn Fabray se había convertido en el todo y nada de Rachel. Había secuestrado un sentimiento, había comenzado a desenvolver sentimientos por aquella chica rebelde por fuera, puesto que por dentro, y cuando estaba con ella, esa capa dura se volvía nada dejando ver a la verdadera Quinn, la verdadera chica de la cual estaba profunda y rotundamente enamorada.

-No puedo creer que tengamos ya 6 años juntas, ¿es loco no crees?—pregunto Quinn al mirar los ojos marrones de su novia.

-Es cursi y agotador—grito desesperada Santana para después recibir un golpe fuerte por parte de su novia— ¿Qué te pasa Brittany?

-Te recuerdo que tu y yo tenemos 7 años juntas—le recrimino indignada.

-Y han sido los mejores siete años de mi vida, Brittany, amarte desde que tengo 17 años ha siendo lo mejor de mi vida—le respondió con un suave beso en las mejillas.

-Es lo mejor de mi vida, Quinn—respondió al fin Rachel—los mejores 6 años de mi vida...

-Y tu relación más larga—continuo Santana

-Si, pero no hablaremos de eso—se anticipó Quinn provocando la risa de las otras tres chicas.

-Después de casi un año, Claudio viene y Miriam también—hablo alegremente Rachel

-Bueno, es la premiare de tu primera película—la diva sonrió.

Un año había pasado ya desde que habían llegado a Los Ángeles, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando todas tus metas se están cumpliendo poco a poco. Rachel seguía con la serie, la cual era un éxito rotundo en todo el mundo. Los niveles de audiencia de "Save the Bell", nombre de la serie, eran los mas altos eso sin contar las posiciones numero uno de la mayoría de las canciones que el show sacaba.

Tiempo después una propuesta había llegado a Rachel. Hacer una película con el maravilloso Gary Marshall. ¿Quién podía decirle que no a aquel hombre? Por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, Rachel había aceptado aquel papel co protagónico con los mejores actores de Hollywood.

No todos los días tienes una premiare de tu película, Rachel había invitado a todos sus amigos, desde Puck hasta Miriam y Claudio. Tina, Mike, Sam y Mercedes, no iban a poder asistir, ambas parejas estaban fuera del país y les impedía llegar. Puck, él fue el primero en confirmar, de allí siguió Kurt junto con Blaine y por ultimo Miriam y Claudio.

Hasta ahora, la vida de Rachel Berry había cambiado de ser una actriz de Broadway a ser una actriz de Hollywood. Y eso estaba bien por que estaba haciendo lo que mas le gustaba en la vida, cantar y actuar y sobre todo, tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo sin ocultar su relación con Quinn, como el resto de las nuevas estrellas lo hacían.

Jamás podía ocultar su relación con aquella chica, jamás lo haría por nada del mundo por que trabajos iban y venían, amores como los de Quinn, nunca en la vida.

Quinn por su parte había logrado sacar adelante aquella galería. Contaba ya con alrededor de 100 artistas y patrocinadores. El profesor Smith estaba más que orgulloso de Quinn. En un año había hecho lo que él había dejado de hacer en mucho tiempo.

Jared había sido de gran ayuda en ese tiempo. Ambo habían trabajado día y noche logrando que ese lugar fuera lo que había dejado de ser. Un lugar donde los artistas llegaban, mostraban su trabajo y quedaban satisfechos al escuchar las oportunidades que le brindaba.

Quinn no solo se dedico a la restructuración de la galería, también había conseguido que su nombre fuera aun más grande. En este tiempo, ya había fotografiado a personas destacadas del medio artístico, hasta había sido una de las fotógrafas invitadas para la campaña de NOH8. El nombre de Quinn Fabray no pasaba desapercibido dentro de la comunidad Hollywoodense.

No lo iban a negar, sus peleas tenían, pero eran insignificantes. Nunca pasaron más de dos horas sin hablarse. En ocasiones era por los celos algo tontos de Quinn y de sus dudas sobre Gaston. Razón no tenía para estarlo, el chico meses después de haber estado trabajando con Rachel le dejo claro a la rubia que sus intensiones de ganar el corazón de Rachel nuevamente habían muerto y ahora solo quería la amistad de la chica. La rubia tenía sus dudas, en ocasiones quería creerle al chico, pero después las dudas venían a su mente. Sin duda alguna, había quedado algo "traumada" con ese tipo de cosas. Aun que el tiempo había pasado y monetariamente olvidaba lo que Marissa las había hecho pasara, la herida no cerraba por completo.

No supo más de Marissa, al menos ella, dijo que intentaría olvidar, pero no podía. Por culpa de aquella chica su vida había sido un infierno, había estado muerta en vida y eso era algo que jamás podía perdonar. Después estaba su cargo de conciencia religiosa. _El perdón no se le niega a nadie, por que sino, nunca podrás vivir en paz_ esas fueron las palabras de aquel sacerdote, pero ella por ahora vivía en paz y por ahora, no podía perdonar a aquella pelirroja.

Supo que la pelirroja se había comunicado con Rachel, pidiendo hablar con ella, arreglar las cosas mejor de lo que habían arreglado en Nueva York, pero esta se negó rotundamente. Aún le fascinaba ver como Rachel podía tener ese enorme corazón y haber perdonado a la chica, pero ella era Quinn y conocía a Marissa y por más angelical que su cara podía verse, ella no podía darse el gusto de confiar nuevamente en la pelirroja.

. . . . .

-_¿Y hay planes de boda?—_ambas chicas sonrieron. Habían llegado ya a la premier de la película. Y después de posar en la alfombra roja, ambas chicas y más Rachel, comenzaron a dar entrevistas.

-No por ahora. Tenemos 24 años, aun estamos demasiado jóvenes—contesto Rachel

-¡Hey!—siguió Quinn—pero uno nunca sabe. Después de tanto tiempo juntas, el siguiente paso no esta demás para atarla más a mí—tanto como el entrevistador como Rachel sonrieron ante el comentario de Quinn

_-Bueno, pues esperamos tener la primicia de su compromiso. Las dos se ven hermosas y disfruten su velada—_caminaron hasta el siguiente reportero y las mismas preguntas de siempre. Si habría boda, cuales eran sus siguientes planes, si Quinn no se ponía celosa al ver como su chica se besaba con actores como Ashton Kutcher y Gaston Collins.

La velada fue fenomenal. Todos, absolutamente todos se habían vuelto locos con aquel vestido Versace especialmente diseñado para la morena. La chica había estado impecable esa noche, y no solo esa noche. Evento tras evento, Rachel Berry se volvía un icono de la moda entre las chicas que la seguían. Y no solo eso, Rachel junto con Quinn eran activistas en PETA así mismo trabajaban junto con ciertas asociaciones contra la violencia estudiantil.

Esas dos chicas habían llegado para quedarse en Los Ángeles. Poco a poco tomaban una porción más de aquel lugar. Y así como su fama de volvía más grande, los rumores también. ¿Cuántas veces no se sentaban en la sala de su casa a las afueras de Malibu y comenzaban a reír ante los rumores que salían de ellas? Que si Quinn engañaba a Rachel con Santana (rumor esparcido por una revista después de ver a las chicas tomando un café cerca de Beverly Hills) o como Rachel comenzaba una relación con Gaston.

Recordaban también el día que llego Zoe con un bonche de revistas en sus manos y con la cara completamente roja y agitada, a la casa de las chicas. Lo primero que hizo fue golpear a Quinn en el hombro y después abrazar a la castaña. Minutos después Quinn pregunto la razón debida al golpe y su prima simplemente le mostro la revista, donde en la portada se mostraba a Quinn con Miriam y el encabezado decía: **Quinn Fabray cambia a las morenas por las rubias**. Después de reírse y explicarle a su prima que no era verdad eso, le regreso el golpe.

Zoe, también se había mudado o regresado a su lugar de origen. Sentía algo de temor regresar a ver a sus padres después de tanto tiempo, y no tanto a su mamá, sino a su padre. No escondió mucho su relación con Jessica, no lo haría nuevamente. Su padre no lo tomo bien, nuevamente, pero esta vez no le importaba. Ya contaba con 24 años y ya no necesitaba de su padre, si este le retiraba el titulo de hija, bueno, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, pero de algo estaba segura, no dejaría a Jessica por nada del mundo nuevamente.

Quinn felicito a su prima, lo mismo paso ella cuando la vieron por primera vez en la premiare _"Save the Bell"_ pero a la rubia no le importaba por que sus padres, donde quiera que estuvieran, estaban orgullosos de ella, de su relación, de sus logros, de todo lo que había hecho y como no estarlo. Quinn era una mezcla de ambos, tenia el carácter y la personalidad de Russel, así como la belleza e inteligencia de Jude.

. . . . . .

Era un día normal y corriente, al menos para Rachel. Una entrevista tenía a primera hora como parte promocional de lo que sería la segunda temporada de "Save The Bell" en lo que ella estaría en su entrevista, Quinn iría a ver algunas cosas de la galería. Era un día especial, cumplirían 7 años de relación al fin.

-Siete años—decía el entrevistador—Eso es amor—continuo

-Quinn y yo nos conocimos en la secundaría. Fue hermoso, por azares del destino nos separamos un tiempo, pero cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, supe que era allí donde pertenecía y donde me quería quedar el resto de mi vida.

-Forman una hermosa pareja. ¿Han pensado en matrimonio?

-No, al menos no por ahora. Tenemos 24 años y 6 años de relación. Creo que no necesitamos un papel para demostrar que nos amamos y queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas, sin embargo, si el momento llega, yo estaría más que encantada de casarme con Quinn.

-Bueno, creo que esto es como un: Quinn Fabray es hora de que compres el anillo de compromiso—una sonora carcajada salió de los labios de la castaña. La castaña levanto su muñeca un poco mostrando un pequeño tatuaje con un sol y la "Q" tatuada.

-No los necesitamos de igual manera. Verás, cuando cumplimos 5 años de aniversario, tuvimos más en claro que nunca nos íbamos a alejar la una de la otra, por lo que fuimos a tatuarnos nuestro compromiso. Quinn tiene una estrella con la "R" y yo tengo este—le mostro nuevamente su mano al hombre.

-Es una forma tan romántica y original—hablo viendo detenidamente aquel dibujo permanente en la mano de la diva.

-Es a prueba de todo—termino la chica

-Bueno, pues mis mayores felicitaciones para ambas y espero que algún día me llegue la invitación a la boda o la primicia de su primer embarazo—terminó con una gran sonrisa.

-La tendrás—le dijo

-Un placer. Rachel Berry, señores y señoras—el público comenzó a aplaudir como locos, Rachel se levanto y comenzó a caminar hasta su camerino. Quito el micrófono y espero a que su publicista apareciera para que se fueran.

. . . . . .

Quinn terminaba de arreglar unos documentos. La entrevista con Rachel había terminado y la había dejado pensando. El matrimonio era un contrato, según lo que Zoe le había dicho. Un contrato el cual puede ser roto sin esfuerzo, sin importar todo el amor y los sacrificios que hayas hecho para llevarlo a cabo.

Había sido testigo de como relaciones de 15 años terminaban a los tres meses de casamiento. No quería que eso pasara con ella y Rachel. La amaba, de eso no había duda. La duda se había ido desde años atrás, desde que se besaron por primera vez. Pero ¿era tan necesario poner un anillo en el dedo anular de Rachel para decirle nuevamente cuanto la amaba?

Paso sus manos por su rubio y corto cabello dejándolo alborotado. Suspiro suavemente y dirigió su mirada a la puerta dejando ver a Jared pasar. El chico sonrió al ver el pelo de la rubia. Tomo asiento frente a ella y miro los ojos verdes de esta directamente.

-¿Qué pasa por esa rubia cabeza?—le dijo con dulzura

-Matrimonio—le escupió rápidamente dejando confundido al chico—lo siento. Siempre nos preguntas por el matrimonio, por cuando nos vamos a casar, pero es solo que he visto como parejas con años de relación se acaban a los meses de que están casados. Muero si eso llega a pasar con Rachel y conmigo.

-Escucha, Quinn. Mi ahora esposa y yo solo estuvimos 3 meses de novios—la rubia lo miro sorprendida—y tenemos 10 años de casados. Una relación, matrimonio, termina cuando el amor deja de existir entre las dos personas, cuando la comunicación y esa chispa que estaba antes, ahora ya no esta—la rubia escuchaba atentamente—las he visto, Quinn. Rachel te mira con una devoción, como si te protegiera con la mirada. Es extraño ver como las dos se complementan tan perfectamente que llega a ser surreal. Están juntas desde la secundaria, tienen un compromiso tatuado en la piel—le señalo el tatuaje e instantáneamente Quinn llevo su mano al dibujo—no creo que un pedazo de papel puedo terminar con todo lo que tienen, Quinn.

-Lo sé, es solo que…

-Nada, Quinn. No se por qué te preocupa tanto el matrimonio. Las dos no se pueden quitar los ojos de encima—susurro el hombre—Nos vemos, Quinn—termino con una gran sonrisa.

Quinn tomo las llaves de su automóvil y manejo hasta llegar a su casa. Miro el reloj y tenía exactamente una hora para hacer la mejor cena de aniversario de su vida. Velas rosas, pétalos de rosas rojas por todo el piso de la sala, música romántica de fondo, el aroma a canela invadía aquella casa.

Rachel dejo las llaves en la mesa ratonera y se quedo anonadada ante lo que miraba. El ambiente era mejor que nada en el mundo. Era tan romántico, único y especial, Quinn siempre hallaba la forma de sorprenderla día a día, hora a hora y segundo a segundo.

_Know that the bridges that I've burned  
>Along the way<br>Have left me with these walls and these scars  
>That won't go away<br>And opening up has always been the hardest thing  
>Until you came<em>

La voz de Quinn se hizo presente sorprendiendo a Rachel. La rubia no era la que cantaba para demostrar sus sentimientos como la diva, pero de eso se trataba el convivir con una persona, descubrir cosas nuevas de ella día a día. Y a Rachel le encantaba descubrir cosas nuevas de Quinn y vivirlas con ella, por que eso las mantenía más únicas y fuera de la monotonía.

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
>This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known<br>And I just can't take my eyes off you  
>And I just can't take my eyes off you<em>

Ahora Rachel se unió al coro de la canción mezclando una perfecta armonía, recordando aquella vez, hace años, el concurso de las regionales donde habían ganado el primer lugar gracias a su dueto.

Quinn tomo las manos de su chica entre las de ella y las poso alrededor de su cuello mientras que tomaba la cintura de Rachel fundiéndose en un baile romántico y dulce al ritmo de aquella música. El contacto visual se hacía presente mezclando ambas miradas y creando un hermoso color que resaltaba con la luz de las velas rojas de aquel lugar.

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty  
>When I just wake up<br>And I love how you tease me when I'm moody  
>But it's never too much<br>I'm fall so fast but the truth is I wasn't scared at all  
>You climbed my walls<em>

Rachel canto el siguiente verso mirando directamente los ojos verdes de su chica perdiéndose en ese color Hermosa que siempre le traía paz a su vida. Esos ojos que le desnudaban el alma. Esa sonrisa que le derretía el corazón, esa cara que le robaban suspiros cada vez, cada día, cada hora. No había duda, Quinn estaría con ella por siempre para toda la eternidad.

La canción termino y Rachel cerró los ojos ante el contacto de los labios de Quinn con los suyos. Sus besos eran otra parte de Quinn de la cual nunca se cansaría. Saborear ese sabor a fresa era su mayor debilidad, eso y su sonrisa, ah y también sus ojos ah y… toda Quinn era debilidad de Rachel Berry.

-Te amo—susurro Rachel al oído de Quinn.

-_Ninguna medida de tiempo será suficiente para decirte cuanto te voy a amar, pero comenzare con un por siempre—_nuevamente los labios de Quinn atraparon los labios de Rachel entre los de ella.

-Quinn…

-Ahora me toca a mi Rachel. El año pasado tu te tatuaste esto en tu muñeca—le dijo tocando suavemente aquella zona

-Tú también lo hiciste…

-Eso fue por que mi regalo no se comparaba con el tuyo—la morena iba a hablar, pero Quinn no la dejo—yo quiero esta vez que mi regalo sea perfecto. Quinn metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y saco una cajita.

-Oh mi Dios—la rubia sonrió

-Nunca lo hablamos, pensé que no sería necesario un anillo para remarcar que quiero estar contigo siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Pero quiero que te quede claro que nunca quitaría mis ojos de ti, nunca podría. No te pido que esto se haga realidad mañana o dentro de un mes, no es necesario. Solo quiero que—abrió la cajita y tomo el anillo entre sus manos—lleves este anillo en señal que estas más que comprometida conmigo. Que dentro de unos años o el tiempo que quieras, estaremos casadas. Yo seré tuya y tú serás mía, por siempre.

Quinn puso el anillo en el dedo anular de Rachel y la diva abrazó fuertemente a la rubia. La felicidad que tenía en esos momentos no se comparaba con nada. La felicidad que Quinn le daba, nunca nadie se la iba a poder dar.

Un beso sello lo que sería el principio de una nueva etapa en la vida de aquellos dos chicas, el principio de un final que no llegaría hasta que la muerte las separara, el principio de un bello final que no tendría final.

-Te amo, Quinn Fabray

-Y yo te amo a ti, Rachel Berry

-Para siempre—le susurro la diva pegando su frente con la de la rubia

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe—le contesto

-Secuestraste mi corazón, Quinn—un beso fue la contestación

-Y no quiero ningún tipo de rescate para devolverlo a nadie. Tu corazón se queda conmigo, para siempre—le susurro

-Secuestramos el amor—la miro a los ojos

-Secuestre al amor—un beso finalizo aquella conversación.

Y allí comenzaba el principio de un nuevo capitulo en aquella historia cuya finalización no estaba escrita, no aún. No había prisa, cada segundo se tenía que disfrutar, ahora estaban comprometidas, pero, comprometidas habían estado toda la vida.

Desde aquel secuestro, la vida les cambio a las dos. Lo que comenzó como un acto de rebeldía por parte de Quinn, término siendo la mejor elección de vida que había tomado. Se arrepentía de haberle causado dolor a los padres de Rachel, pero jamás se iba a arrepentir de haber participado en ese secuestro, por que gracias a eso, ella encontró el amor, gracias a eso, ella conoció a Rachel, beso a Rachel, convivió con la diva, supo lo que era amar y ser amada, gracias a ello…

Quinn y Rachel habían secuestrado al amor. Y jamás pedirían algún tipo de rescate, no en esta vida.

FIN

. . . . .

¡Y llego la hora!

Principalmente quiero comenzar agradeciéndole a cada una de las personas que se, tomaron el tiempo y la dedicación de leer este fic. Al principio no pensé que tuviera tanto agrado entre las y los chicos que leían fics Faberry, después, la verdad me sorprendió mucho. La verdad nunca pensé que este fic hubiera llegado a donde esta y todo es gracias a Uds.

Atravez de este fic pasaron muchas cosas y entre ellas, pues el conocer a varias de las personas que conozco hoy en día. Son bastante pero este capitulo va principalmente a todas las chicas del Twitter y de la Pagina de "Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del Closet" y a las chicas que también se suscribieron a la pagina oficial dl fic "Yo también leo "Secuestrando al Amor" y "Quien decide el Corazón"

No me queda más que DARLES LAS GRACIAS INFINITAMENTE por todo el apoyo, mensajes, comentarios, lecturas y esos acosos que tuve por parte de algunas lectoras que se salieron un poco mucho de control a tal grado de tomar mi inocencia en un baño….ah y también por ponerme el sobrenombre de "mini Bieber" algo que nunca podre olvidar, por que bueno, es algo que te marca, literalmente.

Y pues, un capitulo se cierra para abrir otro nuevo: ¡Estoy en proceso de escritura de otra historia! Así que no se van a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente. Pero bueno, ¿ya les agradecí? Es que nunca voy a agradecer lo suficiente.

**N.A. Flor, si estas viendo esto: QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE ME DIO DIABETES DE LO DULCE QUE FUE EL CAPITULO DE AYER. Y gracias a ti también por ponerme mini Bieber y por la página y por TODA.**

**Mención especial: **Para Mary por que si no la menciono me va a golpear. Gracias, tu fuiste parte importante del fic. A Loren, que me chantajeo para pasarle el fic terminado antes que a nadie, y por qué es mi prima y me maltrata como una buena prima.

Bueno, todas son especiales para mi y bueno, no sé que más poner. Simplemente gracias y PUES NADA, pronto tendrán noticias mías.

**Nota: **Pasen a Leer el nuevo fic de Carmen "En tus Manos" y el de Cat "No me dejes caer" mis dos nuevas obsesiones.


End file.
